


[狼队][星际AU]帝国的晨曦 外传  帝国皇家第一学院二三事

by misslucifel



Series: 帝国的晨曦 [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 134,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucifel/pseuds/misslucifel
Summary: 发生在正传第二部和第三部之间的事，所以请看完第二部来看。Scott一直崇拜已故的大元帅James Howlett，然后当他以第一名的成绩进入皇家第一军事学院的第一天，他看见了一个和已故大元帅长得一模一样的人。





	1. Chapter 1

 

1．

 

Scott Summers终于如愿地踏上了布里塔尼亚行星的土地，这整颗行星的存在只有一个目的——帝国皇家第一军事学院，也就是民众口中的布里塔尼亚军事学院。而从今天开始，Scott就会穿上布里塔尼亚学院的黑色制服，成为一名指挥系的学生士官。

 

地面空港的两侧都是各色巨型的品牌购物店，能来布里塔尼亚星上学的都是名门子弟，他们的消费水平不是那些平民可以想象的。Scott拐进一家招牌被橙色边框框住的飞翼型建筑，它的整个黑色金属外墙设计充满了速度感和力量感。

 

“您好，先生，请问有什么能为您服务的吗？”

 

Scott随手将自己的信用卡丢给服务人员：“帝国元帅诞辰300周年纪念款，我在网上下过意向订单的。”

 

尽管这家店在布里塔尼亚星上的服务人员也算见过大风大浪了，要知道，对于一群快要成年的贵族家的公子们来说，悬浮式飞翼摩托基本上算是必备的标件了，但是，帝国元帅300周年款可不是普通的飞翼摩托。在这样一个时代，它仍旧秉持着全程手工打造，不使用一个AI工人。为了契合帝国元帅的功绩，它在设计时就将元帅的经典战役里的数据融入到摩托的各项参数里。毫不夸张的说，它就是飞翼摩托里的大元帅。而为了进一步衬托它的珍贵，这款摩托在全宇宙只限定生产10辆。

 

仅仅一辆这种300周年纪念款，大概就抵得上他们这一整间店的价值。前两天这辆摩托被空运来时，整个店里的未婚姑娘们就盛传着要来一位贵公子了。这位服务人员偷偷地打量了一下眼前的这个男人——哇喔！深棕色的头发，炫酷的酒红色墨镜，棱角分明的颧骨和坚毅的嘴唇，禁欲感与荷尔蒙诱惑混杂在这个男人身上，这位服务人员已经在内心尖叫起来了。

 

“我的车，有什么问题吗？”Scott看了看在拿着他的信用卡正在发呆的服务人员。

 

“没有，立即为您去办，先生！！”服务人员赶紧鞠了个躬跑去光脑前开始操作了。

 

Scott看着那位在光脑前飞快地操作，突然，她的表情凝重起来，又有几名服务人员被叫到光脑前方，大家的表情也都不太正常，这群人围着光脑耽误了很久，终于那位服务人员拿着Scott的卡走到他面前。

 

“我非常非常地抱歉，先生，我们之前的确根据您的预购意向向总部订了一辆纪念款，但是在昨天它已经被买走了，光脑的记录显示买家是我们公司的首席VIP。由于先生您之前只是下了预购意向，并没有正式支付定金，所以不构成双方买卖协议，因此我们遵循首席VIP优先原则，将那辆车卖给了那位VIP客户。”

 

“你说什么？！！”这个男人发起火来压迫感十足，店员内心颤抖，能买得起这种限量款的摩托的客户都不是他能惹得起的。所以他只能一再地鞠躬致歉。

 

“我们真的非常抱歉，先生，您看看有没有其他您中意的款式，我们愿意直接给您20%的价格优惠。”

 

“那一款，你们总部还有存货吗？”Scott没有为难这个店员的打算，要怪只能怪那个抢了他的摩托的混蛋。

 

“很抱歉，先生，那是最后一辆了。”店员的声音里带着惶恐，他几乎可以预见这位客人的怒火了。

 

Scott深深地吸了一口气，和店员发火是没有意义的事，他们也只是奉命行事而已：“能告诉我谁买走了那辆摩托吗？”

 

店员惊讶地看着突然凑近了的Scott，近距离看起来这个男人显得更英俊了：“先、先生…………我、我、我们不便透露客户的信息…………”

 

Scott遗憾地撇了撇嘴：“那就随便给我来一辆吧，马力最强劲的那种。”

 

店员忙不迭地为他挑选好了产品，办好各种手续，一辆造型非常酷炫的黑色飞翼摩托被交付到Scott手中。

 

Scott跨上他的新座驾，朝着第一军事学院的总部校区驶去。

 

身为帝国第一军事学院，总部的校舍并不是某座无聊地有着成千上百年历史的老古董建筑，Scott仰望着头顶那只遮天蔽日的庞然巨物，笑着发动了他的摩托向空中飞去。在他头顶上的是一艘几乎有十分之一的行星大小的浮空要塞，布里塔尼亚星的第一军事防卫力量，宇宙要塞级别的军事学院总部校舍——布里塔尼亚号。

 

“请出示证件”AI声音在Scott耳边响起，Scott将ID卡放到了AI的识别窗口下，然后将双手张开放到AI的扫描区。

 

“Scott Summers，星战指挥系新生，身份识别系统选用指纹编码。身份确认，允许登舰。帝国皇家第一军事学院欢迎你，Summers先生。”

 

“你选择了飞翼摩托作为日常交通工具，请将车辆停放在G3区，整个布里塔尼亚号上的地图已经同步传输到了你的身份卡内，请注意辨识。”

 

Scott笑了笑，他转过头看向另一边，在要塞专供飞机起降的一条外部跑道旁，一位和他看起来差不多的新生正跳出他的喷气机接受AI的检查，那人似乎注意到了Scott的视线，对着他点了点头。

 

Scott也点了点头表示回应，然后他就发动了他的摩托沿着要塞的通道向着G3区飞去。

 

G3区似乎是专门用来停放飞翼摩托的，不过Scott看了一下周围，只有寥寥几量摩托停在那里，毕竟布里塔尼亚号的位置已经处于中间层的部分，这里已经不适宜人类生存，低温以及大量的紫外辐射，即使是经过贵族基因改造的身体有些都无法承受。所以这个学校的绝大部分老师学生还是会像刚刚和他打招呼的那位那样选择直接驾驶飞机或小型宇宙飞船。不过Scott可不在乎这些，他享受那些冷风呼啸而过几欲将他掀翻的感觉。

 

Scott停好他的摩托摘下头盔，他身后突然响起另一辆摩托的声音。Scott回过头——等一下，那辆摩托的样子怎么那么熟悉？这不就是他订的那辆帝国元帅诞辰300周年纪念款吗？

 

那位正在停车的家伙穿着一件白色背心，外面套了一件棕色的皮夹克，一身纠结的肌肉将背心绷地死紧，那个男人随手摘掉了头盔，从皮夹克里掏出一根雪茄给自己点上，Scott死死地盯着这个男人——他简直就是帝国元帅年轻时期的翻版。Scott可是收集了他的偶像的全套影像记录的，即使以他的眼光看来，眼前这个家伙和帝国元帅年轻时没有任何的区别。

 

那个男人注意到了Scott的眼光，他扫了一眼Scott，向外吐了一口雪茄烟的烟圈。

 

“喂，那边那个戴红色墨镜的小鬼，星战指挥系怎么走？”

 

2.

 

如果你有一个偶像，你非常确定他已经一把年纪满头白发并且已经作古几十年了，然后突然某天你在上学路上被你偶像的35岁版本当街叫住并且询问你们班怎么走你会是什么心情？

 

Scott Summers目前就处于这种奇怪的心情的笼罩之下，对面这个男人说话的语气、语调、声线完全就和帝国元帅一个模子里刻出来的一样。所以真的不能怪Scott现在像个傻瓜一样半张着嘴盯着对面这个家伙，这种奇幻的事情并不是每天都发生在每个人的生活里。

 

“你跟James Howlett元帅阁下是什么关系？”Scott总算还有一丝理智，没有问出类似“你是James Howlett本人吧？”这种明显缺乏智商的话。

 

Logan很烦躁，他像是一头熊一样从漫长的冬眠中醒过来，见了一堆没有危险但是很麻烦的人类，他们上下围着他就像他是堆蜂蜜而他们则是勤劳的蜜蜂。然后就是这个该死的名字：James Howlett，它像是苍蝇一样在Logan的眼前来回飞舞，每个人都试图将他和这个名字联系起来，让他翻遍他那空白一片的脑子试图回忆起自己和这只苍蝇的联系。

 

这当然是徒劳的，James Howlett已经是一篇已经翻页的书，一个冲进了下水槽的食物残渣，既然他已经完全记不起任何有关于这个被打上了过去式的人物的事情，Logan认为自己不再需要对任何与这个名字有关的人事物负责。于是他理所当然地回答——

 

“我跟那个死人已经没有任何关系了。”

 

Scott听到了这个男人的言下之意，他曾经和James Howlett有关，那么他是元帅的儿子？孙子？要不是全宇宙都明令禁止克隆技术，Scott认为他是元帅的克隆体这个才是最科学的解释。说不定是元帅的双胞胎，因为某种意外原因生出来就被冷冻了然后过了200多年才被解冻？？Scott的思绪基本已经沿着8点档肥皂剧的大道开始奔驰了。

 

“你看够了没有，小鬼。我已经说过了我和那个老死鬼没有关系了，你到底知不知道星战指挥系怎么走？”

 

Scott的脑子在听到了“老死鬼”三个字的时候就自动屏蔽了其他所有的内容，这个家伙，仗着自己和元帅有点血缘关系就可以这么贬低元帅了吗？！

 

“你叫谁‘老死鬼’！听着，我不管你和元帅原来是什么关系，提到他的时候你最好给我放尊重点。”在Scott的大脑还没反应过来的时候，他已经一个箭步冲上前去揪住了眼前男人夹克的衣领部分。令人无奈的是，Scott看起来和这家伙有大约10公分的身高差，所以原本干架气势十足的动作打了很大一部分折扣。

 

“哦？小鬼，你是那老死鬼的什么人啊？”Logan略微低头看向Scott抬起的脸，在红色墨镜的掩盖下Logan看不清他的眼睛，不过从他那咬牙切齿的表情推测来看，不会是什么真诚友善的眼神。

 

Scott的脸几乎立即红了——那是因为愤怒，Scott认为这里必须强调一下。

 

“我和元帅没什么关系，只是佩服元帅的功绩和为人，你现在能来第一军事学院，骑限量款的摩托车全是托元帅的庇荫，所以嘴巴给我放干净点！”Scott现在基本上已经坐实了Logan是元帅家某个不成器的纨绔了。

 

“既然你已经说了没关系，那叫他‘老·死·鬼’你也管不着吧，还没断奶的小鬼还是滚回家抱着妈妈哭吧。”Logan发现这三个字能非常有效地刺激Scott的神经，他一字一顿地对着Scott的脸把这三个字抑扬顿挫地重复了一遍，满意地看着Scott的脸色由红转白，再由白转青。

 

Scott觉得他的头顶冒烟了， _我要用我杀人的眼神射死这个混蛋！！_ 等一下，一般人说这句话只是气话，Scott可是真的能这么做的，意识到这一点的Scott立即闭上他的眼睛，以防真的有束镭射光射出来把眼前的混蛋穿一个洞，怎么说他也和元帅有血缘关系。再退一万步讲，就算他真的只是个路人，Scott也不能凭自己的喜好就这么随便的杀人。

 

Logan看着眼前的家伙突然间就没什么反应了，刚刚还气的一副要扑上来拼命的样子，突然就转过头去开始深呼吸了，这样就认输了？？难得碰到个有点意思的家伙居然这么快就投降了？Logan顺着Scott的脖子往下看，有条铁链在他敞开的衣领间露了出来，铁链下挂着一颗子弹一样的东西，Logan莫名地觉得有点眼熟。

 

他伸手想去挑起那根铁链，就在手触到子弹的一瞬间，Scott大力地把他的手拍开了。

 

“别碰它！！”

 

“干嘛？难道是和你的小情人的定情信物？”

 

Scott刚刚平息下来的怒火再次着了，他揪着Logan的领子把他拉到自己的面前，用他能发出的最凶狠的语调对着Logan说：“我让你别碰你就给我老实点不要碰它，至于它究竟是什么你也同样管不着。”

 

Logan看了看离自己只有几公分的Scott的脸，近看的话这小子还是长得挺可爱的，要是再过两年等他长的成熟点说不定能够上他心中“美人”的标准。Logan的脑海里突然闪过一个玩笑的念头，他迅速伸手把整个链子从Scott的领子里拿出来，把那颗子弹握在手里来回转了两圈，同时把一整口雪茄烟圈对着Scott的正脸喷去。

 

“我就摸了，怎样，咬我啊？”

 

Scott只觉得鼻腔里突然窜进了一股刺激辛辣的烟草味道，那股味道顺着鼻腔直冲脑门顶，Scott觉得自己都快流眼泪了，他深吸了两口气终于还是没有忍住那股强烈的生理冲动——

 

“阿嚏~~”带着报复心理的Scott根本没有转头，他的口水就这么糊了Logan一整脸。乘着Logan还在发愣的功夫，Scott赶紧抢先声明：“我是绝对不会道歉的，这完全是你自己自找的。”

 

Logan吸了吸鼻子用手背抹了抹脸上的口水，还不算是个“美人”呢脾气倒是挺大的。

 

“名字。”

 

“什么？”

 

“小鬼，你的名字，我决定记住你了。”Logan一脸我能记住你的名字是你的荣幸的表情，果然Scott的怒气值又一次爆表了。

 

“你给我记好了，我的名字是Scott Summers，从今以后我会替已故的元帅阁下好好地教教你怎么做人的！”

 

Logan露出个夸张的我好怕哦——怕你个鬼的表情：“我倒要看看是谁能教谁，小鬼，你也给我记住我的名字，我是Logan。”

 

这就是今年第一军事学院星战指挥系的两名新生“愉快”的认识经过了。

 

3.

 

“最后，请允许我再次引用James Howlett元帅的名言结束我今天的发言——身为帝国的男儿，当志在星辰大海。”

 

巨大的礼堂里响起雷鸣般的掌声，Scott站在演讲台上向下望去，整个第一军事学院今年的新生全部都坐在这里了，即使在贵族圈子里，这里也是汇集了整个帝国年轻一代的精英。新生们穿着黑色的制服，左手托着他们的学生军帽，军姿笔挺地端坐在那里，于是就凸显出了某个例外——

 

那个混蛋！！他居然可以坐到校长旁边，要是元帅在世的话一定会反对这种利用他个人威望走后门的行为的。不，这还不是最可恶，最可恶的是这个混蛋，从他发表新生代表演讲时就他妈坐在椅子上睡着了，而且仗着自己坐在第一排，那两条大长腿整个伸在外面。他把这里当成那儿了？

 

Scott的演讲完全毁在这个混蛋手里了，本来作为今年入学综合成绩第一名，这个新生演讲应该是他辉煌军旅生涯的第一步，但是那个混蛋居然从他讲到第二句就开始在那打呼，坐在后面的学生倒是听不到，可是真正重要的那些科系的学生、教官、包括校长全部都他妈听得清清楚楚的。Scott差点被他影响地在演讲中犯错，虽然最后他忍住了，但是Scott可以明显地感觉到整个前几排的注意力全部集中到那个打呼的混蛋身上去了，压根就没人在乎他到底说了什么。

 

于是Scott辉煌的起步变成了可笑的闹剧，这是一生的污点，一切的一切全都是拜这个混蛋所赐！！如果说今日以前Scott的履历里人生偶像这一栏填的是James Howlett元帅，那么今天他决定给自己的履历再增加一项叫做人生至敌，里面就填上这个在第一排睡得四仰八叉的男人的名字——

 

**_Logan Howlett_ ** **_，你给我记着！！！_ **

 

Scott带着阴沉的表情走下前台，人生第一次庆幸他戴着那幅墨镜可以遮掩一下他现在正在喷火的眼睛。 _这个人渣、废物、二世祖、靠关系上位的小人，_ Scott一路朝着他的座位走去一边在心里用所有他能记起的恶毒词汇开始诅咒这个家伙。终于他走到了Logan的身前，对方的那两条大长腿就横在Scott的眼前。

 

事后回想起来，Scott认为这个事故的99%的责任在Logan身上，他只是按照标准步幅迈出他的脚步而已，至于落脚时为何加入了Scott公爵级的力量—— _我走路比较用力你他妈管得着吗！！_ 所以接下来发生的事情想必你也猜到了，Scott用尽浑身的力气对着Logan伸在外面的脚背踩了上去。

 

“嗷呜~~~！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

妈的，这下连后排的学生都知道了，整个礼堂包括现在正在台上讲新生注意事项的教官都停下来看着这声惨叫的发源地。

 

_你他妈的不是挺硬汉的吗，就被踩一脚就居然就他妈叫出来了！叫出来了也就算了，居然还他妈叫的这么响！！叫的这么响我也可以算了，你他妈居然还叫的像头狼一样，你他妈以为现在是月圆日吗？！！_

 

Scott的内心奔腾着，咆哮着，那些他平时注重的礼仪修养全部化成了一个个F开头的单词在他眼前欢快地跳着八字舞。他能感觉全礼堂的视线都集中在他身上，这本应是一件令Scott享受的事情，而不是像现在这样，Scott的军校生涯毁了，他会成为整个布里塔尼亚的笑话。

 

Scott额角的青筋暴起，事实上，要不是有着那套高领的布里塔尼亚学生制服的遮掩的话，你能看见他全身能暴青筋的地方全都已经暴起了。Scott在心里一边默念着元帅的箴言，一边身体僵硬地朝着自己的座位走去。 _你挺得过去的，_ _Scott_ _，这是你成功路上的考验！_

“喂，小鬼，连个道歉也没有就想溜了吗？”果然成功路上的绊脚石存在的意义就是在任何你不想被绊住的时候绊住你的脚。

 

Scott暗暗运用他的力量想摆脱身后的Logan的牵扯，很可惜他失败了，Scott惊讶地发现对方的力量不是比自己强一星半点，他本人已经是公爵级的力量了，就算是皇帝级的改造也不可能有这么大的差距。

 

感觉这样纠缠下去实在是太难堪了，Scott不得已转过身看着Logan，他尽量压低声音，但是凶狠的语气还是透露了他现在的心情：“你到底想干嘛？”

 

“布里塔尼亚现在的新生头名连人话都听不懂了吗？还是你不懂怎么道歉？”

 

_这个混蛋，他居然敢这么理直气壮地要求我道歉，我要射死他，我绝对要射死他！_

 

Scott咬牙切齿地看着Logan，Logan则一副好整以暇的表情，他们的僵持还在继续，Scott无论如何都挣脱不了Logan的手掌。Scott偷偷看了坐在旁边的校长一眼，这个老头正在那里闭目养神。

 

_他妈的我知道你以前是元帅的部下，但是难道这就是你纵容这个混蛋的理由吗？！！你以为元帅要是活过来会乐意看到他的后代误入歧途，你们不但不纠正还在那助纣为虐吗！！_

 

但是形势比人强，Scott已经听到礼堂各处响起了窃窃私语，他必须尽一切可能结束这场闹剧，为此一点点妥协也是可以忍受的—— _谁说这是他妈一点点的妥协，这是整个把他的尊严拿出来给那个混蛋踩在脚底！！_

 

“对不起。”Scott以比蚊子大不了多少的声音说。

 

“什么？小鬼，我听不清。”

 

“对不起！”Scott差不多以前三排都能听见的音量重复了一遍，他反正已经跌到谷底了，再打个滚也没有什么差别。

 

“嗯？”Logan依旧不依不饶。

 

Scott的眼神扫过那个校长， _差不多了吧老头，难道到这种时候你还要惯着他？？_ 但是校长大人听不见Scott内心的独白，他依旧在那里闭目养神。

 

“对不起！！！！！”好吧，现在全礼堂都听见了，和世界末日一个级别的开学典礼让Scott给赶上了。

 

“声音还不错，滚吧，小鬼。”Logan收回了搭在Scott肩膀上的手。Scott几乎是全身颤抖着走回了他的座位——他被无数嘲讽的视线洞穿，那些小声的嘲笑传入他的耳朵。Scott用尽全力克制住当着全校新生的面让自己被愤怒带走、并用视线射穿元帅可能的唯一血脉这个极具诱惑力的想法。

 

**_Logan Howlett_ ** **_，从今以后，我和你不共戴天！！！_ **

****

4.

 

布里塔尼亚学院的校长在开学典礼开始两分钟后确认了一件事——元帅大人失忆了仍旧是元帅。没错，校长大人是整个布里塔尼亚唯一知道Logan就是前大元帅的人，他特意动用了一点特权把Logan安排在他隔壁的位置，还想着过会能向以前的长官展示一下自己这两年的工作成果呢，结果典礼没开始两分钟Logan就在他旁边睡着了。

 

 _我果然不能指望元帅失忆了就会改掉一些不良习惯的。_ 校长大人默默地想。

 

其实这也算是整个帝国军方最高层间流传的一个秘密，伟大的前大元帅大人有着在任何典礼上秒睡的神技，不管这个典礼有多重要。他最辉煌的记录就是在先帝的加冕礼大典上从头睡到尾，幸亏英明的先帝陛下事先把元帅安排在了最最角落的位置才避免了他在如此重要的仪式上睡在第一排打呼的尴尬。

 

当然不清楚内情的人事后是这么传的——先皇排挤上一代皇帝任命的元帅阁下把他安排在角落的位置，元帅就用睡觉来表示抗议。完全搞反了因果关系的推测，这也导致在先帝加冕后的头两年里时不时就会传出元帅与先帝不和的传闻。

 

 _不过现在上面这个小子挺可怜的，那是Chirs_ _家的小儿子吧。_ 校长回忆了一下以前同参谋部长共事的经历，当年他因为要管理学校没法亲自参加元帅在奥斯瓦尔的典礼还觉得甚为遗憾，结果除了元帅本人，所有其他的同僚全死在了奥斯瓦尔反倒是他活了下来。

 

_真是讽刺不是吗？不过Chris_ _的两个儿子都很不错，现在上面这个小子将来肯定也会成为军方的顶梁柱，而他那个大哥更加了不得，据说十几岁时就一肩挑起整个亚里斯加尔领了。他不止一次地听到军部的同事们把他的大哥称为下一位大元帅了。_

 

“齁~~~呼噜呼噜~~~~齁齁。”

 

_元帅的打呼噜声还是一样又响又难听啊…………整个前三排的人都看过来了，唉，果然不应该对元帅抱有任何希望，就应该直接把他放到最后一排角落里的，现在连我也跟着丢人。噢，台上那个可怜的孩子，说话的调都变了，坚持一下啊，那其实不是你的错孩子，元帅连先帝陛下的登位演讲也是一样打呼的。_

 

台上代表着新生发言的Scott的声音在转了一个调后终于稳住了，校长在心里暗暗给这小子鼓了下掌。校长看着上面那孩子满脸憧憬地引用着元帅的名言，结果伴随着的是元帅本人的打呼声，而整个前三排的注意力现在全部在他旁边。校长不得不承认一点——理想和现实的差距真是太大了，想当年他怀着对元帅的无限崇拜争取到了在元帅身边服役的机会，然后见识到了和心中理想完全不一样的元帅本人，现在想起来也是唏嘘不已啊。

 

所以校长看着台上的Scott就仿佛看到了当年的自己—— _自求多福吧，孩子。_

 

台上的孩子终于结束了他的新生代表发言，校长可以明确地感受到他朝着这个方向发出的一阵敌意，当然，目标是他身边仍旧在打呼的大元帅。只是被波及的自己就能感受到这种程度的敌意，怨念看来是相当地重啊。

 

在校长还在感叹的时候那孩子已经下台路过他们面前了，校长的眼角扫到那孩子对着元帅的脚背直接一脚下去了—— _现在的孩子真有种啊，当年的我也有这种气魄就好了。_

 

“嗷呜~~~！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

元帅已经原地跳起来了，那孩子错过了最佳撤退时间，应该是他压根不会想到元帅居然会反应那么大吧，校长已经可以预计接下来的腥风血雨了，于是他开始低头闭目养神。

 

“喂，小鬼，连个道歉也没有就想溜了吗？”

“你到底想干嘛？”

 

校长闭目养神。

 

“布里塔尼亚现在的新生头名连人话都听不懂了吗？还是你不懂怎么道歉？”

 

校长继续闭目养神。

 

“对不起。”

“什么？小鬼，我听不清。”

 

_可怜的倒霉孩子，不对我在闭目养神，我什么也没听见。_

 

“对不起！”

“嗯？”

 

 _下次你制定这种充满气魄的作战计划的时候也要记得制定撤退计划啊，这就当是你在布里塔尼亚的第一课吧。_ 校长依旧岿然不动。

 

“对不起！！！！！”

“声音还不错，滚吧，小鬼。”

 

校长听着那孩子失魂落魄的脚步声渐渐远去， _呵呵，布里塔尼亚能教你的可不只有怎么打仗哦。_

 

讲台上的教官因为刚刚的插曲愣了一下后又继续开始滔滔不绝地讲新生的注意事项，校长这回倒是真的有点困了。不过开学礼已经有身边的元帅开了个不好的头了，校长不想再带头接着破坏风气了。不过刚刚元帅被那孩子弄醒后就没有再睡，好像是忙着和那孩子进行“用眼神杀死你”的对决？？校长不太肯定，那孩子在室内也戴着一副墨镜，校长只是从他频频转过来的脸以及脸上凶狠的表情作为推断依据的。

 

_看来这一届的新生会很有趣啊。_

 

“最后，让我们欢迎帝国第一军事学院的校长阁下为我们发表演讲。”

 

校长看了一眼还在隔空传递杀气的Logan和Scott，站起来走到了演讲台上，基本上元帅一系出来的军官都奉行实战出真知，并不是特别喜欢废话的类型，校长也是不过对礼堂里的学生寥寥勉力了几句。

 

“孩子们，你们以为今天你们坐在这里就是你们的成功了吗？事实上，远远不是，四年之后这里剩下的人不会超过在座的一半，相信我，在这里被淘汰总好过今后能力不足的你上战场被敌人干掉，那样不仅你自己没命，还连累你的部下和你一起送命。布里塔尼亚能教你们的不止是怎么打仗，怎么打胜仗，只要你们能熬过这地狱一样的四年，你们的人生会大不一样。”

 

因为校长的话整个礼堂里昂扬的气氛变得凝重起来，校长非常满意，毕竟这里的毕业生以后会成为帝国军方的中坚，如果他的教育失败，那么他断送的是整个帝国的将来。

 

“身为一名军人，你们需要学会两件事情——第一，服从命令。第二，下命令。下面我会宣布每一个系的首席人选，在没有教官在场的情况下，他们就是这个系其他学生的长官。当然，随时欢迎这个系里的每一名学生挑战首席的地位。记住，只有最强者才有资格下命令，弱者只要记住服从命令就可以了。不想一辈子屈居人下的话就努力变强吧。现在我叫到名字的出列——空间测绘系：John Stewart，信息分析系：Grey Heavy……”

 

随着校长的点名，一个个昂首挺胸的学员从他们各自系的座位里起立走到主席台前，他们是各系的入学考第一名。Scott颇为得意地看了Logan一眼—— _哼，虽然我并不是为了这个才考的第一名，不过有了首席的身份，你就在那里等着我好好地管教你吧。_ Scott的嘴角微微上扬了一个弧度。

 

“星战指挥系：Logan Howlett。”Scott的笑容僵住了，他刚刚差点在校长说到星战指挥系时就站起来了，但是怎么可能是那个混蛋？！！他能代表新生发言这本身就说明了他第一名的身份，这点是毫无置疑的。难道他是元帅的后代就能直接获得首席的身份吗？！！Scott不记得布里塔尼亚是这种注重出生门第给学生开后门的地方。

 

“星战指挥系：Logan Howlett。”看着底下的Logan没有动，校长又重复了一遍。Scott清晰地听见Logan咕哝了一句“真他妈的麻烦”后站起来走了过去。

 

 _妈的，你这个混蛋，我不管你用的什么见不得人的手段抢了我的首席身份，我会连本带利一起讨回来的！！！_ Scott好歹还记得校长既然已经这样下了命令，在公众场合他只能接受这个事实。所以他也只敢在心里面诅咒这个还敢嫌麻烦的混蛋两句。

 

校长亲自给每一名出列的队员别上了象征首席身份的领花，当他最终走到Logan身前的时候，校长可以清晰地感觉到他背后的杀气：“Logan，看来你马上就要迎来第一次首席挑战了。”

 

Logan没有回答校长的话，他只是探出头望向Scott的方向对着他做了个挑衅的表情。

 

“好了，开学礼到此结束，每个人遵照入学名次去各系教官那里选择自己的同寝学员。”校长最后做了总结发言，每一个系的学生列队跟随各自的教官离开了。

 

“校长阁下！”正准备离开的校长被Scott叫住了。

 

“是来问我关于首席人选的事吗？”校长微笑地看着Scott，这孩子看起来一脸的不甘。

 

“你的确是今年全校的入学成绩第一。”校长给予了Scott肯定的评价，但是在他想要开口说些什么前制止了他，“但是我会选择Logan Howlett的原因是因为他比你更强，相信我，布里塔尼亚的公正性是值得我用生命去捍卫的东西。我已经和你的系教官说过了，如果你要发起首席挑战直接同意就可以了，不需要再向我申报了。”

 

Scott愣了一下后站直行了一个标准军礼：“我明白了，阁下，我待会就会去向教官提出挑战申请的。”

 

“哦对了。”校长在Scott转身离开前叫住了他，“刚刚我在给他们发首席领花的时候Howlett已经向我提出了他的同寝人选，我也已经代表你们的系教官同意了。他选择了你当他的同寝人。”

 

Scott露出了一个惊讶的表情：“阁下，根据布里塔尼亚的传统…………”

 

“没错，Summers，Howlett选择你做了他的学生副官。”

 

5．

 

“嘿嘿，大新闻！！布里塔尼亚史上最快首席挑战，早上开学典礼刚完下午就开始首席挑战。”

 

信息分析系的学员开始围绕着学校大食堂散布消息，要知道他们整个系就是靠收集信息传播信息吃饭的，所以这种工作也算是某种程度的实战训练？当然，从布里塔尼亚其他科系的学生通常会叫他们八卦系看来，他们对整个学院里的小道消息的传播做出了十分杰出的贡献。

 

“S级消息一份。”熟知规矩的学生掏出了自己的身份卡，从路过的八卦系学生那里购买了一份详细内容——信息是金钱，信息是生命。这是八卦系学生们的座右铭，永远别想着免费从他们手里探听到有价值的消息。

 

“噢？居然是星战指挥系的首席挑战赛？”没有参加上午开学典礼的高年级学员自然不知道之前发生在那里的故事（或者说事故来得更确切一些？），“挑战方是——Scott Summers，今年的第一名入学，对战首席是Logan Howlett，底下居然就只给我写了一条极有可能和已故大元帅James Howlett存在血缘关系，身份神秘？？这他妈算哪门子的情报，你好意思用这个收我S级信息的钱？”

 

“嘿嘿，兄弟，情报分析系向来童叟无欺，我们为了确认这条信息一路黑到国防部的外围数据库里了，就连一些公爵的情报都在里面了，但是关于这个Logan Howlett的信息依然是空白，空白你懂吗！！妈的为了这个我们有几十台机器被国防部的自卫程序盯上了，亏我们动手快直接让它们就地自毁才没有被追查出身份，靠你这点S级情报的钱，我离回本还差得远呢！！”

 

“别来我这里哭穷了，不过我不得不承认这个首席挑战有点意思，理应是首席的家伙现在却是挑战者吗？就算这个Logan Howlett真的是元帅的后裔，但是布里塔尼亚不会因为这个就给他首席身份的，也就是说他没有参加新生考却被判定为实力在新生头名之上？虽然只是一年级菜鸟间的战争，不过倒是值得一看。”

 

等这名购买了情报的高年级学生吃完午饭赶到挑战大厅的时候整个大厅已经挤满了各年级各系的学员了。整个大厅其实类似一个全息的电影院，观众可以选择对战双方视角或者上帝视角观察整场比赛，AI会在旁边实时给出各项的数据分析。

 

“那边那个带墨镜的小子就是这次的挑战者吧。”在大厅里的学员各自查看了一下自己购买的情报，Scott的影像明确地显示在里面。

 

“让我瞧瞧，Summers家来的家伙啊，绝对的名门呢，鬼谋之狮的儿子啊。”

 

“没错啊，我在情报局的表哥说军部对他大哥的评价也很高啊。”

 

“没错，他大哥还没成年已经是少将军衔了。”

 

“有没有搞错！！我就算顺利毕业也只有中尉，这中间差了多少级！！”

 

“这家伙自己也很可怕啊，布里塔尼亚历史入学成绩第二啊，就比当年的大元帅的入学成绩低了一分而已。这种恐怖的家伙居然不是首席？！！”

 

“嘘，那个抢了他首席位置的家伙来了，哇塞很嚣张嘛。”

 

Logan没穿他的学生制服外套，只是在背心外套了件制服衬衫，那衬衫还完全没扣扣子，一根雪茄烟被他叼在嘴里，光这个形象本身大概就够他的教官扣他几点军容不整的分数了。

 

“喂，小鬼，快点开始快点结束，我还有事呢！”

 

 _不，他这幅欠扁的样子一定是为了干扰我的精神，让我没法用平常心应付挑战，我要是现在生气那就是中了他的圈套了。_ Scott在心里默默地做着心理建设。

 

负责挑战的教官征求了一下双方的意见后决定提前开始，在那之前他有些例行事项要向双方交代：“在挑战正式开始以前，你们可以各自挑选自己旗舰上的各个作战位置的人选，可以在学员里选择真人协同参加，也可以用系统里预置的AI数据，为了鼓励各位的团队精神，真人参加的作战结果各自计入学期表现。指挥官还可以获得5%的最后评价加成。底下各系的同学们有愿意参加的吗？”

 

一年级的新生们几乎人人举起了手，布里塔尼亚的淘汰率是如此地高，他们必须抓紧任何一个获得绩点的机会。

 

“很好，看来各系同学都愿意加入这场首席挑战，那么Summers同学和Howlett同学，请告诉我你们各自的选择。”

 

“我选择真人协同。”Scott明白到时候战场上他能依靠的是真正的同伴而不是系统模拟的AI，所以无论有没有那5%的加成他都会选择真人协同。

 

“很好，有谁要加入Summers同学的队伍吗？”教官看了一下底下的同学，一个接一个的声音在人群里响起——

 

“信息分析系首席Grey Heavy应征阁下的通讯官职位，首席理应由每科的分数第一担任，我对这种空降的首席十分有意见，请阁下容我助您一臂之力。”

 

“空间测绘系首席John Stewart应征阁下的领航员职位，首席的尊严不容玷污。”

 

“星舰操作系首席Edward Fendy应征阁下的舵手职位……”

 

.…………

 

……

 

一名名各系的首席站了出来应征Scott手下的全套班底，这场首席挑战还没有开始就变成了全部首席对Logan一人。

 

“哇喔，这次的新生们场面搞的很大啊，连我都开始要热血沸腾了呢。”几名高年级的首席凑在一起各自交流着意见，不枉他们放弃了下午的例行训练跑来看这场在他们眼里的“菜鸟”间的战争。没错，Scott未来的确会很强大，他们也承认将来的自己不是Scott的对手，但是那是几年以后的事了，现在的话，四年级任何一名星战指挥系的学生都可以赢过Scott。

 

“Summers同学，你是接受这些同学的自荐呢还是自己另外挑选人选？”教官非常乐于看见入学第一天学生间的火药味就是如此的浓，残酷的竞争永远是布里塔尼亚的主旋律。

 

“我接受。”

 

“很好，Howlett同学你的选择呢，虽然各系的首席已经加入了Summers同学的队伍，但是我相信第二名也很乐意加入你这一边的，当然你也可以选择使用AI组员。”

 

“不用了，我也选真人协同好了，至于每个位置的人选嘛——”

 

Logan掐掉雪茄扫视了一下底下的全体学员，每个人被他视线扫过的时候都感觉到一种被食肉猛兽盯上的危机感，就连四年级的学生们也不例外，而几个弱一点的一年级新生直接颤抖起来。

 

“这个首席一点也不简单，我居然觉得他很危险。”四年级的首席们纷纷点头，只不过是一眼而已，这次的一年级真是太恐怖了。

 

Logan的视线从最后一个人的脸上扫过，然后他瞥了一眼已经站到Scott身后的全首席豪华阵容。

 

“每个系的最后一名，全部给老子滚上来！”

 

6.

 

“领航员，汇报周围空间情况。”

 

Logan现在坐在模拟指挥室的船长位置上，他的制服衬衫已经被他脱掉挂在了椅背上，他就这样穿着一件棉质背心在指挥战斗，而在他的手里，一根新的雪茄已经被点燃——单从外表来判断的话，并不是什么让人感觉靠谱的指挥官。

 

而他的组员们，很不幸的似乎比他看起来更为不靠谱（Logan好歹还沾了神色从容的光），他的那些由整个一年级的“吊车尾”全系列组合而成的组员们战战兢兢地在各自的位置上操作着。而那位被要求汇报空间状况的领航员先生已经由于手抖连续输错了好几次指令了。

 

“阁……阁下…………请，请再给我一点时间…………我我……我还没有得出最后分析结果。”领航员颤抖着回答了Logan的问题，由于紧张他的手抖的更厉害了，一分钟内Logan是别想指望着从他那里获得什么有价值的情报了。

 

“空间系数1.35，中等强度，地图空间广度约为50万光年，判定为小型，渐进型虚域结构，外层陨星带宽为5万光年，地形复杂度弱，相当中规中矩的一张初学者地图。”

 

在Logan的领航员还在为第一个数据而挣扎的时候，在外面观战的四年级空间测绘系首席已经得出了全部的结论，在他们的指挥官带领下他们全组人马已经接入了Logan团队的视角。而他们四年来的宿敌自然是选择接入了Scott那一组的视角，布里塔尼亚的学生们从不放松自身的训练，即使是在观战模式，同样的地图不同的人来打也会有不同的结果。

 

“阁下，空间地图初步测绘完毕，请您过目。”比四年级的学长们稍晚了一些，但是首席毕竟是首席，Scott的领航员仍旧相当迅速地完成了他的任务。

 

“简单地图啊，难道是怕高难度地图那帮吊车尾的上来就缴械投降吗？”Scott难得地开了个玩笑，他和他的组员们可都是有着相当的自尊心的，Logan那种选人方法简直就是在打他们所有人的耳光，所以也难怪即使平常脾气教养都相当好的Scott也开起了这种带有深深贬低性质的玩笑。

 

“就算是简单地图，等对面搞清楚状况了起码还要半小时吧。”Scott的组员们也没有嘴下留情，或者说Logan的行为已经彻底把这整组人给激怒了吧。

 

“阁下，空间的可疑点扫描完毕，敌军可能会出现在以下几个位置。”一些红点在虚拟的全息地图上被标识出来。

 

“通常来说，双方的初始位置总是不会被放在太近的地方。”Scott将虚拟图投入指挥室的上空，整个虚域将他们包围在其中，陨星带在指挥室的边缘像是一圈密密飞扬的尘土。这其中一个白色闪亮的点是Scott他们的舰队位置，Scott将手伸向离他们最近的一个红点，他们之间的距离、对方运行的轨迹和速度等等各种数据不停在那个红点的上方滚动。

 

Scott开始逐一给每个红点标上记号：“2号，7号，9号再次审核，它们的运行轨迹里有明显的矛盾点。”Scott将那三个点的数据投向他的三副，后者开始将这几组运动物体的数据放入他的数据库里进行匹配。

 

“向1号，5号，6号派出无人侦察机群。”这三组数据被发送到了Scott的二副手里。

 

“我们朝着这个点进行空间跳跃。”Scott对着舵手下达了新的指令，这是一个位于3号和4号目标前方的点，刚好能将这两处目标纳入整个舰队的有效侦查范围，但是又距离侦察机群目标的那三个点并不远。

 

“8号目标怎么办？”Scott的大副问道。

 

“8号要么是个愚蠢到头的电脑题库陷阱，要么是个高明之极的指挥官的伪装。如果对面是那个家伙加上AI组员的话，我的判断是后者，但是带着那群吊车尾嘛……”Scott停顿了一下，“除了前者没有别的可能，伪装出那组数据的运动轨迹高出了那群家伙的能力水平。”

 

“我明白了阁下。”

 

“第一组复核完成，7号目标是干扰数据，排除。”

 

“侦察机群到达6号目标位置，该目标排除。”

 

“全军短途空间跳跃准备，倒数计时10秒，9……”

 

“阁，阁下，地图初步绘制完毕，可疑点也……标识完毕，我，我真的很抱歉……”

 

Logan的领航员低着头转过身面向指挥席：“我真的很抱歉，拖累了阁下也拖累了大家，阁下给了我这个机会而我把它给搞砸了。”

 

Logan的全体组员看了一眼指挥室里的虚拟地图就明白为什么他们的领航员带着哭腔说出那段话了，整个虚域的地图测绘的非常模糊，一些细节处根本无法放大，边缘的陨星带部分有很多是一片空白，而作为可疑目标位置的红点更是密密麻麻地一大片，这根本就失去了判断的可能性，他的测算基本上是没有用的。

 

“喂，小鬼，你叫Jimmy是吗？”Logan对着已经黯然在那抹眼泪的领航员提了个貌似和当前局势无关的问题。

 

领航员抬起头看着Logan，因为抽泣声音抖得更加厉害了：“是，是，是的，阁阁阁下。”

 

“我问你，如果你的脚扭了你会选择什么姿势走路？”如果说刚刚那个问题好歹还算和战斗沾点边，那现在这个就完全离题十万八千里了。

 

“什么？阁下？”完全摸不着头脑的领航员因为过分惊讶忘记了紧张的情绪反而第一次理顺了自己的语言。

 

“你只管回答我的问题就好，脚扭了你会怎么行动？”

 

“当然是……一瘸一拐地慢慢走。”

 

“那么，在明知已经脚扭伤的情况下，一个人还坚持狂奔最后摔死了究竟是他的脚的错还是他的脑子的错？”

 

“脑子吧，已经扭伤了怎么还能跑步。”

 

“的确是这样。”Logan耸了耸肩环视了一圈他的组员，“在这里，你们代表的是一个人的手和脚，而我则是这个人的脑子。在明知身体做不到的情况下硬要制定一个超出自己能力范围的计划，最后再来抱怨说会死不是我的错，是我的身体拖累了我。这种情况下应该承担责任的不是身体，而是制定这个做不到的计划的大脑。”

 

Logan的那群各系最后一名的组员带着惊讶的表情看着指挥席上的Logan。他们之前全都被如果因为我的糟糕表现拖累了其他人最后导致整个团队输掉的阴影笼罩着。

 

“我既然敢选你们，自然有带着你们获胜的能力，我对于你们能够做到什么不能做到什么非常清楚。不会让你们做超过你们能力的事情。对我来说，只要你们不是蠢得和猪一样，我就能赢，能考进布里塔尼亚的再怎样也不会是头猪吧。”

 

Logan的这番言论不知是安慰的成分更多些还是嘲讽的比例占多数，不过总算他那些紧张地连平时一成实力都发挥不出来的组员们安下心来了。这些人感激地朝Logan点了点头后转回去继续看着自己的操作屏。

 

“阁下，请问我们如何确定对方的位置。”

 

“不用了，这点时间已经够他们大约定位我们的位置了。直接扫描这三个点，看看有没有人进行短途空间跳跃。”

 

“是，阁下。”

 

而在外面的观战人员里，选择上帝视角的观众们发现，Logan指定的那三个点里，恰恰有Scott决定的短途跳跃目的地。

 

“这样才有意思了不是吗？”其中一位观众对着身边的朋友说。

 

7.

 

“短途空间跳跃完成。侦测到扫描信号——阁下，我们被对方发现了，我已经根据侦测信号进行了反追踪，对方位置已经确认，是3号目标的位置。”

 

当Scott得知他们被Logan的舰队发现的时候，他讶异地抬了抬眉。他不认为对方组员的分析能力能迅速地定位自己会出现的位置，那么就是Logan本人的能力了？Scott第一次觉得也许对方不只是一个他认为的纨绔——

 

_但是那又如何，就算猜出我的位置你还是一样会输掉。_

 

“接通对方的旗舰。”Scott给他的通讯官下达了指令。

 

“阁下，我们发现了对方的位置，对方也反追踪到了我们的位置，对方请求通讯。”Logan的通讯官回头望着他的长官，而Logan冲他点了点头。

 

“能告诉我你是怎么猜中我的位置的吗？”Scott的脸出现在了Logan的指挥室光幕上。

 

“如果我告诉你是因为直觉你会相信吗？”虽然判断的依据里有着复杂的公式和分析，但更多的确是倚靠直觉，某种程度上来说，Logan并没有对Scott撒谎。

 

“算了，本来也没指望你能告诉我，我只是很好奇你的判断方式而已。”

 

Logan摊开双手对着屏幕上的Scott耸了耸肩，从来取信于这个小鬼也不是他的责任。

 

“既然我们双方都已经确认了彼此的位置，那就没必要再进行捉迷藏了。”Scott的食指点在自己的嘴唇上来回揉动了一下，“鉴于你有我所不知道的判断我的跳跃目的地的能力，而我这个人又不是很喜欢探索未知事物，不如——我们换个地方战斗吧。”

 

在Logan的指挥室里，已经确定的敌舰沿着Logan舰队的侦查范围的最大距离向着虚域地图的边缘前进，随后一头扎进了陨星带里。

 

“虽然我不是很喜欢乘人之危，但这是战争，不是古典式的贵族决斗。所以——要不要跟在你，你既然有信心在每个位置上都选择最末一名，我想你自然也会有信心面对现在这种局面吧，Adios。”Scott双指并拢，点了点额角与Logan做了个道别的手势，然后单方面掐断了通讯。

 

“阁下，对方舰队已经深入陨星带的腹地了，我们必须进入陨星带才能将对方纳入我方射程。我们究竟是跟还是不跟？”Logan的舵手正在等待指示。

 

“跟，干嘛不跟？对方铁了心要躲进去我们难道还跟他们在外面耗着，早点打完早点散伙我晚上还有安排呢。”

 

“可是阁下，那是绝对大规模的陨星带啊…………”

 

“没错，就是陨星带。”Scott对着他的组员们解释，“在虚域里随时可以进行短途跳跃，而我现在无法确定对面那个家伙是怎样判定我们的落点的。我们假设他每次都能判定准确，虽然我个人对此表示怀疑，但是仅仅准确的预判这一项就能抵消他整个团队在其他位置上累积的劣势，这是我所不能容忍的。”

 

“明知对手的弱点是什么而不去放大去利用的话，那弱点存在的意义是为了什么？我既然搞不清他是怎样判断我们选取的空间跳跃落点的，那就干脆我和他都不用空间跳跃了，也省得他花心思判断了。”

 

“为什么会这样说？那是因为陨星带里根本没有办法作为空间跳跃的落点，只能从里往外跳，从外往里或是在里面往另一处跳根本是找死的行为。”接入了Scott视角的那队四年级的领航员对着其他组员解释道。

 

“陨星带里是数以兆计的，不停在高速运动、碰撞、分裂的直径小于1000公里的陨星体的集合。虽然他们各自的运动方向、速度、轨迹都可以代入力学公式进行测算。但是每过一刻这个公式里需要引入的变量就呈指数级上升。以一艘星舰的全部AI运算能力可以预测周身安全范围内两秒后所有物体的分布情况，要预测到3秒后的情况大概就要投入整个舰队的所有的运算能力，将全帝国所有的光脑的计算能力全部算进来的话大约可以预测到5秒以后的情景，而投入全人类的资源也只能把这个预测再度延长一秒时间，也就是说——6秒。”

 

“而即使是短途空间跳跃，从开始空间跳跃程序到完成也至少需要十秒，没有人知道十秒后你的目的地那里会有什么。也许什么也没有，也许有块小石头会出现在你喝到一半的咖啡杯里，又或者届时你的星舰坐标会和一块直径100公里的陨石重合。所以结论就是，别在陨星带里进行空间跳跃，老老实实地连续运动吧。”

 

“即便是连续运动，陨星带也是最考验整个核心组成员能力的地形之一。也就是会把Logan那一组的劣势最大可能地放大的地形。以我为例，在切入半手动模式时，我在最高手速下可以帮AI事先筛选掉一大部分的变量降低它的运算量，这样我能在不动用额外资源的情况下将整个星舰的安全运行区域测算从未来2秒提高到2.8秒。对面那个家伙也是一样。”接入Logan那一组的四年级领航员也在同他的组员们解释。“而这帮一年级的小家伙们嘛——首席大概能做到2.4-2.5秒，吊车尾如果正常发挥的话2.3秒。”

 

“不要小看这0.1秒，这只是一个操作位置上节约出来的时间，如果再加上你你和你呢？”领航员指着舵手，主炮手等等位置的同伴，同伴们若有所思地点了点头。

 

“大脑固然有大脑的优势，但是完全忽略身体也是不行的。没错，Logan，我就是要欺负你选了那么一堆废物。”Scott歪过头将脸颊靠在自己握紧的拳头上，对着地图里已经跟进陨星带范围里的Logan的舰队做了个开枪的手势。

 

“那么接下来就是我打得到你你打不到我的时间了，等着被我打哭然后好好回家对着元帅的影像思过去吧！！”

 

8.

 

“John，在整个舰队的基础上，对于我方星舰周围，目标星舰周围以及中间射击轨道的物体位置预测你最多可以支持到多少秒以后的精确运算？你能维持这种状态多久？”

 

“阁下，我全速状态下可以保证2.5秒的预测，大约可以保持这种速度20分钟。”

 

“Edward，在已知规避线路的前提下你操作整个舰队进行规避你需要多少时间来确保规避完成？”

 

“最多1.2秒，阁下。”

 

“Jeremy，主炮或者镭射炮充能完成的情况下你需要多少时间校准对方目标完成发射？”

 

“我方位置不变的情况下，0.5秒阁下。如果我方处于运动状态，那么我需要1.5秒。”

 

“Mike，在我方星舰被锁定后多少秒内你能确定最佳规避路线？”

 

“根据Jeremy的速度判断，若对方目标静止，我们会在大约0.9秒后遭受攻击，若对方目标运动，这个时间则是大约1.9秒。结合星体运行轨迹和Edward的反应时间，我会在0.3秒内给出规避路线，最后能成功避开大约70%的实际攻击。”

 

“很好，我方护盾保持50%半充能状态，节约能量全部用于攻击。我会为每艘舰船规定攻击目标，在我决定的目标基础上，你们各自进行自己负责部分的操作演算。我只给你们保留你们各自报给我的数字的反应时间，不会给你们留下任何余裕，每一个人都将处于极限操作状态。一个人失误，大家全盘皆输。我们的一切基础建立在John的2.5秒分析上，因此我们只有20分钟的时间能和对方拉开操作上的差距，20分钟内解决对方吧。”

 

“是，阁下！”Scott的组员全体起立转身对他行了个军礼。

 

“各单位注意，对方舰队进入我方最大射程。”

 

“准备好了吗？听我口令，倒数计时3，2，1，全体更换操作模式。”

 

“阁下，我方舰队有27%的舰船被对方锁定了。”

 

“照我刚刚布置的计划做，放弃那些护盾充能100%的船只，你们只管负责确保没有护盾的那些星舰的规避线路。”

 

“是，阁下。”

 

“看来Logan的策略是放弃一部分战舰交给护盾防护，专注另一部分不升起护盾的战舰上，这样就节省了一大笔运算资源，即使是吊车尾的水平也能够应付的来。”

 

“类似拳击手用双手保护住面部后任对手击打身体其他部位吗？”接入Logan组的四年级学长的大副接过了他的指挥官的分析，“但是这种防守策略毕竟是被动的。那些所谓的抗击打部分是用护盾人工堆砌出来的，而Logan他们彻底放弃了这一部分的防守等于是任由它们暴露在了Scott那边的炮火下。一旦护盾被耗尽——”

 

“那一部分舰队就会在能量还有很大剩余的情况下提前被清出战场，这一部分资源等于是被提前损耗掉了。”

 

“而Scott这边采取平均消耗的策略看似工作量会非常大。”接入Scott组的四年级指挥官停顿了一下，“但是却是对能量的最合理化运用。而且如果他能看穿Logan的策略的话，那么双方这种损耗的差距还会进一步拉大，总之——”

 

“以目前双方采取的策略来观察，Scott那一队会在20分钟后将Logan那一方消耗完毕。Logan的防御策略不过是延长了自身的失败时间而已。除非他有战略性的突破，他带着那群能力不如对方的手下追进陨星带开始就注定了失败的结局。”

 

“阁下，第一轮射击完毕，对方只操作了其中40%的舰只进行了规避，不过那些规避的船只全都成功躲开了射击，剩下的部分全体命中，从反馈来看，对方护盾是全满状态，第一轮射击大约消耗了对方20%的护盾。全体主炮充能中。”

 

“我方全体进行了规避，28%的船只被对方击中，护盾损失约16%。”

 

“哦，看来他是打算放弃一部分专心顾另一部分了。”Scott点了点头，“在我标出绿色的目标上确保每个有一门炮锁定就可以了，剩下所有的武器，包括镭射炮和主炮在内，全部集火我标注成红色的目标。”

 

“Mike，对于我标注成蓝色的目标不用进行规避计算，将资源全部用在剩下的我方舰只上。”

 

“遵命，阁下。”

 

“报告，双方第二轮设计完毕，对方只使用了少量武器锁定我方进行规避的船只，剩余武器大量集火被我们放弃的那部分船只，那些船只的护盾平均损耗率达到62%，我方进行规避的船只仍然没有被击中，我们命中了对方35%的船只，但是和第一轮重合的部分只有9%，对方的平均护盾损失率上升到20%，阁下，我们现在是否要给那些没有护盾的船只充能，我可以将一部分护盾损耗严重的船只替换进全力规避的列表里。”

 

“随你自己高兴吧，如果你觉得这样做能让你感觉好一点的话。我只需要十分钟时间，无论你们做什么，只要保证我们在十分钟内不要输掉这场战斗就可以了。”

 

Logan的组员们似懂非懂地点点头，开始按照自己的计划操作。

 

“Logan他在干什么？他现在再倒过来采取平均策略比坚持他之前的那套更不如，这种筹码压两头的玩法根本就是在自我安慰罢了。想靠这个赢过对手也太过天真了，这种人怎么配拿到首席的位置？！！”

 

“我不知道他在干什么，你看他几乎都没怎么给他的团队下达命令，基本就是在一开始布置了那个战术以后就放任底下自由发挥了。他是打算自暴自弃了吗？”

 

如同四年级组的分析那样，随着又是两轮的射击过去，双方的差距拉开地越来越大，Logan的组员顾此失彼，尽管他们很想努力地保住所有的船只，但是毕竟能力有限，而且一旦纳入考虑范围的船只数目增加，他们的出错率也在渐渐地上升，一些本可以击中Scott船队的炮火打到了穿过的陨星上，而Scott的队伍仍旧保持了一开始的成功率。

 

Scott飞快地操作他的屏幕，实时地更新所有目标的标注然后将它们发送给他的组员们。

 

“阁下，蓝色目标里有我方旗舰，我们被对方主炮锁定了，是否进行转向规避？”

 

“不用，Mike，继续分析剩余目标就好，Jeremy正在进行主炮校准。转向规避他这轮射击就要浪费了。”

 

“阁下，我方被对方锁定，根据John的测算我们如果再不进行规避会撞上一颗直径500公里的小行星。”

 

“继续前进，不用规避。”

 

模拟驾驶室里，组员们已经可以看见侧面舷窗远处一个灰色的小点迅速放大，那颗小行星在他们视野里高速接近。

 

“阁下，如果旗舰被摧毁也是失败！！”

 

“我知道，现在，Edward，水平角-12°右偏3°，80%引擎输出。Jeremy发射主炮。”

 

在Scott的命令下，他的舵手和炮手同时进行了操作，急速转向下发射主炮他的旗舰被主炮的后坐力带着迅速调转船头，擦着那颗高速飞来的小行星的下方边沿潜了过去，而下一刻到达星舰原本运动位置上的小行星被对方的主炮一击摧毁。

 

“Yes！！！”Scott的指挥室里响起一片呼声。Scott点了点头命令他的组员们继续专注于各自的操作。

 

10分钟过后Logan的船队里30%的舰只已经不同程度地出现了船体的损伤，5%的船只已经到了要被摧毁的境地。而Scott的船队里绝大多数舰只仍旧还保留着大概10%左右的护盾，只有少数几艘船只轻伤。

 

“最多再5分钟，我们就能干掉对面了，比我想象的要轻松啊。”Scott觉得有点不对，可是他再三地审核自己和对方的数据对比，他的优势在进一步拉大，他的胜算也非常明显。可是他就是莫名地觉得事情不会这么简单，Logan不会这么简单。

 

“呼，总算是弄明白了。”Logan从开战后没多久就埋首在他指挥席前的光脑上没怎么理会他的部队，对于那些伤亡报告什么的他也就点点头表示知道了然后任由他的组员进行发挥。现在，他终于从座位上抬起头看着他那群垂头丧气的组员们。

 

“喂，小鬼们，别一副快要输了的样子，我说过我能带你们赢的吧。现在，对准这些坐标点，照我说的去做。”

 

9.

 

“阁下，我方已经建立绝对优势，对方舰队如今已经处于不设防的状态，最多还有3分钟，如果他们再不逃跑，我们就能把他们全歼在原地了。”

 

Scott的指挥室里一片欢欣鼓舞，但是Scott本人却根本高兴不起来，随着他离胜利越来越近，那种笼罩在他心头的不祥的预感也越来越浓。这种指挥官的战争直觉是种非常微妙的东西，Scott从不相信它的存在，他通常把他解释成指挥官们掩饰自己战败或是获胜秘诀的借口。但是现如今这种感觉是如此强烈，简直挥之不去，Scott死命摇了摇头，他离胜利一步之遥，他必须坚定自己的信心。

 

Scott继续飞快地操作他的屏幕，一个个目标点被他筛选出来发送给他的组员们，越来越多的目标变成了灰色的不可战斗状态代表了它已经被Scott他们成功摧毁。

 

“对方15%的攻击错失我方目标，对方已经有10%的船只彻底失去了机动能力。”

 

“报告阁下，射击作业已经完成了。”Logan的组员尽管惊讶于他的命令，但还是正确地完成了指令。

 

“全部到达指定位置了吗？”

 

“是的，阁下。”

 

“很好，我们走吧。”

 

“阁下？我们是要撤退认输了吗？”

 

“认输？？不不，我们已经赢了，现在我们只是需要离开这里就可以了。”

 

“对不起，阁下，我不明白，我们赢了？”Logan的大副简直以为他承受不了首席马上就要异位的事实失心疯了。

 

“不明白的等着看吧，现在，启动空间跳跃程序。”

 

“请问目的地坐标，阁下。”

 

“随你的便，只要跳出陨星带就可以了。”

 

Logan的舵手皱了下眉头，最终还是把坐标设定到了虚域的正中心区域。

 

“短途空间跳跃程序准备，倒数计时10，9……”

 

“Logan的舰队准备撤退？”观战的四年级指挥官不解地看着Logan的行为，“他冒冒失失地追进陨星带，损失了10%的船只，打得不上不下的然后现在就要撤退？撤退也是输吧？”

 

“是的，以目前的战况判断他的首席位置就要不保了。”

 

“你真的相信能赢过布里塔尼亚史上入学分数第二名拿到首席位置的人就这点水平？”

 

“不然呢，我看不出任何他要赢的迹象。”

 

“不可能，他刚刚做了什么？”

 

“嗯，让我看一下，他进行了一轮齐射，85%的炮弹命中，把对面最后那点护盾消耗掉了，当然也打伤了一些，但是比起他本身的损失来说那根本不算什么。很正常的一轮攻击结果啊，数据和那群吊车尾的全力发挥水平一致。”

 

“问题就在这里，就算他的吊车尾部下全部都全力发挥了，怎么可能赢过对面那群全部是首席的家伙，这种事情不要说你我一眼就能看出来，我抓个3岁小鬼人家说不定都能看出来，他就这样平平淡淡地输掉了？那他一开始一副聛睨一切的样子找那群吊车尾的岂不就是个莫大的笑话了？”

 

“也许他就是那种人呢？以为自己拿了个首席就不知天高地厚了，然后就直接玩脱了，你为什么非要对他有那样的信心，认为他不可能输？”

 

“我不是对那个家伙有信心，我是对布里塔尼亚选择首席的眼光有信心。击中的部分没有问题的话……”指挥官截取了那15%的错失目标的数据发给他的组员，“问题就在这里了，这里面一定有哪里不对。”

 

“倒数计时3，2，1。空间跳跃开始，全体系好安全带留在座位上。”

 

Logan听着他的舵手的倒数计时，对着虚空里Scott的方向做了个割喉的手势。

 

“我发现了！！该死的，你是对的，果然有问题，那些错失目标的炮弹里，有5发，这5发是先朝那些坐标点发射了虫洞物质再对着那个点进行镭射炮射击，因为两种操作的间隔太近，所以直接被判定为对着那个点进行镭射炮射击了。”

 

“数据给我看！”指挥官抢过那些被分析出来的数据，“不对，这点虫洞物质的量，根本不足以形成虫洞，但是他的行为明显是在掩饰他发射了虫洞物质这个事实，这点量，就这么一点量，在这5个点上他究竟要干什么？？”

 

Logan的舰队撕开空间开始空间跳跃，而在被四年级观战的指挥官发现的那5个坐标点上，5颗直径超过100公里的陨星体漂到了虫洞物质的位置瞬间被其吞没，一条空间裂口在这5个坐标点上形成，与此同时形成的还有一股漩涡状的引力，一些陨星体路过漩涡外围，被引力牵引地改变轨道向中间滑去。

 

没有任何人发现广阔虚域里的这个小小的变化，无论是Scott和他的组员们，在外面以上帝视角观摩这场战斗的观众们，甚至是Logan自己的组员们，他们只是照着Logan说的去做而不知道这么做的目的，除了——发现了这5个点的异常的那组四年级的团队成员们。

 

“你们还记得空间跳跃入门教材里说了什么吗？如果发射的虫洞物质数量不够且周围有无法预知的物体存在——”四年级组的领航员停顿了一下，“则有可能会形成空间风暴。”

 

“你开什么玩笑，你是说Logan有预谋，有意识地想要制造一起空间风暴，你知道这有多扯吗？你也说了是有可能会形成空间风暴，有可能发生和会发生的区别要我和你解释一遍吗？你现在花两块钱买彩票有可能中头奖，你现在真花两块钱买彩票难道真他妈会中头奖吗！！！”指挥官情绪激动地开始飙脏话了，他们的猜测太疯狂了，或者说Logan的所作所为太疯狂了。

 

“不是我在开玩笑，你看看在这五个点上正在发生的事。现在不光是我们，差不多大家都该注意到了吧。”随着领航员的话语，其他上帝视角的观众间陆续发生了躁动的声响。空间风暴的难度在于形成，可是一旦形成它膨胀的速度夸张到你无法想象。

 

“阁下，对方舰队已经撤退完成，除了失去机动力的都已经离开了陨星带的范围。我们赢了！！”Scott的组员间响起一片欢呼声，但是突然领航员高声打断了他们的庆祝。

 

“有点不对，在我们的舰队四周，一共有5个点的情况不太对劲。”

 

“把数据放大接进来！”Scott的不祥预感到达了顶峰，直到他看见被领航员放大接入的那5个点的景象。

 

“空间风暴！”

 

“短途空间跳跃准备！”Scott的舵手没等他的命令就让全体舰队进入了空间跳跃准备程序。

 

“来不及了，空间风暴已经成型了。”Scott看了一眼那5个点的情况就明白他们最多会在5秒后被吞没，而他的舵手正倒数计时到6。

 

 _这种看似给人一线生机实则在最后一刻明白那是绝望的时机掌握也是你故意的吗，Logan Howlett_ _？_ 虽然根本想不明白对面是怎么办到的，但是Scott知道这是Logan做的，而他们根本不是在撤退，只是换个安全的位置观看他的覆灭而已。

 

“3，2——”舵手的倒数计时声戛然而止，Scott和他的组员们瞬间退出了神经接驳状态，在他们面前的屏幕上，光脑给出了这场模拟战的最后结果——

 

Scott方全军覆没。

 

与此同时Logan组也全都被光脑弹出了神经接驳状态，那群吊车尾们难以置信地看着屏幕上大大的“胜利”字样，而底下的那串“全歼敌军”的战果评价就更像是在做梦了。

 

“这算蝴蝶效应？不，不是，能为人所掌握并且人为制造的混沌还是混沌吗？”四年级组的两名指挥官看着从模拟驾驶室里走出来的Logan，“他是怪物吗？”

 

Logan仍旧一脸不耐神色地叼着他的雪茄，制服衬衫被单手他勾在背后，那幅吊儿郎当的样子根本让人无法相信他是布里塔尼亚星战指挥系的首席，但是现在整个大厅里所有的观众和教官都不会这么想了，他们刚刚见识了这个男人到底有多可怕。

 

“首席挑战结束，Logan Howlett及其团队全歼Scott Summers和他的团队，Howlett保留他的星战指挥系首席位置，Summers在一个月内不得再度发起挑战，所有参与Howlett方的团队成员获得2点绩分点。”教官宣布着首席挑战的结果，他略带颤抖的尾音显示他并不是像他面部表情表现出来的那样平静，而直到现在才终于相信自己获得了胜利的吊车尾们原地欢呼起来。

 

Logan和Scott以及他们的团员各自转过身向对方致意，感谢双方在战斗中全力以赴——

 

“你到底怎么做到的？”Scott终于忍不住说出了全体观众包括教官在内的心声。

 

“一点点计算还有——”Logan将雪茄烟从嘴里拿下来夹在手上，“直觉。”

 

“算了，本来也没指望你能告诉我。”Scott再次重复了一遍他不久前刚刚说过的话，但是他的心情却是发生了天翻地覆的转变。

 

“技巧还不错，就是眼光格局小了点，不过比起军部那些固步自封的家伙们来说还是可以的。”Logan带着居高临下的表情对Scott进行了评价，Scott猛然抬起头看着Logan，嘴唇紧抿，身体微微地颤抖。

 

“拿着。”Logan将自己的制服衬衫抛给了Scott，后者一惊之下还是接住了。

 

“干嘛给我这个？”

 

“你没听校长跟你说吗？现在你是我的同寝人，也就是我的学生副官了，基于你刚刚首席挑战失败所以你没权利反对我的选择。”Logan又吸了一口雪茄烟，然后对着半空惬意地吐了个烟圈，“副官替长官拿东西难道不是天经地义的吗？好了，走吧。”

 

“去哪里？”Scott本能地接了这一句。

 

“怎么，身为副官，连怎么服从长官的命令都不会么？我再给你一次机会，好好斟酌你的言辞。”

 

Scott闭上眼睛，吸气吐气，握紧双拳平息自己内心无边的愤怒，他输了，那么他就要面对这个现实：“你知道布里塔尼亚史上有像你这样选自己最大的竞争对手当副官然后睡到半夜里被副官用枪指着头直接丢掉首席位置的先例的吧。”

 

“那是我该考虑的问题，不用你来费心，你正在浪费我给你的机会，好好想想应该回答我哪一句。”

 

Logan的视线仿佛能穿过Scott酒红色的墨镜直达他的眼底，他们在原地对视了几分钟后，Scott立正对着Logan行了个军礼。

 

“遵命，长官。”Scott的语气波澜不惊，Logan勾了勾嘴角转过身去。

 

**_布里塔尼亚的日子看来会比我想象中的有趣啊，Scott Summers_ ** **_。_ **

**_等着瞧，以后的日子长着呢，Logan Howlett_ ** **_。_ **

****

10.

 

“格斗对练对阵双方，Logan Howlett出列！”在格斗教官的指示下，Logan身穿白色的格斗服从队伍里走了出来。

 

“基于你的综合格斗级别太高，为了避免无谓的受伤，你的对练对象是我本人。”教官对着Logan解释了一下。

 

“请等一下，教官。”一个声音从队伍里传来。

 

“什么事Summers？”

.

“如果学员自愿的话，可以自荐成为他的格斗对练是吗？”

 

“理论上是这样，但是原则上我们不鼓励格斗等级差别过大的两名学员之间的对练。”

 

“教官，我的身体素质评价是公爵级，我申请和Howlett进行格斗对练。”

 

“Summers，你要明白一点，速度耐力力量到格斗级别之间的转换受制于格斗技巧，这就是我们为什么要开设格斗课程的原因。”

 

“是的，我非常明白，教官。这也是为什么我希望和Howlett对练的原因，和最强者一起练习有助于我的迅速提高。”

 

“好吧，Summers。”教官从场地上退下，然后Scott走到他原来的位置站在Logan的对面。

 

“小鬼，你现在后悔还来得及，我不会手下留情的。”Logan看了一眼他对面的Scott，虽然他也拥有着流线型的肌肉线条，整体充满着速度感，但是比起自己来说，Scott还是太瘦了。

 

Scott没有理会Logan的挑衅，他再度确定了一下自己的眼镜固定地相当牢靠后对着Logan前倾45°身体鞠了一躬。“Scott Summers，有请阁下指教。”

 

“这是你自找的。”Logan捏紧了双拳，他裸露在外的手臂肌肉鼓胀隆起，让人毫不怀疑这其下蕴含的力量。“你先攻，小子。”

 

Scott没再和Logan纠缠先手的问题，他非常清楚自己的格斗等级比起Logan差远了，事实上他第一次看到格斗课里由模拟器评估出来的格斗等级时吓了一大跳。Logan所有的评分项目全部是S以上，即使在这世界上出现变种人以后，这种数据也从来没有出现过，当时教官就建议直接让Logan跳过格斗课，结果Logan回答说又不是全SSS，说明还有可以提高的余地，再说，这对他来说算是唯一“有一点意思”的课。

 

 _好吧，_ Scott对自己说， _Logan Howlett_ _不是没用的二世祖，恰恰相反，他强的一塌糊涂，各方面都是，但是他仍旧是个混蛋！_

 

Scott的竞争心前所未有地被激发出来，他不再是人群里那个什么都做到最好的人了，这没有让他感到沮丧，反而让他觉得跃跃欲试，奋斗目标对他来说从未如此的清晰。

 

Logan应该虽然是全能型的，但是他应该在力量方面最为擅长，Scott一边观察Logan一边积蓄自己的势，当他觉得心中的战斗渴望到达顶峰时，Scott向着Logan的位置蹿了出去。

 

Logan如他承诺的那样没有动手，他站在原地等着Scott的进攻，眼光捕捉到Scott并拢五指形成掌刀向他的颈动脉袭去——侯爵级的速度。Logan在最后关头轻微地摆头错过Scott的手指，掌风带起的气流擦过颈动脉时有种痒痒的感觉。

 

“一。”

 

Scott一击不中后在Logan身前一个错步，脚下滑出一个弧度带动身体旋转直接到达了Logan的身后，与此同时他不作为支点的那条腿借助身体旋转累加的速度也已成型，Scott的回旋踢从Logan身后对着他的右侧太阳穴袭去。

 

Logan后发而至，他的手臂错着Scott的腿先到达自己太阳穴旁，与此同时Scott的回旋踢也到达了这个位置，砰地一声巨响，Scott的腿直接踢在了Logan的手臂上。

 

“二。”

 

Scott觉得自己的腿踢在了几米厚的实心钢板上，Logan的手臂纹丝不动，他的力量评级到底有多少Scott也不是很能肯定。巨大的反作用力将Scott的腿弹飞，Scott曲起手肘，对着他面前Logan脖颈下的那节颈椎撞去，这个男人自大到从一开始到现在都原地站着没有动，似乎打定主意要让他几招，Scott觉得既然如此，那么自己照着他的防御盲点下死手也同样怪不得他了。

 

感受到身后袭来的风声，Logan在Scott的肘关节擦到他皮肤的那一瞬间低头弯腰，原本呈垂直相交的接触面变成了平行，Scott的肘关节沿着Logan劲椎处的皮肤直接滑进了他的后脑。

 

Scott在感受到皮肤接触却没有感受到巨大的受力反馈那瞬间就知道不好了，惯性带着他的整个上半身超前扑过去，低头弯腰的Logan让Scott面前没有任何遮挡，眼看着他就要整个人摔到Logan的背上了。Scott情急之下强扭过自己的腰，没有进攻的那只手掌撑着Logan的背部发力，他的肩胛骨贴上Logan的背部，然后是他自己的背部，Logan沿着他发力的方向下蹲，然后将他背上的Scott朝前方一送。Scott贴着Logan的背部完成了一个侧滚翻，他以单膝落地的姿势停在了Logan的正前方，和已经蹲下的Logan处于一个水平高度。

 

他们两个的脑袋几乎贴在一起，Logan抬起头对着Scott笑了一下，然后Scott的眼睛捕捉到了Logan握拳的右手。

 

“三。”

 

刚刚落地还在维持自身平衡的Scott被Logan一拳击中胸口飞了出去。

 

首先传达到Scott大脑的是背部着地的感觉，他的肌肉并不足以阻止坚实的地面撞击骨骼产生的痛觉，Scott甚至能感觉随着自己的轰然落地整个胸腔的骨骼震动了一下。至于被Logan击中的地方，现在那里一片麻木反倒失去了本来该有的感觉。

 

直到Scott忍不住咳嗽一声的时候剧痛才沿着他的神经直接传递到大脑，他觉得他的胸口大概被打得凹下去了，那里现在说不定已经开了个洞，血正咕咚咕咚地往外冒了。Scott在眼前一片昏暗里胡思乱想，抓住机会沟通自己的四肢，终于格斗室的天花板再度清晰地呈现在他的眼前，Scott撑着身体慢慢爬了起来。

 

“Summers，你要终止对练吗？”教官踏前一步来观察Scott的状态，Scott刚刚摔出去那一幕还是很震撼的，然后他在地上静止了大概一秒才开始艰难地撑起身体。

 

“不用，我适应一下就好。”Scott在说话期间已经撑起一条腿，他双手撑着地板再度发力让自己站起来，发力时牵扯到的胸部肌肉让他英俊的脸变得面目狰狞起来。Scott慢慢地呼吸了几次，痛感终于没有那么强烈了。Logan仍旧站在原地看着Scott，自己全力的一拳居然没有直接解决掉那个小鬼让Logan微微地惊讶了一下，他挑起眉毛看着Scott慢慢地爬了起来。

 

“再打下去我就要主动进攻了，小鬼。你现在叫停还来得及。”

 

“放马过来，Howlett。”


	2. Chapter 2

 

11.

 

Logan看了看对面，那个不怕死的小鬼在他对面渐渐地放低重心摆出了防御姿态，Logan左右调整了一下自己的位置，Scott也随之微调自己的防守角度，Logan在观察了一番后得出对方并没有什么明显的防守漏洞的结论。

 

_没有漏洞的话就自己去创造漏洞吧。_

 

Logan并没有将自己的速度加到极致，优秀的格斗技有着自身的韵律和节奏，一味地求快只是半调子的技术。人的身体是个平衡的系统，当过分专注强调某种能力的时候，势必对于其他能力的掌控力下降，而根据水桶理论，一个人所能达到的最大发挥不是取决于他最强的那部分能力而是他最短板的那一部分。

 

Logan以自己的战斗节奏调整自己全身肌肉的摆动，然后在节奏点上挥出拳头或是抬腿进攻。观战的学员们发现自己能看清Logan的每一步动作，但是他的每一步都像是躲无可躲，就像是他在编织一张网，然后对手自己顺应着他的韵律将自己的身体撞进了那张大网里。

 

只有身处这张网中心的Scott才知道真正的滋味，他的眼睛可以捕捉到Logan的行动，每一步，那些他的肢体在空中划过的弧线美妙地仿佛是经过了严格的数学推论演算后得出的，但是那些美妙之后隐藏的是狂风骤雨般的暴烈，Scott自Logan开始进攻后便再没有任何机会，他只能极尽所能地摆出最完美的防守姿势，让Logan的攻击落在他那些不甚致命的部位。

 

Logan的体型硕长而健壮，当他展开四肢全力进攻时却犹如在跳一支充满力量的祭舞，而Scott就是祭台上那只可怜的待宰羔羊。

 

 _不行，这样下去只有等死而已。_ Scott已经渐渐觉得他被击打的那部分肌肉快到达承受的极限了。

 

Scott稍稍放松一点他的防御圈开始寻找进攻的机会，Logan立即抓住了机会突入了他的防御圈，掌刀边缘扫过Scott的侧腰，Scott咬牙吞下已经到嘴边的闷哼。

 

_但是这种弱点是双向的。_

 

当Scott放开他的软肋呈现在Logan面前时，相应的Logan的攻击也变得可以预测，这给了Scott一个不算机会的机会，他开始在脑中计算起来。

 

Scott渐渐放开自己的防守，装作因为体力不支而导致防御圈渐渐破碎，事实上也差不多是如此了，不算机会的机会只有一次，Scott不认为以自己现阶段的格斗技巧和身体素质可以打败Logan，但是他可以给他留下一个纪念。

 

Logan面对着Scott越来越多的防守漏洞稍稍试探了几下，几次尝试性的进攻后他明白这小子是差不多到极限了，这个小家伙的倔强大大地震惊了Logan，他本来以为只要他全力出手没过多久这小子就该趴下了。结果他守得相当不错，Logan几乎要为他喝彩起来，不过想来他真心的喝彩会被这小子当成来自胜利者的嘲讽吧。

 

Scott Summers，他的副官，比起他的倔强，他的骄傲更让Logan觉得印象深刻。所以Logan认为自己至少应该尊重他的对手，在合理范围内给他一次体面的终结。

 

**_就是现在！_ **

**_就是现在！_ **

 

同样的念头在Logan和Scott两人脑海里同时出现，Scott被Logan的一套组合连击晃开了身体的重心，胸口洞门大开，Logan明白这一击后Scott不会再有第二次爬起来的力气了。所以Logan像之前那样握起右拳朝着Scott的胸口袭去。

 

然后Logan习惯性地低头看了眼对手，Scott的嘴角勾起了一个弧度。他刚刚已经失去重心的身体直接后仰朝着地面倒去，以毫厘之差错过了Logan的拳头，Scott的右手顺势握住Logan的手腕，他借着Logan手臂的支持稳住了自己的身体，然后Scott的左手沿着Logan的右手臂往上探去。

 

Scott的手指滑过Logan右手的三头肌，发力中的肌肉紧绷的硬度让Scott以为自己摸到的是某种无机体，石头或者干脆是钢铁，但是Logan皮肤的温热提醒Scott他是怎样一头鲜活的野兽，Scott惊讶于自己在这一瞬间可以感受地如此清晰，他甚至能清楚地感觉到Logan皮肤上的那层薄汗在他指尖留下的滑腻感。

 

但一切终究是在转瞬之间，Scott的确是抓住了Logan的手臂，但是他胸腹部已经再没有遮挡也是事实，在Logan手腕受制的那一刻他的左拳已经朝着Scott的腹部挥去了。危急关头身体的本能反应，Logan甚至来不及控制自己这一拳所包含的力量。

 

Scott嘴角的笑容更加明显了，他的左手指终于摸到了那个点，他感受着指尖下Logan的关节骨骼，然后双手发力将它朝着脱位的方向推去。

 

Scott几乎觉得自己能听见关节错位的喀拉声，而同时他感觉他的腹部被千斤的重物击中了，他带着笑容再一次飞出去，眼前一片黑暗。

 

恍惚中Scott觉得有人在轻轻拍打他的脸颊，耳边传来一些断断续续的声音，听起来就好像是远在天边一样。一个似乎是Logan的声音在那里嗡嗡作响——

 

“嘿，醒醒，醒醒，小鬼，妈的你这么拼命干什么？”

 

_该死的，我都快痛死了，让我安静地躺一会。_

 

然后Scott觉得似乎有人正试图将平躺在地上的他抱起来，他猛然地睁开眼睛，Logan的手正伸到他的后背以及膝关节下方。

 

“停！”Scott勉强地说了一声，腹部抽痛地让他眼前再度一黑，不过他好歹稳住了，“停，我自己能起来。”

 

然后Scott突然意识到有什么不对——Logan正试图用双手把他抱起来，双手！！！

 

“你的右手怎么可能？！！我明明……”Scott猛地坐起来想检视一下他刚刚的成果，结果这样蛮狠的动用刚刚受了巨大打击的腹肌的后果自然是非常惨烈的，他这次终于没有忍住而是惨叫起来再度倒下去。然而他的后背并没有再度撞上地板，Logan用左手挡住了Scott。Scott来回地检视着Logan的肩膀，他自由活动的非常灵活怎么看起来都不像是脱臼的样子。

 

_结果我被打到半死还是没有对他造成任何的伤害吗？_

 

Logan虽然看不见Scott的眼神，但是从他刚刚的提问和他抿紧的嘴唇他还是能推测出Scott的想法。

 

_这个小鬼，都这样了还在执著胜负吗？_

 

“这个——”Logan活动了一下自己右肩的肩关节，“这个并不是你没有努力，而是…………有一点特殊的原因。”Logan不能说出自己是变种人的事实，这涉及到他的身份皇帝的安排等等一系列的问题，但是他刚刚确实是仗着自己的变种能力才从Scott的进攻中恢复过来的。这已经算是作弊了，他有必要让这个小鬼知道一部分的真相，他所能提供的那一部分。

 

“你确实成功了，但是我在之前肩膀受伤了，所以我一直在那里注射细胞快速愈合制剂，刚刚那是残留的药效，所以我们之间这次应该算是平手。”Logan努力地扯了一个谎，他感觉到Scott的紧绷的身体因为这个解释而放松了。

 

“太好了，没有彻底输给你这个混蛋啊。”Logan吸了吸鼻子，没有因为他的副官的出言不逊而感到任何的不快。

 

“好了，别管这些了，让我先把你弄去医疗室。”说完他的右手又朝Scott的膝关节伸去。

 

“停！”Scott把自己的右手搭上Logan的右肩，然后屈起双腿，“我自己起来。”

 

Logan没有勉强，他算是领教了这个小鬼有多倔了，只是他小心地控制着自己发力，将Scott从地上扶了起来。他向教官示意了一下，得到同意后慢慢地扶着Scott朝着医疗室走去。

 

“喂，我说小……Scott，还是我直接抱你过去吧，看你走得一副呲牙咧嘴的样子，我都替你疼了。”

 

“闭嘴，How……Logan，你也说了我们这次是平手！！我是绝对不会被打成平手的对手一副死猪一样抱去医疗室的。”

 

“Scott。”

 

“干嘛？”

 

“你已经踩到我的脚——两次了，你是不是故意的？”

 

“你个混蛋Logan，我他妈现在痛的要死，脚步不稳踩你两脚又怎么了？”

 

“我说Scott，你好歹记得你是我的副官是吧？对长官的态度能不能亲切一点？”

 

“很快就不是了，等我一个月的挑战时间到了，Logan，你给我等着。”

 

“我靠，第三脚了，你绝对是故意的。”

 

“你不是很硬汉吗，给我忍住。”

 

“所以你真的是故意的？”

 

………………

 

“Scott？？”Logan发现Scott低下头去没有反应，要不是搭在他肩膀上的手仍旧在用力Logan都要以为他已经再度昏过去了，“喂，Scott，说点什么，你没事吧？”

 

“Logan。”Scott抬起头来看着Logan，那个家伙看见他抬头后似乎露出了一个堪称安心的表情，Scott疑惑了一下，还是说出了他想说的那句话，“谢了。”

 

Logan笑的很得意：“是啊，你故意踩我这么多脚我还这么努力帮你分散注意力，你是应该谢谢我啊。”

 

“闭嘴，混蛋，我收回前言。”Scott装作被Logan那幅吊儿郎当的表情再度气坏了的样子，“你难道不知道说出来了就不灵了吗？”

 

Scott再度低下头去，确认Logan已经看不见后，他的脸上也露出了一个笑容。

 

至于Scott的伤？当他们到达医疗室后不到一个小时，Scott自然是又再度生龙活虎了。

 

12.

 

“嘿，Scott，好不容易周五了，这节课完了去喝一杯吧，我知道一个不错的地方。”一名星战指挥系的学生拉住了走廊上的Scott。

 

“唉，我也想，但是抱歉，我还有报告要赶，所以今天只好Pass了。”Scott对着同窗做了个无可奈何的表情，低头确认了一下自己的随身光脑里的信息。

 

“开玩笑的吧？！！指挥系双星之一的Scott Summers会在截止期前赶报告？你是Logan伪装的吧？”

 

开学到现在不过短短几周，但是星战指挥系新生双星之名已经在全校里传遍了。Scott Summers和Logan Howlett，这两个身为第一年的新生，却以媲美四年级首席的能力横扫各个科目，从格斗实战到战争战略，全部是这两位争斗的战场，他们不停地刷新着布里塔尼亚的成绩记录，留下现场一众对于他们的实力望尘莫及的观众们。其他的星战指挥系新生们已经不止一次地向校方提出抗议，为什么自己会和这两个怪物分在一起，导致他们每天上课都在怀疑自己的人生。

 

说到这里，你一定会以为双星之争是充满了激烈的对抗，双方大战三百回合各有胜负之类的。但是事实上，无论在哪个战场，两人间的争斗都以Logan压倒性的胜利作为终结。但是Scott依旧乐此不疲地在每一个领域发起挑战，屡战屡败，屡败屡战，以致于剩下的学生们暗地里把Scott称为不屈的Summers。甚至于还有人开下了赌局压Scott能在何时何地哪个领域迎来自己的首场胜利，据说情报分析系的人已经列出了上千页的资料来做为这场赌局的背景信息。

 

令整个年级津津乐道的是，这两位不仅是随时随地的对手，Scott还是Logan的学生副官，所以经常就能在校园各处看见Scott一脸不甘但是仍旧一板一眼地跟在Logan身后的样子。严谨的Scott和狂放的Logan组成了一对相当有趣的组合，当然，大家只是任由这两位自己发挥从不试图参与到这一对组合间的争斗中去，因为即使是屡战屡败的Scott，放倒剩下的人也不过是眨眼间的事情。

 

所以，身为双星中以严谨认真出名的Scott，居然会做出把报告留到截止日期这种事，也难怪群众会睁大了眼睛一脸不相信的样子。

 

Scott跟同学打了声招呼就朝着自己的宿舍走去，虽说整个布里塔尼亚学院都在一座巨大的宇宙要塞的中间，也就是说整个布里塔尼亚都是室内建筑，但是帝国绝对财大气粗，为了这群常年生活在宇宙舰船内的师生的感官舒适，舰内特意模拟了户外的样子，连带全套的昼夜转换，四季更迭，天气变化一应俱全。在这样的基础上，进入教学楼或是宿舍的时候会给人一种从户外回到了室内的感觉，让大家觉得自己是正常地生活在地面上一样。

 

Scott在一扇金属与电子混合风格的门前站定，整个布里塔尼亚内部的装修风格还是贴近武装军舰内部那种冷硬的机械风。Scott将右手按在大门旁边的识别区域上。一阵蓝光扫描过后大门轻轻地发出了一声电气的声响向两边划开了。AI的电子音提示在Scott身后响起。

 

“欢迎回来，Summers先生，Howlett先生已经赋予您属于他的半区的进入权限，您现在可以自由进入Howlett先生的房间了。”

 

“妈的说的好听，什么叫我可以自由地进入他的房间，那个混蛋居然叫我给他洗衣服！！他难道不知道洗衣机这样东西已经他妈的发明出来快3000年了吗？”

 

Scott穿过起居室朝着左侧的房门走去，他将手再次按在识别区域上后打开了宿舍里属于他的那一部分，一个大约30平方米自带浴室的套间就是完全属于Scott个人的私人空间了。Scott解开自己的随身装备扔到一边的桌子上然后一头埋进自己的枕头里，但是无处不在的AI管家并没有给他继续鸵鸟下去的机会。

 

“Summers先生，Howlett先生交代过了，您必须在今晚6点以前完成他交代的任务，这是您身为副官的职责。”

 

“妈的！”脸还在枕头里的Scott的骂声听起来闷闷的，不过反正那也只是AI而已，Scott就是指着AI的机身开骂对面也不会生气的。

 

无奈的Scott又在枕头里流连了一下后终于站起来垂头丧气地打开自己的房门，穿过客厅朝着Logan生活的那一侧区域走去。

 

这里虽然被称为学生宿舍，但是整套房间的公共区域里客厅、书房、娱乐室、小型战略战术模拟室健身房等等一应俱全。但是想想看这些学生们的身份，他们全是来自贵族世家的子弟，这种在普通人眼里已经是非常豪华夸张的房间布局对于他们来说的确也只是宿舍的级别。

 

Scott在Logan的门前伸出手完成了身份扫描，大门静静地在他的面前打开了。

 

“我靠！！！！！”

 

Scott毫无形象地站在Logan那侧的门前大叫出声，虽然他知道他现在的身份是Logan的学生副官，也明白副官和长官的生活区域没有什么可比性，但是——这他妈也差的太远了吧。

 

整个属于Logan的生活区域才是这整套房间的核心，它的豪华程度差不多能和Scott在亚里斯加尔的家媲美了。和它比起来，Scott和他共用的区域完全就是外围部分的草草敷衍，而Scott的房间那根本就是间佣人房了。好吧，以Scott现在的身份来说，也差不多就算是Logan的佣人了。

 

“妈的！！！！”Scott终于忍不住又骂了一声才不情不愿地踏进了Logan的生活区。

 

“Summers先生，您需要处理的衣物在V3储物间。”

 

Scott一边嘴里碎碎念地抱怨着，一边遵照AI的指示来到V3储物间门前，他带着愤恨的情绪一手拍上门旁边的识别区域。

 

“Summers先生，开门时请小心。”

 

“唉？”Scott刚刚因为AI奇怪的提醒惊讶了一句，他身前的门就被打开了，然后哗啦一声，一大堆东西从门后倒了下来，落在Scott周围一地，还有一个什么花花绿绿的东西罩在Scott的头脸前方。

 

“阿嚏！！”Scott猛地打了个喷嚏，那个花花绿绿的东西被他喷走了落在地上。Scott朝底下瞄了一眼，他的大脑有点当机。

 

_刚刚一定是出了什么错产生了一定的幻觉。恩，是的，从我进门开始一切都是幻觉，现在出门重新来过。_

 

Scott迈着僵硬的步伐又从那堆东西里跨出来走回公共区域，装作是第一次那样再度伸出手进行身份识别。

 

“我靠！！！妈的！！！！”门打开后Scott甚至还按照刚刚的台词重新又骂了这两句话，但是令Scott失望的是，一切并没有重新来过，顺着他的视线望去，V3储物间的门已经被打开了，在地上堆成一堆的东西显然就是Logan的脏衣服，而在那座小山的山顶上，刚刚那条挂在Scott的脸上的花花绿绿的东西平躺在那里，Scott在拉远了镜头后终于无法再否认那东西的身份了——

 

那是Logan的内裤……上面印着一堆愚蠢的哈士奇的头像皱着眉嘲讽着站在Logan生活区大门前的Scott。

 

**“Logan Howlett** **！！！！！！！！！你给我去死啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”**

 

于是Scott就这么站在Logan的门前暴走了。

 

“阿嚏！！”正在外面逍遥的Logan突然打了个喷嚏，“难道我感冒了？？怎么可能？？”

 

13.

 

“该死的Logan，混蛋！！去死！！”Scott蹲在Logan房间的豪华冲浪浴缸前嘴里不停地吐出各种诅咒词汇。他身前的浴缸里满是了白色的泡泡，但是泡泡底下的并不是某个身材火辣的美人，非常令各位看官失望的事是，那只是一缸Logan的脏衣服而已。

 

“混蛋Logan，居然想出这种整我的法子。什么公共洗衣区洗出来的衣服有一堆人混在一起的味道啊，你是狗吗，还闻得出别人的味道啊！！再说了，你嫌别人有味道你干嘛不自己洗，我替你洗了难道就不会留下我的味道了？”

 

抱怨到这里的Scott突然停下来歪头想了想，当时Logan的原话好像是——

 

_“公共洗衣区洗出来的衣服一堆别人的味道，穿在身上感觉就像跟一堆人一起做爱一样。所以你替我把这些衣服都洗了，至少你的味道还凑活，穿在身上想想你长的还行的份上忍一忍也就过去了。”_

 

回想完毕的Scott脑袋里的那根弦又崩断了， _那个混蛋那句话是借机调戏我了吗？_

 

“该死的！该死的！该死的！”Scott随手拿起脚边的一件脏衣服奋力地拍打着浴缸里的水面泄愤，肥皂泡泡被他拍打地四散飞溅，有几滴直接沾到了Scott的脸上，这下Scott的心情指数又下降了5个百分点。结果导致Scott再也顾不上这么做是不是太幼稚了一点，他直接拿起地上的几件脏衣服和浴缸里洗到一半的衣服们开始搏斗，当然，由于搏斗参与的其中一方只是衣服而已，这场搏斗的结果以Scott自损800点生命值而对方毫发无损作为终结。

 

现场堪称是一场悲剧——Scott的心情指数完全跌到了谷底，他一边坐在浴室地板上喘着粗气一边想着一定要报复回来，他看了看浴缸里现在看起来一团糟的不知洗干净没有了的衣服又看看地上那堆山一样高的等待清洗的脏衣服。

 

“Summers先生，以您当前的进度推算的话，在晚上6点以前你只能完成全部任务的10%而已。”

 

“给我闭嘴，你这个帮凶！！”Scott简直觉得就连他们两个的AI管家都在帮着Logan欺负他。它现在就跟那种帮着万恶的贵族老爷剥削家里新来的可怜小帮工，给他一堆怎么都干不完的活的刻薄监工一模一样。

 

“Summers先生，您若再不行动起来的话，您的预估完成度将再度下降一个百分点。”

 

_可恶，难道我就由着这俩个混蛋合起伙来整我？？Logan_ _，你以为全程有AI_ _管家的监视，我又没有完全的控制权限就只能乖乖地任由你们摆布了吗？你未免也太小看我了。_

 

已经有了决定的Scott立即从原地跳了起来跑回了自己生活的区域，虽然他不是信息分析系的学生，但是这不代表他不会这方面的技能。Scott将自己的光脑进行了一番身份伪装后连进公共的网络，然后开始一层层地突破整个布里塔尼亚的宿管系统，他们的AI管家应该只是整个宿舍管理AI的其中一个分线程，无论是系统在这里分配的资源，安全防御级别都只是一般。

 

Scott在整个宿管系统里嵌入一个木马程序来伪装成他们的管家AI，同时将真正的AI管家从整个AI逻辑群里分离出来，接着Scott又使用了一个病毒程序让他们的AI管家过载瘫痪。现在，他们的AI管家在失去了整个系统的支援后要从这个病毒程序里自我恢复至少要等5个小时，而在木马程序的伪装下，整个宿管系统AI发现他丢失了这个真正的分线程也起码是好几个小时以后的事情了。

 

做完这一切的Scott仰天长笑了几声，现在他有充足的时间搞破坏了，他们的宿舍现在完全处于了AI监控盲区，就算Logan也没办法知道这几个小时里发生的事了。

 

_哼哼，敢让我给你洗衣服，你就要做好衣服全部被洗不见了的心理准备。_

Scott以胜利者的姿态踱着步走进刚刚那间浴室，他推了推他的红石英眼镜对了一下焦距，然后两束红色镭射光透过眼镜射在其中一件脏衣服上。一阵烟灰在原地飘起，那件衣服在高能镭射光线下原地汽化消失了。

 

_嘿嘿，连痕迹也不留，这回看你怎么办！！_

 

Scott高高兴兴地操纵着他的眼镜来回地对着地面扫射，英俊的脸上露出灿烂的笑容，这几乎是他到布里塔尼亚后最令他开心的事了，一直被Logan欺压的他终于也算是报复回来了一次。Scott一边嘴里哼着他最喜欢的歌曲一边扭动着身体，镭射光线随着他摇头晃脑的举动划着8字弧线来回扫过地上的那些脏衣服。

 

Scott越发的得意，他身体摆动幅度越来越大，随着他再一次地摆动脑袋，Scott眼里的镭射光直接穿过脏衣服的边缘射到了浴室的地板上。

 

Scott被这个失手搞得一惊，本能地后退了一步抬起头，本来人有这种反应是再正常不过的事了，可问题是Scott眼里的镭射光线还没有停下，随着他的这个动作，那束镭射光沿着地板一路切割到墙边，然后再度沿着墙壁向上将天花板切开了一部分。

 

而正所谓祸不单行，Scott切割开来的部分正好是整个布里塔尼亚宿舍区的一处大的集成管线，尽管Scott意识到不对后立即停止了镭射光线的输出，但是他仍旧看见那处切割的破口闪了几下火星后轰地一声炸了开来。

 

“What the Fu…！！！”Scott好险忍住了最后那个尾音呆呆地抬着头看着他刚刚造成的破坏。愣了1秒后他才想起所有的AI监控已经被他切断了，所以根本不会有自动火警处理这个部分了。Scott赶紧想从周围找一点可以灭火的东西，但是刚刚Logan的一地脏衣服已经都被他用镭射光线处理掉了，就连浴缸里那些也没逃过他的毒手。

 

视线所及只有洗手台旁边有块小毛巾，Scott觉得怎样他也没法通过那块小毛巾灭火的。他又把目光投向了淋浴间，该死的金属喷头被固定在了墙壁上。就在Scott还在寻找靠谱的灭火措施的时候又是两声巨响，原来冒着火苗的管线破口连续地发生了两次爆炸，浴室的墙壁直接被炸穿了一个洞，火苗顺着这个洞直接窜到了隔壁的Logan的卧室。

 

“上帝啊。”Scott现在开始后悔他为了恶作剧而将整个房间的AI管家彻底瘫痪的行为了。

 

就在火苗窜到Logan卧室的瞬间，Logan留在卧室的个人光脑检测到了这个危险，它迅速将报警信息发给了正在外面的Logan。

 

正在酒吧喝酒的Logan收到了通讯器上显示的火灾警报。他骂了一句后迅速抽出一张现金拍在吧台上，连衣服都顾不上拿就朝着他的宿舍狂奔而去。

 

“该死的，怎么会发生火灾，AI管家出什么事了，这会儿Scott多半还在那里呢！！”

 

14.

 

Logan喝酒的那个酒吧就在他们的宿舍区附近，他启动全速，完全顾不上这个速度数据已经超过了皇帝级的范围，路过的人就看见眼前什么一晃而过就失去了Logan的影子。

 

“刚刚什么东西过去了？”

 

“不知道，没看见，你确定不是你眼花了吗？”

 

“你没看见？？那算了，大概是我眼花了吧。”

 

Scott在两次爆炸后就意识到了问题的严重性，他快速地跑出去找到人工灭火器又跑回来试图抢救现场。但是他之前切断的那条集成管线里似乎包括了一条燃气管线，总之在Scott一来一回耽误了3秒后那个巨大的破口里现在烈焰熊熊燃烧。

 

Scott打开了他的灭火器阀门，迅速汽化的干冰喷射在火焰上将它逼退一步，但是在几次爆炸后燃气的泄露口已经大到完全无法被干冰灭火器压制。

 

灾难通常是连锁反应，泄露的燃气在空气中已经到达了爆炸极限，而现场的明火一直在燃烧，所以一声巨响后，整个房间的上半部分发生了爆燃。圆形的火浪以Scott弄出的切口作为中心向整个房间扩散，而仍旧拿着一个灭火器试图在压制火势的Scott也在这片火焰的范围内。

 

火浪直接推过Scott的上半身，他手里捏着的灭火器直接在火浪里溶解扭曲，而Scott就站在那里不闪不避地任由火焰席卷过他的身体。他的上衣在这层热浪里彻底消失，露出他精瘦的带着漂亮肌肉线条的身体。Scott只是郁闷地看了看他手里已经完全没了作用的灭火器，在这种可以将人类瞬间化为焦炭的火焰里，Scott连头发都没有燃着一根。

 

Summers兄弟的变种能力都是和高能量的镭射冲击波相关，他们的身体经过变异后可以适应这种冲击波产生的各种能量，使得他们能免疫热能、辐射能之类的伤害。火焰，无论是温度多么高的火焰对于Summers兄弟来说与空气一样无害。

 

可是火焰对于Scott没有伤害并没有使他的处境变得更好一点，连续不断的爆炸声在他的耳边响起，现在就算是AI管家接管恐怕也无法从内部控制火势了。而他切断了整个AI管家和总的宿管系统AI的联系使得这个报警的提交再度被延误，恐怕一直要等火势蔓延到隔壁区域才会有报警信号了。

 

Scott从已经满是火焰的浴室里退了出来，现在房间里的大火已经无法通过人为控制了，而以变种能力来说，Scott倒是很擅长点火，但是灭火就跟他没有一毛钱的关系了。Scott想了想在房间彻底烧毁前他还有什么可以做的事，然后他想起了Logan留在房间里的光脑，他的报告还在光脑里没有发出去。

 

Logan还在走廊外面就闻到了刺鼻的烟味，浓烟弥漫了整个房间将能见度降到了最低，在浓烟之间时不时地能听见大大小小的爆炸声，火光间歇性地照亮了黑烟把整个房间里的情况变成一幅地狱景象。Logan试图呼唤了一下他们的AI管家，但是完全没有任何回音。

 

“Scott！！！Scott！！你在里面吗？？回答我！！”

 

烟味完全掩盖了Logan的嗅觉追踪，他根本无法判断出Scott是不是还留在房间里，只能在爆炸声中不停地呼唤Scott的名字。

 

“Logan？”

 

谢天谢地Logan听到了Scott的声音，好消息是他还活着，坏消息是听他声音的位置他在火势非常严重的Logan的生活区内。

 

“坚持一下，Scott，我就来了！”

 

Logan沿着他记忆的方向朝着他的生活区冲过去，又一次新的爆燃产生了，房门的面积将爆燃形成的冲击波在局部再次放大，正面面对这一切的Logan整个被冲击波推了出去撞在了对面的墙壁上。

 

“该死的！”落地后的Logan轻声地骂了一句，他的衣服已经在刚刚的火焰中烧毁了，他的皮肤表面全是烧伤的痕迹，可是就在这些痕迹之下，新生的皮肤迅速地覆盖了Logan的身体，烧伤的部分结痂脱落，不到一秒的时间内，Logan的身体表面看起来再度没有了任何的伤痕，就好像他从来没有受过伤一样。

 

“Logan，你把你的个人光脑放哪里了，我找不到！”Scott的声音夹在爆炸声中传来，Logan觉得自己快被紧迫感逼疯了。

 

“妈的你这时候还关心什么我的光脑，立即给我找个地方躲好，我这就来救你了！”

 

“不用管我Logan，你自己赶快出去找个安全的地方，我就找到你的光脑就可以了，你的报告还在里面。”

 

互相不知道对方是变种人的Logan和Scott都以为对方在瞎逞英雄，于是他们两个都没有听取对方的意见而继续自己的步调。

 

“在那里！！”Scott好不容易从烟雾的缝隙里发现了Logan的个人光脑，那玩意现在还没有被大火吞噬，但是屏幕上不停地闪烁着警告的红框。

 

“Scott！”Logan也已经凭着熟悉地形的优势到达了Scott所在的区域，他刚刚在视线里发现Scott的身影就发现这个不知道死字怎么写的白痴还在试图抢救他的光脑，而在他们的头顶上，火舌已经快要够到墙边的集成管道了。

 

“Scott，趴下！！”Logan大叫着朝着Scott扑了过去，而Scott刚要伸手将光脑拿到手里就觉得Logan以巨大的力量直接撞进了他怀里，Scott连抵抗的份都没有就直接朝着地面摔了下去。倒地前滑过他脑海的想法是—— _原来平常和我一起格斗训练的_ _Logan_ _是手下留情了的。_

 

又是一声巨响，而这并不是因为Logan和Scott抱在一起倒地发出的声音，而是又一次的爆燃，火浪从Logan的背后袭来，正在半空中被扑出去的Scott甚至觉得那股冲击波推着Logan的后背将他们两个又送出去了几米的距离。

 

“Logan！！”Scott在心里暗叫了一声糟糕，刚刚的爆燃甚至将他们推离了原地好几米，Scott不敢想象现在Logan的后背已经被烧伤到什么程度了，他试图翻过身来换到Logan的上方替他挡住还在连爆的火焰，但是Logan将他死死地按在了地上。

 

15.

 

“该死的！！Logan你有没有受伤，你让我起来，别挡在我上面。”

 

“闭嘴Scott，你给我老实点不要再在底下使劲扭了，我没法挡住你的身体。”

 

“我他妈不用你挡住我！！”

 

“都什么时候了你就不能听我一句吗？？你是白痴吗？”

 

“是啊，都什么时候了你就不能让我一次吗？我又不是白痴。”

 

火焰在整个房间的上空翻腾倒卷，而在地板上，Scott和Logan几近赤裸地抱在一起，Scott拼命挣扎试图将他们两个的位置对调，但是Logan依旧死死地压着Scott的身体，尽他所能地将Scott裸露在外的躯体收进自己身体的下方。

 

“警告！！警告！！一级火灾警报，AI权限托管状态。”

 

随着和他们的AI管家不同的一声电子音响起，Scott明白整个宿管系统的AI终于接管了他们的房间，各处的喷淋头被同时打开，同时，宿管系统又将属于它的一些机器人派出来进行灭火的工作。

 

最大输出状态的喷淋设施压制住了正在四处乱窜的火舌，而还躺倒在房间地板上的Logan和Scott自然也被淋了一头一脸，随着灭火机器人的加入火势终于渐渐地减弱。Scott左右望了望，整个Logan的生活区现在面目全非，地板上到处都是积水，宿管AI已经在整个房间里启动了排水通风系统。Scott扫过桌子上的位置，他曾经试图抢救的光脑放置的位置，如今只有一滩描述不出形状的残骸证明它曾经存在过。

 

但是这些和这个比起来都不算什么了——

 

“Logan！！你的后背！！还能起来吗？再坚持一下，我马上带你去医疗室。”Scott万分确定在刚刚火焰爆燃的时候有好几下都要烧着他们了，全是Logan替他挡下了。

 

_你这个笨蛋，逞什么英雄好汉啊，我根本不用你牺牲自己来救我！！_

 

“不用，Scott，我没事，运气好没有烧到。”Logan其实在火焰舔舐他的后背的时候痛的要死，但是那时候在他身下挣扎的Scott很好地帮他分了心，等那一阵灼烧过去后他的身体自然修复了这些伤痕，不过Logan完全不打算对Scott解释这些，他只要知道自己没事就可以了。

 

“怎么可能？！！”

 

Scott努力地抬起他的头，越过Logan的肩膀去确认他身后的情况。他们两个本来就是以紧抱的姿势躺在地板上，而Scott抬起上半身把头靠在Logan肩膀上的举动让他们两个更为贴近，现在他们俩的身体间几乎已经找不到缝隙了。

 

Scott万分辛苦地确认了一下Logan的后背的情况，他本来以为Logan只是在逞能，他尚且不想在Logan面前示弱，更遑论一直在他面前保持着胜利者姿态的Logan了。但是出乎Scott意料的是，Logan的后背看起来的确没有任何的伤痕。

 

“怎么会，我明明看见……”Scott还不死心地那双手抚摸过Logan背后的皮肤。Logan和他一样几乎赤裸，因为要发力压住Scott的缘故，他的整块背肌展开并微微地隆起，被完全淋湿了的皮肤在Scott的手指底下滑腻腻的。

 

无论Scott的手指滑过哪里，那里的触感都告诉Scott一件事——Logan完好无损。

 

“喂，我说Scott，你能不能停手了。”

 

“什么？有哪里痛吗Logan？”Scott以为Logan到底还是受伤了，他紧张下更努力地抬起自己的上半身想看看自己刚刚究竟摸到了哪里。

 

“不是，是这个姿势，Scott你难道不觉得有哪里不对吗？”

 

被Logan这么一说Scott才突然意识到他们两个人现在的姿势简直暧昧到了极点，他们几乎完全赤裸地纠缠在一起，他还紧紧地贴着Logan的胸膛双手不停地抚摸着他的后背。而感觉到了这有多不对的Scott才刚刚发现，在他身下的地方，男人的那处器官附近，有个什么很硬的东西顶着他。

 

 _上帝啊~~~~_ _！！！_  
  


血液一下从Scott的脚底冲上了他的脑袋，他觉得自己的血压都快把血管给压爆了。Scott猛地收回自己的双手僵硬地躺在地板上，他的底下似乎也有完全不顾现场尴尬气氛抬头的趋势。

 

_妈的你给我下去，你要是再竖起来就完全解释不清了！！_

 

在Scott忙着和小Scott沟通的空挡，Logan以一个诡异的姿势默默地从Scott身上爬了起来，Scott忍不住好奇偷偷瞄了一眼—— _他妈的真是大啊，他妈的小_ _Scott_ _好像也更精神了，他妈的你给我下去啊听见没有！！！_

 

“咳咳！！”Logan尴尬地咳嗽了几声来试图缓和一下现场气氛，但是他们两个现在都赤身裸体，Scott以一脸世界末日的表情僵硬地躺在地上，看起来就好像Logan刚刚怎么他了一样。

 

“我觉得我应该先穿件衣服，Scott。但是刚刚这么大的火估计我的衣服都已经化成灰烬了吧。”

 

没有刚刚那场火你的衣服也已经都没了，尽管Logan的举动根本没有必要，而且他也没有因此受伤，但是Scott还是为Logan刚刚舍身救他的举动所感动。他不禁后悔起自己孩子气的举动，要不是他的恶作剧根本就不会有这场火灾，Logan完全是遭受了无妄之灾。

 

这样想的Scott脸上露出了过意不去的神情，这在Logan的眼里看起来就像是Scott躺在地上伤心起来了。

 

“听着，Scott，你完全不用伤心的，我发誓我真的只是无心的，男人嘛这都很正常，你千万别往心里去。”Logan低头看了一眼，底下已经一柱擎天完全没有软下去的趋势的自己说出这种话真是没有丝毫说服力。啊啊，虽然他个性放荡不羁到处留情但是他从来没有想过要对Scott做些过分的举动的！！

 

_为什么Logan_ _要反过来对他道歉？尤其是他还顶着那张和Scott_ _的偶像大元帅阁下一模一样的脸，哦老天，他的身材实在太性感了一点！！连身形都和大元帅阁下年轻时完全一样啊。_

_不对，Scott_ _，该死的你在胡思乱想什么！大元帅阁下是你尊敬崇拜的人生目标，不是该死的你的性幻想对象，哦妈的他的老二形状可真棒！！_

 

已经完全处于混乱状态中的Scott终于顶不住压力大吼了一声，他以人生中能爆发出的最快速度一溜烟从地上爬起来然后逃回了他的房间。留下Logan一人在原地震惊地看着他绝尘而去的背影。

 

_你看看你Logan_ _，果然吓到他了吧，有一阵子没有做爱对象你瞧瞧你都饥渴成什么样了，妈的！！_

 

Logan站在一片水塘里四下看看能找到点什么东西把身体给裹住，无奈周围只剩下一片灰烬，好在浴室里的水管还是接通的状态，他只好叹了口气走到已经变了形的淋浴下方。水龙头自然已经不能用了，三根尖利的钢爪从Logan的拳头上伸出来被他一拳插入了墙壁，埋在墙壁里的水管瞬间爆裂，水从墙壁的破口里面喷了出来，Logan就着这些冷水草草地释放了自己挺得笔直的欲望。

 

在他的脑海里，Scott精瘦又漂亮的身体线条还有他脸上带着伤心的表情久久不去。

 

16.

 

“Summers同学，请详细阐述一下星历1423年赫斯基战役前后帝国同盟双方的战略优势和劣势，双方各自的战术准备和实际在战役过程中造成的影响。”

 

Scott趴在他的个人光脑面前打盹，邻座的同学看他半天没有动静，忍不住把脚从座位底下伸过去踢了他一下。Scott浑身一震坐直看着前方—— _等一下，现在不应该是舰载常规武器课吗？怎么讲台上光幕里的内容是战争论？还有我一定是睡糊涂了吧，为什么站在下面那个一脸坏笑地看着我的教官根本就不是教导战争论的_ _Odell_ _少将？_

Scott再三地揉了揉眼睛，但是那位金发的教官的确就是他的老哥——Alex Summers。

 

“呃，啊，那个是……”Scott压根就没听见Alex的问题，他也不过是站起来垂死挣扎一番而已。

 

“Scott Summers，上课睡觉，扣3个绩点分，取消午餐，中午负重十公里跑外加500个俯卧撑。”Alex随手决定了Scott的惩罚然后挥手让他坐下接着转向另一边，“Howlett，你来解释一下。”

 

Logan带着满不在乎的语气在那里陈述，Alex听得频频点头，Scott半张着嘴看着他们两个，连刚刚被Alex判的惩罚都忘了。

 

_喂喂，你还是不是我亲哥啊？！！罚我也就算了，你现在一脸满意地看着那个家伙又是什么意思？你不是最讨厌我拿大元帅的名言对你指手画脚的吗？那家伙怎么看起来都和大元帅长得一摸一样啊，你怎么会看他顺眼的？_

 

“答得不错，Summers同学请注意了，这才是正确答案，好好学着点。”Alex在Logan答完后又转头对着Scott补了一刀。

 

_什么嘛！！不就是赫斯基战役嘛，我根本是没听见题目而已，你以为我不懂赫斯基战役是怎么一回事吗？！！至于我为什么会上课睡觉——还不是因为Logan_ _那个家伙！_

 

“我收到了大家关于上一堂Odell少将留下的作业的报告，但是我注意到其中有两份——”

 

Alex一手插着裤兜一手将两份报告投影到教室中央，Scott吸了口气正了正自己的上半身。

 

“虽然两份报告都非常的精彩，乍看起来也没有什么大问题，但是我注意到其中一些细微之处的措辞、引用的重复。然后我让光脑计算了这两份报告在用词、核心观点，逻辑论证上的相似之处，光脑给出的结论是这两份报告之间存在着抄袭的嫌疑。”整个教室里所有的学生们一下紧张起来，战争论可是星战指挥系的基础大课，上期的报告又是一整场的全战役分析，如果被判定为抄袭那这堂课基本上也就算是当掉了。

 

Alex表情不变，然后他手中的镭射笔突然点向了Scott和Logan：“Summers同学，Howlett同学，你们两个能和我解释一下到底是谁抄了谁吗？”

 

_我怎么可能去抄Logan_ _的报告？！！两份报告都是我写的好不好？妈的我已经尽可能地注意语气了居然还是被看出来了！我早就跟Logan_ _说我替他写这个主意完全不靠谱嘛！！_

至于Scott为什么会答应替Logan写报告？那是因为上周五的失火事件里存放着Logan报告的光脑完全被烧毁了，于是Logan以我救了你一命，你好歹替我把报告写了为由把它丢给Scott了。

 

_该死的混蛋，谁他妈要你救命了？！！完全是你多管闲事好不好，要不是你那一下我就能把你的光脑抢救下来了，哪还会有后面这些破事啊？！_

 

_可是话又说回来了，最初到底是为什么会着火的呢？_

_唉……………………_

所以Scott尽管万分不甘还是连夜替Logan写他的那份报告。那可是完整的战役分析啊，Scott还得记得要和自己原先的那份从不同的角度出发分析，除了周五晚上他们搬去临时住处花去的时间（顺便说一句，他们两个的宿舍现在整个处于重建阶段，短期内是不要指望能搬回去了。）Scott整个周末连觉都没睡全扑在这份报告上了，这也是为什么一向是好好学生的Scott会在周一上午的课堂上睡过去，连下一节课开始甚至教官换成了他哥都没有发现。

 

 _但是我绝对绝对没有抄那个家伙的报告！！_ Scott抬头怒视他哥，以他们兄弟俩的熟悉程度，Scott知道Alex绝对能明白他这个表情代表了他在这件事上是坦坦荡荡的。

 

“别看我，我没抄他的。”Logan无所谓地摊了摊手。

 

_废话，你压根就没写报告！！何谈的抄？！！_

 

“那就是你咯，Summers同学？”Alex转过头看向Scott，虽然他看起来一脸严肃，但是Scott太了解他了，其实那家伙根本就是在那憋笑嘛！！但是碍于Alex教官的身份，Scott又不能戳穿他，只能认了。

 

_Alex_ _我记住你了，居然帮着外人欺负我！！_

“也是，我也听说了一些校内的传闻，据说开学至今你已经在不同的领域挑战了Howlett同学83次了，83次都是惨败吧。Howlett同学完全没有必要抄袭一个失败者的报告不是吗？”

 

“我没有抄他的！！”Scott猛地站了起来看着Alex，虽然连续失败83次的事Alex说的完全是事实，但是被自己的亲人揭破这个事实让Scott觉得分外不堪。

 

“Scott他没有抄袭，虽然他连输给我83次，但并不是因为他实力不济，而是我太强了而已。只不过区区一个战役分析，他还犯不着抄别人的。”Logan也站起来看着Alex。

 

“哦？”Alex仿佛有点意外，他饶有兴趣地转向Logan的方向，“你对他那么有信心？”

 

“是的。”

 

“你能为他担保吗，Howlett？”Alex勾起一个浅笑，手指轻轻地敲击着自己的下巴。“要知道，如果你为他担保了，而又被我发现这当中有什么猫腻的话，罚的可就是你了。”

 

“当然可以，Scott是我的副官，本来假如他做错什么的话也是该由我来承担责任的。”从教室的两个方向，Summers兄弟的眼神因为Logan的这句话而聚焦他身上。

 

“那么我就姑且相信你们这一回，都坐下吧。”Alex对着Logan和Scott示意了一下，Scott在坐下时还在看着Logan的方向。

 

“不过Summers，你刚刚上课睡觉这件事可是证据确凿，中午别忘了。”Alex指了指Scott然后关掉了教学用的光脑，“好了，今天的课到此为止，各位有问题的可以过来问我。”

 

17.

 

“哇喔，让我瞧瞧这是谁？指挥系双星之一的Summers居然会在这个点来找我领负重装备？你该不会是得罪什么人被罚了吧？”

 

“恩，得罪了混蛋——两个。”Scott一脸不爽地从装备处领取了全套步兵地面负重快速给自己穿戴完毕。 _Alex_ _这会估计已经跑去泡妞了吧，妈的，你不是被Charles_ _带去帝都了吗，怎么会跑来布里塔尼亚的？_

 

Scott一边默默地腹诽一边朝着大操场拐去，当他转过某个墙角的时候突然被一个人勾住脖子拉了进去。Scott刚想反抗眼角就扫到Alex那明显的金发，他哥哥正一脸坏笑地搭着Scott的肩膀。

 

“我家Scotty终于长大了啊，让哥哥瞧瞧，恩，步兵装备很称你啊。布里塔尼亚的日子好玩吗？”

 

“好玩个屁！！我是正经来读书的，哪像你，多半是最近喜欢上暴力型辣妞所以才跑来这里的吧？”

 

“就算你是我亲弟弟我也不会接受这种诽谤的。”Alex直接捏住Scott的腮帮子来回揪了几下，Scott语音含糊地发表着抗议，不过他不敢太大声，虽然中午的这里算是个僻静的角落，但是如果太大声招来别人的话他现在这样子实在是太丢脸了。

 

难得Scott没有太大的反抗，Alex玩心大起，从Scott的腮帮子一路捏到他的下巴，Scott的脸都被捏歪了还是不敢激烈反抗，教官和学生的身份差实在是太吃亏了！！他只好嘴里呜哩呜哩地把咒骂变成自己都听不懂的调说出来当做某种精神胜利法。

 

_我才不会上你的当呢，我要是真开骂了你肯定会用教官身份把我罚得更惨的！！_

 

Logan正在去餐厅的路上，今天他的副官独自去接受惩罚了，所以中午就没有送餐服务了，Logan懒了一会后还是向胃袋屈服决定自己跑去餐厅，他路过某个建筑物的时候似乎听到Scott的呻吟声。Logan动了动耳朵试图确定那个声音的来源，当然，离他所在的位置很远而且断断续续的，不过感谢他的变种能力帮他强化了他的五感，所以Logan勉强还是能辨别出方向。

 

“我家目标是大元帅的Scotty好像在布里塔尼亚碰见对手了呀，而且还是前大元帅的直系子孙呢！怎样，做他的副官和他一间宿舍的经历很火辣吧~做了没有，快告诉我你们做了没有啊~”

 

“你才他妈和那个混蛋做了呢！！”Scott刚刚否认完脑子里就出现了上周五的画面，他和Logan赤身裸体在地上纠缠时的触感，Logan健美到令人眩晕的身材还有他凶器一样的老二。在他替Logan赶报告的周末里，唯一的中途休息时间他躲进他们两个临时住所的浴室里自撸了一发。脑子里回忆着那场大火里Logan的样子，而Logan本人在他给自己打手枪时就和他一墙之隔这一点让他在羞耻感和兴奋感的双重压迫下达到了前所未有的高潮。

 

射出来后Scott懵了，他很清楚他刚刚幻想的是Logan Howlett，期间的一切与他所谓的对于已故大元帅的崇拜没有丝毫关系，如果是大元帅他还可以把这一切解释为对于偶像崇拜的延伸，但是Logan Howlett——Scott甚至不敢去仔细分析他们之间的关系，他的确是不像一开始那样讨厌Logan了，这家伙的实力、性格、危机时刻的品格等等有着众多吸引Scott的地方，虽然他讨厌的地方也仍旧很讨厌（Scott不断对着自己强调）。

 

但是最令Scott感到恐惧的是，在他的幻想里，他在渴望Logan进入他，征服他，他的本能在向Logan臣服——弱者服从于强者的本能。Scott意识到这一点后蹲在浴室角落里颤抖起来，反思他的意志是不是已经在这连续的83场失败里被Logan摧毁了。如果潜意识里他已经向Logan臣服了，那么他永远也不会有赢过Logan的一天了，试问一个人要如何打赢一场他自认为必输的战役？

 

Scott在淋浴的冲刷下摇着脑袋赶走脑袋里关于Logan的一切，如果他连Logan这道坎都跨不过，那么立志成为大元帅那样的人什么的根本就是一个笑话了，Logan也许能赢他，也许能赢他很久，但他不会一辈子都赢的。终有一天，Scott能跨过这道坎，那么他这种虚幻而畸形的，脱胎于对于强者这个概念本身的崇拜的幻想就会彻底离他而去了。Scott是这样说服自己的，他也是这样相信的。

 

Alex看着他独自陷入沉思的弟弟，暗自叹了一口气。他也许能从失去双亲的悲苦中拯救他的弟弟，给他一个有家人陪伴的尚且快乐的童年，让他不因自己是孤儿或是变种人而伤心绝望。他也能在十几岁时就一肩扛起亚里斯加尔领的一切，将父亲留下的嫡系部队牢牢地握在手里，守护着在他治下的帝国领土，让他的弟弟不受同盟爪牙的侵扰。但他教不了他的弟弟怎样处理自己的感情，因为Summers家的人也许天生就不懂怎么爱一个人，因为Summers家的家训不允许他们付出一切地去爱一个人。

 

而说到爱一个人，Alex感受到自己被一股杀意锁定了，这股杀意丝毫不屑于伪装，狂暴且自信就像在宣示着它不需借由任何阴谋诡计就可以摧毁自己。Alex可以感受这份无与伦比的强大，他深深知道自己的弟弟是如何迷恋憧憬着这种强大，他从什么都不知道的3岁时就已经为自己选定了这个此时在Alex身后虎视眈眈地望着他们的目标——帝国前大元帅，James Howlett。

 

Alex当然知道Logan的真实身份，Charles对于他并没有隐瞒，他也从军部的一些同事那里听到了他们口中的关于布里塔尼亚小学弟的传闻，所以布里塔尼亚向军部提出两星期代课申请的时候他拦下了本来要过来的那位少将自己亲自过来了。对于他看到的Scott的状态他并没有感到太过意外，他了解他的弟弟，但是他并不了解James Howlett或者是现在的Logan Howlett。

 

Alex掰过一直被他勾在怀里的Scott的脑袋，那个Logan完全控制了他的杀意的释放对象，背对着他的Scott没有任何感觉，Alex轻轻地在Scott额头落下一个吻。

 

“去吧，宝贝儿，别以为我会忘记你上课睡觉的惩罚。”Scott从他哥的手臂里挣扎出来，身体因为Alex恶心的称呼抖了抖，他7岁以后就严禁他哥哥这么叫他了，不过鉴于今天他的身份是教官，Alex大概又是想利用教官特权做一些令Scott头痛的事。 _万恶的教官身份！_ Scott也只敢在自己的脑袋里想了想就直接朝着大操场跑去了。

 

在确定了Scott已经跑远了后，Alex勾起了一个笑容，急促的风声在他的耳边响起，Alex伸出右手挡在自己的耳边——一声结实的声响后他的前臂和Logan的手刀碰撞在一起。

 

Alex转过身看着Logan，后者在那一击之后就站在原地没有动作。

 

“Howlett同学，你知道身为一名学员，在布里塔尼亚攻击教官，而且还是背后偷袭会受到怎样的惩罚吗？”

 

面对着Alex的威胁，Logan勾起一边的嘴角露出一个嘲讽的笑容：“这就是为什么我刚刚那一击根本就没有用力的原因。”

 

“况且我也想知道，Havok教官，你知道身为一名教官，在布里塔尼亚利用职务之便对学员进行性骚扰会受到怎样的惩罚吗？”

 

Alex脸上的笑容加深了，他当着Logan的面活动了一下自己全身的关节：“看来我们都笃信自己才是有理的一方，那就只好遵从自远古就传下来的规矩——”

 

“先打一场再说了。”

 

Logan替Alex说完了下半句话，然后下一秒他的拳头就攻到了Alex的眼前。

 

18.

 

Alex仿佛对于现在的情况早有预料，他的上半身没有任何停顿地向后方倒去，而他的右腿则直接对着Logan的裆部撩去。

 

硬要区分的话，在Summers兄弟里，Scott走的是学院派路线，无论是他的格斗技术、战争战略都是一路通过正统学习加强的。这并不是说Scott不会阴谋诡计，但是Scott会选择的策略路线大体来说还是有着一套规范准则的。而Alex就恰恰相反，他从十几岁起就被他父亲的一众老部下带上战场了，跟着一群老兵油子混大的他完全是实践派的，只要能击败敌人，什么下三滥的招数他用起来都没有什么心理负担。

 

当然，Alex本人和Logan并没有什么仇怨，他想要的也不过就是试一试Logan罢了，他之所以敢实力全开上来就用这种阴损的招数是因为他很肯定在军队里待了200多年的元帅的招数必定比他更为实用简洁，不是Scott那种仍旧停留在竞技阶段的格斗技，而是单纯用来杀人的技巧。即使Logan的大脑已经不记得这些招数了，他的身体却不会轻易忘记这些技巧，所以即使Alex实力全开，他仍旧很清楚自己能在Logan手下混个全身而退就不错了。以Logan现在对他的杀意来判断，他是不会手下留情的。

 

Logan握拳进攻的手顺势下坠，手肘击中了Alex小腿胫骨，Alex的攻势随之被破坏，但此时Alex的手掌已经撑到了地面，而被Logan打歪了的上撩变成了踹击，Alex踹了Logan的大腿肌肉一脚后借助反作用力准备完成一个后手翻。

 

Logan本来连贯的招数同样被Alex的踹击打断了节奏，但是他迅速地弥补了这个停顿，因此Logan仍旧赶上了Alex落地后起身的防守漏洞，也是以一招踹击对着Alex的腹部袭去。Alex交错双手挡了一下，但是Logan的攻击势大力沉，即使被Alex卸掉了一大半的力道，剩余的部分仍旧将Alex原地踹出去两米。好在Alex身后有个障碍物帮他挡了一下，不然失去重心的他大概就会直接认输了。

 

“出手够狠的啊，Howlett同学。”Alex背靠着那个障碍物低头吐掉了逆流的胃液，而对面的Logan的杀意并没有任何减弱的样子。

 

“我修理完你然后去校方那里举报你的时候也一样不会手下留情的，Havok教官。”Logan没有继续和Alex废话下去，他的拳头再度朝着Alex击去。

 

突然刚刚还一副喘息状态的Alex猛地低下上半身错过Logan的拳头直接整个人撞到他的怀里，Alex将他全身的重量集中在他的肩胛骨上然后对着Logan的喉结撞去。Logan几乎立即放弃了进攻配合脚步后退，但是被公爵级力量全力输出状态下的Alex扫到了脆弱的喉结，即使以Logan的恢复力都有那么零点几秒种的时间痛得眼冒金星。

 

“现在下结论未免为时尚早吧。”乘着Logan痛得本能地闭上眼睛的刹那，Alex伸出两根手指直接朝着Logan的眼睛插去。

 

Logan的眼皮感受到了空气的急速流动，他并没有睁开眼睛，而是凭着听觉锁定了Alex的进攻路线，Logan右手握住了Alex的手腕身体打了个旋转到了Alex的身侧。然后Logan再度睁开眼睛，用左手抓住Alex的右肩将他整条手臂反锁起来。

 

“那现在下结论你觉得时机差不多了吗？”

 

背对着Logan的Alex耸了耸他没有被控制住的那侧肩膀。

 

“能告诉我你这么具有攻击性是为了什么吗？Howlett同学，你看起来不像是那种时时刻刻以维护正义为己任的超级英雄类型啊。如果刚刚我调戏的不是你的副官而是别的什么人的话你也会跑来行侠仗义吗？”

 

Logan突然被问住了，他以为他的出手是没有任何问题的，对于Alex的亲近动作，Scott明显一副不情愿的样子，这点Logan再清楚不过了。事实上当他看清Scott被这个轻佻的家伙勾在怀里的时候就愤怒上头了，而Logan觉得他能在那之后的亲吻和昵称下保持冷静一直等到Scott走远才动手已经是值得赞扬的克制了。

 

_但是问题是，我不满的是这个家伙身为教官违反校规和道德准则对着学生出手这件事本身还是不满这个家伙调戏的对象是Scott_ _？_

 

答案其实很明确，但是Logan对于这个答案有着一丝惶恐——事实上如果不是听到Scott的呻吟，他根本就不会拐到这个偏僻的角落来。而他刚刚的愤怒和杀意也明显完全超出了一般人对于这种事件的反应。

 

不知不觉间，他已经被Scott影响的那么深了？Logan因为思绪的混乱不由自主地放松了手上禁锢的力道。

 

Alex乘着Logan沉思的空挡从他的钳制下挣脱出来，后者一惊后再度摆出一个攻击的姿态，而Alex则迅速做了个投降的手势。看着刚刚还一副死扛到底的Alex突然放弃抵抗Logan一愣—— _这个家伙用一句话扰乱了我的思维现在又是想到什么诡计了吗？_

 

“关于你的指控，我想我们之间有一些误会。”Alex一脸表示友好无害的笑容，他的双手仍高举在脑袋两侧，Logan皱着眉打量了他一下。

 

“你是想说我看见的不是性骚扰行为？你以为我是3岁小孩吗？”Logan再度露出一个嘲讽的表情。

 

“我有必要重新做一下自我介绍。”Alex对着Logan伸出了他的右手，“Alex Summers，国防部本土防卫力量署副署长，少将，从今天开始的两个星期将负责你们战争论的临时教官。”

 

Logan并没有在意Alex报出的职位和军衔，事实上在这猛然突变的剧情里，Logan只接收到了一个词——Summers。

 

“Summers？”Logan疑惑地将这个词重复了一遍。

 

“如您所见，那边那个正在跑圈的笨蛋——”Alex乘着停顿的空档用手指了指正在绕着大操场跑圈的Scott，“正是区区在下那不才的弟弟。”

 

Logan完全没有料到事情会变成这样，别人不过是亲兄弟之间的亲情互动被他误以为是一方对着另一方的性骚扰，而且他毫不犹豫地认为Scott是其中的受害者，并且怒气上头地直接攻击了教官。而这些怒气里面究竟有多少是出于维护正义的部分多少又是出于纯粹的嫉妒心连Logan自己都不敢深入剖析。他就这样一脸尴尬地站在原地。

 

看见Logan的状态后Alex似乎笑得更为得意了，Logan不得不承认他们兄弟俩在笑起来的时候还是很像的，虽然他见过的Scott的笑容简直屈指可数—— _上帝啊_ _Logan_ _，你能不能哪怕有一刻不要想起Scott_ _来？_

 

“过去一个多月里，舍弟真是多蒙您的照顾了。”见Logan没有握手的意思，Alex收回右手踏前一步，然后他带着灿烂的笑容叫出了Logan的本名，“James Howlett大元帅阁下。”

 

Logan露出了震惊的表情，既然Scott的哥哥已经知道真相了，那么Scott——

 

“放心，阁下，我绝对会在Scott面前保密的，事实上，看着从小把你以前的语录奉为金科玉律的Scott把你本人叫做混蛋这件事实在太有乐子了。我真是恨不得把这些全部录下来好好珍藏啊。”

 

Alex拍了拍Logan的肩膀倾过上身将头凑到Logan的耳边，Logan仍旧僵在原地沉浸在自己的胡思乱想里。

 

“你怎么修理他我都不会管，毕竟那个不知天高地厚的小子的确需要有人好好教育一下了。”Alex的音量很低，但是Logan反而从那里面感受到了一丝气势，一丝连他本人都不容小觑的气势。

 

“但是如果你敢伤了他的心的话，相信我，不管你是大元帅还是变种人，我会让你好看的。”

 

Logan回头看着已经离开的Alex的背影，将那个词组默念了数遍。

 

_伤了他的心…………_

_Scott_ _的心……_

 

这天中午，Logan一直在原地看着在大操场上的Scott，最后他和他的副官都错过了自己的午餐。

 

19.

 

“现在公布本学期各位最后一项课程，战术推演课程的成绩。”星舰指挥系的全体学生紧张地坐在那里等待着自己的成绩。一年级的第一学期不知不觉已经结束，等今天的最后一项成绩公布以后学生们就可以获得为期一个半月的假期了。

 

“在我正式宣布成绩之前，Howlett同学，光脑对你的答案的评分存有疑义。”教官将一团数据扔到了教室中央，Logan排布的整个战争沙盘显示在其中，“光脑对你的每一步推演给出的评价都是最优选择，但是到推演进行到这一步就过不去了。”

 

光幕中双方舰队的运动轨迹就如教官口中说的那样停在那里，教官伸出手去将屏幕中央的画面放大，一连串的战术术语从旁边的屏幕上滚动而下。而在在这一串术语的最后一行写着：剩下的部分问Scott。

 

教官将这条匪夷所思的答案单独拎出来放在屏幕中间，教室里响起一阵窃窃私语。

 

“Howlett同学，你能解释一下‘剩下的部分问Scott’究竟是什么意思吗？”为了强调语气，教官边说还边伸出双手比了个引号的手势。

 

Logan从刚刚开始就一副百无聊赖的表情看着教官，右手支着自己的下巴，直到教官的提问响起他撇了撇嘴把支撑的手换到左边：“就是剩下的问Scott的意思啊，教官你到底是不懂里面哪个词的意思？哦，为了以防你不记得Scott了，我说的是他。”说完Logan还一本正经地指了指和他隔了一条走廊的Scott。后者现在和教官一样整张脸都写满了“你他妈在逗我吗？”的表情。

 

教室里短暂地沉默了一阵，Logan看了眼教官，他似乎一心寻求答案的样子。Logan耸了耸肩：“真正的核心战术和策略我都已经列出来了，剩下来的都是些交给副官就能搞定的事。我的副官刚好就是Scott，所以剩下的问Scott就可以了。”

 

教官脸上的表情抽搐了几下，他轻轻吐了口气才继续开口：“Howlett同学，对于你说的核心部分你已经列出来了这句话表示怀疑，你的的确确是给出了最为核心的部分，但是这离完成整场战役仍旧差了十万八千里，还有一堆需要指挥官给出的命令和排布都被你省去了，这些东西你是不能交给副官去完成的。”

 

“我又没把剩下的交给普通的副官，我把那些交给Scott了。”

 

“你怎么能确定Scott能完成剩下的部分？”教官已经快被Logan绕进去了。

 

“我当然能确定，那可是Scott。”Logan朝着教官笑了笑，而教官一路快被Logan哄小孩似的理论搞疯了，于是他一脸严肃地转向Scott。

 

“那Summers同学，你倒是给我论证一下剩下的部分究竟是什么？不许有所保留。”教官已经开始把他对Logan的气撒到Scott身上了。

 

完全属于躺枪的Scott从Logan身上收回视线看向他们的教官，看他一脸认真的样子似乎是真的不打算放过完全无辜的自己了。所以他只好站起来走向教室中央对着全息屏幕伸出了手，Logan罗列的推演过程再度出现在屏幕上，Scott一条条扫视下来，脸上的表情渐渐从轻松变成了凝重然后又微微地露出了些欣赏，随后他的表情再度恢复了平静。

 

“第一步，轻型舰第一编队向H2点推进，航速12星里，护盾充能20%……”

 

Scott开始一步一步地报出沙盘推演的步骤，光脑实时地将他的指挥步骤录入系统中，然后战争沙盘开始按照Scott的指挥再度运作起来。同时，光脑开始计算敌方部队的反应，并且开始为Scott每一步的推演进行评价。

 

Scott全情投入地操作着全息屏幕，Logan的核心战略意图被他一次次调出来当做参考。沙盘上的双方舰队不停演变，而战争的天平确实如Logan计算的那样一步步向着本方倾斜。原本Logan只是列出了这场战役的灵魂，对于在座的所有人来说，虽然从灵魂的部分看起来能隐约察觉到这会是场经典的战役，但是终究由于太过核心或是太过粗略使得它对于大家来说堪称虚无缥缈。但是Scott现在做的事情是照着这个灵魂的本相为它填上骨架，再加上血肉，在Scott的补充之下一场活灵活现的战役全貌终于展现在每一个人的眼前。

 

所有其他的学员们露出目瞪口呆的表情，他们第一次发现一场战争居然可以用“美”来形容，无论是整个战场的排布结构，战争本身的节奏，策略的运用等等，这场由Logan和Scott共同展现在众人面前的推演绝对可以列入布里塔尼亚的校史。

 

而Logan本人从刚刚Scott开始报出第一步推演步骤时就一改之前那副吊儿郎当的神情专注地看着Scott的推演。如果这时候给他一面镜子，他就能察觉到自己混杂着欣赏骄傲的表情和眼底的那一丝渴望。很可惜的是，大家的焦点全部落在教室中央的Scott身上，谁也没有注意到Logan的样子。

 

终于，最后的敌人被我方的部队消灭了，光脑在一连串的数据滚动后给出了最终的评价。事实上大家心里都已经有数了，如此完美的推演震慑了每一个人。而Scott只是平静地对着一旁还保持着震惊表情的教官点了点头便走回了自己的座位。路过Logan的座位时，Scott看了他一眼，Logan一脸笑容地举着手似乎想和他做个庆祝的击掌，Scott愣了一下随后他想起了刚刚他推演过程中始终像是照耀着他的前路方向的Logan的核心战略，没有人比完成了整场战役的Scott明白那些东西的价值了，对于Scott来说，那堪比这世上最为名贵的珍宝。

 

于是Scott对Logan露出了一个真心诚意的笑容，这回轮到还举着手的Logan愣了一下，在他反应过来前Scott的手掌就和他的手掌在空中相击，发出了一声清脆的声响。

 

不同于心情愉快的Logan和Scott，教官露出了为难的表情，Scott刚刚用实际行动证明了Logan的那句“剩下的部分交给Scott”的正确性和合理性，但是从来也没有把这种答案列为评分项目的先例。

 

“好吧，Howlett同学，Summers同学和你的配合的确非常精彩，但是我要提醒你几点：第一，你们只是星战指挥系的同学而已，就算他现在是你的学生副官，可是以后你们两个是会成为两名独立的指挥官的，Summers同学不可能一辈子当你的副官，之后的人选恐怕没有他的实力能够这样贯彻你的整个战略意图。所以即使今天我给了你满分不代表今后的日子你的这种行为也是可取的。第二，就算Summers同学仍旧是你的副官，但是如果他发生了什么意外呢？战争状态下任何事情都会发生，我这样说只是想要告诉你你真正能倚靠的只有自己一个人。”

 

“他不会的。”在教官低下头开始给Logan打分的空挡里Logan突然冷不丁地冒出了这么一句话，Scott带着疑惑的表情看着Logan。

 

“只要他一天还是我的副官，我不会让他在我眼前发生任何事的。”

 

教官也为Logan突然认真起来的态度所诧异：“这种事谁能保证呢，Howlett同学，不要太过自信了。”

 

“我能保证。”Logan回过头看着Scott，“Scott，我能保证。”

 

Scott没有说话，面对Logan一脸认真的保证，他不置可否地别过了头。

 

20.

 

“那么Howlett同学的战术推演的最后成绩也已经出来了，现在公布星战指挥系第一学期的最终绩点排名，排位在最后5%的同学，我很抱歉，你们被淘汰了。剩下的同学们恭喜，你们可以稍微享受一下假期了，但是注意不要放松地太过了，下学期同样是排位后5%的同学淘汰。”

 

讲台上的教官将一张列表投放进教室中央的光幕中，上面列了每一名指挥系学生的成绩、排名和百分比排位，最后那三名被标成红色的显然就是这个学期被淘汰的倒霉蛋了。这张表单出来后教室里有几个原本神情紧张的学生突然大松了一口气，但是，也不是每一个人都那么好运的，就有一个一直很紧张的家伙终于确认了自己就是属于淘汰的范围，他几乎当场崩溃大哭起来。

 

这就是布里塔尼亚，就算这个学期那几个家伙侥幸地过了，如果他们还是没有什么改善的话，下个或是再下个学期淘汰的名单上就会轮到他们了。用校长的话来说就是退学总好过丢命，布里塔尼亚不需要弱者。

 

在这种几家欢乐几家愁的气氛中，Scott抬头看着自己的成绩，他对着那张成绩表的顶端研究了一阵子后举起手示意教官：“教官，那张成绩表有问题。”

 

Scott说完这句话后整个教室突然鸦雀无声，开什么玩笑，指挥系双星之一质疑成绩表有问题这可绝对不是什么小事。

 

“有哪里不对吗，Summers同学？”

 

在这张成绩表的顶端，Scott以1927.4分位居第一名，而Logan的1927.0则是紧随其后的第二，虽然Scott非常渴望能赢过Logan一次，但是这种明显是光脑统计错误带来的胜利可不算在其中。

 

“那里——”Scott用手指着这张成绩表的顶端，“我的总分怎么可能比Logan还高0.4，我不可能有任何一门考得比他高的。”

 

教官被Scott问得一愣，因为大家都已经习惯了光脑不会出错，所以也不会有人没事去怀疑光脑统计出来的结果。但是Scott自开学以来一直在各个科目上不停挑战Logan的事实在是太有名了，而比这件事更有名的是Scott的败绩一直持续不断地累积中。所以教官心里一想觉得是啊， _Summers_ _的总分怎么可能比Howlett_ _还高？_

 

于是教官赶紧让光脑调出了Scott和Logan的成绩细表，一大串密密麻麻的数据随之出现，Scott和Logan在每一个科目的考试、实践、报告等等的各项成绩对比，平时的奖惩绩点等等，光脑将两个人不同的部分区别出来，教官认真地一条条检视下去。

 

的确就像Scott所说的那样，他没有一科是比Logan高的，要么同样都是满分，要么比Logan低个零点几分之类的。 _开什么玩笑，这个结果到底是怎么统计出来的，要真是程序出错的话那麻烦可就大了。_ 教官越看越是焦虑，如果统计程序有问题那就代表布里塔尼亚这学期所有学生的成绩都要进行复核，指挥系可是最晚才出成绩的，其他好多系的淘汰生们连退学手续都已经办好了。

 

教官带着一脑门子汗终于把那张细表翻到了最后一页，最底下有一项是这么写的——

 

军容军纪：

Scott Summers：10分

Logan Howlett：0分

 

教官尴尬地咳嗽了一声，要知道军容军纪这样东西大概是从人类有了军队这么样东西后就有的概念，它作为军人的一项基本素养差不多算是一条送分的条目被布里塔尼亚继承了下来，以后也会一直保留下去。毕竟身为一名职业军人，你总不能看起来吊儿郎当的吧。

 

一般来说，布里塔尼亚的竞争那么激烈，哪会有学生敢在这种送分项目上失分，何况大家都是出身贵族的帝国精英，贵族修养这种东西也足够保证他们的军容军纪了。但是任何事情都还是会有例外的，例外就是现在坐在那边的那个家伙。教官无奈地扫了他一眼，Logan Howlett现在坐在那里也是一副吊儿郎当的样子，因为教官在核对他们两个的分数，百无聊赖的Logan已经又掏出根雪茄点燃了。

 

教官的额角又开始抽痛了，这家伙从来也不穿学生制服，一嫌课程无聊就公然在课堂上抽烟，还经常公然藐视教官的威严——种种劣行简直不胜枚举。事实上他的那10分在开学一个多礼拜后就已经全部被扣完了，这还是因为布里塔尼亚规定这项分数每天最多扣一分的原因，要不一天内扣完对Logan来说估计也不是什么难事。

 

但是因为Logan的个人能力实在是太强，布里塔尼亚还是以能力论英雄的，无能的家伙军姿就是再挺拔也就是给敌人送个挺拔的人头罢了。所以经过这几个月教官们也都学着习惯了，结果忍着忍着就完全把军容军纪这项评分给忘了。等到教官看到最后这一项想起这茬接着又核对了一下所有的分数出入后终于放心地松了口气。

 

“别担心，Summers同学，没有出错，因为Howlett的军容军纪的10分全被扣掉了，所以最后反倒是你比他高了0.4分。这正好充分说明了在军队里还是要遵守纪律和一些基本规则的，我个人认为这个结果非常合理。”

 

听到这个结果Scott也傻了，他也完全忘掉军容军纪这一项还有评分了。作为Logan的学生副官，性格又一本正经的Scott可是对这个感受最深的人了，从开学到现在，他差不多对Logan的这种行为从——

  1. 死活看不顺眼（ _你这么做对得起大元帅阁下吗？！！_ ）到
  2. 痛心疾首（ _我承认你是很强啦，但是你这样还是很替大元帅阁下丢人啊。_ ）再到
  3. 苦口婆心（ _其实你本质根本不坏嘛，干嘛一直一副痞子样，这样不熟悉你的人很容易误会啊，好吧我一开始就是误会了。_ ）



 

而Logan应对的态度也从——

  1. 你这个白痴小鬼（ _管那么宽你他妈以为你是谁啊？_ ）到
  2. 暗自憋笑（ _虽然我不记得了，但是我觉得你形容的那个家伙应该不是我本人，退一万步讲就算我本来是这么高大上的人物，我现在也决定换条路线了。_ ）再到
  3. 虚心接受，屡教不改（ _好啦好啦_ _Scott_ _你说的都对，拜托别再我旁边再念了，耳朵都快长茧了。_ ）



 

总而言之，言而总之，Scott的“将Logan塑造成心目中的大元帅阁下”的计划仍在进行中，而这个计划的实际成效基本上是零…………

 

所以有了今天这种结果也算是Logan自食其果了，不过他本人其实是无所谓的，有关于输赢什么的，只是因为Scott的竞争心的缘故他的积极性也被调动起来了。事到如今Logan早已经承认Scott能是个能和他匹敌的对手，他自身因为失忆的缘故也说不好自己到底算不算以大欺小，毕竟以前的经历和经验已经全都忘了，他唯一能确定的是自己每一次必然全力以赴，这才是对Scott最好的尊重。而他也没想到Scott的第一次的胜利居然会是在这里，不过如果Scott的分数不是紧紧咬住他的分数的话，仅仅10分的军容军纪也根本影响不了大局。

 

于是Logan回过头看着Scott，脸上带着真诚的笑容：“恭喜了，Scott，有了第一次就会有第二次的。”

 

Scott没有理会Logan，他站起身开始脱他的学生制服外套，脱下外套后Scott又随手扯掉了里面衬衫上的领花肩章，他把它们随手扔在制服外套上然后把外套团成一团走到教室门口把它们全部扔进了垃圾桶。回过身的Scott现在看起来就穿了件普通的白衬衫，没有了领花和肩章后白衬衫的领口敞开着，露出里面一小截的锁骨。Logan从来没看过Scott穿的这么随性，而他这样看起来真是该死的——性感。

 

Scott转过身看着教官，他对着教官笑了笑：“教官，今天应该仍旧算是出席日吧，既然是出席日那么今天也仍旧还是要检查军容军纪的不是吗？”

 

“Summers同学，你确定吗？我认为你并没有任何胜之不武的成分，而且Howlett同学看起来也没有任何的疑义。”

 

“教官，这并不是胜之不武的问题，我只是希望我个人的第一场胜利更漂亮一些而已，毕竟有了第一次就会有第二次的不是吗？”Scott在说这句话的时候回过头对着Logan笑了笑，而Logan的视线则沿着他的衬衫一路滑落到他精瘦的腰线上。

 

“好吧，既然你坚持的话——”教官对着Scott点了点头，“Scott Summers，军容不整，扣除0.5分。”

 

随着教官的话语声落，光脑自动修改了Scott的总分，那张列表的最顶端的两个人名换了个位置，Logan以0.1分的优势获得了学期的第一名。

 

至于Logan本人，他根本不在乎最后自己得了多少分是第几名，他的眼里只有在讲台旁正对着他微笑的Scott而已。

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

21.

 

“Scott，等等！”Logan叫住了准备走出教室的Scott。

 

“怎么了，Logan？为了刚刚的事？本来你就该是第一的，真的，我输得心服口服。”

 

“先别去管那些，你现在是回去收拾东西是吧？”

 

“是啊，所有的课都完了，接下来是假期啊。”

 

“我就是想问这个，假期你有什么安排？”

 

“安排？我能有什么安排，自然是回家啊。”

 

“亚里斯加尔？你现在回去就你一个人吧，Alex不是在帝都吗？”

 

一提到Alex，Scott和Logan都不约而同地沉默了一阵，在他跑来代课的两个礼拜，Alex借着教官的身份把他们两个玩得够呛，但又因为他是Scott的哥哥，所以Scott和Logan都敢怒不敢言，好不容易熬过两个礼拜以后他们两个送瘟神一样把Alex送走了。在送别时Alex一脸遗憾地对他们说“好想多待几天啊，以后有机会一定会再来”云云，而Scott和Logan则是异口同声地回答“不要再来了！！”他们两个说完自己都震惊他们居然会默契到这种地步，而Alex就在他们两个面面相觑时转身登上了离去的星舰。

 

“是啊，好在那家伙被Charles弄去帝都了。要是回家再被他折腾我还不如待在学校呢！”回想完毕的Scott还小小地抖了抖身体。

 

“那个，Scott，反正你回去也是一个人，要不要跟我去奎丽尔看看？”

 

“大元帅的封地？Logan你到底和大元帅什么关系啊，奎丽尔是由你来继承吗？”

 

“呃……”被Scott问到这个问题的Logan停顿了一下，最早的时候他根本懒得和Scott解释自己是谁，后来是想到皇帝的叮嘱不能随便对着别人透露自己的身份，再后来他倒是信任Scott的为人了，可是却也知道Scott有多盲目地崇拜着心目中的大元帅阁下顺便嫌弃给大元帅丢人的自己，结果Logan反而患得患失起来—— _如果他知道大元帅其实就是我会不会理想崩塌？_

 

Logan发现自己没法对着Scott坦白，每当Scott当着他的面谈起大元帅时，他脸上洋溢着的热情、憧憬和渴望让自己觉得很…………幸福？他从一个旁人嘴里听着已经被自己遗忘的过去，在Scott的描述下，Logan发现自己是如此地完美——强大、善良、坚毅、果敢。Scott一遍又一遍不厌其烦地对着Logan称赞着大元帅的为人，Logan几乎有点嫉妒他描述下的那个完美的自己。他一点都不记得了，大元帅对他来说简直像是另一个人的人生，可是他又不舍得完全否认一切，因为有着那样的关系他有时就能说服自己被Scott那样崇拜仰望着的是自己，真实的自己。

 

Logan知道自己真正害怕的不是Scott的理想崩塌，而是知道真相的Scott明白真正的自己不过如此，他害怕的是失去Scott的注意。所以即使是虚幻的偶像，Logan情愿将自己和大元帅割裂开来，让一部分的自己在Scott心里始终保持着完美的样子。

 

“总之是很亲近的关系，反正现在奎丽尔领是我的领土了。”

 

Scott闻言点了点头，Logan的身份一直神神秘秘的，谁都能看出他和大元帅有关系，可谁也不知道他们究竟是什么关系，不过现在Logan大概也从侧面印证了他是大元帅的直系继承人，不过那毕竟是人家的家务事，Scott也不好太过追究。

 

“要不要考虑一下啊，Scott？”

 

“奎丽尔领……大元帅的故居，大元帅用过的武器还有大元帅的军服什么的啊~~”Scott再度露出了那种狂热粉丝一般的表情，而Logan则是心情复杂——大元帅的衣服什么的其实平常都是Scott在洗的，他第一次洗衣服的时候还不知怎地失火了把原来那些都烧了呢。

 

“好的，我跟你去奎丽尔。”Scott仅仅是犹豫了一下就完全地倒向了心中的大元帅主题游的想法。

 

说动了Scott的Logan忽略了心中小小的对于大元帅的嫉妒，他和Scott一起回到宿舍开始准备回去的事项了。

 

数日后的奎丽尔星系首都行星宇宙空港——

 

“Scott，说真的，你至少要再穿一件防寒服才行。”Logan看了看和他穿的差不多的Scott忍不住又提醒了一句。

 

“你不也就只穿了这么点？”Scott看了看Logan，不服气地撇了撇嘴。

 

“你就别在这个上面和我争了，因为我的极端气候耐受强化的是耐寒力，而你们Summers家的显然是耐热力吧。”

 

Logan提到的这个极端气候的适应性是从人类早期宇宙殖民时期就开始的，最早的时候人类只能制造出一个虫洞，而虫洞对面的空间坐标则完全是随机的。这种瞎猫碰死耗子一样的方法使人类无法对移民行星的气候环境太过挑挑拣拣。于是早期第一批基因改造的强者会选定一个方向改造身体的适应能力以便在这些星球定居。帝国真正传统的军方世家大贵族全部都是最早在这些恶劣环境的星球定居的领导者，而后来有了星球气候改造技术，人类可以将殖民星球的气候改造成适宜居住的状态。但是为了时刻提醒和锻炼自己的子孙，那些军方大贵族们的家族大本营都不会进行气候改造，它们仍旧保持着千年前的样子。

 

Summers家的亚里斯加尔领首府星是一颗到处是活火山的星球，整个星球的地表随处可见各种流动的岩浆，每时每刻都有火山在喷发着熔岩，整颗星球的常年地表平均气温在70℃以上。所以Summers家最早的基因强化的就是耐热的能力，代代传承到如今，即使是Scott和Alex在变成变种人之前，他们在100℃的沸水里游泳都不会有任何事。

 

而Howlett家则刚好相反，奎丽尔领的首府星仍旧处于大冰川时期，整个星球表面到处都是冻土，暴风雪常年在地表肆虐，星球最高气温不会超过零下40℃。Logan他们家的基因强化方向自然就是耐寒能力，在成为变种人之前的Logan在零下100℃的低温里只穿一件背心也一样没什么事。

 

因此Logan是绝对不会让Scott尝试抵抗严寒的，那小子长这么大没见过冰雪根本不知道那玩意的厉害。当Logan再度试图说服Scott的时候，一队穿着Howlett家族私军军服的士兵列队走了过来，一位西装老者穿过这些士兵走到Logan和Scott面前，他带着欣慰的表情仔细地端详了Logan一会然后深深地鞠了个躬。

 

“您终于回来了，这么久了，我以为这辈子都再也见不到阁下了。”

 

Logan疑惑地看了看这位满面风霜的老人，他歉意地对着他笑了笑，自己确实已经不记得他是谁了。

 

“在下是奎丽尔公国的总领。”老人并没有介意Logan的反应，作为大元帅曾经最为信任的人，在他出征时替他运作着整个奎丽尔星系的老人是整个星系唯一知道Logan真实身份和情况的人。他面向着Scott在介绍自己，其实也是在介绍给Logan听。

 

“这位就是亚里斯加尔公爵的二公子吧，欢迎您到奎丽尔公国来。”

 

22.

 

正如这位总领先生说的那样，奎丽尔是一个公国，同Scott的父亲不同，前大元帅是帝国仅有的三位大公之一。所以他的治下不仅是一整个星系的公爵领，更有着亚里斯加尔领所没有的高度自治权。奎丽尔境内只需要遵守一些帝国最基本的宪法，其他所有的法律规则都可以自行决定。顺便一说，除了大元帅以外的另两位大公目前是Raven公主殿下和先皇的义弟，前任摄政王MacTaggert殿下。

 

“Summers少爷，您说您最为崇拜的人是大元帅阁下？”Scott和Logan被那位老者带着坐上了从宇宙空港到地面的飞船，Scott对着那位老人家简单地介绍了下自己还有为什么会跟着Logan一起来奎丽尔。

 

“是啊，大元帅阁下是我终生奋斗的目标，我希望有朝一日能成为他那样的人。”

 

“那么您认为Logan少爷怎么样？”老人随口抛出一个问题，在飞船另一侧抽烟的Logan瞬间被呛到了在那猛地咳嗽，Scott转过头看了他一眼然后给他递了杯水。

 

“他啊，实力倒是强得一塌糊涂，但是整个人的生活作风也太烂了吧！也不想想现在他是大元帅的继承人了，不了解他的人看他那副乱七八糟的样子会以为大元帅的家教有多么糟糕啊！”Scott毫不避讳地当着Logan的面一路对着老人家大倒苦水，Logan在一边咳嗽个不停，Scott一边嘴上不停地抱怨一边又把水往Logan的面前推了推，Logan乘了个空挡直接把那杯水灌了下去总算是好了点了。

 

老人眼里带着笑意看着面前这两个人的互动，他瞥了一眼那边Logan尴尬的神色后对Scott说：“这个，其实外界对于大元帅阁下的为人也会有以讹传讹的部分的，阁下事实上也不是那么一本正经的。”

 

“啊？是吗？？”Scott不好意思地摸了摸后颈，“那个，我知道有很多是我想象出来的，毕竟元帅过世的时候我才3岁…………您是元帅最为信任的人吧，能跟我说说平时的元帅都是什么样吗？”

 

Logan刚刚消停了一会又猛地咳嗽起来，Scott没好气地转过头：“Logan，你要是喉咙不舒服就别死命抽雪茄了。”

 

饶是总领先生贵族涵养再好，一生见惯各种大风大浪，这会也实在憋不住笑了出来，Scott不好意思地看了他一眼：“真不好意思，平常都管习惯了，我只是希望他除了实力能和大元帅匹敌之外为人也能向元帅本人看齐。”

 

“呵呵呵。”总领先生越笑越大声，他一边抱歉地朝Scott摇摇手示意自己没事一边看着Logan，“我大概有点明白是为什么了，阁下。Summers少爷可真是…………可爱啊。”

 

Logan以警告的眼神望了总领先生一眼，老先生终于正了正神色：“其实吧，Summers少爷，元帅平时也是挺放荡不羁的，要说Logan少爷这一点和元帅真的是一模一样的，真的，我可以发誓。”

 

“怎么可能？？你是说堂堂大元帅阁下，平时衣服从来也不洗堆得跟山一样高，房间里乱得跟狗窝一样，色情杂志摊了一地，只要不给他送饭他情愿饿死也懒得自己去餐厅？？？”

 

这下轮到总领先生开始咳嗽了，Logan带着凶狠的眼神盯着他，言下之意大概是你敢继续坏我的名声看看？总领先生于是只好继续咳嗽以图蒙混过关。

 

 _阁下，这个难度太高了，老臣真的帮不了您了，您还是自己想办法吧。_ 总领先生只能在心里默默地对着Logan说了个抱歉。

 

好在这时候飞船已经到达了大公府邸的上空，Scott从舷窗里看见了那座宏伟的冰雕一样的建筑物。整座府邸沿着一条巨大冰川而建，从空中俯瞰呈一个月牙的形状，两侧月牙尖的部分高度最低然后越是朝中间越是拔高。正中间的那座建筑的顶端与整座冰川的峰顶齐平，这个月牙形建筑群的屋顶全部是角度几乎垂直的尖顶，像是一把把锋利地插向天空的利剑。建筑的外墙是那种冰蓝色，与四周堆积了亿万年的坚冰融为一体。在Scott看来这座建筑群是如此地大气磅礴却又冰冷无情，但这种凌厉而张扬的强大却又无比地吸引着Scott的注意力。

 

“真美啊……”Scott情不自禁地感叹出声。

 

“您喜欢就好，Summers少爷，正好Logan少爷也很久没回来了，不如就让我带领两位稍稍参观一下主宅主要的一些部分好了。”

 

当天晚些时候——

 

“这边就是您的房间了，就在主人房间的对面，小是小了点，但是位置不错，不知道您还满意吗？”总领先生推开了两扇白色的大门，一个装饰简洁却大气的房间呈现在Scott面前。

 

“这么大？”Scott刚惊讶了一句就发现自己简直蠢到家了，在布里塔尼亚的几个月他已经习惯了他那间什么都堆在一起的副官用蜗居，仿佛他一辈子都是生活在那小小的几十平方米空间里一样。但是事实上他家也是公爵府啊，虽然风格和Logan家不同但是气势是完全不输的，以Alex疼他的程度来说，他的房间比这个绝对有过之而无不及。

 

Scott回过头看着总领先生，果然老先生一脸奇怪地看着他，Scott只好尴尬地抱歉解释说自己习惯了Logan对面的副官房，一时间完全没有反应过来。老先生又露出了那种意味深长的笑容，Scott反正今天在他面前已经丢了不止一次的人了，所以也就不去在意了。

 

“今天您和Logan少爷都很劳累了，还是早点休息吧，明天再让Logan少爷带您参观奎丽尔的风光您看如何？”

 

“好的，谢谢，麻烦你了。”Scott接受了总领先生善意的安排。总领先生再度对着Scott行了个礼后退出了房间，而Scott则带着曾经的大元帅的房间就在自己对门的美好心情很快地沉入了梦乡。

 

第二天一早，Scott被再三坚持的Logan裹成个熊一样站在大公府邸的屋外，看着仍旧穿得和平时一样的Logan，Scott满脸的不愿意。

 

“Summers少爷，这个请您千万要听从Logan少爷的建议，户外的气温可不是开玩笑的，尤其是对于您这种进行相反方向体质强化的人来说就更加要注意了。”

 

“我们是开雪地摩托还是直接坐飞船？白天这附近应该没有暴风雪吧？”Logan随口问着总领他们的行程安排，他完全不记得路了，反正有GPS他就当成和Scott一样第一次来观光就好。

 

“我有更好的建议，阁下。”总领递给Logan一枚造型奇特的骨笛，“Wolfy也很想念您。”

 

“Wolfy？？”Logan一脸不解地望着总领先生。

 

“就试着吹一下就好了。”总领指了指Logan手里的骨笛。

 

Logan将骨笛含在嘴里用力一吹，骨笛发出一声尖利的啸声在冰川间层层回荡。过了一会儿，在遥远的地方传来一声狼啸。然后狼啸一声接着一声由远及近。

 

终于在Logan前方冰川裂隙的阴影里出现了两点绿光，绿光一点点接近，一个巨型的生物从阴影里走了出来，那两点绿光是它的眼睛。阳光照射在那个生物身上，Scott看清了那是一头成年的疾风冰狼。

 

这种全身雪白体长8米的巨狼正是Howlett家家徽上的生物，也是这个星球上位居食物链顶层的原生物种。那头巨狼站在Logan对面看了他一会，然后突然扬起它造型优美的脖颈对着天空嚎叫。

 

“嗷呜~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”

 

Scott在奎丽尔清晨凛冽的晨风中半张着嘴望着面前这只美丽却危险的生物。

 

23.

 

雪白巨狼的啸声沿着冰川回荡，Logan在他的啸声中一步步走向前。巨狼猛地停了下来，它轻巧沿着冰川的裂口向下跳，然后停在了Logan的身前。身材高大的Logan在它的面前就像是个小孩，Scott张着嘴想提醒一下Logan但是却说不出任何话来。

 

Logan慢慢地对着这头巨狼伸出了他的手，而巨狼则是低头闻了闻Logan的味道，终于它确定了面前这个人类的身份，巨狼低下它巨大的头颅用额头蹭着Logan的脑袋。Logan的手再也没有犹豫，他伸进巨狼浓密的皮毛使劲地抓挠，而巨狼喉咙里发出的轻声的呜呜叫声则表示着它有多么喜欢Logan的举动。

 

“Wolfy。”即使Logan已经不记得了，也不妨碍他再次在几秒内重新爱上面前这只大狗，他们互相用直觉确认了对方是自己值得信任的伙伴，“来，Wolfy，认识一下，这是Scott。”

 

Logan领着Wolfy来到Scott身前，然后Wolfy再度低下头闻了闻Scott，看起来它似乎是挺喜欢Scott，它同样低下头用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了Scott一下。Scott露出惊喜的表情：“Logan，我可以像你一样给Wolfy挠痒痒吗？”

 

“当然，Wolfy喜欢这个。”

 

得到许可的Scott用双手努力地够着Wolfy脖子旁的绒毛，Wolfy被挠得满心欢喜，嘴里发出呜哩呜哩的声响。看着Scott和Wolfy玩得那么开心，Logan走到老总领的身边。

 

“谢谢，Darren。这些年谢谢你替我照顾着这里。就算我记不起来你是谁了，我的道谢却仍旧是真诚的。”

 

“不用，阁下，这里也是我的家。”他们两个以Scott听不见的音量在一旁小声交谈。

 

“倒是阁下您这些年究竟怎么了，我可从不记得您会需要副官替您送饭洗衣服什么的啊。”

 

Logan尴尬地咳嗽了一声，他搓了搓鼻子：“其实最早是因为我气不过那小家伙管东管西的想欺负他一下，可是Scott他做什么事都太认真负责了，结果…………”

 

“结果就被伺候地太舒服了完全不想停了？”总领先生丝毫不在乎Logan身份地和他开着玩笑，这么多年来孤身一人的大元帅早就已经是他的家人了。

 

Logan叹了一口气：“Darren，我不知道我以前是怎么想的，但是有个人这么全心全意地照顾着你，毫不犹豫地指出你的缺陷，真心地肯定着你的成就，谈起你时神色如此温暖，这种感觉真的很…………美好。”

 

“阁下，您指的你究竟是Logan Howlett还是James Howlett？”

 

Logan的叹气更重了：“我不知道，Darren。”

 

“我毕竟不是阁下本人，也没有失忆过无法体会您对于两段人生的看法，但是我认为您还是早日对Summers少爷坦白真相的好，不管是因为他憧憬大元帅还是和您是死对头或是好朋友，我认为他都至少有知道真相的权利。至于这之后你们之间的关系，应该由你们两人共同去决定。”

 

“道理我也懂，Darren，可是，再给我点时间吧。我错过了最初的坦白的机会，而后面所有的时机好像都不对。”

 

“单靠等待永远都不会有所谓正确的时机的，阁下，您身为一名指挥官对于这一点是再清楚不过了。您要知道，在您等待的每一刻，您都是在欺骗Summers少爷。”

 

Logan无奈地闭上了眼睛：“我知道，Darren，我知道…………”

 

“Logan，我们能出发了吗？”Scott回过头对着Logan和Darren微笑，Logan几乎立即迎了上去，而老总领则在他的身后发出了一声微不可查的叹息。

 

Logan走到Wolfy身边拍了拍他的胸口，Wolfy身高也有3米多，它善解人意地俯下身躯贴紧地面并低下头，尽管如此，Wolfy的脖子那里仍旧有着一米多近两米的高度。Logan示意Scott先上去，Scott实在穿得太多了，动作完全失去了平常的灵活性。他揪住了Wolfy脖子周围的鬃毛尝试了一下居然没上去，懊恼地跺了跺脚的Scott准备试第二次，结果在他再次发力的时候突然Logan托住了他的腰直接将他举到了半空，Scott人在半空也不好挣扎，他借着Logan的帮助跨过了Wolfy的背部。而Logan紧随其后跨了上来坐在Scott的背后将他抱在怀里。

 

在Scott还没来得及抗议这个座位顺序的时候Wolfy就原地站了起来，然后撒开爪子朝前飞奔。

 

凛冽的寒风扫过Scott的脸颊，各种形状的冰川在他的身侧迅速地向后倒退，近二十米宽的裂隙被Wolfy一跃而过，滞留在空中的时候Scott产生了一种自己正在飞翔的错觉。他情不自禁地在空中欢快地大叫。

 

Logan双手越过Scott的腰抓住Wolfy脖子上的毛来控制方向，为了看清前路，他的下巴搁在Scott的肩头，Scott比他矮了那么一点，结果被他抱在怀里整个刚刚好，Logan乘Scott不注意时稍稍收紧了自己的手臂，因为Scott喜欢Wolfy跳跃的感觉，所以他也尽可能地挑选着这些有很多断层的路来走。

 

Scott并不是没有感觉到Logan擦过他脸颊的呼吸，好在让他万分嫌弃的防寒服在这时候发挥了一些正面的作用，被裹了厚厚一层的Scott无法太过清楚地感觉Logan的怀抱，衣料下传来的只是一些模糊的感觉。但是Scott仍旧可以通过那些不甚清晰的感觉和大脑的想象推断出现在他们两个保持的姿势，Logan的双手如何地环住了他的腰，他的胸口贴住自己的背脊。Scott在轻微地颤抖，感谢厚厚的衣物的帮助，Logan感觉不到这个。要不然的话Scott就不仅仅是得对着自己，还要对着Logan解释为什么他会为了一个骑在Wolfy的背上所必须保持的正当姿势而抖个不停。

 

Scott不仅没有可以让Logan信服的解释，他也一样没有能让自己信服的答案。他只好不停装作因为Wolfy的腾空跳跃而欢欣鼓舞的样子，至少他确实也是有那么一点的，除去Logan的让他心烦意乱的怀抱，Wolfy本身很棒。

 

Wolfy在一处悬崖前停了下来，Scott能看见地表在他们面前形成一个巨大的下沉，悬崖像是一面巨大的玻璃镜子完全被坚冰所覆盖，而远处下沉的冰川层层叠叠构成一幅迷宫一般的景象。

 

“左边还是右边？”Scott轻轻侧过头，Logan鬓角的头发扫到他的脸颊。

 

“嗯…………”Logan明显沉入了思考，“右边吧。”

 

Logan压根就不知道路，他只是凭借直觉随便指了个方向而已。他用右手揪了揪Wolfy的毛想让它往右边转弯，可是Wolfy扭头看了看右边然后又把头转了过来。

 

“Logan，Wolfy明显不愿走右边的样子。”

 

_该死的笨狗，你就不能在Scott_ _面前给我个面子吗？？_

 

“右边！！Wolfy。”Logan改成了命令句，他又用力揪了揪Wolfy的毛。

 

“呜嗯~~~~~~”Wolfy的右前爪挠了两下右边的地面，嘴里发出那种不情愿的呜咽声。

 

“双倍起司外加牛排，右边！！”所谓御下的手段，无非就是胡萝卜和大棒，对人对狼都一样。

 

Wolfy终于妥协了，它转过身朝着右侧的方向轻盈地跑了过去。

 

24.

 

Scott和Logan被Wolfy带到一处复杂的地形前，冰川诡异地从中间断开一个巨大的裂口，乍一看深不见底。但是纵横交错的冰棱连接在断面的两端构成一条条的玄冰浮桥，Logan抬起头，数不清的冰桥将他头上的天空割裂成网格状，他的脚下也是一样。

 

“哇哦~”Scott情不自禁地感叹出声。

 

Logan拍了拍Wolfy的脖子示意他朝前走，但是Wolfy停在了外面。

 

“Logan，你能确定路吗？Wolfy似乎不愿意往前走了。”

 

答案是否定的，但是Logan决定嘴硬一下顺应直觉的指引。于是他从Wolfy身上跳了下来，又帮着Scott下来了。

 

“Wolfy，总之我们要朝这边走，你要是愿意呢就跟过来，不愿意大不了我让他们派飞船来接我们两个。”

 

于是Logan一马当先地朝着面前的冰桥上踏去，Scott仅仅犹豫了一下就跟在了Logan的后面。Wolfy看见Logan他们两个都已经上了桥，站在外面可怜兮兮地叫了两声，但是Logan铁了心要选这条路了，所以Wolfy用爪子探了探路小心翼翼地跟了上去。

 

冰桥的地面非常滑，Scott穿着雪地靴简直是一步一挪地在上面艰难行走。Logan回过头看了他一眼，然后直接伸出手握住了Scott的手，Scott这次没有拒绝，他只是企鹅般蹒跚地迈着自己的脚步任由Logan强有力的手臂帮他保持着身体的平衡。

 

过了冰桥后是是无数高大冰柱构成的丛林。透明的冰晶将Logan和Scott的身影倒映在上面，四面八方都是扭曲了的他们的影像，尽管扭曲，Scott仍能看见他带着微笑被Logan牵着在这些冰柱间穿梭的样子——冰冷的迷宫里两颗火热的心脏。Scott不得不承认，只要带路的是Logan，他敢踏上任何一条危险之极的道路。

 

一个巨大的寒冰洞穴在他们面前出现，这些冰柱迷宫在接近洞穴的地方渐渐地缩小变成了水晶簇的样子丛生在两旁。Scott已经在一天之内看了无数人生从没有经历过的奇景，他收起了他的惊呼而只是带着欣喜的表情仰望着大自然的鬼斧神工。

 

Scott的眼睛扫到了洞穴的一处冰壁，那里似乎有个空洞，在透明的冰壁后面透出一丝与寒冰不同的深色。Scott上前两步仔细地看了看，那是一株小小的植物，最多十公分高，从茎到叶都呈现一种幽蓝色，当然在Scott眼里它们变成了更加迷幻的深紫，在这颗植物的顶端开着一朵六角形的花，花瓣像羽絮一样分叉，完全对称的花瓣让它看起来像是一朵放大了数倍的雪花。在这朵花的正中心结着一颗火红色的珍珠一样的小果实。

 

这颗小小的果实被称为冰雪女神的心脏，它只生长在最为寒冷的冻土，据说需要二十年才会结出一颗这样的果实，而果实的成熟期只有三天，三天之后它就会从花瓣上掉落然后掉入冰川消失地无影无踪。最早发现这颗果实的科考队在那颗发现它的星球又徘徊了五十年却一无所获，但人类却从那颗被科考队送回的果实样本里提炼并确认了现今正在使用的十几种细胞愈合制剂成分的分子样本。

 

可以说他们能这么就遇见一颗这样的果实是何等幸运的事情，以它的稀有程度，只是采摘下来珍藏都足以让Scott不虚此行，对此我也只能感叹一下Logan和他的恐怖的直觉了。

 

“那是我的，别和我抢。”Scott兴致勃勃地跟Logan宣布了那颗果实的所有权，Logan耸了耸肩做了个请吧的姿势然后走到了Wolfy的身侧。它看起来有点不安，Logan想检视一下它的状态。

 

Scott打量了一下那颗果实生长的位置，它在距离地面十几米高的一处冰穴上，为了采到它Scott必须沿着一段冰壁向上攀爬。Scott吸了口气，然后脱掉了他的防寒服。

 

“Scott！！别把防寒服脱了！”Logan刚一回头就发现Scott仅仅穿着一件普通的便服了。

 

“没事，我就爬上去把它弄下来就穿好，就这么点时间以我的体质没问题的。穿着那个爬太不方便了。”

 

“那我去给你弄下来就是了。”

 

“别！！，你弄下来就是你的战利品了，我的我自己拿。”说话间Scott已经窜上好几米的高度，没有了厚重的防寒服的拖累，Scott又恢复了他的灵活，不一会他就爬到了那颗植物所在的高度。Scott将手摸到靴子旁边从里面抽出一把行军匕首，反手握刀对着冰壁凿了几下，一些冰屑纷纷掉落。

 

不厚的冰壁迅速被Scott凿开一个洞口，那颗火红的果实就这样暴露在了空气之中，Scott刚要伸手去够那颗果实就听见底下的Wolfy发出一声威胁性的吼叫。与此同时在Scott的侧面三根尖利的刀锋破开冰面，一条直径足有一米的冰虫从里面破壁而出。

 

Scott迅速抓起那颗果实一个后空翻落到了地面，Wolfy已经咬住了一条冰虫来回甩了两下把它分成了两半。可是地面上像是新春雨后的大地一样冒出了无数条冰虫，Scott一路在这些冰虫之间跳跃，还顺手扫飞了几条，在他前方Logan也打飞了几条，但是没有武器的他单靠肉搏效率非常低。

 

_该死的，要是Scott_ _不在我就能用钢爪了。_

_该死的，要是Logan_ _不在我就能用镭射光了。_

 

Logan是因为Charles叮嘱他不要暴露自己变种人的身份，而Scott他们则是在奥斯瓦尔之后就被Raven叮嘱不能对外透露自己是变种人。而不能动用变种能力的他们两个迅速被铺天盖地的的冰虫大军所包围，难怪Wolfy一直不愿踏足这块区域，单靠体型来说，Wolfy能轻松干掉几十条冰虫，但是在眼前数以千计的大军面前，即使是Wolfy也只能饮恨当场。

 

“跑！！”

“跑！！”

 

Logan和Scott又同时达成了一致，他们各自守在Wolfy的一边将围上来的冰虫打退。而Wolfy则是这个突进队形里的锋矢部位，它用爪子拍飞无数的冰虫硬生生地带着Logan和Scott突出了包围圈。

 

但是Wolfy选的方向好像有点问题，它把他们带到了一条螺旋形向下的寒冰滑道前，Scott向下一望除了这条连接着崖壁的滑道以外，其他地方看起来都是深渊。

 

仅仅一个犹豫的功夫铺天盖地的冰虫大军已经填满了他们的后路，Logan别无选择，他一手揽过Scott然后对着Wolfy喊了一声“跳！！”就顺着滑道跳了下去。Wolfy则紧跟着Logan之后以蹲坐的姿势踩上了这条滑道。

 

而在他们身后的冰虫大军在悬崖边互相推挤了一会就慢慢地退回了自己栖息的冰穴。

 

25.

 

Scott被Logan抱在怀里沿着滑道一路朝下，随着他们的下滑四周的光线越来越暗，Scott感觉四周的空气似乎越来越寒冷，尽管Logan垫在他的身下，他还是情不自禁地颤抖起来。

 

在刚刚那团混乱里他根本来不及拿他的防寒服，而现在在运动后再度静止下的身体终于感受到了这颗星球彻骨的寒意。Logan是对的，没有防寒服他根本没法在这颗星球户外生存，但是现在他们情况危急，Scott不想分了Logan的心，他咬紧牙关以防自己的牙齿发出咯咯的颤抖声，尽量绷紧自己的身体来减少抖动的频率。

 

在不知转了多少圈之后Logan终于从滑道的侧面确定他们快要接近底部了。他收紧手臂然后凑近他怀里的Scott的耳边说：“Scott，我们快到底了，现在这个速度要是撞到什么那可够呛，待会我会直接抱着你跳起来卸掉一部分冲力，你千万不要挣扎。”

 

Scott已经有点冻僵了，他怕他一开口牙齿就会不再受控地抖个不停，只好点了点头。得到许可的Logan把Scott小小地调整了一下角度以便他能抱得更稳。

 

离地面还有三圈…………两圈……就是现在！！

 

Logan抬起身体猛地蹬了一下滑道的冰面，连带着他和他怀里的Scott以他当前的方向迅速地离开滑道朝着前方飞扑过去。在撞到崖体之前Logan已经在空中再度调整了身体的姿态，他的双腿再度蹬着崖壁然后一个后空翻，向前的巨大冲力直接被这一下卸去一大半，Logan又踩上滑道边缘在空中再度接力了几下后稳稳地落到了地面上。

 

而在他身后，Wolfy则比他简单粗暴地多，它在还有一圈多的时候直接腾跃而起朝着一个冰柱的方向扑去，在半空将身体团成一团后高速地撞上那个冰柱，轰地一声巨响，冰柱被撞地四分五裂，Wolfy在地上翻滚了两圈后站起身抖了抖身上的冰渣子就朝着Logan的方向跑了过来。

 

落地后的Logan四处看了看，地底的阴风彻骨，他并没有放下Scott，而是抱着他迅速地朝着一处背风的洞穴里跑去。

 

“Wolfy过来，趴下。”Logan一进洞穴就命令Wolfy到某个角落处蹲好，Wolfy善解人意地将身体蜷起来趴好，Logan将Scott放在Wolfy蜷起的身体中间，Scott立即靠着Wolfy的长毛蜷起身体。

 

“我们需要一堆火，Scott，你还好吧？”Logan带着焦急的神色检查Scott的状态。Scott勉强对着他笑了笑示意自己没事。

 

Logan确认了Scott的状况尚可就赶紧跑到这个洞穴周围开始找有什么可以引燃的东西。

 

Scott在Logan跑开的空挡抬头打量了一下周围的景色——这里显然已经是海平面以下的地底了，四周已经没有了任何的阳光，取而代之的是各种发着荧光的真菌、苔藓或是地衣类植物。那些荧光在黑暗中聚合又分散像是一层层的海浪。在这些的荧光的映衬下Scott看见各种稀奇古怪的菌类，他甚至看见了一堆树一样高的蘑菇。

 

Logan没多久就抱着一些木头一样的东西回来了，他将这些东西堆在Scott的面前，然后从怀里掏出打火机试图点燃这些东西。不过他试了几下还是以失败告终，那些木头一样的东西只是在火苗下飘出一缕白烟但是离引燃还差得很远。

 

Logan低声咒骂了几句，继续做着尝试。

 

“Logan……我们要多久能回去？”Scott的声音显然不如他平常有活力，他歇了几口气才把话说完，因为开口灌进一堆冷风他又把他已经缩成一团的身体又往里收拢了一点。

 

Logan抬起自己的手腕叹了口气：“就算Wolfy认识路我们也不能坐它回去了，你会冻死的。但是该死的我的联络器在刚刚滑下来的时候不知道掉在哪里了。今晚主宅那里发现我们没有回去就会派出搜索队，但是等找到我们怎么也要明天一早了吧。”

 

Scott的身体明显地抖了抖，Logan又骂了一句死也点不燃的柴。

 

“Logan，如果要等到明天这点量明显不够吧，你把打火机给我，我来试着点火，你再去找点柴火来？”

 

“好，确实我得再去找点，但是Scott你千万不要勉强，不要耗费额外的能量，试一下点不燃就赶紧躲回Wolfy怀里，我很快回来。”

 

他将手里的打火机交给Scott，Scott冰凉的手让Logan的心一颤。

 

Logan迅速地冲出了不大的洞穴试图找到新的可燃物，在确认Logan已经离开后Scott伸手推了一下眼镜，两束镭射光线聚焦在Logan堆起的那堆柴火上，两股白烟迅速地腾空而起，不一会一小撮火苗就从那堆柴火里升了起来。很快小火苗就变成了一堆燃烧的篝火，火光将一些温暖传递到Scott的身上，Scott在火光里使劲地发抖。

 

“Wolfy，好冷…………”

 

Logan冲出了洞穴随意地扫了扫，洞穴外面的真菌和植物分布也和里面差不多，他直接走到那种像树一样的蘑菇面前然后伸出了他的钢爪——时间不够了，他可没空再去找有没有这种自然死亡后遗留的枯木一样的蘑菇梗了，Logan随手劈断了一根蘑菇然后三下五除二把它的梗切成了整整齐齐的条状。

 

Logan抱着一大堆足够烧到明天的柴火回到了洞穴里，Scott微微地抬起头。

 

“这么快…………你哪里捡来这么整齐的柴？”

 

“运气好吧。”Logan随口扯了个完全不靠谱的谎，但是他管不了那么多了，Scott的情况不好，他是变种人的事瞒不住就瞒不住了吧。然后他低头发现就在他出去的这么一会时间里，那堆他死活点不燃的篝火已经在原地熊熊燃烧了。

 

“这么快就点燃了？？”Logan纯粹也就是感叹一句而已。

 

“我也…………大概是运气好。”

 

Scott说完后就低下了头，Logan发现Scott的情况不对，他扔掉怀里那堆柴火冲到Scott面前抬起他的脸摘下他的眼镜。Scott双眼紧闭已经昏过去了。

 

该死的，Scott已经开始失温了，Logan随手扯掉了衣服露出裸露的皮肤然后把Scott紧紧地抱进怀里贴紧胸口，他开始轻轻地拍打Scott的脸颊。

 

“Scott，醒醒，不能睡，一定要让体温先上来才能睡，Scott！！”

 

Scott搁在Logan肩膀上的头晃了一下，Logan开始死命地搓揉Scott的背部帮他重新回升一些温度。重复了几下后Logan又开始拍打Scott的脸颊。

 

“Scott，不能睡，跟我说话，随便说点什么！！”

 

“冷…………”

 

“我知道，我知道，Scott一会就好，一会就会暖起来的，等暖起来随便你怎么睡都可以。”

 

Logan腾出一只手朝被他扔在身后的那堆柴火举起了拳头。他的关节之间先是伸出了三把金属刀，然后这些金属刀迅速地软化、拉升，变成了三根活动的金属细丝，这三根细丝迅速地卷起地上散落的柴火扔进火堆里。

 

因为加入了新的燃料火焰再度蹿高，Logan的后背明显地感觉到了一阵暖意。做完这一切后那些金属细丝又再度收回聚拢成了三把金属刀的样子，Logan将再度变硬的金属爪子收回去，然后他怀里的Scott明显地动了动。

 

Scott觉得四周都冰冷彻骨，只有面前有一团暖烘烘的热源，他在半梦半醒之间努力地朝着这团热源拱了拱身体，收紧自己的身体死命地缠上那团热源。

 

Logan确认在他怀里来回磨蹭调整着姿势的Scott的体温终于上来了，但是他没有停手，仍旧在摩擦着Scott的体表试图让他更温暖一些。Scott似乎对这种行为颇为受用，他模模糊糊地发出一些满足的哼哼声，他的脑袋则在Logan的颈项和肩膀间来回寻找着最舒服的角度。

 

Logan的皮肤被Scott脑袋蹭地痒痒的，不过他却丝毫不在意，终于Scott找到了一个满意的角度，他为此露出了一个满足的微笑。Logan的手指轻轻沿着Scott的额头滑过他紧闭的眼睛。这是他第一次看见Scott的眼睛，他在任何时候都带着他那副酒红色的墨镜，Logan一度怀疑是不是因为他眼睛那里长得特别丑的原因。

 

结果刚好相反，一直缺失的最后一块拼图被填上，Scott的脸部轮廓既有成年男子的坚毅却又带着少年的天真，Logan有股冲动想深究隐藏在那之后的Scott的眼瞳看起来会怎样，为什么他仅仅是闭上眼睛都会对自己产生一股奇异的吸引力。募地，Logan低下头轻轻地吻了吻Scott紧闭的眼睑，他也不知道是什么突然让他有了这样的举动。

 

大概他是被这个偶尔露出柔软天真的一面的孩子气的Scott迷惑了吧，就让他把这一切当成是冰雪世界的魔法和幻象永远珍藏在心底。等到太阳重新升起，冰雪消融后，这一切都会消失地无影无踪的。

 

26.

 

Scott沿着地图的指引穿过一个阴暗的小巷子，终于在一个不起眼的角落发现了一扇虚掩的木门，他推开那扇门，里面的空间人声鼎沸。各色人等在里面推杯换盏，房间里被各种低劣的烟草熏得整个烟雾缭绕的。Scott推门的动作勾动了门上悬挂的一个铃铛，一声清脆的声响后所有人回过头看着门口的他，然后沸腾的人声瞬间安静了下来。

 

“这里不是你来的地方，给我从哪里来滚回哪里去。”在木质柜台后面擦拭着玻璃酒杯的酒保抬起头看了Scott一眼。

 

至于Scott为什么会出现在这里？这就说来话长了。

 

那次Scott大意地在奎丽尔的户外脱掉防寒服导致身体陷入低温症后，等他再度意识清醒的时候已经回到了Howlett家的主宅了。Logan和Darren总领先生一反常态非常严肃地轮流过来警告他这次有多危险。他和Logan间的角色颠倒过来，变成Logan在那反复地教育他而Scott缩着头不敢反驳的样子。

 

Scott模糊的记忆还保留了一些当时的场景，比如Logan温暖的胸膛和他给自己带来热量的宽大的手掌，他带着忧虑的安慰话语也仿佛仍在耳边。Scott还记得自己在Logan怀里找到了一个非常完美的角度，所以这次以Logan的话来说可以要了他的命的意外除了一开始真的很冷以外没有给Scott留下什么不好的印象。

 

这并不是说Scott愿意再来一次什么的，看在上帝的份上，他还没有那么不知好歹。他只是有那么一点……真的只是一点…………怀念Logan温暖的拥抱。

 

之后的假期他也在奎丽尔领里度过，Scott很奇怪他并没有一点要提前离开回家的意思。虽然这代表了在那一个半月里他仍旧履行着他身为副官的职责，Scott真不明白Logan明明已经回到自己的府邸却还是让自己给他洗衣服的用意何在。好在在Scott的生命中其实已经碰到过一个类似的家伙了，他大哥Alex平常也是一副要把他往死里欺负的样子，但是他一旦遇到什么事，Alex比谁都紧张。就像Scott在随后呆在奎丽尔领的日子里，哪怕只是随意地走上露台看看风景Logan也会直接拿着他的防寒服冲过来一样。

 

对于这种嘴硬心软的相处方式，Scott痛并快乐着。

 

他们一直在奎丽尔呆到假期快结束才回到了布里塔尼亚。新的学期很快开始，Scott和Logan的关系还是那样打打闹闹，Scott的败绩又开始刷新数字，Logan也从来没有因为他们之间关系改善了就在Scott挑战时放水。Scott对这样的生活无比满意，只除了Logan令人头疼的生活作风问题——

 

_这家伙已经一连好几天下课就失踪把小组报告扔给我一个人了！_

 

所以Scott不惜花了很大的力气黑进了Logan的个人光脑，记录显示他这两天一直来的地方就是这里，从眼前的情况来判断，这是一间小酒馆。而现在摆在Scott眼前的问题是——这里的人们显然不欢迎他。

 

“先生们，没有恶意，我只是和你们一样来买酒喝的。”

 

人群看了Scott一会接着突然爆发出了一阵大笑声：“噗哈哈哈，那个小鬼叫我们先生们！！嘿，先生，您的酒来了！”

 

酒桌旁几个看起来凶神恶煞的光头男一边取笑着Scott刚刚的话一边模仿着他说话的腔调。

 

“哦？那我应该怎么说呢，看起来你们更喜欢——”Scott走到一桌酒桌前随意拿起桌子上的一把金属餐叉然后用两根手指把它折叠了起来。“这样的沟通方式。”

 

“妈的，小子，跑来这里找什么茬，要打架吗？！”

 

就在酒吧里所有的人都原地站起来隐隐地要将Scott围在中间时酒吧一侧的小门突然被打开，一个磁性的女性嗓音在门后响起。

 

“够了全部给我坐下，不要在这里招惹什么麻烦！”

 

Scott顺着声音望去，一名身材高挑的女性双手抱胸斜靠在门上，她有一头火红的长发，打着大波浪卷一直垂到胸前，穿着一件低胸却高腰的背心，形状姣好的双峰将背心撑起一个漂亮的弧度，而在她的紧身长裤和背心间露出她平坦的小腹，Scott能看见上面有个翅膀形状的纹身。

 

“下层区有下层区的规则，像你这样的布里塔尼亚的少爷的确是不应该到这里来。”

 

在看见场面已经初步平息后，那位女性朝着Scott的方向走过来。

 

在她口中的下层区是在布里塔尼亚独特的叫法，布里塔尼亚不仅仅是帝国第一军事学院，它是一整座宇宙要塞，上面供人居住的区域也足足有一个省的大小。有几千万人口常年生活在布里塔尼亚号上，而在这些人里，真正的布里塔尼亚的学生只不过是九牛一毛。刨去学生，大量的布里塔尼亚的舰载工作人员、布里塔尼亚号作为战略武器本身配备的护卫舰集群上的部队还有家属、以及为这些人员提供服务的平民等等才是布里塔尼亚号上居民的主流。

 

第一军事学院所在地以及布里塔尼亚舰上的军官们平常生活在要塞的上面几层，这被统称为上层区，相对的那些绝大多数剩下的平民或是普通士兵居住的地方就是下层区了。Scott至今只去过上层区不多的几个地方（大多数是学院相关或是实践操作的岗位），今天是他第一次来到下层区。而他没想到的是，他仅仅一面就被人识破了来源并且被排斥了。

 

Scott礼貌地向面前这位女士点头示意了一下：“我无意用我的身份炫耀什么，女士，我只是个来买酒的。”

 

那位女士忽然蹦出一连串的笑声，不算夸张却足够让她傲人的双峰随着笑意微微颤抖：“小少爷，你大老远地从上层区跑来只为了买一杯酒？什么时候下层区的酒这么有名了？？虽然你的态度很礼貌，但这并不代表了你可以把我们当做白痴来糊弄。”

 

Scott撇了撇嘴——看起来面前这位女士不光只有性感的外表。

 

“你是对的，女士，我的确只是来打听消息的。当然，我可以保证绝对不是什么危险的消息。”

 

“很好，诚恳是个良好的开端。”女士点了点头，“而外表火辣的家伙也有优待，所以Krall，我们这位英俊的小少爷想打听点消息，你能看在我的面子上给他一点情报吗？”

 

红发的女子朝着在擦拭玻璃杯的酒保打了个响指。

 

27.

 

酒保抬起头望了Scott他们两个一眼：“Gartland，你的面子最多能让我给他一个机会。”

 

被称为Gartland的女子耸了耸肩，她回过头看着Scott：“看，这位火辣的少爷，看来你那迷人的脸蛋和身材对那个家伙没什么用，我猜你只好自己想想办法怎么撬开那家伙的嘴了。”

 

“能有沟通的机会我就已经不胜感激了，Gartland女士。”Scott对着她露出一个绅士的微笑。

 

“哦，不用叫的这么见外，像你这样绅士又英俊的少爷完全可以叫我Jenifer。”

 

“Scott。”Scott对着Jenifer点了点头，“少爷少爷的可不敢当。”

 

Jenifer领着Scott来到吧台前，她按着Scott的肩膀把他安置到木质的高脚椅上，然后低下头在他耳边轻声说：“坚持住啊Scott，Krall对上层区的人可没有什么特别的好感，希望你平常有锻炼过你的酒量。”

 

给了Scott一点提示的Jenifer直起身朝着来的方向走了过去，在离开前她回过身对着酒保说了一句：“多谢大家卖我一个面子没有捣乱，在座一人一杯啤酒，我请。”然后她在重新热闹欢呼起来的气氛里悄然退场。

 

酒保把Scott晾在一边，慢条斯理地拿出一大堆扎啤杯一个个灌满让服务生给酒吧里的每一个人送去，等一圈忙完后他才转过身看着吧台旁坐着的Scott。

 

“你说你是来买酒喝的吧？”Scott对着一脸不屑的酒保点了点头，酒保双手从吧台下面夹起一大堆Shot杯放在了Scott的面前。他把它们一个个排成一排，Scott数了一下，一共是12个。

 

酒保反手抽出身后酒架上的两瓶不同品种的伏特加，瓶身在空中翻腾旋转了两圈后被酒保交叉双手握住了瓶底然后又以迅雷不及掩耳的速度翻转了180°被再度抛起，这次瓶身只在空中旋转了半圈就再度被酒保张开双手接住了。他双手各握着一瓶酒对准了最两侧的Shot杯，两股透明的液体从瓶口的尖嘴里飚射出来，酒保一边倒酒一边将酒瓶向身体两侧拉伸，当酒液离Shot杯口还有一段距离的时候他又翻了个花把两瓶酒的瓶身翻直再度插回了身后的酒架。而此时逗留在半空的酒液全部落在了杯子里刚好与杯口齐平。

 

Scott默默地看着酒保这样翻着花样替他在12个杯子里倒了12种不同的伏特加，做完这一套后酒保对着Scott做了个“请”的手势：“客人，你的酒。”

 

Scott从来没刻意练过自己的酒量，不过他对自己的体质还是有信心的。不过就是12盎司平均50°朝上的伏特加嘛，Scott相信他还是对付得过去的。Scott没有什么犹豫，他拿起最左边的那个Shot一饮而尽。“啪”地一声，玻璃酒杯被拍到了木质吧台上，Scott接着拿起旁边一杯又是一仰脖子，一声接一声的“啪啪”声响，一个又一个空了的酒杯被Scott拍回桌子上，不到几十秒的功夫，12杯伏特加就全被Scott灌了下去。一口气喝下那么多酒的Scott忍不住咳嗽了一声，浓郁的酒气从他的喉咙口里喷出来。

 

“现在可以了吧，我想找一个人——”

 

“不好意思，这位客人。”酒保打断了Scott的描述，“刚刚那12杯酒只是给了你一个提问的资格而已。”

 

“你说什么？你不能直接告诉我那人在哪吗？”

 

酒保默默地从Scott拍在桌子上的一堆空酒杯里推出一个到Scott的手边，然后又替他倒满了。

 

“一个问题一杯酒，刚刚严格来说你提了两个问题，不过首次光顾我替你打了个对折。提什么问题在你，至于怎么回答在我，好好斟酌你的问题，客人，不要再轻易地浪费机会了。”

 

Scott盯了面前那个重新被倒满的Shot杯一会，酒保又开始好整以暇地擦拭玻璃杯，Scott的决定本身对他根本毫无影响，所以他僵持了一会就举起酒杯再度一饮而尽。

 

“第一个问题，你有没有见过这个家伙？”Scott按了一下他的光脑，Logan的全息影像被投射到吧台上方。

 

酒保瞄了Logan的影像一眼然后就再次替Scott倒满了酒，Scott举起来喝掉后酒保点了点头：“见过。”

 

“第二个问题，这个家伙肯定也不是单纯来喝酒的，他是来干嘛的？”

 

Scott喝掉了他的酒，酒保耸了耸肩说：“这个问题我知道答案，但是我不能这样回答你。”

 

“他妈的我已经照你的规则把酒喝了，你凭什么不告诉我答案？”

 

酒保又给Scott倒了一杯，然后Scott惊觉到自己刚刚的抱怨也是用的问句——该死的酒精已经开始影响他了。

 

“因为现在是你想获得情报，所以你要按照我的规则玩，如果你有什么不满随时都可以结账离开，今晚你已经很慷慨了，我对你的酒钱很满意。”

 

Scott双手拍击了一下自己的脸颊让自己清醒一点，那个酒保说不能这样回答他的问题，代表还是有别的方法可以让他说出来的。

 

“这个酒吧——不光是个酒吧是吗？”Scott不得不按照酒保的游戏规则继续。

 

“看来你终于找到一点窍门了，年轻人。”酒保嘴里说着赞扬的话，但是那个Shot杯又再度被加满了。

 

Scott没有办法，只有再次喝掉那杯酒。

 

“答案是‘是的’，年轻人。”

 

Scott一边一杯接着一杯地灌酒，一边还要组织脑子里的问题，渐渐他觉得他的脑子糊成了一团，有些问题他都不记得自己到底提没提过。那个酒保非常狡猾，所有太过直接的问题他一概不予回答，Scott只能一点点旁敲侧击地迂回着寻找答案。

 

等Scott自己都不记得自己到底喝了多少杯以后他勉强搞清了这个酒吧后面有个地下赌场，而Logan这几天看起来都去了那个地方。

 

“好了，你需要的情报都已经告诉你了，承惠一共是…………”

 

酒保报出一个对平民来说绝对是好几个月的薪水的数字，好在Scott从来不需要担心钱的问题，他费劲地掏出自己的卡付完钱然后转身想起身离开，而结果却是他软绵绵地从吧台上滑了下来。Scott好险扶住了旁边的另一把椅子才没让自己整个趴到地板上去，他的双脚现在就像踩在棉花上一样虚浮，眼前整个世界都在晃，尤其是他的镜片把世界变成红色后更加增加了那种眩晕感。Scott猛地咽了一口唾沫把刚刚那股反胃的冲动再度吞回去，然后跌跌撞撞地朝着酒吧外面走去。

 

而在他身后，几个小混混互相打了个眼色就匆匆跟了上去。

 

28.

 

整个世界都在旋转，Scott本意是想向前迈出一步，结果他的身体斜过来撞在巷道一边的砖墙上，Scott低声咒骂了一句。他的身体靠着墙壁摇晃了几下，Scott撑着墙壁又勉强地走了几步。

 

下层区的巷道间监控等级很低，这个酒吧所在的地区似乎尤为混乱，即使AI在这里投入资源没过多久也会被龙蛇混杂的当地势力黑掉。在任何时代，人类都需要一点灰色地带，所谓水至清则无鱼，全部存在于AI监控下人人遵纪守法的时代恐怕只有等到AI统治宇宙的时候才有可能发生。

 

Scott踉踉跄跄地朝前走了一段，似乎是为了强调这附近属于监控盲点，巷道两边的街灯也早已损坏却无人维修，但是Scott倒是觉得一片黑暗的反倒让他舒服了一点，刚刚出酒馆那段半昏半明的路灯简直让他恨不得直接蹲下去把整个胃全部吐掉才好。

 

Scott在黑暗中扶着墙弯下身体喘口气，他得想一想到底怎么回上层区去，回去后看来得去弄一针降低血液酒精浓度的制剂了，喝醉酒的感觉真是他妈太难受了。身后传来一些悉悉索索的声响，Scott并没有在意，但是那些声响似乎一直在他身后不远徘徊不去，Scott忍了一会就受不了了，他回过头盯着声音的方向。

 

“在那里想干嘛…………要么出来要么滚，声音真是吵死了！”

 

Scott的呼喝声下那阵声响停止了，就在Scott准备起身离开时后面的阴影里出现了几个光头男，要是清醒状态下的Scott就能认出这就是刚刚他去酒吧时和他起了口角的那几个混混。

 

问题是——Scott完全不清醒。

 

“你们……谁啊？”

 

“嚯，瞧瞧，少爷就是少爷，这么快就把我们给忘了。”

 

“不认识刚好啊，省得到时候来找我们麻烦。”

 

“没错，这位少爷，最近手头有点紧，能匀我们一点现金花花吗？”

 

“你们是要……抢劫勒索？？”Scott有点搞不清状况。

 

“你要这么理解也可以。”

 

“呵哈哈……你们要抢劫我…………我居然会被抢劫……哈哈哈！！”Scott一点也没有觉得害怕，反倒是觉得有人居然会打他的主意这件事非常好玩，而酒精则把这种情绪再度放大为兴奋，Scott旁若无人地在那里笑起来。

 

“妈的，看不起我们，就算是贵族体质，醉成这样了也没多少能耐了，上！”混混们互相呼喝着朝Scott扑了过来。

 

Scott看着几个混混完全不成章法的攻击队形还嗤笑了一下，他随意退了一步准备避开他们的攻击，但是Scott的大脑的应对是建立在他身体的正常反应上的，酒醉状态下他的身体何止比平常慢了一拍，那一步完全不足以避开那些攻击，几名混混的攻击全部落到了Scott的身上。

 

其实不怎么疼，比起Logan的攻击来，这群家伙的攻击和挠痒痒没区别，但是好死不死的，其中一个混混一拳击打在Scott的胃部。Scott踉跄地后退了两步一下子撞到了身后的墙壁，然后他直接扶着墙蹲了下来。

 

_还在战斗中呢，现在不能吐啊。_

 

Scott抬起头，混混们围上来开始踹蹲在地上的他，一时间Scott居然提不起反击的力道。

 

“混蛋，踢够了没有啊？！！”混混们以为Scott已经无反手之力所以越踢越狠，终于Scott攒了点力量硬顶着混混们的踹击起身撞倒其中一个然后又侧过身用膝撞撞飞了另一个。

 

混混们终于知道厉害了，一上来Scott没有反抗他们就以为他是那种软柿子了，毕竟就算是贵族，骑士或是男爵级的要是醉成这样被平民围殴毫无还手之力是非常正常的。但是他们没有想到Scott的级别远超一般所谓贵族的骑士或者男爵级，毕竟就算是在布里塔尼亚，公爵级也不会超过一个手的数目，这还是算上了Scott和Logan的。所以在Scott彻底放开公爵级力量命中两个人后，那两个家伙瞬间就躺在地上不动了。混混们这才发现踢到铁板了，这帮见风使舵的家伙瞬间一哄而散，连倒在地上生死不明的同伴都来不及管了。

 

Scott握着拳头回过身发现人全都不见了，他不屑地啧了一声后身体晃了晃接着跪倒在地，刚刚喝下去的酒精、他的晚饭等等被他一起吐了出来。一旦放松身体的管控开始呕吐，一切就由不得Scott了，他的胃部不停地筋挛抽搐，Scott只能死死地撑着地面任由自己把所有能吐的东西全部吐干净。

 

等Scott差不多连胆汁都吐出来的时候他总算是觉得好一点了，他撑着地面试了下想站起来，结果居然没有成功，刚刚抬头他就觉得一阵天旋地转，好在他及时地用另一只手撑住了地面才没让自己直接昏倒在自己的呕吐物里。于是Scott不敢再乱来了，他小心翼翼地避开自己刚刚吐的东西慢慢挪动身体然后靠着墙根坐了下来。

 

巷子里寂静无声，Scott坐在离自己的呕吐物大约几十公分距离的墙边昏昏欲睡—— _今天估计是回不去了，_ Scott没想到他第一次喝醉就得像流浪汉一样留宿街头，但是他实在是没有再次站起来的力气了。他的脑袋因为犯困而一点一点的，Scott还想保留一些意识，这里实在不是个值得推荐的睡过去的地点，要知道他可是刚刚就在这里遭遇了一次抢劫呢，谁晓得待会还会来点什么人。

 

但是意志力也是有极限的，Scott点头的频率越来越慢，就在他已经差不多失去清醒好几分钟后巷子里传来一种类似高跟鞋的脚步声。Scott猛然间拉回了自己的意识——有人来了。Scott试图找回一点力量以备不测，但是刚刚的呕吐好像把他整个耗空了，浑身软绵绵的Scott提不起一点力气来。

 

Scott咬紧牙关抬起头望向来人的方向，脚步声越来越响，来人还没完全走进没有照明的区域，Scott借着灯光看清了她的轮廓——显然那是一名女士，而且刚巧Scott认识。

 

“Jenifer？”Scott不太确定地喊出了那位一面之缘的女士的名字。

 

Jenifer好像听见有人叫她，她顺着声音望去，黑暗中好像有个人影坐在墙边，她走过去仔细地观察了一下——

 

“Scott？？你怎么会在这里？哦，当然，Krall，那个混蛋，他逼你喝了多少？”

 

29.

 

“Scott？？你怎么会在这里？哦，当然，Krall，那个混蛋，他逼你喝了多少？”

 

“我不记得了，也许30杯？也许50？”

 

“好了好了，Scott，我也不是特别想知道你具体喝了几杯。不过我得拜托你再清醒一会，我家就在不远。”

 

“嗯……你家？”

 

“算了，我现在就算解释了你多半也听不进去，总之先别在这睡着就可以了。”Jenifer蹲下来把Scott的右手架到自己的脖子后面把他扶了起来。Scott踉跄了一下几乎把一半的身体重量全部依靠在Jenifer身上才勉强站住了。

 

Scott的体型虽然比起Logan来纤瘦了很多，但那毕竟是一个久经锻炼的成年男子的重量，再加上Jenifer穿了一双高跟鞋，结果他们两个歪歪扭扭地朝前走了几步Jenifer就差点把脚踝给扭了。

 

“该死的。”Jenifer抱怨了一句直接脱下了高跟鞋赤足拖着Scott往前走。

 

“嗯？”Scott发现自己的着力点矮了一截后奇怪地看了身边的女性一眼，Jenifer瞪了她一眼后用严肃的口气警告他：“看着路，Scott，我发誓你要是倒下去害我一起摔在这种阴暗巷子里的话我就直接把你留在原地过夜！”

 

“口气真凶……”Scott撇了撇嘴不甘心地扭过头，“虽然挺辣的，但是我还是喜欢女士温柔一点。”

 

“给我闭嘴，你这个醉鬼，不用和我分享你喜欢的类型了，就拜托看着点路，要不我们都别想到地方了。”

 

“嗯……”Scott的嘴里持续地发出一些意义不明的哼哼声，Jenifer拖着他艰难地朝着自己的公寓迈去，在拉着Scott爬她那所位于布里塔尼亚下层区灰色地带破落的位于三层的公寓的楼梯时Jenifer差点没把自己给累死，Scott就算有酒品，但是这会儿也已经完全没有体力了。上楼时他直接趴在楼梯上就不动了，Jenifer使出浑身解数才把已经挺尸的Scott再度拽起来。

 

等Jenifer终于在Scott再度倒在她公寓门口前打开大门已经又是好几分钟后的事情了，她把Scott扔到客厅的沙发后就直接坐在地板上喘起气来，整个人毫无刚刚她在酒吧的那种风度。她看了沙发上的Scott一眼，他朝下趴着，脸侧向一边，嘴里时不时地会发出一些哼哼声，四肢全部伸到了Jenifer不大的双人沙发的外面，整体来说不算是个舒服的睡姿，不过这会儿他已经睡得沉得大概连房子被拆了都醒不过来了吧。

 

“真是个小少爷啊…………”Jenifer看了看Scott毫无防备的睡脸微笑着摇了摇头，等体力再度恢复一点后她起身随意冲了个澡就迅速地回房间睡了。

 

“起床了，Scott。”

 

Scott隐隐约约听到有人在叫他，不过他的大脑一片混沌，完全拒绝配合，看起来酒精对他的影响还没有完全褪去。

 

“别闹了，Logan，让我再睡一会。”

 

“我不知道这位Logan究竟是你的管家还是情人，不过我的小少爷，你要是再不起来的话，我就没法赶在出门前把你的脏衣服洗掉烘干了。当然，如果你愿意带着这一身酸臭重新回上层区的话除外。现在——给我起床！！”

 

有什么冰冷的液体淋在了Scott的头上，他一个激灵睁开眼睛，眼前的景象并不是他的副官室，这里甚至比他那间蜗居还要小，房间里的家具老旧的似乎都能直接进博物馆。Scott打量了一下房间就回过头看见了刚刚在他耳边大吼的声音的主人，而她手里的空杯子大概显示了刚刚淋在Scott头上的只是普通的水而已。

 

“你是——Jenifer？我怎么会…………”Scott用右手揉了揉隐隐作痛的额头，努力地想在宿醉的侵袭下回忆起自己为什么会出现在这里，他的大脑隐约想起他昨天去Logan这两天出没的地方打听情报，最后虽然把情报问出来了却也把自己喝挂了。而后面的记忆断断续续的，好像包涵了袭击什么的，Scott拍了拍自己的额头试图回忆起更多的细节，但是完全是徒劳。

 

“Jen……Gartland女士，这里是你的家吗？我昨天……我确实不太记得了，如果我对你造成了什么困扰的话，我真的很抱歉。”

 

“醒过来了就又客气起来了？我到觉得昨天你不客气的样子更可爱一点，不过这个不是重点，重点是我真的快来不及了，你如果不赶紧先去洗澡的话我就来不及在你之后用浴室了。毕竟这里不是你这种少爷的家至少人手一个浴室的。”

 

“呃……我这就去，但是能不能不要叫我少爷，Gartland女士？”

 

“可以啊，如果你停止叫我Gartland女士的话。”

 

“好吧，Jenifer，最后一个问题，我洗完了穿什么？”

 

“Scott，这里是单身女性的公寓，我显然是不会有适合你的衣服的，待会把你的脏衣服都给我，我会把它们都交给那边的洗衣干衣设备，不要告诉我你的衣服有什么珍贵面料需要额外护理。在它们干之前你就随便裹条毯子将就一下吧。”

 

“太谢谢了，Jenifer，就普通的设备清洗就好，我只需要它们——”Scott低头闻了闻自己的衣服，然后被那股难闻的味道熏得呛了一下，那上面全是一股酒味，再加上隐隐的呕吐物的酸味。“没有这些该死的味道就可以了。”

 

说话间Scott被Jenifer带到了公寓狭小的浴室，Scott把一身的脏衣服脱掉后隔着门递给了Jenifer，然后他就站到淋浴底下快速却彻底地清洗了一下自己。十分钟后，他又恢复了自己一贯的清爽干练的形象——除了他还没有衣服可以穿，Jenifer尽她所能地给Scott找了条小浴巾，大小仅够他遮住自己的下半身。

 

Scott走出浴室时Jenifer正在厨房弄早餐，她看见上身赤裸的Scott时响亮地吹了声口哨：“哇喔，早知道你的腹肌这么辣，我昨天就不应该拒绝你的。”

 

Scott犹如五雷轰顶般站在原地僵住了：“Jenifer，我……我昨天……干了什么？”

 

Jenifer好整以暇地看着Scott的脸色一点点变红，整个人一副忐忑不安的样子，她大笑着关掉炉子把锅子里的松饼倒在盘子上，走到Scott身前拍了拍他的脸颊。

 

“你也太好骗了吧，Scott，放心，整个过程中你就是拼命想躺到地板上睡过去而已。”看着Scott露出那种如释重负的表情Jenifer又再度笑起来，“桌子上的早餐是你的那份，啊！已经这个点了，我得赶紧洗澡了，赶时间呢!”

 

Jenifer火急火燎地跑进浴室里，Scott则在原地看着这个胆大、热情、爱捉弄人却又好心的姑娘的背影。

 

“身材火辣的话，你也不差啊，我现在倒是有点后悔我昨天没有提那个要求了，我真的没有提吗？”Scott满意地看见Jenifer的脚步在浴室前一个踉跄——光被开玩笑不反击可不符合Scott的性格。

 

等Jenifer进入浴室后Scott走进厨房拿起那块还热气腾腾的松饼，他坐下来慢慢地享受这个与众不同的早晨和他的早餐，没过一会后门铃疯狂地响起来，Scott好奇地看了一眼监视器——Logan一脸气急败坏的样子站在门外，Scott再三确认的确是Logan本人后按了通话键。Logan的声音就直接在房间里响起来。

 

“Scott，Scott你在里面吗？！！”

 

叫喊声震耳欲聋，Scott都可以隔着门板听见Logan的吼声了，为了防止他再这样喊下去打扰邻居，Scott只能未经主人允许打开了公寓的大门。

 

“Logan，你为什么会到这来？”Scott一脸吃惊地看着Logan。

 

“你好意思问我？整整一个晚上你都没回来，我担心你出什么事，只好黑了你的光脑查看你的位置了。”Logan看见开门的Scott只是下半身围了条浴巾的样子也吃惊的很，“你这是……”

 

被Scott引进大门的Logan还没来得及坐下就看见客厅一端的一扇门打开了，刚刚洗完澡的Jenifer只穿了她的浴袍就走了出来：“Scott，我刚刚听见门外好像有人。”

 

不用Scott回答，打开浴室大门的Jenifer就看见了那个站在Scott对面的Logan。Logan自然也看见了她，他们两个一致露出了那种震惊的表情，然后同时说出了同一句话——

 

“怎么是你？！”

“怎么是你？！”

 

30.

 

房间里的三人面面相觑，谁脸上的震惊也不比谁的少。

 

“Jenifer，你和Logan本来就认识？”这是Scott在问Jenifer。

“你来找Scott的？”Jenifer则在询问Logan。

“你为什么会穿成这个样子在这里？”Logan的提问对象是Scott。

 

“嗯……勉强算有一面之缘，原来他就是你说的Logan啊。”

“当然，这小子失踪整整一个晚上了。”

“整件事的过程有点复杂，总之我的衣服还在洗，只好这样了。”

 

他们三个又各自转向另一位回答了刚刚针对自己的问题，随后他们才发现他们刚刚这种形成一个圈的提问回答方式很好玩，于是又同时笑了出来。

 

接着是一阵共同的沉默，三个人都有点尴尬，不知道该说些什么，终于Logan打破了沉默——

 

“你们两个昨天？”Logan也不知道自己想问什么，按理说Scott的私生活根本不关他的事，他来这里的目的是确认他的副官的人身安全，现在这点已经得到确认了，他应该直接打个招呼出门然后把门带上而不是继续在这里带着不必要的好奇心试图挖掘出一点昨天发生的事情。

 

“什么也没有发生！！”在Jenifer还没来得及说什么之前，Scott抢先做出了回答。Jenifer有点好奇地看着他，Scott看起来完全失去了刚刚和自己开玩笑时的从容，联想到早上叫醒他时的反应——所以Logan的确是他的情人？可是如果Logan和Scott是情人关系，他为什么还在那天夜里和自己？

 

Jenifer和Logan之所以会认识，是因为一段露水姻缘，也就是所谓的一夜情。这没什么，他们两个在酒吧里遇上，他足够辣，她也是，他有需求，她也一样。他们眼神相对，坐在一起喝了一杯确认了一下彼此不是表错情或是会错意，然后就出门找间不需要身份ID登记的酒店，开房、做爱、一晌贪欢，不问多余的问题也没有无意义的好奇心，他们甚至不知道对方的名字。这两个人在清晨分开以为彼此只是对方人生中的一个无足轻重的过客，从来也没有想过有再见的一天，直到今天的清晨，他们因为一个叫Scott的人而再次相见。

 

Scott看了看Jenifer的打扮又看了看自己的，他们现在这个样子大概很少人能不想歪吧，对于别人的想法Scott是不在意的，他并没有觉得被冒犯或是什么的。但是Logan的话——Scott不但解释了，而且几乎是急着撇清的。

 

_我为什么要关心Scott_ _究竟和那个女的发生了什么？她到底叫什么来着？虽然她床上技巧是很棒啦，但是Scott_ _和她…………_

_Logan_ _到底是不是Scott_ _的情人？看着他们两个这副样子似乎像是，要不然Scott_ _急着解释什么呢？要不然Logan_ _紧张什么呢？可是，我们几天前才刚睡过啊……难道他在欺骗Scott_ _？_

_我大概只是想告诉他他的副官还是个洁身自好的人吧？好吧我承认这什么狗屁理由啊，但是根本上来说我只是不希望Logan_ _误会什么，因为我确实什么也没做…………_

三个各怀心事的人又再度让客厅陷入了沉默的气氛。直到Jenifer抬头看见客厅里的时钟显示——

 

“该死的，真的来不及了！！”她迅速地跑到干衣机那里拿出Scott的全套衣服直接扔给了他，“赶紧穿上，快点，5分钟内我就要出门了。”

 

Jenifer飞速地跑回卧室换衣服，Scott则抱着他的衣服进了浴室。不到5分钟后Jenifer和Scott就各自从换衣服的地方走了出来。Jenifer看了Scott一眼：“你是上层区来的吧？你能不能替我担保一下，让我能直接走快速通道去上层区，我没时间排队接受过关检查了，就当是还了我的情了。”

 

“没问题，那就走吧。”Scott瞥了一眼计时器，“我们两个也快迟到了。”

 

Scott一行迅速地到达了进入上层区的检查关卡，有Scott和Logan在通关无比迅速，检查人员只看了Scott的身份ID扫描出的信息就一脸恭敬地请他们通过了。

 

“好了，这里开始就算上层区了，你要去哪儿，要不要我们再捎你一程？”Scott好心地问Jenifer。

 

“如果我没猜错你的来头的话，大概是需要的吧。”Jenifer再度确认了一下自己光脑上的行程，“我要去布里塔尼亚的星战指挥系那里，他们有一节格斗机甲防御课叫我去做敌机示范。”

 

Jenifer说完后就看见Scott和Logan脸色奇怪地看着她。

 

“干嘛？那又不是军事机密，课表上都会公布到底谁是示范人员的啊…………”Jenifer被两位男士奇怪的神色看得有点毛毛的。

 

“我们三个还真是…………有缘啊。”Scott感叹了一句，Logan听到他的评价后撇了撇嘴转过头，“跟我们来吧，我们会把你一路带去上课的模拟战斗室的。”

 

“不会吧？！你们两个都是？？”

 

Jenifer也没想到居然会这么巧，打个比方来说，布里塔尼亚毕业的学生是整个帝国军队的宝，而星战指挥系的学生则是整个布里塔尼亚的宝。在几千万人口的要塞上，这区区几百人是真正的天之骄子，他们在布里塔尼亚有些地方的权限甚至比起有些教官都要高。因为他们只要顺利毕业，以后都会是帝国的将军，这种传说中的人物她居然在短短几天里先和一个睡了接着又捡到了另一个。

 

“嗯，我们两个都是星战指挥系一年级的学生士官，他叫Logan Howlett，我是他的学生副官，我叫Scott Summers。不出意外的话，你说的那节机甲防御课就是我们的。”

 

“喂，我说你们两个要在这里感叹多久，我们三个可是快一起迟到了，到时候我和你最多被扣绩点分，而她——”

 

Logan看了Jenifer一眼，眼里带有询问之意。Jenifer心领神会：“叫我Jenifer就好。”

 

“好吧。”尴尬的称呼问题解决了，Logan继续他的话，“Jenifer要是迟到了不仅会丢到一大笔雇用金，还会被军队处分吧。”

 

“这么严重？！”Scott到底还是个少爷，这种底层人员会面临的处境他的确不知道，“那你还耽误时间给我先洗衣服？”

 

“呃…………没耽误太久，现在也应该刚好来得及。”

 

“为了保险起见——”Logan突然从他们三人正站立的自动步道一个翻身到了隔壁的行车道，一堆骑着飞翼摩托的家伙突然发现车道上出现了一个人伸出一手阻拦他们，紧急刹车下最近的一部摩托最后停下的距离离Logan仅有几十公分了。

 

“妈的，你不要命了，突然冲到车道上来……”其中一个骑车人的叫骂声在Logan出示了他的ID后戛然而止。

 

“布里塔尼亚星战指挥系学员士官，紧急军事任务，我们要征用三辆摩托。”


	4. Chapter 4

 

31.

 

三辆悬浮飞翼摩托在车行道上穿梭，险之又险地从别的车的缝隙间强行挤过，留下一串抱怨或是谩骂声。

 

这三辆摩托的驾驶正是Logan他们三个，这其中，Logan和Scott的驾驶技术是不用怀疑的，而Jenifer，她既然能被布里塔尼亚请去做敌机示范这就代表了她是布里塔尼亚战斗序列里的王牌机甲师，开个摩托根本就不在话下，有些特别的技巧她也许比Logan和Scott更为擅长。

 

有了这三辆临时被Logan弄过来的摩托，他们在正常的时间地到达了学院，各自领出战斗服穿上后Scott和Logan先去了他们的座位而Jenifer则是去向本堂的教官报到去了。

 

“各位同学，当在将来的某一天你成为一支舰队的指挥官的时候，如果你在射击距离内没有成功地解决你的对手而把双方拖入近距离格斗战的话，你必然会碰到这么一种武器——格斗机甲。这种武器在指挥官眼里就好像一大群人身上的跳蚤，或者绑着炸弹冲进人群的自杀式恐怖分子：后果严重且防不胜防，虽然你的武器可以轻易地把它们给摁死，但是他们只需要付出一些机师的性命，以及一堆成本和星舰比起来根本微不足道的机甲就会让你付出惨痛的代价。所以你们的其他教官们永远都会给你们一个忠告——不要把战争拖到格斗战。但是如果不幸的事情还是发生了，那么我的这堂课就是要教会你们如何从这种武器的袭击里幸存下来。”

 

教官在讲台上讲着他的开场白，而在他身后，共有十位穿着机甲师制服的机师以稍息的姿态排成一排，这其中就包括了Jenifer。

 

“在我身后的这几位都是布里塔尼亚的王牌机师，他们在以往的任务中都曾成功地摧毁了三艘以上的星舰并且成功返航，今天的模拟练习里，他们会组成一个攻击小队来攻击你们指挥的舰队，对于第一次做这种练习的各位，我只有唯一一个忠告，尽量保住你们的旗舰，别在练习里把小命给丢了。”

 

教官回过头看了看站在排头的Jenifer：“Gartland队长，可以开始了吗？”

 

“我们这边已经准备好了，随时可以开始，长官。”

 

“很好，机甲战斗小队就拜托你了，拿出你们全部的实力来。”

 

“是，长官！”

 

“很好，同学们以指挥官和副官两两一组的形式进入战斗模拟，我会在旁边全程观察和指导的。现在第一组——”

 

两名学员走进了模拟室，而其余人则全部在外面观看战斗模拟。很快，那两个人操作的一支十艘星舰组成的小型舰队被光脑部署到了战场一端，而在他们不远处光脑布下了一支敌军舰队，然后敌军打开了舱门，如蝗虫一般的密密麻麻的格斗机甲从敌舰上起飞朝着那支小型舰队飞去，这些格斗机甲几乎全部是由AI操控的，其中只有十架是由刚刚那十名机师亲自操作的，不过战斗模拟中光脑自然不会告诉你究竟那十架在哪里。

 

Scott和Logan坐在他们的位置上看着全息模拟的战斗影像，身为被动防御方的星战指挥系学员同样派出了自己舰上的格斗机甲，舰载离子炮这一类的武器对于机甲这种强调机动性的灵活武器来说简直就是拿大炮打蚊子，毫无效率可言。而同样的格斗机甲间的对抗虽然是处于同一水平了，但是这种武器的设计本来就不是用来被动防御的，所以整体来说还是学员这一方处于劣势。不多时，舰队里的三艘星舰就被摧毁了，而此时Scott只不过确定了其中一架由真人驾驶的机甲的确切位置。

 

“这样被动的防御不是办法啊，Logan。”Scott转过头去向Logan确认他的意见。

 

“那你想怎样？都被人打上老家了你难道还打算肉搏吗？”

 

“大元帅阁下曾经在伊莱克塔战役里碰上过一次被双倍的敌人拖进格斗战，他不就了肉搏吗？”

 

“Scott，那也不算真的肉搏好吗？他当时能那么做是因为他们正巧赶上了电磁风暴，然后包括他的舰队和对方舰队以及所有的攻击机甲的武器通讯全部失灵了，那完全就是破罐子破摔了。”Logan虽然没有以前的记忆了，不过上了军校后他干脆把他当年这些战役当成别人的战绩重新复习了一遍。

 

听见Logan贬低大元帅的战绩Scott又略微露出那种不满的神情，不过Scott已经习惯了Logan对于大元帅的不以为然了：“没有的话，我们自己造一个就可以了，你能造一个的吧，Logan？你连空间风暴这种夸张的东西都能造出来。”

 

“我倒是能弄一个类似的，问题是我可弄不出能把整个战场一起覆盖进去的那种超大规模的风暴，最多只能瘫痪掉攻击我们的机甲而已，别忘了，对面可是还有一支舰队的，你以为他们会放过我们这个活靶子？”

 

“我们不是还有自己的格斗机甲吗？”

 

“旗舰可是在电磁风暴的影响范围内呢，你要怎么指挥？”

 

“把指挥移到出动的机甲上就可以了。”

 

“Scott，虽然这只是模拟，但是我不会让你上格斗机甲的。”

 

“干嘛？你笃定我回不来？”

 

“身为一名指挥官，保护好自己是对所有你的部下负责。”

 

“严格来说，Logan，你才是指挥官，而我们不需要在旗舰上有两套重复的指挥。”

 

“Scott！！”

 

“Logan，这怎么说也只是模拟而已，要是我搞砸了，那我就此闭嘴，永远不会再提这茬怎么样？”

 

“我担心的就是你成功了然后等以后实战了又要给我来这么一出。”

 

“这才是模拟存在的价值不是吗？验证战术的可靠性什么的。”

 

“Howlett，Summers准备。”在Scott他们还在讨论战术的时候教官叫到了他们的名字，Scott扫了一眼之前的模拟战结果，无一例外全都损失惨重，全AI对上王牌机师真是太吃亏了，有好几组果然是连旗舰都被摧毁了。

 

Logan和Scott在模拟战斗室里各自的位置上做好，教官看了一下双方已经准备就绪后再次重启了程序。光脑再次部署了双方的部队，而Scott则在光脑部署完毕后快速将自己的指挥官操作界面切换成了格斗机甲操作界面。

 

“Scott Summers，请求离舰许可以及机甲纵队的离线指挥权。”

 

Logan看了看在他屏幕上闪现着的授权许可，他回过头看了看Scott的方向，Scott对他比了个相信我的手势。

 

“许可通过，机甲纵队出动。”

 

“是，长官。”

 

随着Scott按下了出动的指令，指挥室里降下了一道隔断隔开了Scott和Logan的操作区，他们至此只能通过舰载的通讯装置进行通话了。

 

而在他们对面的操作室里，Jenifer确认了一下敌舰的指挥名字后按下了通话键：“小伙子们，全部给我打起精神来，让我们好好地给这群布里塔尼亚的少爷们上一课。”

 

“是，队长！”

 

_Logan_ _，Scott_ _，别以为我们有点交情我就会放水了，我会让你们见识一下死字怎么写的。_

_Scott_ _，这可是你订的战术，你最好不要给我搞砸了。至于Jenifer_ _，让我见识一下你开机甲的水平是不是够得上你的床上功夫吧。_

_Logan_ _，谢谢你的信任，我会证明给你看的。Jenifer_ _，虽然我个人挺欣赏你的，但是对于敢来布里塔尼亚踢馆的家伙我是不会手下留情的。_

 

模拟室里的三个人抱着不同的想法开始操作自己眼前的光屏。

 

32.

 

Scott操作着他的机甲闪过一束镭射光炮，那玩意虽然对他不起作用，对于他的机甲来说可是致命的，再说模拟战斗里也没有什么变种人战斗模块，Scott想着还是不要借着变种能力投机取巧的好。

 

视角左上部分的屏幕闪出一个警告框，然后Logan的头像出现在那里。

 

“Scott，你们现在的位置坐标大约是xxx,xxx，接下来你们会大规模遭遇地方的机甲部队，尽量保全自己，把它们留给我对付就可以了。你的机甲上的测绘系统无法和旗舰上的相比，我会在60秒后制造出小型电磁风暴，你会在55秒后收到一份详细的当前整个战场所有目标位置的测绘模拟，但是电磁风暴开启后旗舰和你之间的通讯就会中断，之后你只能依靠自己的判断推测敌人的大概位置。”

 

“明白，长官。我会尽量替你挡住敌方星舰的主炮攻击的。”

 

“Scott，”Logan说完停顿了一下似乎是在思考措辞，“虽然我还是不希望你有朝一日在真的战场上也给我玩这一招，但是我还是要祝你好运。”

 

“谢谢，Logan。”Scott微笑着切断了Logan的通讯，然后一边操作着自己的机甲一边为自己的机甲部队输入部署命令帮助他们躲开敌方的机甲群。将机甲部队的指挥下放到一台出动的机甲上的确是他首次尝试的事情，虽然在Logan面前Scott表现出一幅信心满满的样子，可真正操作起来的时候他恨不得自己能付出十二万分的谨慎，这其中的一部分来自于他天性里的争强好胜，而另一部分，或者说绝大部分是因为他不想看到Logan对他感到失望。

 

_这很正常不是吗？Logan_ _是他追逐的目标，他的对手，他的长官，他的——_

_他的…………_

 

Scott甩了甩头重新集中自己的注意力，一架敌方的机甲出现Scott的视线里，他操作着机甲拔出光剑闪过机甲的几轮炮击后将它整个腰斩。

 

 _战斗的时候要专心一点，不要老是LoganLogan_ _的_ ——Scott默默地提醒了自己一句。

 

显示屏上再次出现了提示，Logan已经把数据全部传输过来了，结尾部分照例带上了一个Good Luck的结语。在Scott发出了确认收到的信息后一阵肉眼看不见的风暴在Scott身后形成。

 

Scott通过机甲上自带的测绘雷达到刚刚还在灵活攻击着己方舰队的敌方机甲群瞬间全部僵硬在原地，Scott露出一个得逞的笑容后开始将注意力集中到手里的机甲部队上，他们已经进入了攻击距离，敌舰的一些舰载镭射炮在空间中来回随机地扫射。Scott把自己的机甲停在了一个相对安全的位置，然后根据Logan传过来的数据开始部署部队。

 

Jenifer刚刚闪过三束镭射光交织出的攻击带接近Logan舰队里的一艘星舰时，她的通讯器里猛然爆发了一阵沙沙的杂音。接着她的屏幕整个陷入了一片黑暗中，Jenifer试图重启设备并且接通伙伴的时候发现她所有的通讯装置和能量武器全部失灵了。

 

“该死的，碰上电磁风暴了。”Jenifer花了几秒意识到她目前究竟处于什么境况之下。

 

 _不会这么巧吧，主脑自动随机生成了这场风暴？_ 好在她的动力系统还是完备的，Jenifer在空中转了个身将驾驶舱对准了己方舰队的方向，一束镭射光的红芒在远处亮起，于是Jenifer了解到只有他们和Logan的舰队处在电磁风暴的范围之内。

 

电磁风暴让他们必须各自为战，同时还让他们的攻击力降到了低谷。Jenifer可不认为仅靠几发针对机甲的导弹这种普通热武器能给武装星舰造成什么致命性的破坏。

 

有一台机甲在Jenifer的11点钟方向做着几个战术动作，Jenifer认出这是他们机甲师之间的密语，对方显然也是十位人类机师之一，他在召集同伴并且询问下一部的作战策略。Jenifer快速飞到它的视线范围内用同样的密语做出回应——

 

**己方机甲部队注意，我方遭遇小规模电磁风暴，暂时撤退等待本舰支援。**

 

在Jenifer的周围，包括由AI操作的机甲在内的所有机甲部队开始有序地向它们的星舰方向撤退。但是这种靠着肉眼传递的命令的覆盖范围实在是太小了，而在她的前方，Logan早已操作着他的旗舰和其他的几艘星舰在机甲堆里横冲直撞，巨大的星舰扫过渺小的机甲群将它们撞地四分五裂，那些机甲象征性地发射了最后几发导弹抵抗了一下，但是没有了能量武器，这种抵抗苍白而徒劳。

 

这就是Logan嘴里的肉搏战，犹如当年的维京海盗划着他们的龙首战舰撞向风暴里的独木舟一样，Jenifer咬牙看着己方已经陷入溃败的机甲部队，在她面前那艘战舰将她的机甲纳入攻击范围前退出了战场范围。

 

该死的，这两个家伙还真是不要命了，号称指挥系双星是吗？Jenifer从来也不关心布里塔尼亚的八卦，她一直觉得那些个少爷们和自己完全没有关系，不过在刚刚出动的过程里她的队友对着她科普了一下他们现在的对手。Jenifer觉得自己这两天简直见鬼了，搞了半天她不仅在短短几天里认识了两个指挥系的学生，那两个还是本届指挥系的头两名，布里塔尼亚史所未见的风云人物，未来板上钉钉的帝国元帅人选。

 

但是一切还没完，Jenifer忿忿地想着，只要他们的己方舰队反应过来，愚蠢到把自己的整支舰队弄进电磁风暴的Logan和Scott就是个活靶子而已。

 

_赢了我们又怎样，Logan_ _，Scott_ _，别忘了战场上可不止我们这些机甲部队而已，你们要怎么从我们的舰队的攻击里活下去呢？_

 

而Jenifer那一方的舰队到底反应过来了吗？光脑操纵的AI战舰在电磁风暴发生的第一瞬间就反应过来了，但是与此同时它们也遭受到了Scott组织的史无前例的机甲强攻，在他的多线操作之下，5艘敌方的星舰被机甲部队摧毁，而每次当敌方星舰出动主炮试图攻击Logan旗下的星舰时，Scott都会提前锁定攻击线路用一队队的机甲部队堵住主炮的攻击线路，用他们的命来保护后方Logan的舰队。

 

在Scott这种不计成本的攻击之下，他手里的机甲部队损耗地非常快，在Logan基本上干掉了威胁他的机甲群准备驶离电磁风暴的范围时，Scott手里的部队也只剩下原先的1/4了。

 

Jenifer好不容易将她的机甲开出了电磁风暴的范围，已经暗掉多时的屏幕再次恢复了，Jenifer迅速地联系了同伴，包括她在内只有3名机师顺利地撤退出来，而己方的舰队也在这个过程中损失过半。可以说这场战役她们已经彻底输掉了。

 

仅剩几十架的机甲对于整场战斗已经不具备任何意义了，而就在Jenifer准备结束战斗模拟宣布己方失败时，一台孤零零的机甲出现在了她的雷达扫描上，而Jenifer可以根据这台机甲的行为判断出——那并不是一台AI。

 

33.

 

“坐标XXX,XXX的那台机器是我们的人吗？”Jenifer在她的通讯器里问到。

 

“不是，老大，已经确认我们的人只剩咱们几个了。”一名队员迅速地做出了回答。

 

在这个战场里不是AI模拟的活人，再加上那不是我们的人——

 

“目标XXX,XXX，看来我们今天有机会在模拟里手刃指挥系双星之一了。”Jenifer启动了全部的推进器朝着那台机甲的方向飞去。

 

“哪怕只是为了报刚刚输掉的仇，我来了，老大！”另外两台机甲也启动全速朝着目标飞去。

 

“警告！警告！3架敌方机甲进入射程范围，注意规避。”

 

Scott注意到了他屏幕上方的警告，毕竟战场上也没有绝对安全的角落可以供他躲藏，但是目前Logan的舰队仍旧没有驶离风暴的范围，他们的力场盾仍旧没法张开，所以那里仍旧是Scott的第一优先。

 

在Scott的分心之下，三台机甲费了些功夫终于以三角队形包围了Scott的机甲。Jenifer通过舷窗看见对面操作室里的Scott。

 

“投降吧，Scott，这场战斗是你们两个赢了，但是你的命归我了。”Jenifer在通讯器里对着Scott劝降。

 

“如果我说不呢？”Scott象征性地发射了他的导弹，果不其然那些王牌机师们全部闪过去了。于是他再次拔出了他的光剑，机甲间的战斗还是以近距离武器最为靠谱。

 

回应他的是对方三台机甲各自的近距离武器，Jenifer的那把居然还是造型夸张的斩首镰，巨大的光镰扫过Scott驾驶室前方时Scott默默感叹了一句——

 

“太凶暴了吧，我果然还是喜欢女士温柔一点。”

 

Scott一边和那三台机甲缠斗一面关注着敌方星舰的情况，他比起这些王牌机师们的优势在于他的格斗技巧强过他们太多，但是同样他的弱点也很明显，他毕竟不熟悉怎样操作机甲，同时他还得分心顾着两头。不过Scott从Logan那里学会了很多格斗上的损招，然后顺利地利用它们干掉了一台机甲重创了另一台，如今只剩下Jenifer的那一台还在和他缠斗了。

 

但是他设定的警告再一次响起了，敌方的星舰再次充能完毕了，而这次它们的目标是Logan所在的旗舰。Scott按了一下他和旗舰的通讯按钮——没有反应。Logan看来仍旧没有离开风暴的覆盖范围。

 

“该死的！”Scott咒骂了一句就开始全力调动他手上的机甲部队，间或腾出手来躲避一下Jenifer的进攻。但是随着他露出的破绽越来越多，Jenifer一步步突破了Scott的防御圈，而对方星舰主炮的发射也已经迫在眉睫了，Scott权衡了一下两边，最后索性放弃了Jenifer这一边全力操作着己方的机甲群扑上去挡住那次攻击，只要挡住这最后一次，顺利驶出风暴范围的Logan就有了自保能力了，到时候面对着被自己打残的对方星舰部队，己方就是绝对的优势了。

 

至于自己？Scott的眼前来自Jenifer机甲的光镰正在急速放大，但不管它是以什么形状出现，它终究也只是镭射光而已，这种能量对于自己来说没有任何的伤害，他仍旧可以从这次进攻下存活——当然这是建立在他是个变种人的前提之上的。

 

Logan的旗舰终于驶出了电磁风暴的范围，一切恢复正常后战场的状况终于又实时更新到了他的面前，Logan瞥了一眼就发现Scott的战果卓越，他大概可以想象Scott帮他挡下了多少次敌方主炮的袭击。只是为什么已经进行到这种地步了光脑还不宣布己方获胜？

 

就在Logan疑惑的时候他感受到自己退出了模拟战斗的接驳状态，眼前的景象再度切换回了战斗室的样子，他和Scott之间的那道隔断也已经升起，而Logan望了一眼屏幕上的结果——

 

Howlett，Summers方胜利，Summers操作的机甲被敌方击破驾驶室，判定阵亡。

 

Logan还来不及问Scott究竟发生了什么就被教官叫了过去，而Scott站起来后则看见坐在对面的Jenifer对他笑着点了点头。

 

“恭喜你成功把我‘干掉了’啊。”Scott发现己方胜利后心情很好。

 

“作为一名‘阵亡’将士，你的心情未免太好了一点吧。”Jenifer的眼前还停留着刚刚她挥刀斩破Scott的驾驶室时对方从容的表情。

 

“赢了就好啊。”

 

“别把命不当命，要不然真的上战场了那就回不来了。”

 

“被一个开机甲的教育要惜命还真是新鲜的体验，你看起来不像是要钱不要命的类型，为什么要去干这么危险的工作，敢死队什么的完全不适合你。”

 

“那是我自己的事情，我没有必要告诉你。”

 

“好吧，当我没说。”Scott耸了耸肩，“要不要一起去吃个饭？我要正式地感谢一下你昨晚和今天一早的恩情。”

 

“不用了，上层区那些贵族做派的高档餐厅我完全不习惯，去那里跟要了我的命似的。”

 

“嗯…………那么至少让我送你到学院外面吧。”

 

“好吧，谢了。”

 

Logan好不容易搞定教官那边后走出模拟室时已经下课了，而他环视了一下四周并没有Scott的影子。

 

“喂，看见Scott了没？”Logan随便叫住了一个正要离开的指挥系学生。

 

“Scott？”被叫住的人一看是Logan就赶紧回想了一下，“哦，他和那个超辣的女机师走了。

 

回答完Logan的问题后那个家伙就走了，Logan被变种能力强化过后的耳朵清楚地听见了随后他和同伴之间轻声的调侃——

 

“唉，难得有这种辣妹啊，Scott下手可真快。”

 

“切，你要是不满的话也可以去和他抢啊，如果你抢得过Scott的话。”

 

“怎么可能？你以为我是Logan啊，说实话，也只有他出手才能抢赢Scott了吧。”

 

“也是，以Scott逢Logan必输的体质来讲的话…………”

 

“拜托，那是战争战略，谈情说爱和那可不是一回事，这次我绝对压Scott赢，你没看见他们两个走的时候有说有笑的吗？”

 

“但是论个人魅力的话Logan也不差啊，想想看他可是和大元帅长得一摸一样呢！当年大元帅在情场上可也是所向披靡的。”

 

“那也要Logan对人家有想法才行啊。”

 

对话声渐行渐远，Logan望了望那几个家伙离去的方向，又朝着学院大门那里看了一眼，看起来今天中午Scott也是有事的状态了，他耸了耸肩独自转过身朝着学校食堂的方向走去。

 

Logan所不知道的是，他此刻的背影看起来无比的落寞。

 

34.

 

时间倒回四天前的深夜——

 

Logan独自一人坐在他和Scott的宿舍的客厅沙发上，四周一片黑暗，只有管家AI的操作屏幕上的反光隐隐地照亮了他的脸。Logan的右手食指悬停在副官室监控的选项上方，他身为主官拥有这间宿舍的最高权限——包括通过AI的监控看看应该已经在房间里睡熟的Scott。

 

Logan猛然地甩了甩头，快速地点了两下取消退出了AI监控的画面。被关闭的光幕隐去了光芒，客厅里又再度陷入了一片黑暗，Logan拿起左手茶几上的一杯威士忌，因为放的时间太长里面的冰块都已经化掉了。Logan把手中略为寡淡的酒一饮而尽，拿起酒瓶想再倒一杯的时候发现瓶子已经空了，于是Logan只好起身去他们的酒柜寻思着再找一瓶。

 

不过今晚注定不能顺他的意了，酒柜里空空如也，Logan啧了一声随手甩上了酒柜的门。然后他的眼睛又不自觉地瞟向了Scott房间的方向。

 

_够了！该死的，从这个假期开始你就不正常了，刚刚你是想要偷窥Scott_ _吗？你难道不知道这种行为很下作吗？你连Logan_ _和James_ _的事情都没解释清就打算和Scott_ _发生点什么吗？或者你只是单纯的很久没做了，想找个顺眼的对象打一炮，那你也应该知道不要在同学范围内找，尤其是不要和自己形影不离的副官成为炮友关系这个原则吧？_

 

Logan用双手狠命地搓了搓自己的脸颊，然后走向自己的居住区从床上拿起他的夹克，床头柜上摆着的一个小巧徽章进入他的视野，Logan想了想就把它塞进自己的夹克口袋里。

 

20分钟后Logan站在下层区的一个肮脏小酒吧的门前，也就是后来Scott去打听情报的那一间，就像Scott问出来的那样，这间酒吧不光是个酒吧，它后面是个地下赌场，但是Scott所不知道的是，这座赌场赌的不光是钱，事实上那只是整个赌场的外围部分，而在他的核心区域，用来作为赌注的是各种情报。

 

Logan也是在这次假期回家后才从Darren总领那里知道了这个地方，这个地方就是赫赫有名的情报杀手组织暗夜行者的一处情报中心。它会被设在布里塔尼亚是有道理的，这所要塞内汇聚着几乎整个帝国军方贵族世家以及未来的军方新兴贵族的子弟们，他们带来的家臣们几乎组成了整个帝国军方的情报势力网。而暗夜行者作为一个第三方机构出面，让这些不同派系的军方贵族们通过一定的规则互相交换情报，他们也同样从中获取贵族们愿意交易给他们的那一部分情报。

 

当然，能进入这处秘密赌场的贵族们都是需要通过某种引荐的，暗夜行者可没有兴趣大张旗鼓地把这种灰色地带放到明面上让帝国官方难堪，如果Scott事先问问Alex的话，他就不至于连灌几十杯酒还没有接触到这个赌场的真正核心了。

 

Logan推门走进这家酒馆，也许是他身上的痞气的缘故，里面的人只是望了他一眼就各自继续干自己的事了，完全没有几天后Scott的那种全场寂静的效果。Logan直接坐到吧台上要了杯威士忌加冰然后将那枚徽章随手丢到柜台上。酒保拿起那枚徽章研究了一下露出了震惊的表情，随后他恭敬地将Logan引到了后面的赌场的密门处。后来Logan才知道他手上这枚徽章是这个赌场成立至今仅有的两枚第一权级之一，酒保也只是听说过而已，因为那玩意儿已经至少有五十年没有出现过了。

 

Logan今天并没有什么兴趣交换情报，虽然有了那枚徽章整个赌场的区域都是对他开放的，他只是在外围随意转了转然后小赌了几把就又回到了酒吧。这时他发现吧台旁坐着一名红发的女子，她正在和酒保说些什么。

 

Logan眯起眼睛观察了一下，这位女子相当高挑纤瘦，傲人性感的双峰被包裹在紧身的背心里，Logan注意到她露出的手臂部分不像大多数女性那样线条柔弱，反而能看出锻炼后浅浅的肌肉线条，恰到好处地让人能明白她可不是只柔弱的花瓶却又不会太过夸张，红色大波浪的长发更衬托出她成熟性感的脸庞，整体来说她给人的感觉就是干练，精瘦却隐含着力量，性感迷人还有一点红色的点缀。

 

_等一下，后面这一段的概括似乎嵌套到Scott_ _身上也没有什么违和感。_

想到这里Logan再度甩了甩头，他本来就是想来试图把自己拉进正常的轨道的，不要再让Scott出现在脑子里引开他的注意力了，这名女子就是很好的对象，Logan注意到她双手空空没有戒指。

 

“一个人？介意我请你喝一杯吗？”Logan没有过多的迂回，只不过是一夜情的炮友而已，并不值得付出太多的耐心试探。

 

那名女士转过头来看了眼Logan，Logan能从她的眼睛里读出轻微的惊讶，然后是满意，最后她嘴角含笑的回答：“我的荣幸。”

 

随后的一切顺理成章，15分钟后Logan和她拥吻着推开了临时酒店的房间门，他们的衣物从门口一路散落到King Size的大床边。两人在床上翻腾喘息，嘴里呼喊着诸如“宝贝，你真棒”之类的例行赞美，而其实他们根本连对方的名字都不想打探，好在这两个人彼此都足够成熟理智，知道这一夜的肉体关系就是他们所需要索取和付出的全部。

 

Logan在这之前已经憋了很久了，那位女士的体能似乎也不错，于是他们交换着不同的体位几乎做到黎明，Logan发扬绅士精神让女士先洗了澡，他在那之后把自己收拾干净了。Logan结清了酒店钱后他们在酒店的大堂亲吻了一下对方的脸颊后道别。临行前那名女士在Logan的耳边说：“你真是最棒的一夜情对象了，性感先生。”

 

Logan撇了撇嘴接受了这句褒奖转身返回布里塔尼亚，他以为这个故事就这么到此为止了，直到今天早上他去找一夜未归的Scott时推开门再度看见那名女士穿着浴袍从房间里走出来，而Scott则只裹着一条浴巾就给他开了门；直到今天的中午Logan听旁人说Scott跟着她先走了而他只能独自一人走去餐厅。

 

于是今天的傍晚下课后Logan又直接跑来了这间酒吧，他告诉自己说他只是和前两天一样过来看看有什么情报的。然后他的耳朵里就听到了在酒吧后面的巷子里几个人的声音，其中之一就是那位女士，也就是Jenifer的声音——

 

“下次的还款期明明在两个月以后，你们凭什么要我现在就把钱给付了？？”

 

35.

 

“凭这是来自Hackney伯爵大人的命令，要知道他可是布宜佩斯三位实地伯爵之一，你应该知道这附近几个星系的贷款生意的幕后老板都是这位大人吧，得罪他会有什么下场我想你应该非常清楚。”

 

“那他也不能提早两个月就收钱！这和说好的根本不一样！哪里来的这种道理？！！”

 

“是啊，我知道你很不满，小妞，但是你想要正规操作还有个合同可以参照的话大可以去找正规的银行，但是为什么你找上了Hackney伯爵大人呢？哦，那是因为你早就在帝国所有的银行失去信用了，只有伯爵大人才能借你这么一大笔钱，那可不就是伯爵大人说了算了嘛。既然借了高利贷就要做好被逼帐的心里准备，这种事你可没地方哭去，所以还是照着我们的游戏规则来，乖乖把钱给付了吧。”

 

“闭嘴，混蛋！！我现在没钱，你们再逼我也没用！”

 

“放心，Gartland，身为一名合格的绅士，我们总是关照女士的，Kilcher男爵想邀请你共度良宵已经很久了，但是看来你这位大小姐一直没有时间，如果今天你能抽空赏光的话，Kilcher男爵想必会很乐意替你把这期的还款给付了。”

 

“Amoroso，我倒不知道你什么时候做起拉皮条的生意来了。”

 

“Gartland，对于所有可以赚钱的生意，我都是来者不拒的，怎样，考虑好了吗？”

 

“好了，我的回答是——下地狱去吧你们！！”

 

Logan循着声音的方向走去，等Jenifer说出那句话的时候Logan终于拐过了最后一个弯，Jenifer一头冲进了一群小混混堆里大打出手，她的高跟鞋直接踢中了其中一个家伙的裆部，Logan看着他痛的眼球都快掉出眼眶的表情吹了个口哨。

 

“妈的，就知道这个妞不老实，弟兄们上家伙！”

 

一群小混混掏出了各种致命性武器，Logan皱着眉看着好几把管制武器出现在了混混们的手里，而场中的Jenifer尽管灵活地躲过了几发子弹的攻击，但是一名混混手里的镭射匕首直接划过了Jenifer的胸前再到手臂，Logan在空气中闻到一股焦糊的味道。

 

于是Logan只能叹了口气朝着混战的地方走过去。

 

“我说，你们这么多人打一个，居然还抄家伙，不觉得实在是——”

 

一个小混混迎上Logan准备警告他几句不要多管闲事，而此时Logan终于想好了他的措辞。

 

“太烂了点吗？”Logan左拳挥击打在那名混混的太阳穴上直接把他半颗脑袋打进了旁边的墙壁。而自然的那颗脑袋就被开瓢了，流出来的脑浆顺着肮脏的墙面糊成一团，Logan瞄了一眼他刚刚的施暴现场，嘴里又哼了一声，“切，和Scott打惯了，不小心用的劲大了点，放心，下一个就不会打死了。”

 

小混混们被暴力的杀人场面吓疯了，他们纷纷举起手里的远程武器对着Logan射击，而Logan轻松地从子弹中穿梭而过，直接近了这群混混的身。后面的故事没有丝毫的悬念，巷子里混混们的身体飞起撞向四周，中间夹杂着他们求饶或是恐惧的尖叫。不多时，所有袭击Jenifer的混混们以各种扭曲的姿势倒在Logan四周，现在现场还站着的就只剩Jenifer和Logan两个人了。

 

Jenifer一手提着自己的背心吊带走到Logan的身边，当她路过那个开了瓢的混混时也被那血腥的画面震地变了脸色。

 

“现在要怎么办？叫AI警察吗？”

 

Logan直接按了自己的光脑：“备案，G3S-7fx区，一群平民试图袭击我，被我打倒了，目测有一人当场死亡。”随后Logan打开了光脑的扫描功能把整个现场扫了一遍。

 

“备案受理，阁下，是否需要我派出支援力量协助保护阁下的安全。”管控这一区域的AI收到Logan的报案同时也核实了他的身份和权限等级。

 

“不用了，需要我提交其他的信息吗？”

 

“不必，阁下，这群平民的身份已经确认，如果有进一步需要阁下的地方，阁下会得到通知的。”

 

Jenifer几乎都要从AI的应对语句里听出恭维的语调来了：“呵，你们这些贵族啊……”

 

“往好处想想，至少短时间内不会有收高利贷的来找你的麻烦了不是吗？”

 

“这倒是。”Jenifer又拉了拉她断掉的系带，“谢了，我欠你一个情。”

 

“那也不必，我只是手痒了而已，你的伤口怎样？”

 

Jenifer掰过手臂上的皮肤想检视一下伤口，手里拿着的系带不小心滑落连带着左半边的上衣整个垮下去了，她赶在自己当街露点之前又抢救回了那根带子。

 

Logan摇了摇头实在看不下去了，他脱掉自己的皮夹克直接扔给Jenifer：“拿去披着。”

 

Jenifer也没有矫情地推却，Logan那件夹克在她身上简直大出了好几倍，她披着空落落的外套倒是更显出了几分柔弱可怜的样子。

 

“嗯，总之今天谢谢了。你去过我家，就在这附近，你等我回去把衣服换了我就把它送还过来。”

 

“算了，我还是直接把你送回家吧，万一这帮催账的还有帮手什么的。”

 

于是Logan和Jenifer就这样一起朝着Jenifer的公寓走去，Logan看了看他身边专心低头看路的Jenifer终于还是问出了这个问题：“你干了什么非得跑去借高利贷？”

 

“我以为你是一个对陌生人缺乏好奇心的人，Logan。”

 

“没错……但是今天之后我似乎很难继续把你当成一个陌生的一夜情对象。”

 

“你是想说我们现在是朋友了？而你出于友情想知道为什么你身边这个家伙居然会愚蠢到去借高利贷吗？”

 

“Jenifer，也许浑身带刺地把每一个靠近的人都赶走不是生存的唯一方法。”

 

“谢谢忠告，我会考虑的。”Jenifer嘴上说着感谢的话，但脸上却还是不以为然，Logan也没有在意，而此时Jenifer的通讯器响了起来。

 

“你好，哪位…………Scott？？你怎么会知道我的通讯器的编码的？不，这不重要，你说你在哪里？”

 

而此时Logan的耳朵已经听见了另一个方向传来的声音，在Jenifer公寓外的走道上，Scott从三层楼的高度伸出头来看着楼下并排站立着的Logan和Jenifer。

 

“Logan？！”

“Scott？！”

 

惊讶的叫声同时在Jenifer的公寓外响起。

 

36.

 

Scott在Jenifer和Logan走上楼后终于没法欺骗自己了，Jenifer披着的是Logan那件皮夹克，其实本来他的眼睛也没什么问题，他只是有点没法接受这个事实而已。

 

“Scott…………你来干嘛？”虽然自Scott出现后现场气氛诡异，但这里好歹是Jenifer的家门口，她身为主人总还是要说点什么的，何况三个人这么杵在大门口也不是个事。

 

“呃，你中午不是说你不习惯上层区那些餐厅吗，所以我想着今天晚上让你挑地方……你也知道，我想感谢一下你昨天和今天一早这么帮我。”Scott忍着尴尬好歹把原来的台词说完了，期间Logan盯着他的眼神简直就像要在他身上烧个洞出来了，Scott可以发誓连自己眼睛里射出镭射光来时都没有他现在看起来那么凶。

 

现场一片寂静，Jenifer时不时地拿眼角瞄旁边的Logan一眼，他现在看起来比刚刚揍那群小混混时可怕一百倍。如果可以的话，Jenifer现在想赶紧找个掩体躲起来，而不是在暴风眼的位置随时等着一不小心被转移的风暴整个刮走。

 

“Logan你这个点应该也还没吃晚饭，要不…………一起？？”Scott实在忍不住率先打破了沉默，但是没话找话的他顺从平常的惯性就直接叫Logan一起吃饭了，但是话刚出口他就想自己暴打自己一顿，哪有三个人一起出去吃晚饭这种奇怪的配置的。

 

“好的。”

“不用了，Logan和Scott你们两个自己去吧。”

 

一起回答了截然不同的两个答案的Jenifer和Logan转头看了看对方。

 

“那算了。”

“好吧，如果Logan也不介意的话。”

 

尴尬的级数呈指数级增长。

 

“好的，一起去。”

“那还是算了吧。”

 

Scott被这两个人搞得快抓狂了，他努力地控制脸部肌肉尽量维持一个平静的表情决定不管这个配置有多奇怪还是随它去了：“还是三个人一起去吧，Jenifer你选地方，就这么定了。”

 

Jenifer一脸要死了的表情，但是她终究没有提出异议，只是对Scott指了指自己的外套：“不介意我先进去换套衣服吧。”

 

“哦，当然不。”Scott这才意识到自己堵在人家大门口了，他让出位置后Jenifer简直是用逃的一样打开门冲进屋然后又砰地一声把大门给关上了，留下Logan和Scott两个站在她门外。

 

又是一阵能要了人命的沉默，直到坚忍的Scott和粗神经的Logan都受不了了，他们又几乎是默契地同时开口。

 

“Jenifer身上那件外套是你的？”

“你是专程来约Jenifer吃晚饭的？”

 

明知故问的问题，Logan和Scott各自检讨自己为什么会那么问并且会觉得这么不爽，但是本来就理不清的东西加进了一个Jenifer后似乎更乱了。

 

又或许其实事实已经很清晰了，他们只是没胆子去承认而已——

 

**_Scott_ ** **_对Jenifer_ ** **_有意思是吗？_ **

**_Logan_ ** **_和Jenifer_ ** **_原来是那种关系吗？_ **

不愿意承认的事实总是特别的伤人，Logan和Scott再度陷入了沉默，开始思索站在主官或是副官的力场，他们对于现在的事实是否还有置喙的余地。

 

答案是没有，他们不过是对方的主官或副官而已，这就是全部了，那不是一个强到足以干涉对方私生活的身份。而他们能想到的唯一的一点就是向对方澄清一下自己和Jenifer的关系，避免挡了对方的道。

 

“事实上，Logan……”

“听着，Scott……”

 

他们的话在刚出口的时候就被打断了，在他们身前，Jenifer猛地打开了大门，她脸上的表情完全不像是要去赴约，反倒是一副将要踏上战场的坚决。Jenifer发现Scott和Logan好像都打算要说些什么。

 

“抱歉，我是打断了什么吗？”Jenifer小心地询问。

 

“没有。”

“没什么。”

 

Scott和Logan一起回答了她，刚刚那一刻的气氛一去不回，他们也再没有重新把未出口的话再说一遍的勇气。同样的，他们也再没有了独自退出让对方和Jenifer得以独处的风度。

 

**_管他的！！_ **

**_够了，随它去吧！_ **

 

Jenifer偷偷咽了口唾沫看着她身边两个不同风格却绝对魅力四射的男人，撇开她今天刚刚知道的他们两个夸张的身份不谈，光是凭着这样的外表就足够他俩在人群里所向披靡。可是这两个一脸愁容站在她的家门口，身上还带着隐隐的煞气，Jenifer很肯定现在要是哪个不开眼的混混惹上他们两个会被修理地多惨。

 

**_上帝啊，你们俩能不能放过我让我一人在家呆着就好。_ **

 

可惜的是Jenifer算不上虔诚的教徒，上帝对她这种临时的祈祷也毫无回应的意思。

 

“我们去哪，Jenifer？”Scott一本正经地提问。

 

“呃…………我知道附近有家的taco不错，你们不介意食物太简陋的话…………”

 

“我无所谓。”Logan斩钉截铁地打断了Jenifer接下来可能出口的所有借口。

 

既然两个上层区来的少爷都不介意，Jenifer也不能再推辞了，她带着这两个家伙一路赚足了300%的回头率来到了那家餐厅，推开门时和Jenifer相熟的老板本来想笑着上来打个招呼的，但是他一上来看见Jenifer身后跟着的这两个一脸凝重的帅哥又把到嘴的话咽下去了。

 

Jenifer苦笑着看了老板一眼，迅速地报了几样就带着身后的两个家伙躲到餐馆最里面的角落去了。他们点的卷饼还在制作，Scott和Logan就这么直勾勾地盯着Jenifer的脸。

 

Jenifer在几秒之内就宣告投降：“你们两个究竟想说什么，说吧。”

 

Scott一瞬间意识到自己刚刚做了什么，他几乎是如同格斗练习般朝着对面的Jenifer发出了敌意了，刚刚他似乎是本能地在扫视着Jenifer寻找着对方的弱点。

 

**_你是疯了吧，Jenifer_ ** **_这么帮了你，你这副如临大敌的样子看着她究竟想干嘛？_ **

 

这么想着的Scott整个身体瞬间垮了下来，而与此同时，他身边的Logan似乎也是一副浑身不自在地不知该摆个什么姿势好的样子。

 

而Logan调整了好半天自己的姿势后终于换了个比较放松的口气，只是实在想不出话题的他又把刚刚那个问题揪出来了：“你到底干了什么非得跑去借高利贷？”

 

“什么？你还借了高利贷？？”

 

Jenifer看着Scott一脸认真地反问，然后终于忍不住一脑袋磕在了桌面上。

 

37.

 

Jenifer从桌子上抬起头，对面这两个家伙明显是不想让她就这么糊弄过去的样子，不过这至少还算个还可以的话题。Jenifer第一次觉得比起刚刚那一阵尴尬的情绪，叙述她为什么会这么缺钱还似乎容易一些。或许是因为Scott和Logan给人的安全感实在是太足，或许只是Jenifer独自承担了太久实在太累了，或许就像Logan说的那样，她只是偶尔一次想把自己的刺收起来，总之她管不了那么多了，她真的只是想倾诉发泄一番，仅此而已了。

 

“知道基因配对限制法案吗？”Jenifer换了个平静的表情提问。

 

“你是说平民不与贵族婚配政策？”回答她的是Scott。

 

“嗯，就是那个，我的父亲，曾经是伯爵家的继承人。他本身也在基因改造以后到达了伯爵等级。”

 

Scott和Logan并没有插嘴，而Jenifer自嘲地笑了笑。

 

“就跟狗血言情小说里写的那样，我的伯爵资质的父亲不知发了什么疯看上了我的母亲，而她却只是个三等平民。理所当然的，他们是不被允许缔结正式婚姻关系的，就像基因配对限制法案里规定的那样，贵族只能在上下两个阶级范围内寻找合法婚姻对象。这是为了保持下一代的基因的考虑，也就是说，能嫁给我父亲的至少得是一个男爵，我母亲这样的，至多能成为我父亲的情人。”

 

Scott微微低下了头，Jenifer却不顾听众的感受继续说着。

 

“但是那个白痴，明明用情人关系就可以解决的事情，他硬是要给我的母亲合法的身份，切，难道我母亲合法化了我就能继承伯爵爵位了吗？每一个贵族的形成并不是上天的恩赐，那是世世代代花下无数代价进行基因改造的结果，就像你们两个，没有你们的祖辈们不停地改造自身基因并严格控制基因结合的对象你们能够在生下来就达到这样的程度并且成为公爵级别吗？所以理所当然的，我那个被感情冲昏了头脑的父亲被剥夺了继承权，因为他拒绝和家族替他选定的对象像个‘种马’一样地先生下后代，他被罚了一大笔钱。既然他享受着祖先们花大代价换来的成果却拒绝承担义务，那么他就要靠自己的努力去把这些成果代表的金钱给还上。”

 

“不过至少这个白痴还算有担当，他被罚了以后所有贵族范围内的职业都不再会雇佣他了，没人会帮助这样一个‘异类’去破坏贵族阶层的规则。于是他能想到的最快的来钱方法就是成为一名机甲师，当然，他迅速地成为了帝国的王牌机师，因为除了他还会有哪个伯爵级的会来开机甲呢？他靠着击毁一艘艘星舰得来的奖金把那笔罚金还上了一大半，我的所谓的王牌机师的战绩和他比起来连个零头都不如。”

 

Jenifer边说边把手边的那杯冰水灌了下去，她需要冷静一下才能继续下去。

 

“你们知道狗血故事不会以他终于还清了钱，光荣退伍，然后和我母亲还有两个孩子从此过着幸福的小日子作为结尾。他终于还是踢到铁板了，他的敌人，同盟的舰队上有个变种人，别说他只是伯爵了，就算他是皇帝，碰到变种人也一样是个死。我们最后收到的只有他遗留在军部的一段全息影像作为遗言，还有他那一堆击破了多少艘星舰换来的勋章。笑话，我们要那堆该死的破铁牌干吗用，他就算真是个无可救药的白痴，但他到底是我的父亲！！”Jenifer闭上眼睛仰起头，努力让她的眼泪停留在眼眶里。

 

“我的母亲面对这个结果只是笑了笑，她很努力地试图撑起这个家，她去做她能找到的所有工作，一天做三、四份，可是她只是个三等平民而已，天生的劣势不是靠着你有多努力就可以弥补的。我眼看着她在我的面前垮掉的，她从不在我们面前说她有多爱我父亲，却在死前狠狠地抓住我的手臂喊‘我不该爱他的，是我毁了他。’”

 

“她死的时候我已经在接受机甲师的训练了，我和我的妹妹我们两个还算幸运，都是天生的骑士资质，即使有着我母亲的劣等基因的干扰，我们至少还算是和贵族沾了个边。很好笑不是吗，他们两个率先打破基因配对的纯种性，最后却又为我们姐妹俩天生就有骑士资质而欢欣鼓舞。那个白痴还曾经笑着说等他还清了钱再积攒一段时间就能给我们两个做男爵资质改造了。”

 

“一个伯爵！！他的梦想居然只是孩子能达到男爵资质，还有什么比这个更加悲哀了的吗？”

 

Scott沉默地看着Jenifer，他不知道他有什么立场去评论些什么，所以唯有沉默。

 

“尽管那个白痴已经还清了绝大部分的罚款，但是毕竟还差一点，而他死后所有的因为他伯爵资质而存在的免息还款政策自然全都失效了，对他来说可能用几年就能还清的债对我来说大概就要花上个几十年。不过我又有什么资格怨恨呢，这笔罚款是我和妹妹可以存在的前提，不谈它的话我们甚至都不会有被生下来的资格。所以即使是借着高利贷我也会把它还清的，我无权评价他们的结合是否是错误，但至少我会给我和我的妹妹挣一个活下去的资格。”

 

在Jenifer讲述的过程中老板已经把她点的卷饼端上来了，满满三大盘子摊在桌子中央，但是因为气氛凝重谁也没有动手。

 

“Scott，Logan，抱歉把和你们没关系的事说了这么多，就当我一时忍不住抱怨好了。整体来说机甲师这份工作还是很好赚的，还钱没有问题，尤其是你们今天早上帮我保住了布里塔尼亚的课程示范的工作，那可是很大一笔钱，还有Logan刚刚的事也谢谢了，所以这顿饭还是算在我头上好了。”Jenifer顺手拿起桌子上的一个卷饼，“我吃饱了，先失陪了。”

 

说完Jenifer就转身离开去柜台结了账，留下Scott和Logan两个人。

 

“贵族的传承啊…………”Logan叹了口气。

 

“即使是大元帅也会在它面前妥协啊。”Scott也感慨了一句。

 

“什么？”Logan有点不明白。

 

“你，”Scott指了指Logan，“其实我也理解你不喜欢大元帅的心情，毕竟他可是出了名的不想要小孩，结果还不是一样屈服于贵族的传承而诞生了你，我大概可以想象你有多么不甘，因为大元帅的本意大概是不想要你的吧。”

 

“啊？”Logan一时被噎得说不出话来，而Scott把他的震惊理解成了自己已经接近事实的真相了。

 

“没关系的，Logan，你就是你而已。”Scott拍了拍Logan的肩膀，“即使没有大元帅的光环，你也是我见过最优秀的军人，你一定会成为比大元帅更优秀的统帅的。”

 

Logan看着对面的Scott，他的嘴唇动了几下，可是最终他还是不想破坏这个温暖的笑容，而那些解释的话也被他再度吞了下去。

 

**_也许…………下次吧………………_ **

 

38.

 

随后的三周里，Jenifer一周两次和她的队友来做他们的敌机示范，Logan和Scott的搭档从来没有输过，模拟战绩除了第一次Scott阵亡以外都相当完美——因为Scott就像他的说的那样没再提过单独出击这一茬。

 

但问题在于那节课下课以后，Scott和Logan像是有某种默契一样会争抢那个把Jenifer送出校园的位置。这件事始于那顿晚饭后的第一次机甲防御课，Scott从模拟舱出来刚想叫住Logan探讨一下他们刚刚的战术，可是回过头却发现Logan已经同Jenifer一起往外面走了。于是第二次的时候Scott抢先一步直接走到Jenifer的身边。

 

Scott不知道Logan是怎么想的，但是他觉得现实并没有给他留下太多选择的余地。这是个非他即他的命题，与其让他看着Logan把Jenifer送出去，不如他自己来。虽然每次Jenifer都一脸我受够了的表情求Scott你让我一个人出去吧，上帝证明我绝对不会迷路。

 

“我们是朋友，Jenifer，请让我尽一下朋友的义务。”

 

“不，Scott，现在我是你的朋友，而刚刚的我只是道具。”

 

Scott不理解Jenifer的指控从何而来，但是他的贵族教养让他不会去主动反驳女士的话。而在他第三次抢到了送Jenifer的先机后（另外三次的机会自然是被Logan夺走了），Scott注意到从侧上方看去Jenifer脖子那里有一点瘀痕露在了制服外面。

 

“Jenifer，你怎么会把自己那里弄成这样的。”Scott可以从瘀痕的颜色判断出这块形成时的撞击相当激烈。

 

Jenifer露出不太自在的神情：“这里啊，训练弄伤的。”

 

“据我所知，机甲师训练受伤的话会有免费医疗的。”Scott伸出手指按了按Jenifer后背上被制服覆盖的部分，而Jenifer嘶了一声后瑟缩了一下。

 

“果然，伤得很严重啊，跟我来吧。”为了阻止Jenifer可能出口的拒绝，Scott直接拉着她的手腕把她带去了他的宿舍。

 

以Scott的格斗技巧和身体素质，他真心想拉人的时候Jenifer根本没有反抗的余地。她嘴上很努力地劝Scott打消这个主意，告诉他这个伤只是看起来恐怖了一点而已，其实并没有什么，但是Scott根本不为所动，十分钟后他和Jenifer站在自己和Logan的宿舍前，Scott随手按在识别装置上打开了宿舍的大门。

 

Jenifer还是第一次看见布里塔尼亚的学生宿舍，她被里面豪华夸张的格局惊呆了。Scott笑着看了看Jenifer震惊的脸。

 

“相信我，这个公共区和Logan住的那边比起来根本就不算什么，哪天等他带你……”

 

Scott说到这里自己突然停住了，而他的笑容也僵在了脸上。Scott动了动嘴角试图润饰一下他不自然的表情，而Jenifer脸上的表情却带着一点玩味。Scott不再试图掩饰自己的尴尬，他自嘲地笑了笑。

 

“我想那不是我能管的事……不过，我们还是先处理一下你的伤口吧。”

 

Scott把Jenifer拉到自己的房间让她坐到自己的床上。

 

“副官室就这么简陋，抱歉。”Scott从储物区拿出他的医药箱，Jenifer看到那玩意后开始死命抗拒。

 

“转过身去，把衣服脱了。”

 

“等一下，Scott，真的，我发誓真的真的不用那么麻烦。”

 

“转过身去，别逼我硬来，到时候说不定就是二次伤害了。”Scott露出那种无比认真的神情把话重复了一遍，那可是能让Logan都投降的表情，Jenifer咽了口唾沫终于还是照着Scott的要求做了。

 

那件机甲师制服的上衣被褪去后轮到Scott倒吸了一口气，Jenifer的背上大片大片的瘀伤，中间还夹杂着烧伤的痕迹，Scott确信那些来自一些镭射格斗武器，于是Scott丝毫不掩饰他的问题里的愤怒语调。

 

“谁干的？”

 

Jenifer耸了耸肩：“Scott，这是我自己的事，你就不要……”

 

“Jenifer，我想我们是朋友。”Scott开始检视他的药箱，基因愈合凝胶，创伤胶带，细胞再生针剂，这里面治疗外伤的药物足够在没有医疗舱的情况下挽救一个濒死的人的性命，因为要维持和Logan的高强度格斗练习，Scott备齐了各种好药。

 

“Scott，你和Logan已经帮过我很多次了，就算我那次收留了喝醉的你，后来这些也足够还了我的情了。所以有些事还是留给我自己处理吧……”

 

“还是高利贷的事吗？”Scott一边处理Jenifer的伤势一边冷不丁地问出了这句话。

 

“嗯。”Jenifer本能地答了一句才发现不对，“啊？不是……你…………”

 

“上次Logan没处理干净，留尾巴了？”Scott处理伤口的手势重了点，Jenifer哼了一声忘记了澄清的话。

 

“好了。”Scott将最后一处胶布的头固定好，示意Jenifer可以穿好衣服转过来了。Jenifer回过头看见Scott仍旧是一脸严肃的表情。

 

“好吧，Scott，这和Logan没什么关系，上次那帮人全都被AI警察监控起来了没空理我了。不过那个Hackney伯爵不知发了什么疯，他又找了另一波人来。好像附近的都在说这家伙到处疯狂收账，被提前要求还钱的不光我一个。有谣言说那个伯爵得罪了什么人要准备跑路了。”

 

“Hackney？”Scott打开了自己的光脑搜索了一下这位伯爵，够级别上帝国新闻网的最近一条消息来自两周前——今年帝国财政部停止了一年一度的对布宜佩斯星系的物资援助。

 

Scott随手从抽屉里拿出一张卡交给Jenifer，他赶在Jenifer出口拒绝前说：“小额现金不记名卡，我知道你不会用的，不过如果万一你被逼债的追杀的快死了的话，我建议你还是拿它先应应急；我记得你说过你还有个妹妹不是吗，我想你也不想还没把钱还清就先撒手人寰吧。我会仔细地调查一下这个Hackney伯爵，争取从根源上解决问题，在那之前，这个就当成是先在你那里放几天你觉得怎样？”

 

Jenifer踌躇了一下还是接过了那张卡：“Scott，我不知道该怎么感谢你的帮……”

 

“不用，在你没动里面的钱之前，我可不算帮过你。”

 

********************************************************************

 

Logan一个人坐在餐厅里啃着他的汉堡，今天上完课Scott抢先一步先和Jenifer走了，谁叫他自己慢了一步呢。Logan知道这很蠢，但这似乎是他唯一能想到的含蓄地阻止Scott和Jenifer独处的方法，为了防止他那天听到的流言里的结局走向。

 

一名指挥系的家伙走过来拍了一下Logan的肩膀——

 

“Logan，唉，你害我输了20块。”

 

Logan不解地看着那个家伙。

 

“哦，我们在赌你和Scott谁先能把到那个辣妹机师，我本来看好你的，不过Scott到底抢先一步啊。”

 

“你说什么？？”

 

“有人看见Scott把那个辣妹带回宿舍了。”那人又顺手拍了拍Logan，“不过别在意，以你老兄的条件就算这次吃个小亏还是有无数美人可以供你挑的。”

 

Logan用凶狠的视线逼退那个家伙后终于还是忍不住调出了宿舍的监控视频，30分钟前的视频里Scott牵着Jenifer的手打开他们的宿舍大门然后又一起去了他的那间房间，Logan赶在自己惯性地想要看副官室的监控前狠狠关掉了光脑。

 

在这之后，Logan坐在他的位子上努力思考，中午就找点烈酒来猛灌一气这件事是不是有点太出格了。

 

39.

 

Scott花了一个月的时间才终于确信Logan真的在追求Jenifer，他不是没有听说指挥系私下传说的所谓横刀夺爱，可是他过了很久才确定了那句话里的主语、宾语和定语。

 

那句话应该是——Logan要夺走Scott的Jenifer。

 

而他现在的行为又该作何解释？Scott又想了很久才明白既然那句话里的宾语是Jenifer，那么他只是在捍卫他的感情而已。

 

他大约是喜欢Jenifer的吧，Scott在第三次邀请Jenifer进行双人晚餐遭拒后终于将心中的怀疑化为了肯定。他是喜欢Jenifer的，这个姑娘热情，独立，善良，坚强，她一身的优点，只不过看见那些的不止Scott一人而已。

 

这意味着他又要和Logan竞争一次，Scott回顾着他至今为止所有在Logan面前的惨败记录，他对自己毫无信心，可是他不甘心。Scott自问这是他第一次动心，没理由他在学业上输给Logan就等于他会在爱情上也注定败北。

 

Scott想了一想怎样才能在这场竞争里胜出，别以为感情里就不能使用计谋策略，特别是当你的对手是Logan Howlett的时候。他现在手里的筹码就是那个Hackney伯爵，如果他能彻底搞清楚为什么这家伙这么疯狂地收账，他就能替Jenifer彻底解围，这样他就能在Jenifer心中领先Logan一步了。

 

或许是因为Scott还太年轻，又或许是因为他是另一个口是心非的Summers，他不明白会用策略去算计的感情不是真正的感情。

 

“又是那个Hackney，你未免在他身上花费太多时间了吧？你不为明天的格斗练习做准备了？”

 

Logan一把夺过Scott手里的光脑，从下课后Scott已经在资料室泡了足足3个小时了，往常这个时间他应该在个人练习室准备明天他们两个的格斗对练的。

 

“做了准备也一样赢不了不是吗？”Scott抬头看见Logan一脸怒气地站在桌子对面，他淡淡地笑了笑伸出手示意Logan把光脑还给他，而Logan的脸上的愤怒看起来更明显了。

 

“啪”地一声巨响，Scott的光脑被Logan拍在了桌子上，也不知道Logan用了多大的劲，明明也算抗击打的光脑直接被砸开一个破口，Scott瞄了一眼闪着电火花的光脑，微微撇了撇嘴。

 

整个资料室里其他的学生被这声巨响吓了一跳纷纷转过头来。

 

“看什么看？！全部给我滚出去！”那些学生看清了说话的人是那个Logan Howlett而坐在他面前的是Scott Summers后忙不迭地逃了出去。

 

开什么玩笑，在布里塔尼亚强者为尊，看来他们赶上了指挥系双星的现场争斗了，那两个可都是未来的元帅级人物，如果毕业后还想好好地在军队里混的话，明智的选择就是不得罪其中任何一方。

 

“Logan，你欠我一个光脑。”Scott仍旧坐在原地，脸上无悲无喜，连他的声音都是淡淡的，Logan就算是瞎的也能看得出这其中的疏离。

 

他们是怎么会变成现在这个样子的？明明一个多月前还是好好的，Scott会热切地期待每一个挑战Logan的机会，会在失败后检讨说如果我当时这么干会不会有赢的可能，然后Logan就在口头上再让他败一次。Scott会替他收拾房间，一边收拾一边教育他这样多么多么不好。

 

Logan明白一切从那个Jenifer出现后就不一样了。他以为Scott只是玩玩而已的，毕竟Logan听说过Scott那个可恶的大哥在军部的花名，再往上据说他们的父亲当年也是军部里有名的情圣。结果他居然是认真的，这他妈是当然的，Scott就算姓Summers却还是Scott，他连帮自己洗个衣服都能那么认真，何况对面是个人。

 

而Logan，他能做什么呢？难道要他跑去Scott面前说：“Scott，不要再去想那个Jenifer了，好好地准备和我的比试，我们这样每天竞争的生活不是很好么，为什么要多个不相干的女人？”就算Logan真的是个烂透了的长官，他究竟也还没有烂到能把这种话说出口的地步。

 

只是因为Logan的记忆一片空白，而这近一年来他也只是来得及补了点军事上的东西，只是因为即使Logan记得他之前的人生，280年来他纵横情场却从来没有真正地爱上过某个人，所以Logan不明白他到底应该站在什么立场去阻止Scott和Jenifer。

 

他唯有简单粗暴地把Jenifer夺过来，至少他能确定这样Scott就不会和Jenifer在一起了。

 

“怎么，Logan，你怕了？要来阻止我领先一步吗？”Scott露出一个嘲讽的微笑，而Logan不出意外地爆了。

 

桌子上那个光脑的残骸被Logan一把扫开，可怜的小东西猛地撞上墙壁又摔倒地上，刚刚的它就算还有抢救一下的可能，现在也已经彻底玩完了。Logan双手撑在空出来的桌面上，他低下身体和Scott平视，那瞬间他真的很想摘下Scott的墨镜看看这个小鬼的眼神是不是也像他的表情那样冰冷无情，充满嘲讽。

 

Logan闭了下眼睛压下心中的冲动然后死命地盯着Scott：“听着，Scott就算你能帮Jenifer解决那个Hackney的事情，Jenifer也不会是你的。”

 

“说大话谁都会，Logan。”

 

“大话？”现在轮到Logan露出嘲讽的表情了，“我可以帮你，Scott，我可以帮你弄清那个Hackney到底想搞什么鬼，然后我会让你发现，就算你拿着那件事跑去Jenifer那里邀功，你也得不到她的。”

 

Scott在桌面下的右手紧紧地握成拳，几乎到了指甲都要嵌入手掌的程度他才堪堪控制住了脸上的表情。

 

“好啊，来吧，不要以为我会怕你了，我是绝对不会输的。”

 

Scott后来回想起来，这就是他和Logan第一次在感情上的争斗，而Alex对此的评价是，他们两个只是把别人当做他们之间感情比赛的筹码了。Scott在冲动的时候永远矢口否认，但是等他冷静下来，他知道Alex是对的。

 

几天后Scott再度站在了那间让他喝到吐的酒吧门口，而Logan之前交代的话仍在耳边。

 

_“你现在也知道这个赌场赌的是什么了，我先进去，你自己想办法跟进来，今天Hackney_ _的一个幕僚会在赌场出现。你既然查到这个Hackney_ _的整个资金链已经完全断掉了，那么他决不会放弃这个大赚一笔的机会的。记住，进去后我们两个要装作不认识，要不然那个家伙不会咬钩的。”_

 

Scott深吸一口气推开了酒吧的大门，酒保听见铃音后抬起头看着他。

 

“Hi，Krall。”Scott随意打了个招呼坐到吧台上，酒保一脸怀疑的表情并没有开口招呼他。

 

Scott笑了笑：“伙计，上次我照着你的规矩打听出后面是什么了，今天我想问问，按照你的规矩，怎么才能去后面玩一把？”

 

40.

 

Krall冷冷地看了Scott一眼：“上次还不够你学乖吗？小少爷。”

 

Scott没有理会Krall话语里的挑衅，反而像是得到了某种赞美似的点头：“是啊，你也要明白，难得人生里有了点乐子，怎么能随便放过呢。”

 

“哼，你们这些少爷们啊……”Krall嗤笑着拿出了12个shot杯，“不过规矩就是规矩。”

 

Scott做了个请的姿势，Krall再次倒满了那12个shot杯，Scott在30秒内将它们一饮而尽。

 

“看起来有点进步，小少爷。”Karll赞许地点了点头，“如果你想去后面玩玩，你得证明你有去玩的资格。比如，在你来这里读书之前，家里的长辈有没有给过你一个徽章之类的？”

 

“那倒是没有。”Scott神色平静地从口袋里摸出了他的ID卡放到吧台上，“不过我想，有这个就足够了。”

 

Krall接过那张ID卡，拇指扫描过上面的信息区。

 

“亚里斯加尔领的Summers？鬼谋之狮的儿子？”Krall再度将ID卡递还给Scott，同时还在它上面放了一个小巧的徽章，“这倒确实是足够了，只不过因为您是第一次来，权限只能从最初开始累积了。”

 

酒保的话语里带上了一丝尊敬，Scott没有在意，他只需要进到那个赌场的资格就可以了。他在酒保的引领下来到一处隐秘的后门，酒保递给他一个伪装装置。

 

“这个，用来在里面掩饰您的身份，当然，您如果愿意以真面目示人也可以，我们并不会干涉。”

 

Scott接过那个装置将它别在胸口后激活，一阵朦胧的光影之后，他整个人的影像变成了某个大众脸的家伙，Scott对着酒保点了点头就跨入了那个赌场。

 

赌场里人声鼎沸，各色人等在里面穿梭，Scott明白那些都是经过伪装后的样子，不过这种简单的视觉伪装用来骗不熟的人还可以，对于那些互相熟识的人来说则形同虚设，Scott不过扫了一眼就发现了坐在一张赌桌前拿着一杯酒正烦躁地用手指敲着牌桌的家伙就是Logan。而从Logan不时地抬头的视线方向判断，那位坐在荷官左手第二个的就是他们这一次的目标了。

 

于是Scott看似不经意地朝着Logan的方向走去。穿着暴露的女郎或是少年端着烈酒穿梭在赌场里，Scott在路过他们的时候随手给自己又拿了杯威士忌灌了下去，然后他回想着那天晚上的状态稍稍地修改了一下步伐，让自己看起来有点不胜酒力的样子。

 

“砰”地一声，Scott撞上了坐在那里的Logan的后背，他左手上刚刚从服务生那里拿来的那杯香槟整个倒在了Logan的头上。Scott装作茫然地看了看受害者，那个伪装装置的技术还是很高超的，它甚至读取了Scott墨镜下的眼神让他伪装过后的外表一同茫然地眨了眨眼睛。

 

“你他妈眼睛瞎了啊，走路不会看着点路吗？！”Logan愣了大概两秒才一下子站起来拎住了Scott的领子，不是因为他没有认出那是Scott的伪装，Logan在回过头的一刹那就知道那是他了。而是因为Scott选择的这个伪装的形象没有戴墨镜，他的眼睛没有任何遮挡地呈现在Logan眼前，为了配合他的一脸茫然，Scott甚至还眨了眨眼睛。Logan知道那只是伪装的影像，但是他还是愣住了——在他想象墨镜下真正的Scott也在这样无辜地眨眼睛的时候。

 

“把你的脏手拿开。”Scott一脸倨傲地想拍开Logan的手，“是你自己选的位子太烂吧，否则怎么我一路走过来没有撞到别人唯独撞到了你？”

 

“你他妈还有理了？！信不信老子现在就揍死你？”赌场的工作人员看见这边有要闹起来的趋势，赶紧过来试图阻止。

 

“你他妈谁啊，敢这么对我说话，本少爷要是现在把伪装卸下来，光用爵位就足够压死你了。”

 

“怎么，还真以为你是这里爵位最高的了？这样，我也不用知道你的身份，你就坐在这里，我让你输到连裤子都不剩一条。你不是自以为爵位高吗，看看你到底有没有能压死我的筹码如何？”

 

“来就来，谁怕谁。”Scott一把挣脱工作人员的钳制直接选了荷官对面的座位坐了下来。

 

四周的工作人员发现他们两个各自回到牌桌就座以后松了口气自行散了，而在牌桌上坐着的其它几个人则心中窃喜，他们碰见两个年轻气盛的布里塔尼亚小少爷了，为了争一时意气加上有雄厚的家财做后盾，那简直就是在告诉其他人此处“人傻钱多速来”，不多时牌桌前还有的三个空位也纷纷被其它的赌客坐满了。

 

整个牌桌周围都是看客，荷官向每一位玩家重申了一下规则，然后他示意大家可以开始下盲注了。

 

大盲注轮到的是那位Hackney伯爵的幕僚，他从刚刚Scott和Logan开始争执时就一脸低调地旁观。他想了想然后将自己的光脑接到了牌桌的主控AI上。

 

“橙10。”

 

小盲注是另一位不相干的玩家，他斟酌了一下下了大盲注的一半。

 

之前就曾经说过，这个赌场里可以赌钱，也可以赌情报，主控AI会把情报的等级按照骑士直到皇帝一共7个级别分成赤橙黄绿青蓝紫，每个人如果想赌钱，那么根据钱的数量自动会对应到这其中的某一级，而如果赌的是情报，则把这条情报提交给主控AI，AI会分析这条情报本身的价值、影响力以及涉及的范围然后给它一个相应的评价。当然，只有在真正的赌局结束后这条情报才会被交易给当事人，而就连运营赌场的暗夜行者也无法知道他们交易的情报的真正内容，这才是这个赌场能够存在和运营的基础。而在每个大级别间又被区分出100个小区间，就比如赤100就等于橙1，也就是100个骑士等级的最低档情报或资金等于一个男爵等级的最低档情报或是资金。

 

荷官确认了筹码后开始给在座的每一个人发了两张底牌，随后他转向了坐在Hackney幕僚隔壁的那一位。

 

“跟。”

 

“盖牌。”

 

两个在Scott前面的人表态后，Scott望了Logan一眼。

 

“加注。”Scott连接了一下主控AI。

 

“加注，黄1。”光脑确定了Scott的加码，他瞬间把赌注翻了10倍。

 

“盖牌。”

 

“跟。”

 

“跟。”

 

“盖牌。”

 

然后到了Logan，他不屑地笑了笑，从怀里摸出一根雪茄点燃抽了一口。

 

“加注。”

 

“加注，黄10。”赌桌上一张牌都还没有看见，赌注已经翻了100倍。围观的众人纷纷吸了口凉气，看来的确是来了两个财大气粗的少爷。要知道一般的子爵所有的财产加在一起换算成赌局里的筹码大概也就黄70-80之间，Logan一口气就压进了其中的八分之一。

 

一圈叫完现在又轮到那个Hackney伯爵的幕僚——

 

跟还是不跟呢？

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

41.

 

“跟。”那位Hackney的幕僚仅仅犹豫了一下。

 

“盖牌。”

 

再度轮到Scott了，他又问服务生要了一杯酒：“跟。”

 

“盖牌。”

 

“跟。”

 

现在牌桌上还留下4个人。Flop开始，荷官给出了三张公共牌：♥3， ♣9， ♦K。

 

小盲注已经盖牌了，所以这一轮是Scott叫。

 

“黄20。”Scott猛地灌了一口酒然后挑衅地看了Logan的方向一眼。

 

“盖牌。”那位不相干的人士缩掉了。

 

“跟。”Logan面不改色地选择了跟注。

 

然后选择权又再度到了那位幕僚手里，他看了看手里的底牌，一张♥9，一张♠7。

 

“跟！”

 

荷官给出了第四张公共牌：♣7。

 

Scott已经喝光了他的酒：“过。”

 

Logan吐了口雪茄烟看了Scott一眼：“怎么小子，就这点就没底气啦？你现在投降还来得及，黄50。”

 

幕僚想了很久，他能确定那个撞人的少爷有那么点醉意了，事实上他刚坐下来的时候就是满身酒气，就这么几轮的功夫，他又灌了一杯下去。但是他吃不准那个被撞的家伙的底。

 

“盖牌。”虽然现在盖牌就损失了30个黄级的筹码，但是小心驶得万年船，只要能摸清了那个家伙的底细，这点早晚赚得回来。

 

“喂，到你了，小子，跟吗？”

 

“跟，干嘛不跟！！”

 

荷官给出了最后一张公共牌：♦8。Scott和Logan都没有继续下注，然后就是看牌了，Logan的第一张底牌是♠Q，Scott不屑地笑了笑翻开一张♣Q，然后他又接着翻出了一张♣A，而Logan则在Scott的一脸挑衅中翻出了一张♠8。

 

“承让了，小子。”Logan在Scott一脸不甘的脸色下拿走了已经累积到绿2的筹码。绿已经是代表伯爵级了，就这么几分钟的功夫，他就赢到了一个伯爵都要注意一下的财富了。

 

不过牌局上其他的玩家也大概注意到了Logan的实质了，这个家伙赌性何其之重，在最后一轮牌出来前，他根本就是一手烂牌，就这样他还敢再叫。

 

一旦知道了这两位少爷的底细其它人就好办了，牌局一局局地继续，已经喝到半茫的Scott和赌性十足的Logan什么烂牌都敢加注，牌桌上的人只要拿到点比较有把握的牌都能赢钱，除了两个少爷真的玩得太大而别人又没有绝对的好牌不敢拿全部身家性命去赌的时候以外。说实在的，每次他们玩得太大的时候最后开出来的牌也就那样，了不起两对了。有好几个手里已经有了三条还盖牌的玩家想来都一阵后悔，这其中就包括了那位幕僚，他已经放弃了这样的机会——两次。

 

Scott一杯接一杯地喝他的酒，为了麻痹他们的那个对象，所以他是真的在那里灌，而现在这种半酒醉的状态也根本不是演技。他知道时机已经差不多了，整个牌桌上的人都相信他和Logan彻底扛上了，而且两个家伙都毫无理智，现在只要给他们一个适当的机会，他们如果足够确信就会把所有的身家性命一起压进来了。

 

荷官再度发出了底牌。而这次是那位幕僚第一个叫。

 

“黄10。”那家伙已经从Scott和Logan手里赢去了很多，但是Scott已经看出他是个足够谨慎的人，他敢这么叫应该是拿到了一对。

 

Scott和Logan照例地抬了抬注码，那位幕僚做出一副挣扎的样子跟了。

 

然后是Flop，荷官给了三张公共牌。♥A，♥Q，♥J。

 

Scott注意到当荷官摊开那张♥J的时候那名幕僚的太阳穴跳了一下，本来那只是很不经意的一个小动作，不过他们赌到现在这个小动作对Scott和Logan来说已经不再陌生了。那个家伙的底牌很有可能是一对J。

 

Logan其实有点担心Scott的状态，他知道Scott是真的快喝到不行了，但是既然他们两个给自己选定的角色就是一个不清醒的醉鬼和一名失去理智的赌徒，Logan也只能由得他一杯一杯地灌。Logan看了Scott一眼，刚刚Scott还迷茫的眼神里突然露出了一丝凌厉，看客们已经习惯了这两个少爷之间的剑拔弩张，而Logan却知道那是Scott的信号，他们等的机会到了——Scott之前对他的挑衅都是演出来的，而这次却是真的。

 

“哈哈，这次你小子死定了，绿10。”于是Logan在第二轮下注的时候又一次把赌注抬了几十倍。

 

幕僚看见Scott在反复地看着手里的牌，像是在斟酌到底要不要跟。根据这之前的经验，这个小子估计是牌一般，却又不甘心就这么败下阵来。他看了看手里的牌，正如Scott和Logan估计的那样，是一张♠J和一张♦J。

 

“跟。”这点犹豫时间作为掩护刚好了，幕僚做出下了很大的决心才决定那样，从Logan微微喜形于色的状态判断，他手里估计也是一对，只是和公共牌上三张都没有关系，因为那家伙要是拿到三张是绝对压不住脸上的兴奋的。

 

“跟就跟！谁怕谁！！”Scott犹豫了半天还是拉不下面子的样子终于决定跟了。

 

荷官给出第四张牌，♣10。

 

幕僚看见Logan几乎控制不住脸上欢喜的表情，那个沉不住气的少爷手里估计就是一对10了。

 

“再翻10倍，青1，敢跟吗？”围观的看客和桌子上所有已经盖牌的家伙吸了一口凉气，青1代表了侯爵级，整个赌场里除了Scott和Logan两个有没有一个侯爵级的都是问题。

 

幕僚来回搓着他手里的牌，他现在是三张J，那个少爷应该是三张10，还是他大。但是青1已经接近他的极限了，这还是建立在他刚刚从那两个少爷手里赢来的那一大把的基础上的。

 

但是现在桌上的筹码实在太大了，如果他把这一大笔钱一次赢下来，他的主子也许就不用被迫…………他也可以不必背上那样的罪名了。

 

“跟！”那两个少爷这次真玩大了，但是居然有人敢跟。其他人一副来了兴趣的样子。

 

“你看，那种一直缩手缩脚的废物也敢跟，你呢？不要告诉我能拿爵位压死我的家伙就这么点钱就打算缩了？”

 

也不知道Scott那个伪装装置是怎么读取他的表情的，总之现在他气得眼睛都红了。

 

“跟！”Scott又一仰脖子灌下一杯酒，伪装装置连他满脸的酡红也一起模拟出来了。

 

荷官平静地给出了最后一张公共牌：♣J。

 

幕僚用尽了毕生的定力让自己不要激动地颤抖。他手上现在是J的四条，几乎赢定了的牌型了，他唯一要担心的就是皇家同花顺，但是要组成皇家同花顺的话只有靠底牌，Flop三张牌出来的时候就已经定型了，而那时候那个冲动的家伙的样子显然不像是已经有这种牌在手里的样子。幕僚基本上确定那个冲动的家伙手里是两张10了，而这两张10里有一张♥10的概率极高，要不然他也不敢这么叫板，只要那张♥10在那个冲动的家伙手里，他就赢定了。

 

果然那个少爷看见那张J出来的时候一脸兴奋的样子。看来他是想组成一把三张10两个J的满堂红，的确也是很大的牌型了，只可惜他手里的是四条。

 

“让我看看，本少爷能动用的最大权限是多少。”Logan很兴奋地检查自己的光脑，他是奎丽尔公国的大公，最大权限自然是整个奎丽尔公国，当然这个压下来就太夸张了，不符合他饰演的角色，于是Logan在光脑上弄了半天，装作各种申请权限的样子，最后光脑在全场进行了连续三次的广播。

 

“35号桌，10号位下注，蓝1。”

 

42.

 

全场疯了，公爵级的注码几十年里也不见得能看见一次，这还是这个赌场已经玩的很大的前提下了。蓝1到底是什么概念？这么来解释一下吧，一支标准的帝国皇家宇宙舰队，大约包括一万艘武装星舰和两亿左右的士兵和将官，这个在光脑的评价系数里是紫1。也就是蓝100。所以蓝1也就是100艘左右的武装星舰包括整个舰载人员。

 

别以为那很少，要知道，军方贵族出身的侯爵整个家族的私军大约也就是一千艘武装星舰，而像Cassidy家这样的文官世家，私军大约只有300-500艘星舰，亚里斯加尔领的私军总数是3000艘不到一点，而Logan的奎丽尔公国的私军总数也不过是5000艘。所以Logan这一把里压下去的数量把这个赌场里所有其他人都卖了都不一定凑得出来。

 

幕僚觉得耳边有一群疯狂的声音在喊，压，压下去！！赢了这把一切就搞定了！！

 

但是再等一等，还有一个家伙，他要看看他怎么表态的。

 

“让牌。”幕僚咬牙喊出了这句话。

 

“小子，跟那个家伙没关系，现在是我们两个人的恩怨，你要是乖乖过来道个歉，说刚刚是你不长眼撞到本少爷了，我就让你盖牌怎样？”

 

“混蛋！我是绝对！！绝对！！不会道歉的！！！！”Scott看起来已经被逼到了绝路。周围围观的人都要替他可怜起来，不怪那些家伙不长眼，只是Scott演起被Logan逼到绝路实在太逼真，那些他脸上的不甘和愤怒全部都是发自内心的，他实在是太经常被Logan逼到绝路了。

 

“要么道歉要么跟，你自己选一个吧！”

 

所有人看见Scott浑身颤抖着开始调动他的光脑申请资源。不过这点上Scott可不像Logan是装出来的，他要动用蓝1这个等级的资源的话可是真的要Alex批准的。

 

正在帝都军部的Alex突然发现自己的光脑给他弹了一个紧急提示—— _Scott_ _要动用资源？一次要蓝1_ _等级的？_

“怎么啦？Alex？”同事路过看见Alex紧锁着眉头看着全息的资料。

 

“哦，我家那个弟弟大概又和室友扛上了。”Alex听说他家小弟的败绩已经累积到了三位数了。“不过咱们输人不输阵，Summers家可没怕过谁。”

 

Alex随手批准了Scott的调动申请，同事看他面不改色地就通过了那条申请，反倒是有点担心起来。

 

“我说Alex啊，你是不是有点太宠你家弟弟了，小孩子就直接动这么一大笔资源可不是闹着玩的。”

 

“没关系的。”Alex笑了笑，“对手是那个家伙的话，这点学费我还付得起。”

 

“35号桌，5号位跟注，蓝1。”三次广播以后整个赌场所有的人都围在这一桌外面了。Scott在Alex批了以后暗自松了一口气，他事先没有和Alex通过气，不过到底自家大哥在关键时候还是可靠的。

 

终于决定权又交回给了幕僚。

 

幕僚桌子底下的腿抖得厉害，光这一轮的赌注就已经蓝2了，这注已经大到他没法跟了。不！还有一种方式能让他跟下去，他手里的可是四条！！他死也要跟下去！还有三天，三天里同盟方面就要他的主子给出最后的答复了，是还钱还是倒戈，他们必须选一条路走。这一副牌里所有的筹码加在一起，足够他们还清同盟这一次的欠账了。

 

但是这就代表了他要连那个情报也一起交出去，当然这里的光脑因为有专门的情报分析系统，所以能瞬间运算出那条情报代表的价值，一般的人即使拿到那条情报的话，至少也要一周才能分析出那个结果。所以即使他输掉了，那条情报对赢家来说也基本算是会过时的。何况他手里的牌是绝对不会输的！！

 

“All In！！”

 

“35号桌，2号位，All In。”光脑又再度广播了一次，然后赌场的工作人员恭敬地站到幕僚身边，他把随身的光脑脱下来交给了工作人员保管。All In代表着他把光脑里所有的身家性命，各种情报一起压下去了。

 

“看牌吧。”赌注都已经下完，荷官对着三位还在局里的玩家示意了一下。

 

所有人的脑袋都凑了过来，Logan在他们感兴趣的眼神里翻开一张♠10。他看见对面那个幕僚整个人松了一口气脸色兴奋地通红。他迫不及待地翻开了自己的两张J，围观的人看见四条简直不敢相信那个家伙的运气，基本上所有的人都认为这幅牌就是Logan和那个幕僚在斗了，而Logan只翻出一张♠10就代表着他已经输掉了。

 

Logan笑了笑又抽了一口雪茄，他把那张已经翻开来的10切到那张仍旧盖着的牌底下，将两张牌的牌面相贴，然后他用两根手指夹起这两张牌翻了个身，现在还没翻开的那张底牌对着那位幕僚的方向了。Logan轻轻拈开了他的牌，那位幕僚看见红色的10后整个人已经在浑身发抖了，但是Logan拈牌的手指仍旧没有停下，10旁边的那个花色终于被他拈了开来——那是一张♦10。

 

幕僚突然愣住了，脸色煞白，所有的人突然有不好的预感，他们都没注意这场局里从头到底一副被逼上梁山的架势的Scott，而在那两个人翻底牌的时候，Scott仍旧默默地低着头看着自己的底牌，他从刚刚就是这么一副颓丧的模样。

 

幕僚不相信那个颓丧的醉鬼能有什么好牌，他顾不得对方的身份站起来催促：“喂，那边那个家伙，该你翻牌了！！”

 

_只要他不是皇家同花顺，胜利就还是我的！！_

 

Scott抬起头看了看幕僚，他的脸上一片平静，幕僚的心中闪过一片阴霾，然后Scott随手翻开他的第一张底牌——♥K。现场响起了一片惊呼，Scott在那片惊呼声中翻开了第二张牌，是那个幕僚死也不愿意看到的——♥10。

 

♥10，♥J，♥Q，♥K，♥A，Scott在Flop后就是一副皇家同花顺的牌型，却一路装作不甘跟牌全是因为被Logan激的样子。他们用了一整晚做局，终于等到这一把让那条鱼上了钩。

 

赌场的工作人员把那个幕僚的光脑交给了Scott，那位幕僚突然踢开椅子指着Scott说：“我不服！！这两个家伙合起来诈赌！！！”

 

“你在胡说什么，我也是手里有了满堂红才敢玩这么大的，谁他妈知道那个小子藏得那么深。你输不起不要在那里瞎嚷嚷。”Logan也站起身对着那个幕僚发难了， Scott已经喝到极限了，不能靠着他和那个家伙争，所以Logan得先把主动权拿过来。

 

“怎么，你还真以为本少爷是笨蛋了？想赖账吗？”Scott也撑着赌桌站了起来，可是却不知怎么一脚踩空踉跄了一下，Logan差点就要当着众人皱起眉头了。

 

“我不服，我不服，我不服！！！”那个幕僚像是所有输光了的赌徒那样面色疯癫，赌场见惯了这类人物，几个工作人员准备把他带出赌场的范围。

 

“你这个混蛋！！”幕僚好歹也是贵族级的身手，他突然挣脱工作人员的钳制从怀里掏出一把枪对着Scott直接开了一枪。

 

Scott在那个家伙挣扎的时候就已经觉得事情不对，等他掏出枪来的时候他已经积蓄了一点力量和精神，Scott瞬间判断了那一发子弹的走势然后错步准备躲开，可是他觉得一股巨力从他背后撞过来将他朝地面压去。Scott酒醉的身体根本没有什么抵抗就被压在了下面，Logan整个人扑倒在他身上。枪声过后Logan紧张地看着Scott。

 

“你没事吧？”

 

Scott轻声叹了口气，耳边是那个幕僚的大喊：“看见没有，我就说他们两个是诈赌！！都直接拿命去保护另一个了，谁会相信他们两个有仇刚刚是各打各的。”

 

“我是没事，毕竟我还没醉到连发子弹都躲不过的地步。”Scott示意还在他身上的Logan起来，然后他看见幕僚指挥着他的一帮手下把他们两个围了起来。

 

“现在，私人恩怨，这两个诈赌，不相干的人士退下吧。”毕竟刚刚那位幕僚的指控有着确凿的证据，赌场也不好出面干涉，围观人群迅速地散了，只留下Scott和Logan以及一群举着武器包围他们的打手们。

 

“而现在——倒是真的有事了，Logan。”

 

43.

 

“你还能打吗，Scott？”反正也已经被戳穿了，Logan也就懒得再装了。

 

“放心，我是打不过你，但是我还打不过这帮小喽啰吗？”为了保持意识的清醒，Scott拿起桌子上的一杯冰水对着自己的头顶浇了下去，Scott猛地甩了甩脑袋，眼前已经开始重影的世界又聚焦回一个“就当是补上前几天欠下的那场格斗练习好了。”

 

“干掉他们！！”幕僚高声地喊出了进攻的口号。在Logan身侧的Scott一个错步转到了他的身后，他们两个现在是背靠背地站着。在幕僚喊出口的瞬间，Scott和Logan各自踢翻了一张牌桌，无数子弹和镭射光线倾泻在桌面上，扑克牌在空中飞舞，子弹扫过纸牌将它们打碎成残破的纸片。

 

“上！”Logan和Scott同时发力，他们用肩膀顶着牌桌各自冲入枪手形成的人堆。Logan主动承担了人数较多的正面，将相对压力较轻的背面留给了Scott。两声巨响，巨大的牌桌轰然撞入了人群然后四分五裂，Logan单手接住一根断裂的桌腿对着外圈的敌人横扫过去。一圈过后，被桌腿集中的人飞了出去，Logan蹲下身体，以右腿为支点直接来了个180°扫堂腿，将所有近身的敌人也全部放倒了。

 

Scott掀起桌子后原本放在上面的果盘和叉子也一同飞起，Scott一手一把接住两把叉子后对着两个绕过桌子想要攻击他的家伙的下巴直接插了进去。然后他松开手接住正在下落的果盘迎着着另一个家伙的鼻梁直接砸了上去，那个人捂着鼻血横流的脸倒在了地上。

 

Logan灵活地在场中纵跃着躲过纵横交错的火力网，杀手们试图拉开距离，这让Logan的战绩推进地相当缓慢。他不得不小心地躲过几发子弹然后从一个方向开始清理他的敌人。天知道Logan简直都想拼着挨上他两梭子好为了能尽快结束战斗了，但是不行，Scott还在这里，他就算是醉了可也还没有到能糊涂地放过Logan那种行为的地步。

 

Logan不得不在中途停下来寻找一些掩体，好在这个赌场的范围里到处都是可以拿来进攻的“武器”，Logan刚刚甚至用一张扑克牌划开了一个人的喉咙。做到这一点后Logan得意地朝着Scott的方向望了一眼，正好看见Scott拿起一瓶香槟砸开了某个家伙的脑袋，Logan顾不上旁边还有个杀手，径直地在那里吹起了口哨。

 

“攻击那个光脑，把它给我打烂！！！”

 

Scott回过头看了一眼，那名幕僚已经躲到了某个安全的角落，而刚刚那个被赌场人员交给他的光脑还遗留在原地，在远离战场的地方静静地躺在一地废墟之中。如果那个光脑被击毁的话，所有Scott想要知道的情报也会就此消失。

 

_决不能让这种事情发生！_

Scott直接一拳扫开了一个近身的打手然后朝着那个光脑的所在地扑了过去。

 

Logan看了看整个战场，所有的枪手们开始瞄准了那台光脑的位置，他因为追击敌人已经离开那台光脑很远，而Scott正在以自己的全速朝着那台光脑扑去。

 

“Scott！！！！！！！！！”

 

Scott在Logan的吼声中够到了那台光脑，然后他开始疯狂地朝着一个方向翻滚。子弹在他扑到光脑的那一刻纷纷击中那处地面，然后沿着Scott翻滚的轨迹扫射出一条火舌，被击穿的地毯上的织物纤维被抛飞到一米多高。

 

“混蛋！！”Logan瞬间发狂一样抓起身边的一座大理石装饰，这座雕塑本来被牢牢地固定在了地面上，但是在Logan不可思议的巨力之下，它像个泡沫塑料模型那样被扭断了底座然后举到半空。Logan瞄准了一处枪手比较密集的地方就将这座雕像整个投掷过去。一声巨响后原地的那些家伙连反应的时间都没有就被压在石头下面生死不知。

 

Scott一路翻滚不敢做任何的停留，终于他滚到了一张轮盘赌的桌子下面，有了这个巨大桌面作为掩护Scott终于有了停下喘一口气的时间，他打开了那台光脑的支架将它固定在自己空出来的那个手腕上。Logan大肆破坏环境的进攻有效地压制了敌人的火力，Scott听到头顶的枪声的密集程度明显地降了下来。

 

终于，Scott瞅准了一个空挡猛地从桌子底下窜了出来，他躲过了几轮射击后来到了Logan现在的位置，Logan看到他仍旧是生龙活虎的后明显松了一口气的样子，然后Logan把Scott拉到了一处廊柱的后面。

 

“Scott，别为了那种东西这么拼命，就算它毁了我们也能找到别的办法获取情报的。”

 

Scott看了看Logan然后露出了一丝笑意：“别这么担心我，相信我，我有保护自己的能力的。现在——让我们来谈谈正事吧。地面火力的威胁已经不大了，但是关键的是二楼还有几个狙击点位，他们的视野范围太宽了，放着不管很危险。”

 

“嗯，可是从这里的话，没有攻击的角度，他们都躲地相当的隐蔽。”

 

“我有办法。”Scott举起了他的双手，他的双手各有5把金属的餐刀，这是他刚刚一路躲避子弹一路绕过那些桌子的时候顺手捡来的，这些刀在他手里像是各自握着一手牌那样展开成了一个扇形。“我只是需要一定的高度，Logan，只要有高度就有攻击的角度了。”

 

“你身体还能撑得住？”Logan皱着眉看着Scott，而Scott却露出了惊讶的表情。他以为他掩饰地相当好的，其实他急切分泌出的肾上腺激素本身也帮他掩盖了相当的不适感，但是他已经比上次都要喝的多这也的确是不争的事实。

 

“算了。”Logan放弃地摇了摇头，“你反正也不会听我的。但是你先等我把地面的火力压制一下再上。”

 

Logan转身从廊柱后面冲了出去，然后他踢翻了最近的一张牌桌当成一个掩体开始往大厅中央冲。一路上各种物品被Logan捡起来当成武器投掷出去，每一声响后都有一个枪手应声而倒。终于那些击打在台面上的枪声的频率被进一步降低，Logan回过头喊了一声：“就是现在，Scott！！”

 

事实上当他回过头的时候Scott已经在离Logan不远的地方加速冲过来了，Logan伸出自己的手臂平举在胸前绷紧他的肌肉。Scott在离Logan还有两个身位的地方起跳，然后一脚踩上Logan的胳膊，Logan配合着Scott的节奏发力将他朝着大厅的顶端送了上去。

 

整个赌场的结构是一圈走廊围绕着中空的大厅，狙击手们就围绕着这些走廊躲在掩体之后，当Scott被送过两层楼的高度的时候躲在掩体后面的狙击手们终于暴露出了攻击线路，Scott一个甩手，两把餐刀脱手飞向两名狙击手的方向，他们各自捂着只余一把刀柄露在外面的脖子从二楼走廊上摔了下来。

 

剩余的几名狙击手完成了他们的瞄准，空中的Scott可以躲避的方向不多，他向后弯折他的上半身，子弹贴着他的胸膛穿过，然后Scott顺势完成了一个后空翻落在了大厅的巨大水晶灯的某一层上。

 

Scott沿着水晶灯的灯架绕了大概60°，又有两名狙击手出现在他的视野里，两把餐刀瞬间飞射而去，狙击手睁大着眼睛捂住喉咙倒了下去。子弹从右侧飞来，Scott猛地扭动身体规避，水晶灯被他的动作带着朝着一个方向晃过去。Scott在它晃到顶点准备下落的时候跳离了水晶灯。

 

几乎在他跳开的刹那，好几发子弹击中了灯架，几根水晶链子被打断发出哗啦呼啦的声响朝下坠去。Scott数了一下，还有5个狙击点位。借由水晶灯的帮助Scott几乎已经到达三层楼的高度，几名狙击手的位置一览无遗。他再度甩动双手，两名狙击手毫无悬念地从二楼摔落，而Scott几乎在甩出餐刀的同时借助手臂的力量在空中完成了90°的侧转身，第一批被击中的两名狙击手还未落地时Scott就已经又再度击落了两名。

 

而此时水晶灯刚刚从另一个方向荡回来正好给了下落的Scott新的落脚点。

 

“啪”地一声巨响，接着是一股失重感，最后那名狙击手击断了水晶灯的吊臂，它整个朝着一楼的方向落下去，Scott开始朝着水晶灯的顶部不停跳跃，几乎让身体保持在原有的高度不下降，终于整个水晶灯的位置已经掉到了二楼以下，Scott也一路攀到了灯架的最顶端，他踩着被打断的吊臂起跳，身体再度回升到了比二楼略高的高度，他手中最后的两把餐刀朝着那名狙击手飞去，一把照例射中了他的喉部，另一把则钉入了他的额头中央。

 

做完这一切后去势已尽的Scott放任自己从两层楼的高度下坠，他在半空护住自己的要害准备迎接着地的刹那。

 

Scott落在一双坚实的臂弯里，Logan直接抱住了他。

 

“不用你接住我，Logan，刚刚那个姿势着地不会摔死的。”Scott想着他现在从脚底一直窜到头顶的热潮一定是因为酒醉的原因。

 

“我想我应该回答，不用谢，那是我的荣幸。”Logan轻轻地放下了Scott，后者发现在他搞定狙击手的空挡里Logan也已经扫清了地面的攻击。剩下那些见势不对已经和那个幕僚一起逃得无影无踪了。整个赌场大厅里如今只剩下他们两个站在一地的狼藉里。

 

Scott随手找了一张还算完好的赌桌，将自己手腕上的光脑接了上去。

 

“结账。”

 

“结算完成，一共获利…………”赌场的光脑将刚刚Scott赢下的那一把一起转到了他的帐下，Scott满意地勾起了嘴角。

 

“既然今天已经赢了那么多了——”Scott笑着看了看Logan，他们两个的伪装装置早就不知道在打斗的时候落到哪里去了，Logan现在又是只能看见他带着一副墨镜的样子了。“那这场架的损失就我来赔吧。”

 

Scott从他的光脑里划了一笔钱到赌场那里，搞定后转身离开时又再度一脚踩空靠着身后的桌子才勉强维持住了平衡。一旦停止了战斗后，刚刚用来维持Scott清醒的精神和激素褪去，那种酒醉的不适感甚至比起上次还要更加强烈，Scott在一片眩晕中朝着外面走去。

 

Logan看着Scott迈着踉踉跄跄的步伐朝着赌场的后门走去，他苦笑着摇了摇头，从某个幸存下来的桌子上拿了点纸巾外加一瓶水后赶了上去。

 

44.

 

打开赌场的后门的时候微凉的空气让Scott浑身一抖，虽然他们现在是处于密闭的宇宙要塞之中，但是为了节约能源，下层区的“户外”一直将环境指数设定为维生档，只有进入像赌场这样的室内才会由各个设施的主人负担费用将环境控制到体感舒适档。

 

被冷空气一吹Scott倒是清醒了一点，但是胃部的不适感在大脑清醒后感觉更强烈了，Scott回头看了一眼赶上来的Logan：“我去那边一会，不准跟过来。”为了加强语气，Scott甚至动用了警告的口吻。

 

随后他几乎是强撑着扶着墙壁一路走到了拐角，等他刚刚转过那个角确定已经离开Logan的视线后就再也忍不住地扶着墙开始呕吐。

 

Logan以担心的眼神望着Scott消失的街角，他知道Scott不想让自己看见他脆弱的样子，所以Logan即使担心地要死，也只能强迫自己站定在原地。好不容易等时间过去了一会Logan估摸着应该差不多了以后他大步朝着Scott的方向走去。

 

转过那个墙角的时候Scott仍旧单手撑在墙壁上，他已经原地蹲了下来却还没有吐完，Logan反射性地想要离开。Scott却在这个时候开口了：“算了，看都已经看到了。”

 

得到允许的Logan立即上去一手扶住Scott的身体一手开始轻拍他的背部。Scott断断续续地还在吐出一些胃液，Logan能感觉到Scott的肌肉伴随着每一次的呕吐反射而紧绷，但是Logan现在帮不了他，而现在充斥着他胸口的那种憋闷和疼痛的感觉就是对于这种无能为力的最好控诉。

 

而Logan所不知道是，通常大家管这种感觉叫做心痛。

 

等Scott终于停下来开始喘息的时候Logan把纸巾和那瓶水递给了他，Scott盯着Logan看了一会，Logan已经准备好Scott又会说出一些类似不用那个也不会怎样之类的话，但Logan听到的是一句轻声的“谢谢。”

 

然后Logan维持着递出纸巾的姿势愣在那里，Scott猛地笑了起来：“怎么，我在你心目中就那么不知好歹？”

 

“没有。”Logan也笑了，“就是倔到匪夷所思。”

 

他们两个面对面地大笑起来，过去一个多月来的僵持似乎瞬间消失，Logan对着Scott伸出手，然后Scott没有反对地将手臂搭上Logan的肩膀，Logan把他从原地架了起来。

 

醉酒后的Scott似乎比平常活泼了许多，他靠着Logan的身体不时地摇晃，又不停地用另一个空着的手戳戳Logan的胸肌。Logan被弄得心痒痒的，却拿这样的Scott没有办法，他也不能真的和一个喝醉了的家伙计较不是吗？

 

“蓝1诶……Logan，等我明天整理一下就把你的那份还给你，要是我真的赢了那么多就好了。”

 

Logan调整了一下Scott的身体，他似乎正在努力把另一半身体也挂到Logan身上。Logan在欣然接受和撂挑子跑路的两种截然不同的奇怪情绪间摇摆。

 

“为什么要还我，刚刚是你赢了啊，皇家同花顺，运气真好。”

 

“怎么能算我赢！！”Scott一脸生气的样子“明明就是靠着你的帮忙才把那家伙骗进来的，那又怎么能算是真的赢了…………”Scott露出惆怅的表情抬头望着天幕。

 

“Logan，你为什么那么强？那么…………完美？我怕我赢不了了，我要是永远都赢不了你该怎么办？”醉了的Scott说出了他平常死也不会说的那些话，这也许就是所谓的酒后吐真言。

 

刚刚那种憋闷和疼痛又再度回来了，Logan掰过Scott的脸：“不会的，Scott，我能赢只是因为我是——”

 

“我知道我太过自以为是了，Logan。我对于大元帅的崇拜那是我的事，可是我又不是他的谁，不过在3岁的时候见过他老人家一面而已，我就妄自以自己对他的想象来要求你。就连总领大人也说过了不是吗，有很多东西其实根本就是我自己臆想出来的罢。可是我却把那些东西强加到你的头上，要你这样那样的。可是我又有什么资格呢，你才是大元帅的继承人，你什么都比我强，我还自说自话地一直挑战你，你大概烦都烦死我了吧…………”

 

“Scott！！”Logan抬起Scott的脸，他脸上那种伤心的表情让Logan急切地想要解释些什么，“Scott听着，我根本就不觉得烦，我本来以为布里塔尼亚的日子会无聊透了，然后我遇到了你，你不知道每次我为了赢你也是拼了命的。真的，有的时候我甚至都觉得赢得胜之不武。”

 

“别瞎安慰我了。”Scott推开Logan直接一屁股坐在路边，那里是块公共的草地，Scott在草地上伸直双腿，他将双手撑在自己身体两边抬头看着天上，布里塔尼亚用虚拟的技术模拟出整个星空，无数繁星闪耀其上。

 

“看看那些星星，就算它们看起来再漂亮，也不过是一些全息影像罢了，只要凑近一看就会发现那里其实只是一块挡板而已，一文不值。就好像我每次都自信地以为这次赢定了，结果只要和你的放在一起一比，就会发现根本就不是那么回事。”

 

Logan的心随着Scott的话整个沉下去，大元帅的身份对Scott来说就像是那些模拟出来的星星，因为遥远而显得伟岸神秘，如果当他凑近一看发现那其实只是自己，而自己说不定还是借着大元帅多年的经验才赢过他，就像Scott说的——戳穿以后就会发现其实一文不值。

 

“Scott，你到底是为什么才会那么崇拜大元帅的。”Logan径直在Scott身边坐下。

 

“为什么？”Scott奇怪地看了看Logan，好像他问了个多么白痴的问题一样，“当然是因为他够强啊，哦，还因为他人很好的原因。”

 

“他人好？你怎么看出来的？”Logan又习惯性地露出了那种不屑的口吻。

 

“我虽然才3岁，可是我已经记得事了！！”Logan简直以为自己出现幻觉了，Scott是在撅着嘴抗议吗？“他们当时一定是在和先帝陛下谈论一些机密要事，我就这么闯进去了，你没看见我父亲当时的脸色，以他平时的性格绝对会把我吊起来打个半死的。”

 

Scott的笑容僵在了脸上，后来就是奥斯瓦尔了，他父亲再也没有机会就这件事教训Scott了。

 

“可是大元帅，他当时就笑着让我过去。还把我抱起来放在膝盖上。”Scott撑起身体直接跨过Logan的一条腿然后跪坐在了他的膝盖上，“喏，就像这样！”

 

Scott也不想想，Logan倒的确是大元帅本人，可他和他三岁的时候已经是截然不同的体型了，他就算再怎么模仿也没法重现当时的那一幕了。可惜的是，我们不能和已经彻底醉了的人讲逻辑这回事，Scott还在那里兴致勃勃地和Logan演示当时的坐姿，而Logan却要死死地抓住身边的杂草来阻止自己把那个还在他膝盖上来回调整坐姿的家伙牢牢圈进自己怀里的冲动，他甚至已经顾不得自己正在抬头的欲望了，他的眼里只有在他眼前笑得毫无防备的Scott，天真融合着成熟，坚强混杂着脆弱，Scott像是某种禁品，吸引着Logan打破一切禁忌去尝试一下。

 

尝试什么？禁忌又是什么？Logan还没来得及理清那些迸发而出的思绪，Scott就在他眼前掏出了那根项链，那根串着一颗子弹的项链。Logan除了在开学的时候摸过那玩意一次惹得Scott大怒以后就再没敢动过那样东西，他知道那是Scott的宝贝。

 

“就是这颗子弹，也是他给我的，那是大元帅从自己的链子上拿下来的呢！本来那上面有两样东西，你那块名牌还有这颗子弹，你继承了那块名牌的时候没想到还有这个吧，其实这两样本来是一对的哦！”Scott不知道他现在说的话有多么暧昧，而Logan情不自禁地伸出手去触摸那颗子弹，Scott一脸骄傲的样子，而Logan却从上面感觉到了Scott的体温。

 

一股冲动淹没了Logan，等他回过神，Scott已经被他拉近了自己怀里，他们的胸膛相贴，Logan将Scott的头靠在自己的肩膀上，而Scott似乎对此并没有反抗的样子。

 

“听着，Scott，我就是James Howlett。”Logan感受着怀中的Scott，他甚至不敢用力，仿佛只要他真的用力了，这具纤瘦的身躯就会从他怀里消失一样，而Logan不敢去看Scott的表情，他在坦白，而在那之后，是来自Scott的审判。

 

“事实上，我是个变种人。一开始的时候，是Charles让我隐藏自己的身份以免不必要的麻烦。后来……后来是因为我没想到你是那么崇拜大元帅，可是我在奥斯瓦尔事件里失去了所有的记忆，忘了我自己是谁也忘记我曾经干过什么，我想着即使我告诉你我是大元帅又能如何呢？你崇拜的那个家伙终究已经死在奥斯瓦尔了，而现在的我不过是Logan而已。而我想我之所以能一直赢你，大概是因为我潜意识里还有身为大元帅时的经验累积。我知道我这样是在欺骗你，可是我真的不想看见你对我失望，或许我还沉溺在你的崇拜里吧，即使是再多一点也好。就算是在刚刚，你一本正经地说我很强的时候或者你在说你记忆里的我人很好的时候，你知道我有多么地开心吗…………对不起，Scott，对不起，我不是故意对你隐瞒的…………”

 

Logan一股脑地把那些告罪的话全部都倒了出来，他累积的勇气也不过只能支撑这么一会而已，每次当他想象那些失望的表情出现在了Scott的脸上，他想要坦白的话就会整个溜走，连个尾巴也不留给他。所以他才会一直把这件事拖到了今天，拖到了这一刻。

 

Logan忐忑地等待着Scott的反应，他仍旧舍不得放手，可是时间一分一秒地过去，Scott没有任何回应，直到Logan听到了轻微的鼾声。

 

Logan拉开一点距离想观察一下，可是Scott好像对改变位置很不满的样子，他转动了下脑袋，顺着上次在Logan怀里睡着的经验迅速找到了那个最佳的角度，然后靠在那里一动不动了。

 

_这算什么？？我好不容易下定决心拼死坦白了，结果这小子睡着了一句也没听进去？_

 

但Logan最终也没舍得叫醒Scott把那些话再说一遍，他露出一个苦涩的笑容，然后小心翼翼地抱起Scott朝上层区走去。

 

45.

 

第二天一早的时候Logan在他们的客厅拦住Scott，他看起来已经摆脱了昨天酒醉的状态。

 

“Scott，你没有什么想对我说的吗？”

 

Scott歪着头看了Logan很久：“好吧，昨天我后来睡着了，把我弄回来费了你很多功夫吧，谢谢了，Logan。”

 

“就…………这个？”

 

“是啊，不然呢…………”

 

Logan别过头去叹了口气， _他果然什么都没有听见。那么要现在再跟他说一遍吗？_

 

“今天待会我就要来好好地研究一下这里面的情报。”Scott对着Logan晃了晃他们昨天的成果，“等着瞧吧，等我搞清了Jenifer就是我的了，这次你会后悔帮了我的。”

 

_又是那个女人？！_

 

“等一下，Scott，你真的要去找Jenifer？”

 

Scott露出理所当然的表情，Logan觉得昨天也许只是自己的黄粱一梦，然后失望感接踵而来， Logan眼睁睁地看着Scott出门朝着教室的方向走去。

 

晚上下课后Logan本来是想继续去格斗训练室发泄一下的，可是不知怎地他还是拐去了资料室。果然，Scott在那里，一大堆各种情报漂浮在桌面上，Scott还在不停地从资料室的主控AI上打开新的资料。

 

“有头绪了吗？”

 

Scott仍旧埋首在那堆资料里没有抬头，“大概有了点，还要4、5天才能完全解构完成。”

 

“要帮忙吗？”Logan从Scott的对面抽出一张椅子坐下，他不知道为什么他还能平静地坐在这里，如果Scott找出了其中的头绪然后带着那玩意去找了Jenifer…………

 

Logan刚退出发呆的状态就发现Scott在对面抬起头看着他。

 

“你还好吧，Logan？”

 

“放心，好得很，好到你即使有这个的帮忙也一样赢不了。”

 

一阵沉默。

 

终于Scott和Logan像是说好了一样各自抓了一份资料开始看，Scott没有同意Logan帮忙，但他到底也没有反对不是吗？

 

时间慢慢流逝，资料室里的人越来越少，只剩下Scott和Logan还坐在那里无声地检查着各种情报。

 

Logan突然将一张影像放大，他把那个推到Scott的面前：“Scott，这个是Hackney伯爵府内部的影像吧？”

 

Scott点出那张影像的数据头放在那台光脑里比对了一下：“是的，伯爵府内部拍摄，画面里面第二个是昨天那个幕僚，最右手边那个就是Hackney。”

 

Logan将画面右边一个角落放大，那是一个室内的花架，上面开着一株金色的蝴蝶兰。

 

“帝国史，曾经的金兰伯爵，后来在奥斯瓦尔事件后倒戈到同盟的Bergersen，他们家徽上的金兰指的就是这个吧？”

 

“等一下。”Scott迅速地检查资料室的档案，然后一株巨大的金色蝴蝶兰影像出现在他们面前，与照片上的一盆花看起来明显就是同一种植物。

 

“没错，现在这是同盟的特产了，帝国境内只听说过走私的黑市上偶尔会出现。”

 

“那么，这个，这个，和这个呢——”Logan又再度点开了一些影像，上面有的是植物，有的是被抱在女眷手里的一只观赏宠物，还有的是庭院鸟舍里的某只雀鸟，但是Scott认出它们都是现在只产于同盟的珍稀物种。

 

“等一下，这么说的话，我也想起来——”Scott从他这边的资料堆里找出更多的影像，上面都有着同盟特产的身影。

 

“这些全部都是走私货，黑市上的价格贵的离谱，他手上有一样两样的不算稀奇，毕竟他也是个伯爵，但是那么多…………那么多不可能是买来的。”

 

“那么既然不是买来的——”

 

“这些货就是他走私来的？”Scott扫开那些影像把Hackney的财务表又拖了出来，“可是这些货在同盟也不是什么大路货色，他哪里来的钱和渠道从同盟弄到这些东西？”

 

“那次我碰到Jenifer的时候应该就是他开始大规模收账的时候。那是将近两个月以前。”

 

“在那附近关于这个伯爵的新闻就是帝国财政部否决了今年对于他们三个的援助计划。但是我做过估算比对，财政部对于他们历年援助物资还有结余的结论应该是正确的。这两年的边境战争并没有那么频繁。”

 

“如果这些物资根本没有用于边境战争呢？”

 

“你是说，他们和同盟之间走私用的就是……Logan，这可不是开玩笑的，你是说布宜佩斯的三名伯爵叛国通敌？”

 

“我可没这么说，但是我想这台光脑里就有我们想知道的答案。”

 

将一大堆杂乱无章的情报归类得出一个结论这很困难，但如果先有一个结论再试图从一大堆杂乱无章的情报里获得佐证这就要简单地多。一条条的情报被Scott和Logan拖出来比对、分析、归类，他们就这么在资料室里泡了整整一天一夜，错过了第二天所有的课程。不过以他们两个的成绩，偶尔缺课一次也不会有人把他们怎么样。

 

然后傍晚时分，Scott不得不承认他们的预感是对的，这三个家伙用帝国历年的援助物资从同盟换了一大堆物资，甚至把自己的私军扩张到了实权侯爵的级别。

 

“这三个混蛋！”Scott握紧拳头敲了一下桌子，“Logan，我们现在该怎么办？”

 

“正常的情况是现在就向军部提交内线报告。”Logan撑着下巴想了想，“但我总觉得事情没有那么简单。”

 

“要不——”Scott想了想，“我去问问Alex？”

 

“不用了，这不符合流程，而且Alex的军衔也没到能知道这种事的地步，他还是少将是吧？”

 

Scott露出了一个不屑的表情：“大元帅家的了不起啊，我哥哥早晚也能当元帅的。”

 

“是是。”Logan打了个哈欠递了杯咖啡给Scott，“你早晚也会是的。”

 

“我先回去睡一觉，明天我来写报告吧。”

 

“那我干嘛？”在这种正事上，Scott自己都没发现他已经非常有着副官自觉地等待着Logan的指示。

 

“你不是还要拿着这个和Jenifer去邀功吗？”Logan不爽地勾了勾嘴角，“随便解释一下就可以了，记住别暴露军事机密。”

 

“这还用你说！我还是分得清公事和私事的。”Scott因为那杯咖啡缓和下来的脸色再度一寒，“那我现在就去了，到时候你可别一副输不起的样子。”

 

Scott转身离开了资料室，而Logan看着他的背影再度叹了口气。

 

46.

 

Jenifer刚刚拿出一袋即食食品准备加热就听到门铃响了起来。她看了看点然后认命地开了门，果不其然，Scott站在门外，手里还拿着一束玫瑰。

 

Jenifer几乎就要感叹起命运多舛了：“Scott，你和Logan之间又发生些了什么？”

 

“什么？Jenifer，这和Logan有什么关系，我是来约你出去吃晚饭的。”

 

“听着，Scott，我真的无意介入你和Logan之间的纷争。所以不了，谢谢，我一个人吃晚饭挺好的。”Jenifer单手把Scott往门外推，然后试图就这么把门给关上。

 

“等，等一下Jenifer。”Jenifer的推力对Scott来说不算什么，可是这世上有种东西叫做绅士精神，Scott可不敢用劲抵抗，“我有关于那个Hackney伯爵的消息。”

 

Jenifer叹了口气又把门给打开了，Scott怕她反悔似的直接窜进房间在沙发上坐下。

 

Jenifer只好跑去给Scott倒了杯水。

 

“关于那个Hackney，你不用去还他的钱了，他惹上大麻烦自顾不暇了，只要你小心点躲过这一阵子就再不会有人来找你的麻烦了，你欠下的那笔帐也可以当成已经全部还清了。”

 

“你说什么？我还清了？？那是伯爵啊，他能有什么大麻烦。”Jenifer连拿在手里的水已经晃出来了都没发现。

 

“具体过程你就不用管了，总之你很快就会不欠谁的钱了。”

 

“我……我不是在做梦把？？Scott你没骗我？”Jenifer发现自己在哭，她放下手里那杯水捂住自己的嘴，好像连鼻涕都已经一起流出来了。

 

“我没有骗你，Jenifer，你和你的妹妹，你们马上都会彻底地自由了。”

 

Scott站起身绕到Jenifer身前递给她一张纸巾，Jenifer直接扑到他怀里哭了起来。

 

“我不欠了。”Scott轻轻地拍着这个已经哭到哽咽的姑娘的背，“爸爸，妈妈，我不欠了，我们不再欠谁的钱了！！谢谢，谢谢Scott，谢谢。”

 

“所以这么一个具有纪念意义的晚上，你不和我一起出去吃个晚饭吗？”

 

Jenifer停止了哭泣，她双手抓着Scott的手臂拉开了他们的距离，Scott能看见她脸上到处都是泪痕。Jenifer用手指轻轻地描摹着Scott英俊的脸部轮廓。

 

“Scott，以前我一直觉得我妈妈是个白痴，明明放在那里的鸿沟为什么她就是看不见呢？直到我遇见你们两个，我才明白不是她白痴，而是她根本无力抵抗。这种幸福的沉沦感，简直想让人就这么一头扎下去。好在你们是两个人，也好在我只有骑士等级，才能让我保有最后那么一点点理智明白其实不是我。”

 

Scott露出不解的神情，Jenifer笑了。

 

“虽然你和Logan两个人一起帮了我那么多。但是把我夹在你们两个中间是不道德的哦，你知道我这段时间过得有多惨吗？”

 

“Jenifer，这和Logan无关，我不管他是怎么想的，至少我是认真的。”

 

“认真的？？你开什么玩笑？”Jenifer满脸的不相信。

 

“我知道你担心你父母的事情再发生一遍，我虽然有公爵资质，但是到时候继承爵位和家族的这一切事情都有我哥哥在。我只要交出继承权，并且留下足够再生的基因样本以后我哥哥不会为难我的。老实说我不是很在乎以后的孩子什么的。我只是觉得我喜欢你，我也在认真地思考和你一直在一起的问题。”

 

Scott是个变种人，他想着以变种人稀少的数量，本来他想要有孩子恐怕也只能以基因竞争技术和某个素未谋面的其他变种人进行配对。既然如此，他就也再无所谓什么基因配对限制法案，只要对方是他喜欢的人就好。

 

Jenifer一脸惊愕地望着Scott。

 

“Scott，你和Logan之间到底出了什么事？？”

 

“为什么非要扯上Logan，这和他能有什么关系？！！”Scott通常是不会对着女士发飙的，但是Jenifer当着他的面反复地提起Logan还是让他破戒了。

 

“哦，Scott，你不明白，你还不明白。”Jenifer用手指一根一根梳理着Scott落在额前的头发，眼睛里闪过的似乎是——母性的光芒？？

 

“这当然关Logan的事，这一切从头到底都和Logan有关，只是你现在还不明白罢了。”

 

_和Logan_ _有关什么？是因为有Logan_ _这个珠玉在前，所以就显得我这个木椟一文不值吗？_

 

“我要明白什么？！！你倒是告诉我啊！！”

 

“Scott，这种问题不能靠别人让你明白的，除了你们自己想通以外，没人能帮你们。”

 

_说了半天还是我不如Logan_ _的意思吗？我又不是不明白！！！我只是……只是…………不愿意去承认而已…………_

 

“你以为你是认真的，只是‘你以为’而已……”

 

“那你要我怎样才算是认真的？”Scott从茶几上拿起他的花然后单膝跪了下来，“Jenifer Gartland，我知道这仓促了一点，但是我对上帝发誓我是认真的，请问你愿意成为Scott Summers的妻子吗，我现在暂时没带戒指，不过只要你同意了我马上就补上。”

 

Jenifer脸上的表情怎样都和高兴和欣慰这一类的词沾不上边。

 

“Scott，你冷静一点，不要拿这种事情来赌气啊……”

 

“我没有，Jenifer，我没有。”Scott摇着头，就算真有那么一点点，他也要把它们全部给摇走，他已经了解了Jenifer的为人，她也很辣，最关键的问题都解决了，剩下的可以婚后再磨合，冲动一点也没什么，等Logan反应过来了就来不及了。

 

“你的话也对，我毕竟今天不是专程上门来求婚的，这样，我现在去买戒指，一天时间，我给你一天时间好好想想，我真的是认真的，爵位的问题我也和你解释过了。明天我会带着戒指来求婚，希望我能听到肯定的答案。”

 

Scott带着他的花告辞了，留下Jenifer像是被雷劈过一样愣在原地。

 

**************************************************************

 

Logan半梦半醒间听到宿舍的门铃不停地在响，他看了看点，自己刚刚躺下去不到两个小时，这会Scott应该还在和Jenifer邀功呢，大概是哪个同学想让他一起出去，Logan懒得管它又倒回床上。可是门铃锲而不舍地响着，Logan被烦得要死只好骂骂咧咧地坐起来穿着一条内裤就跑出去开了门。

 

“妈的你们有完没完啊。”Logan一边按开门的钮一边还在骂，然后门滑了开来，“Jenifer？！你来这里干嘛？”

 

Jenifer看了看Logan的穿着：“正好，Logan，帮我一个忙。”

 

47.

 

Scott拿着一个戒指盒朝他的宿舍走去，虽然他对于款式什么的没什么要求，不过等他循着光脑的指示在上层区找到一家能立即拿现货的店也已经过去了挺久了。这个点Logan大概已经睡熟了吧。

 

Scott苦笑着看着自己手里的戒指，他到底是怎么会从去请人家吃个晚饭约个会变成了求婚的？Scott仔细地思考着这一件事里的逻辑走向——貌似合理？Jenifer也没有什么不好的，自己也确实是挺认真的，他又不是想打一炮就走的人，那么那些违和感来自哪里呢？

 

Scott想了想，然后盯着他自己的宿舍大门。

 

_Logan_ _，所以最后的确还是和Logan_ _有关的。似乎他之所以会对Jenifer_ _认真，是因为Logan_ _的缘故？？这又算什么，现在连他喜欢谁都会被Logan_ _影响了吗？_

 

Scott摇了摇头将手放上了宿舍的识别区，大门静静地滑开了。客厅里没有开灯，却响着慢板的音乐。Scott在迷幻一般的乐曲调子里抬起头，Logan正把Jenifer压在墙边忘情地接吻。

 

Logan修长的手指架住Jenifer小巧的下颌，将她的下巴挑起一个微扬的角度。他低下头啃咬着Jenifer的嘴唇，吸吮津液的声响不时在音乐顿挫的间歇泄露出来。Jenifer的双臂环住Logan的颈项，她向前伸展的手臂像是要从空气中抓住一些凭依。

 

Logan突然将Jenifer往墙上推去，Scott听到砰地一声响后Jenifer猛地抬头发出一声高亢的尖叫，而Logan则开始放肆地舔过Jenifer的脖颈。

 

然后Scott惊觉——

 

**_我究竟在这里干嘛？_ **

 

随后Scott又想起来，他在几小时前向Jenifer求婚了，而他告诉她明天他就要她的答案。

 

**_不用等到明天了，眼前就是答案不是吗？_ **

 

Scott并不觉得这个答案有什么令人惊奇之处，对此他仿佛早有预料。而他所没有预料到的是，他竟然会觉得那么痛，痛到他必须紧紧咬住牙关才能忍住那些呻吟，他想蹲下来蜷起身体，就在这里，就躺在这冰冷的地板上，把双腿紧紧收到胸前抵住他痛到就快要破胸而出的心脏。

 

Scott总算没有当着他们两个就这样尖叫痛呼起来，他只是平静地退后了一步，任由大门在他面前再度关起。他随手将那个戒指盒扔进门前的垃圾箱里，然后离开了宿舍。

 

而在房间的里面，刚刚还吻地浑然忘我的两个人在大门关上的那一刹那停下来一起看向大门的方向。

 

“后悔了吗，Logan？”

 

“后悔？”Logan将他们两个拉开一些距离，他单手撑在墙上看着他身下的Jenifer，“他都已经要向你求婚了，我还有别的选择吗？”

 

“你们两个啊…………让人怎么说你们呢。”Jenifer叹了一口气。

 

“怎么，你对此有什么箴言吗？”

 

“我有，但是为什么我要告诉你们？是你们互相不坦率在先，还把我夹在中间当成一块挡箭牌，我何其无辜啊Logan。所以我才不要告诉你们，自己慢慢去想吧，即使是炮灰也是有自尊的。”

 

“不知道你在说些什么，不过既然来都来了，要真的做吗？”

 

“做，为什么不做，做了我至少可以自我催眠说有这么一段时间里，曾经有两个这么优秀的男人一起争夺过我。Logan，我以后要是因为眼界太高嫁不出去那肯定全都是你和Scott的错。”

 

“除了Scott，如果你看上哪个家伙，他敢不和你结婚我绝对替你直接揍死他。”

 

“呵……呵呵……哈哈哈…………Logan，都这样了你还不明白吗？”Jenifer看着Logan的眼神里极尽悲哀，仿佛他是全天下最可怜的人。

 

“明白什么？”

 

“为什么不能是Scott？”

 

**_是啊，为什么不能是Scott_ ** **_？？_ **

****

**_********************************************************_ **

 

Scott三度推开了那个酒吧的大门，Krall在吧台后面看着他。

 

“抱歉，因为上次某两位‘少爷’闹地太厉害了，所以现在后面暂停营业。”

 

“不好意思，我只是自卫而已。”Scott耸了耸肩，“何况我留下场地赔偿了。”

 

“没错，这也是为什么我没有直接赶你走的原因，但是真的场地还在维修中。”

 

“不，今天我不用去后面。”Scott直接坐在了酒保的对面，“今天我真真正正是来喝酒的。”

 

酒保发现Scott的情绪完全不对，他拿出一个shot杯给Scott倒了一杯。

 

“是因为‘那个’家伙的原因？”酒保放下酒双手拎起自己脑袋两侧的头发做出了一个角的样子。即使Scott情绪差到已经快要哭出来了都被他这个模仿的形象给逗笑了。

 

“是啊，为什么好像是个人就比我都还要清楚是怎么回事似的？”Scott举起酒杯一饮而尽。

 

“吵架了？”

 

“不算。”Scott认真地想了想，“只不过是把一件我们已经重复过几百遍的事情再度重复了一遍罢了。”

 

**_Logan_ ** **_说他会赢过我，我不信，然后惨败而归。_ **

 

既白痴又不信邪到了他这种程度也算是天下少有了不是吗？

 

**_是啊，一边是你，另一边是Logan_ ** **_，但凡脑子没坏掉就知道要选谁吧？_ **

****

Scott几乎是以酒保倒酒的速度一杯一杯地灌下那些烈酒。

 

“再一杯！！”Scott看他对面的酒保没有给他续上酒，“Krall，你只是个生意人，而我是来买醉的，你连我这点小小的要求都不满足吗？”

 

酒保沉默地给Scott倒了一杯，他举起酒杯刚想倒进嘴里，手就被一个人拉住了。Scott回过头，好像是个女的，但是他喝得太快太急，已经在旋转的世界里他看不清那个人的脸。

 

“伤心买醉什么的太不适合你这样火辣又迷人的小少爷了。要和姐姐做一点快乐的事吗？你要是够棒的话姐姐都可以不要你的钱哦！”

 

Scott歪着头看着那个开口说话的人：“你是……要找我上床？”

 

“不想吗？”

 

Scott拉过那个连脸都看不清的人就开始接吻。

 

************************************************************

 

Jenifer被Logan抱起来摔在他的床上，他爬上来将Jenifer压在身下，Logan想不清为什么Scott不可以，但他只要知道他不可以就可以了，别的何必管那么多。而现在的问题是——他想要和人上床，Jenifer也一样，他们一起在他的床上，那么就这样做就可以了。

 

**_谁他妈要想那么多？！！_ **

****

Logan开始专注地在Jenifer身上攻城略地。

 

Scott被那个女的（事到如今Scott也仅仅只是搞清了她的性别）推倒在酒店的床上，他都不记得他是什么时候把衣服给脱掉的，那个女的跪坐在他的身上低下头开始亲吻Scott。而Scott只是看着天花板。

 

“Logan，为什么？？为什么我赢不了？是不是从头到尾都是我太自不量力了？”

 

“嘘，你很棒的，那个Logan会后悔的。”女郎捧着Scott的脸颊安慰他。

 

“Logan会…………后悔？？”半醉半醒间Scott重复那名女郎的话。

 

“是啊，宝贝儿，你这么完美那个Logan不爱你才是他的损失呢。”应召女郎虽然不认识Scott，但是她的眼光还是很毒的，像他这样年纪的少爷，又能到布里塔尼亚就学，年轻有为又前途远大，却一个人伤心地跑到一间肮脏小酒吧里买醉，除了情伤哪里还有别的可能。

 

“Logan……不爱我？？”Scott好像听到一个什么很好笑的笑话那样笑起来，甚至身体都因为笑的太狠而抖了起来。

 

“Logan本来就不爱我啊，他爱的是Jenifer，Jenifer也爱他，我是多出来的，该滚蛋的那个人。所以我乖乖地滚蛋了，应该没有打扰到他们吧，失败者就要有失败者的自觉啊……”

 

“嘘，嘘…………”女郎撩起Scott的刘海吻他的额头，不像一个情人，更像一个家人，“今天晚上就忘掉那个Logan吧，姐姐会让你快乐的。”

 

女郎俯下身体轻轻地将Scott的阴茎含进了嘴里。

 

***************************************************************************

 

Scott是被通讯器的滴滴声吵醒的，他翻过身想去够自己的通讯器的时候发现一个他没见过的女人躺在他的身边。Scott发现要拿到通讯器似乎只有从那个女人身上翻过去或是下床绕过去了。他想了想还是把那通通讯直接接进了他的随身光脑里。

 

于是这通通讯变成了视频通话，Logan一脸严肃地影像出现在了Scott的床前方，他看见赤身裸体的Scott和他身边仍旧睡着的那个女人的时候眉皱地足可以夹死一只苍蝇。

 

_切，你是在不爽个什么劲，难道昨天你没和Jenifer_ _睡吗？我也不过是找个愿意陪我的人陪了我一夜罢了。_

 

“Scott，现在穿好衣服马上给我回来。”

 

“干嘛，Logan？什么事这么急？”

 

“详细情形我不方便在通讯里说，帝都时间今天早晨5:40分，也就是我们的昨天傍晚，布宜佩斯星系三名伯爵发表声明宣布布宜佩斯加入同盟领土了。”

 

Scott愣了大约一秒，然后猛地朝他的衣服扑了过去。

 

48.

 

“他就是Logan？那他让你这么伤心就可以理解了，毕竟他看起来也性感地要死。不过放心，你们很般配，他也不像是完全不爱你的样子，你回去哄一哄就能和好了，别动不动就跑来下层区买醉，像姐姐这样好的可不是每次都能碰上的。”

 

Scott不知道那个女的什么时候醒过来的，不过她似乎看到了他和Logan的对话。但是她似乎误解了什么：“不是他。”Scott也不知道自己干什么要解释。

 

“不是他？别骗人了，你知道你昨天喊了多少次Logan吗？”

 

Scott一只脚卡在裤子里僵在原地：“我叫了Logan？？还很多次？？”

 

那女的一本正经地点头：“还带着哭腔呢，别提有多伤心了，你一定爱死他了。”

 

Scott觉得自己大概是昨天打击太大再加上喝酒喝傻了，总之现在不是想这些的时候，Scott迅速地把自己收拾妥当准备冲出门。

 

“对了！”Scott不好意思地看着还在床上的那位，“那个……多少钱？”

 

“算啦，虽然全程都一直在叫Logan，但是人那么辣，身材又那么好，现在害羞的样子也很可爱，弄得我也很舒服，一夜情对象里能算9.9分，我怎么好意思再要钱。”

 

“呃…………谢谢。”Scott不知道要答什么才不算失礼，他勉强地朝那位女士点了点头示意自己要走了，然后飞快地冲出了房间。

 

Scott打开宿舍大门的时候Logan坐在沙发上等着他，房间里看起来一如往常，Scott向一个角落瞄了一眼，昨天Logan就是站在那里吻了Jenifer。所以终究还是有些东西已经不一样了吧。

 

“现在帝都那边的情形怎样？”Scott总算还记得公事在前。

 

“军部、议会和政府三方的全会已经开过了，那位新出炉的亲王殿下领军。”

 

“亲王？？”

 

Logan随手打开电视，皇室的发言人正在宣布Charles和Erik订婚的消息，画面上是他们一起出席某个公开活动。

 

“Charles订婚了？哇喔。”Scott感叹了一句，不管怎样，他为Charles感到高兴。

 

“问题是，议会只批准出动第五舰队。”

 

“你是说——一个从来没有领过军的家伙加上皇家舰队里军力最弱的第五舰队，他们要去攻打那三个看起来和同盟早有勾结的伯爵？”

 

“就是这么理解的没错。”

 

“那三个家伙既然早就和同盟勾搭上了，什么时候举起反旗也早就沟通好了吧？同盟可不会就这么仓促应战，说不定这会早就已经集结好了兵力准备开赴布宜佩斯了。帝都那帮人还以为这是要给新晋的亲王挣军功这种程度的轻松活了吗？那可不是开到那里把那三个伯爵的私军干掉就能风风光光地回来的事啊，他们很有可能会对上同盟主力舰队，到时候万一把帝国新晋的亲王搭在那里了要怎么收场，把布宜佩斯赔出去吗？”

 

“Scott，我同意你的每一句话，如果可以的话，我倒愿意把它们录下来寄给议会那帮老家伙们。”

 

“该死的！他们哪怕再晚上几天！！Logan，我们现在紧急和军部联系，以我们两家在军部的人脉和我们手里的证据至少还能在他出征前拦住他。”

 

“太迟了，第五舰队已经开始集结了，贵族支援军的征调令也已经下来了，我们手里的证据和你刚刚的判断毕竟只是臆测，如果一切都还没摆到台面上的话自然好说，但现在它已经不光是简单的军事问题了，这里面还涉及到皇权派和贵族派的纷争，皇室的脸面，这位亲王还是首战，如果现在被你用这种理由叫停的话就是一生的污点了，畏战的名声一旦下来了今后就别想在军队里混了。”

 

“所以我们要把这件事的主动权交给同盟？？指望他们也是昨天刚刚知道那三个伯爵要倒戈的事情，然后和我们一样匆匆忙忙地集结一支舰队去支援他们？”

 

“我们也许最多可以私下提醒Charles一句？你和他熟吗？我只见过他一面而已。”

 

“Logan，我不是在和你开玩笑，你觉得同盟会事先完全不知情吗？凭你的直觉好好想想，这有可能吗？？”

 

“老实说——”Logan无奈地摇了摇头，“不可能。”

 

“那我们就这么眼睁睁地看着那个Erik Lehnsherr自己往陷阱里踩吗？”

 

“Scott，现在恐怕连皇帝本人也没法叫停这件事了，贵族倒戈，如果不迅速地做出强硬的态度的话，皇室的威信就会扫地了，其它的贵族会跟着有样学样的，这场仗是无论如何都要打的。”

 

“但是明摆着的就是他打不赢啊。”

 

“是啊，如果他只有手上这些部队的话。”

 

“你是说——我们给他找一支增援部队？但是我们两个手里哪有部队？光脑模拟出来的又打不死人。”

 

“就算有也要通过议会备案的，现在议会摆明了就是不批，他们要是能有那个觉悟把第一或者第二舰队直接批给他同盟有哪支部队能拦住它们？”

 

“所以我们就是打算眼睁睁地看着他自己往陷阱里踩就对了是吗？”

 

“冷静点，Scott，我没说我们没有办法。”

 

“什么办法？？你变一支舰队给我？”

 

“布里塔尼亚今年的实弹演习还没有搞吧？”

 

“没有，预订是在下个——”Scott露出了震惊的表情，“你要把布里塔尼亚号弄去战场进行支援？？”

 

“布里塔尼亚不是号称战略级武器吗？所谓战略级武器就是能主导一场战争胜负的意思吧。”Logan摊了摊手。

 

“你疯了？校长不可能同意的，那是真正的战场，他不可能会把布里塔尼亚的学生就这么弄去战场的。”

 

“他们早晚都要上战场的，在布里塔尼亚这种等级的要塞里还安全一点呢，没有比布里塔尼亚更好的选择了，它出动根本不需要议会报批，只需要军部备案实弹演习就可以了。只不过我们选择的演习地点微妙了一点，不过毕竟还是在帝国领土上的不是吗？”

 

“Logan，你这是在偷换概念。”

 

“我们只是在前往演习地点的过程中不小心路过了真正的战场而已。”

 

“我不相信你这套破烂说辞能说动校长。”

 

“那我们现在可以去试试。”

 

“我们？？我也要去？”

 

“那当然，你至少应该记得你还是我的副官这件事吧？”

 

Scott看了看Logan，然后他立正对着Logan行了一个标准的军礼。

 

“是，长官。”

 

Logan说的没错，不管他们之间发生过些什么，他至少应该还记得，自己是他的副官。

 

Scott跟在Logan身后看着他的背影提醒自己谨记这一点。

 

49.

 

Scott恭敬地站在校长室的外面等待最后的结果，刚刚他和Logan一起汇报了他们这几天获得的情报和分析得出的结论，也详细地向校长阐述了那位新晋的亲王殿下首战会遇到什么样的困难。校长听完后让Scott暂时回避一下，他需要和Logan单独谈一谈。

 

Scott在心里祈祷Logan能说动校长，就算他再不甘，Scott也明白Logan是对的。Scott轻轻叹了口气让那些不该在这个时候出现的思绪再度消散，他面前的门滑开了，Logan从门后出现。

 

“搞定了。”Logan对Scott点了点头，而Scott在愣了几秒后回以一个礼貌却略带疏离的微笑。

 

“布里塔尼亚号全体人员请注意，布里塔尼亚号进入实弹演习状态，所有非相关战斗人员一小时内撤离布里塔尼亚号。重复，所有非相关战斗人员一小时内撤离布里塔尼亚号。”

 

一些平民开始有序地根据平常设定好的路线搭乘穿梭舰离开布里塔尼亚号，每年总有那么一两次布里塔尼亚号会离开这颗星球到外层空间进行实弹演习，大家也已经都习惯了。

 

Jenifer走在下层区的街道上，两边仍旧有着大量的人群朝着最近的撤离点前进，街上变得乱糟糟的，不过等到这些人员全部撤退完，整个下层区就会变得十分安静。毕竟每次都会有将近一半的平民在演习前撤离。她加快了回家的步伐，等她把手里的这些东西全部放好也差不多就会得到通知了。

 

“布里塔尼亚号各单位战斗人员注意，布里塔尼亚号进入战时戒备状态，全体人员各就各位等待进一步指令。”

 

Jenifer刚刚从新闻里听见了布宜佩斯三名伯爵叛国的消息，这也就意味着她欠下的高利贷就此一笔勾销了，她不知道Scott究竟是从什么渠道提前知道了这个消息，但是这一切与她无关，现在她赚的每一分钱都可以攒起来替她的小妹妹准备男爵资质改造了。未来对于Jenifer来说相当美好，她在镜子前将她的机甲师战斗服的拉链拉好，然后拿起桌子上的头盔朝她的集合地点奔去。

 

布里塔尼亚的课堂全部搬进了真正的操作机位，教官们也全部进入了实战岗位，有些学员在正式操作人员的监督下直接开始操作起布里塔尼亚号上的军械设备。

 

Scott和Logan被留在了指挥室直接担任校长，也就是布里塔尼亚号舰长的战时副官，通常这个位置是留给四年级指挥系首席的，结果校长直接以“这里才是属于我的指挥系双星的地方”结束了大家的议论。Scott不知道他和Logan那个玩笑一样的外号已经传得这么远了。

 

不过的确，作为布里塔尼亚号上目前仅有的三位知道他们真正演习地点的人员，Scott和Logan的确比别人更适合做校长的副手。

 

“我们已经进入巡航速度，到达跳点预计还要几天的功夫，这中间的时间我和你轮流就可以了，你先去睡吧，6小时后我去叫你。”Scott拿下他的耳机对着坐在他身后的Logan建议。

 

布里塔尼亚指挥室里舰长身后的操作台呈环形，Scott占据了左半边的位置，而Logan则是右半边，的确像是Scott说的那样，现在仍旧在前往跳点的路上，有一个人在这里看着就够了。

 

“那我先走了。”Logan直接起身和校长打了个招呼，Scott转过椅子看着Logan消失在舰桥上后才再度将注意力拉回了自己的屏幕。

 

************************************************************************

 

“阁下，如果没有进一步的指示的话我就去把Howlett换过来了。”

 

“去吧，真是的，你这孩子什么都好，就是小小年纪太严肃了，你就不能跟你那位长官学一学？”

 

“阁下，很抱歉，就算我愿意，我大概也没有那个才能。”

 

校长看着Scott露出忧伤的表情，他在心中默默地叹了口气。

 

_这样的竞争确实是好事，这孩子一年之内的进步连我都觉得目瞪口呆，可是大元帅阁下，如果这孩子的自信就这么被你彻底打击没了的话，那会毁了他的。_

 

“唉…………去吧。”Scott朝着校长行了个礼转身离开。

 

Scott站在Logan那半区的门口，按理说他现在只要按通讯钮提醒Logan该起床了就可以了，但是他却鬼使神差地将手按在了身份识别装置上。

 

Scott早就有了通往Logan生活的那个半区的权限，只不过他很少用而已。门安静地打开了，里面的灯光都没有打开，地上随处可见各种生活垃圾，Scott想起来自从Jenifer出现后他就再也没进来给Logan打扫过房间了。Scott惯性一样地捡起一些明显的垃圾团成一团扔掉，就这么一路收拾到了Logan的卧室。

 

Logan脸朝下趴在床上睡的正香，Kingsize的大床被他硕长的身躯这样张牙舞爪地一躺显得好像也没有多大。他的半边身体从裹住他的床单里露出来，那些肌肉线条健美地就像一尊雕塑。

 

Scott呆呆地朝着大床的方向走去。

 

就是这里，就在不久以前，Logan和Jenifer在这里精神融合，肉体交缠，他们才是一对。而Scott——Scott是一个搞不清自己位置的配角，荒谬地以为只要有鲜花和戒指，女主角就会答应嫁给他。

 

_你把躺在这里的男主角置于何地了？_

 

Scott想起来通常在那些无聊的肥皂剧里为了凸显男主角的英明神武，这个时候不甘心失败的配角总还会送上门去和他打一场，然后Scott带着不屑的表情举起了自己的拳头。

 

_他妈的生活又不是肥皂剧，我还就不信了！_

 

熟睡中的Logan猛然睁开了眼睛，他反手握住Scott的手腕，一掌推至Scott的胸前，将他的上半身猛地贯到床上，然后单膝压住了Scott的双腿。

 

“Scott？！”Logan在熟睡间感受到了一股敌意，所以他反射性地做出了那一整套的自卫动作没有任何留情，等到他把人压在了身下才发现那是Scott。

 

_第…………多少次来着？？你这个笨蛋为什么永远都不相信呢？_

 

“惊喜……”哪里来的喜……Logan根本不为所动。

 

“好吧好吧，你赢了，放开我。”Scott试图挣扎，只要Logan认真，Scott总是无从反抗，而Logan看起来比任何时候都认真。

 

“一年了，Scott，终于想起来还有夜袭这一招了吗？你想过这么做会有什么后果吗？”Logan本来不是想说这个的，只是他看见Scott一脸愤怒地在他身下挣扎，然后他想起来Scott居然会去向那个女人求婚，还有那天早上通讯里睡在他身边的另一个女人。于是Logan加强了他的力道，将Scott还在挣扎的双手举到头顶单手压住，然后掰过Scott的脸让他对着自己。

 

“那你想要怎么样？？”Scott不得不闭起自己的双眼以防在盛怒中有镭射光线会散逸开来。Logan像名君王那样压在他的身上，而他则是被迫臣服的奴隶。要是遵照远古时期的规矩，像他这样败地如此彻底的人早就要将身心全都奉献给胜利的主人了。

 

“让我……看看你的眼睛。”Logan的手指在刮擦Scott的脸颊，粗糙的指腹扫过颧骨时的感觉让Scott浑身颤栗。“一年了，我从没见过它们究竟是什么样子的。让我看看它们，我就不再计较你刚刚企图攻击长官的事了。”

 

50.

 

“不行！！绝对不行！！”Scott死死地闭着眼睛挣扎，Logan的力道像是某种不知名的洪荒猛兽，Scott做的一切都是徒劳。

 

Logan知道Scott决不会就这么轻易地投降，要不然他也不是Scott了。不过Logan不在乎，主动权已经在他手里了，Scott在这里，就躺在他的身下，他的手指探到Scott耳后开始卸下那副眼镜的固定装置。

 

“不！！Logan！不准碰我的眼镜！”

 

“Scott，夜袭失败可由不得你了。”

 

Scott拼命地摇晃脑袋试图躲开Logan的手指，Logan啧了一声感叹Scott抵死的倔强，尽他最大的可能在不要伤到Scott的前提下卸下了那副眼镜。

 

不出所料，Scott紧紧地闭着他的双眼。

 

“为什么要那么倔呢？我只是看一眼，看一眼我就放你走。”

 

“绝不！休想！！”

 

Logan轻轻地笑起来，这就是Scott，永远都不会对他妥协的Scott，也永远都不会顺着Logan的心意来。 _可是我会如愿的，_ _Scott_ _，就像我能让你的求婚失败一样。_ Logan的手指轻轻地扫过Scott的睫毛，在他拼命用力地闭着眼睛的时候，那些小东西可怜地在那里颤抖，而当Logan不小心碰到了Scott的眼睑的时候，它们抖地更厉害了。

 

“张开眼睛吧，Scott。”Logan低下头对着Scott的耳朵吐出这句低语，嘴唇不小心碰到了Scott的耳垂，Logan好像突然对那里产生了无穷的兴趣，他又小心地伸出舌头舔了舔，Scott在他身下抖地厉害。

 

“混蛋……混蛋…混蛋，混蛋！！！放开我！！”Scott以比平时略高的语调反复地咒骂着Logan，终于打消了Logan将Scott的耳垂整个含进嘴里尝一尝的念头。

 

“Scott，我可以在这里和你耗一整天，反正是你没尽到责任叫我起来换岗。”

 

“Logan……换一个，随便……什么，只有这个……不行。”Scott说出这种话基本上已经等于他妥协了。他确实没有办法睁开眼睛，眼镜已经被摘走了，现在如果睁开眼睛，Logan也许会直接被他杀死在这里。

 

没有了眼镜的遮挡后Scott的表情看起来更清晰了，他闭着眼睛说出刚刚那番话时，脆弱地像是某只新生的幼兽。

 

而那种脆弱却进一步激发了Logan的征服欲，Logan从未想过他会如此想要某一样东西，一切对他来说不过手到擒来，而现在若上帝肯聆听一下他的愿望，他所求所愿不过是一睹被Scott紧紧隐藏在眼睑后面的双眼——仅此而已了。

 

“Scott，乖，就一下就好，哪怕只有一秒，哪怕只给我看一眼，我只想看看它们是什么样子的。别逼我硬来，我对天发誓看一眼我就放你走。”

 

“不行！”Scott拒绝地斩钉截铁，而Logan的字典里没有“放弃”两个字。

 

“受不了的话就睁开眼，你一睁开我就会停手。”Logan一手一只执起Scott的手腕，将它们朝着关节的反方向扭去。

 

疼痛慢慢从手腕的部分传了过来，Scott除了紧闭双眼以外开始咬紧牙关，纵使他刚刚还有曾闪过要向Logan解释交底的情绪现在也已经灰飞烟灭了，现在已经无关乎他是个变种人而他这样做会不会伤到别人的问题了，现在是Logan和Scott的战争，谁退一步即是投降。

 

“再用力就会软组织挫伤了，Scott，别指望我会心疼放过你。我今天铁了心要看看你的眼睛，我说到做到。”

 

“有种你现在就杀了我，然后就随便你看了！！”Scott闭着眼睛，不知道当他撂下这样的狠话的时候Logan露出了何等受伤的表情。

 

_为什么，为什么你非要和我争到这种地步，宁愿我们彼此伤害到这种地步也不愿意听我一次。_

 

Logan突然放过Scott的双手捧住他的脸颊用力地吻他。

 

Scott尝起来和所有人都不同，Logan可以肯定就算他想起大元帅的那280年的记忆，Scott仍旧是独一无二的。Logan不知道该怎么去形容他此刻的感觉，他只知道沉溺在这个吻里，试着将一切都掠夺到手中。

 

Scott挣扎的脑袋被固定住的时候一个温热带着辛辣烟草气息的吻占领了他的全部思绪。Scott甚至惊讶地差一点睁开他的眼睛，也惊讶地忘记了他的双手已经解放出来可以用来反抗了。Scott只是想着——Logan正在他和Jenifer做过的床上吻他。

 

_所以现在这算是什么？某种新的方式的怜悯？嘲讽？还是胜利者随性的为所欲为？_

 

此刻他是如此地无力，被压在床上动弹不得，无处可逃，Logan可以选择扭断他的手臂，他自然也可以选择吻他。因为一切都在他的掌控之下，他说了算。哦，Scott明白了，那是Logan的手段，他刚刚就差点要惊讶地睁开眼睛了不是吗？Logan看似胡乱的计谋总是在最后证明了它的正确性，刚刚也是那样，他差点就要成功了。

 

_也难怪你永远也赢不了他，他可是什么都能拿来当手段的人。_

 

Scott觉得有什么东西正在离开他的眼睛落下来。

Logan的双手感觉到了Scott的眼泪，他终于才意识到有什么东西完全不对。

 

_我究竟在做什么？！！把Scott_ _强压在这里，几乎弄伤他的手臂，强吻他，只是为了看一眼他的眼睛？？我这么做和强奸犯有什么区别？？_

 

“上帝啊我做了什么？Scott，对不起。”

 

Logan迅速从Scott身上移开身体，而在意识到身上的禁锢消失后，Scott猛地从床上窜起来朝着门的方向扑去。

 

一连串的巨响，Logan还没反应过来就发现Scott撞上了房间里的家具连带着身体摔进一堆掉下来的杂物里。

 

“Scott！！Scott你没事吧？！！”Logan才想起来自己还没把他的眼镜还给他，而Scott居然直到现在都没有睁开眼睛。Logan看着他闭着眼睛在一堆杂物间挣扎，身体随之又撞上了别的某个家具。

 

“Scott！”Logan伸手替Scott挡开某个从柜子上掉下来的东西，而Scott听见他靠近时拼命想从地上爬起来逃跑。

 

“停，那里是桌子！！”Scott犹豫之下还是停住了，Logan总算松了口气。

 

“我什么也不做，我发誓，我就是靠过来把你的眼镜还给你。真的！！”Logan试图用最温柔的语气稳住Scott，他现在真的觉得自己是一名强奸犯了。

 

“这里，我就把它放在你的脚旁边，我绝对不会做任何多余的事。”Logan小心翼翼地将那副眼镜放到Scott的腿旁边。Scott摸索了两下拿起眼镜迅速地戴了回去。

 

然后Scott环顾了一下他刚刚失败的逃亡过程中给这间房间造成的破坏，Logan跪在他的身前小心地看着他。

 

“Scott，我……”

 

“什么也不用说了，我只是来告诉你，该你的岗了。”然后Scott直接起身离开了Logan的房间，而在他的身后，Logan带着满腔无处发泄的郁闷一拳打碎了桌子。

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

51.

 

随后的几天里他们的关系降到了两个人认识以来的冰点，Scott像是个AI副官那样只回答Logan所有和军事相关的问题，答案精确，一丝不苟，没有任何多一句的废话。Logan在任何他能堵住Scott的私下两个人的场合和他说对不起，然后Scott面无表情，不发一语，转身离开。

 

Logan觉得自己就快被逼疯了。好在经过了几天的航行，他们终于到达了跳点附近，现在校长和Logan还有Scott都在指挥室，跳点对面的第五舰队究竟是已经横扫了三名伯爵势力还是正在和同盟主力短兵相接马上就要知道答案了。

 

“进入空间跳点范围，等待指示。”领航员向舰长报告了布里塔尼亚号的位置。

 

“空间跳跃准备，Summers，你来设定坐标。”舰长下达了指示。

 

“是，坐标设定，目标布宜佩斯星系，γ-9β跳点连接。”Scott一边飞快地在控制台上输入操作指令，一边复述他已经下达的指令。

 

“布宜佩斯星系？？阁下，我们的演习地点难道不是？”指挥室里其他的人员纷纷回过头来看向舰长的位置。

 

“坐标确定，我们的演习地点就是布宜佩斯星系，对面现在是真的在打仗，所以现在已经不是演习了，全体单位一级战争状态准备。”

 

“是！阁下，布里塔尼亚号全体战斗人员注意，我们将要进入布宜佩斯星系的范围，目标星系目前正在进行战争，前方战况不明，全体人员一级战争状态准备。重复，全体人员一级战争状态准备。”

 

“虫洞物质准备完毕，打通空间虫洞，预计15秒后虫洞进入稳定状态。”

 

“升起力场盾，20秒后进入空间跳跃程序。”

 

“力场盾充能准备——”

 

“空间跳跃程序开始，全体人员留在座位上系好安全带。”舵手开始推进布里塔尼亚号所有的引擎，巨大的宇宙要塞一头扎进了巨大的空间虫洞里。蓝紫色的流光在指挥室的舷窗外面闪现，领航员仍旧在进行倒计时。

 

“Scott，你觉得对面情况会是怎样的？”Logan摘下耳机回过头问Scott，而Scott仍旧专注地看着自己的控制台。

 

“Scott！”Logan不相信他没有听到。

 

“战争状态，请长官专心管好自己的事。”Scott没有回头就这么淡淡地回了Logan一句，Logan只好又戴回自己的耳机转过身去。

 

“力场盾充能完毕。”

 

“3秒后脱离虫洞范围，2，1——”

 

刹那间仿佛天地一起安静下来，从虫洞范围脱离的瞬间世界仿佛进入一种初生的宁静，但这种平静的假象只持续了不到一秒，眼睛适应了宇宙的黑暗后前方混战中的各种镭射炮和爆炸的画面再度占据了视野。

 

“阁下，已经向友军单位发出确认信号，前方确定为帝国第五舰队，而正在攻击第五舰队的敌舰是同盟的主力第二舰队。布里塔尼亚号已经切入正面战场了，请阁下指示。”

 

“接通战场指挥官，第五舰队指挥Erik Lehnsherr殿下。”

 

“是，已向第五舰队旗舰发出通讯请求。”

 

Logan脱掉了自己的耳机起身站到了校长的身后，Scott想了想也脱掉了他的耳机站到了Logan的后面。

 

“请求接通。”

 

Erik坐在他的指挥席上的影像占据了布里塔尼亚指挥室的中央，Scott看了看这位会成为Charles的伴侣的男人，不同于Charles给人感觉如沐春风，这位也许天生是个军人，Scott看着他冰冷的眼神感觉到了一丝令人恐惧的气息。

 

“殿下。”校长点了点头，“请原谅我的自作主张，我们判断您的这次军事行动会遭受到同盟方的拦截，特此前来增援。”

 

Logan发现这位有过一面之缘的新任亲王闭上眼睛做了个深呼吸，似乎是在强压住某种情绪。

 

_以他现在的情况，我们的出现难道不是正中他下怀吗？为什么他的表情看起来并没有任何欣喜的成分在里面呢？_

 

“我知道了，你们加入第五舰队的左翼编队。”Erik身为战场的总指挥下达了命令。

 

“是，殿下。”校长结束了通话，然后命令布里塔尼亚进入第五舰队给他们腾出的战术位置。

 

“现在，Logan，换你来指挥。”校长直接从位子上站了起来。

 

指挥室里除了校长和Logan以外所有的人都露出震惊的表情，他们一直知道这位校长以胆大和凌厉的作风出名，但是他们没有想过这位居然敢在真的战场上把指挥的位置直接让给一年级指挥系的首席。

 

Logan反倒是没有什么意外地点点头接受了这个任命，他径直走到舰长的位置上坐了下来。

 

“友军战损报告。”Logan坐下来后就直接开始下达命令。

 

“Scott，友军战损报告！”身为副官的Scott一时没有反应过来，于是Logan又点着他的名字再度重复了一遍。

 

“啊……是！贵族支援军大约有50%左右的舰只不同程度损伤，25%左右舰只彻底被摧毁。第五舰队护盾平均损伤率超过70%。”

 

“敌方部队呢？”

 

“稍等。”Scott飞快地输入指令，“叛军舰只损失约为80%，同盟方尚无舰只损失，护盾损失大约20%。第五舰队正在准备进行齐射。”

 

“布里塔尼亚的舰载武器充能地如何了？”

 

“Omega级主炮全体充能完毕，Beta级还有30%的未完成充能，镭射炮已全部锁定校准。”

 

“很好，那么我们就跟着第五舰队一起——射击。”

 

“射击！1号主炮射中目标——”

 

“2号主炮射中目标——”

 

…………

 

“叛军主力除三名伯爵所在旗舰已进入同盟第二舰队核心保护圈以外已被全歼。”Scott确认以后汇报了帝国方这一轮射击的成果。

 

“阁下。”通讯官回头看着Logan，“亲王殿下下达了全军撤退指令。”

 

52.

 

“阁下，是否要进行撤退准备？”舵手向Logan确认他的指示。

 

Logan撑着自己的下巴想了一下：“不撤退，给我接通第五舰队的旗舰。”

 

“Logan，你疯了？你打算抗命吗？你要搞清楚，他才是这个战场的总指挥。”Scott回过头对着Logan大吼。

 

“Scott，你究竟是蠢到看不出这是个陷阱呢，还是只是打算和我唱反调而已？”Logan知道不应该把这句话说出来，但是他是真的这么认为的，这两天Scott处处针对他，但是这是战场，不能因为他们两个现在有间隙就把情绪也一并带过来。

 

“Logan Howlett，我再提醒你一遍，Erik Lehnsherr才是这场战役的总指挥！你胡来也要有个限度！！”陷阱？Scott并不是没想过这一点，但是不知道怎么的被Logan一激他就本能地想去否定他，也许否定了Logan就等于肯定了自己？

 

“Scott Summers，我也把话放在这里了，现在撤退就是落进同盟的陷阱里了，放下你对我的成见他妈的用你的理智好好给我想一想。”该死的，为什么要挑在这种关键的时刻，现在Logan没工夫坐下来好好地跟Scott理论，战机稍纵即逝，他只有蛮横地坚持自己的观点。

 

“我还他妈就对你有成见了！！第五舰队的损失已经放在那里了，你现在不跑待会他妈想跑也跑不掉了！这可是真的战场，我绝对不会允许你拿着整个布里塔尼亚师生的命乱来的！”Scott的脾气完全被点起来了，Logan原是想让他冷静下来，却反而让他失去了所有的理智。

 

“你不会允许？Scott Summers，你以为你是谁？听好了，从现在开始你被解职了，给我滚出我的指挥室！！”Logan的脾气也很暴躁，他明明有更好的解决方法却瞬间选了最糟糕的那个。

 

Scott猛地回头看了看校长的方向，那个老头仍旧坐在那里没有想要发表任何评论的意思。

 

_那好吧，反正后面还有个亲王顶着呢，要不要撤退是你们的事。_

 

Scott把耳机拉下来扔在桌子上然后转身朝着舰桥的方向走去。

 

“给我接通第五舰队的旗舰。”通向电梯的门在Scott面前打开，这是他在指挥室听见的最后一句话。

 

当电梯大门在他面前再度打开时，Scott听到了全舰广播的声音。

 

“全军突进，布里塔尼亚号护卫舰全体出动。目标集中打击，撕开第二舰队的防御缺口！”

 

Scott愣在原地看着一群战斗人员迅速地从他身边各个方向跑过朝着自己的战斗岗位跑去。

 

_Logan_ _说服了那位亲王？不是撤退而是全军突进？？_

 

“AI侦测到大量敌军舰队处于我军后方位置，同盟第一舰队包抄了我们的后路。”

 

第二声舰内广播响起的时候Scott猛地半靠上他背后战舰冰冷的金属墙壁。

 

_Logan_ _是对的，Logan_ _永远都是对的……是啊，Scott Summers_ _，你他妈以为你是谁？还好Logan_ _没听你的，你看，他就这么拯救了所有的人，现在连那位新晋的亲王心里说不定都感恩戴德呢！所以你就要像一只丧家犬一样在这里无所事事地看着Logan_ _迎接他辉煌的胜利了。_

“哈哈哈，呵呵哈哈…………”Scott就这么靠在原地惨笑起来。

 

“喂，小子，你怎么还有闲工夫在这里傻笑。你的战斗岗位在哪里？”某个尉官叫住了Scott。

 

“我？我刚刚被解职了。现在是——闲人一个。”那个尉官奇怪地看着Scott，他的制服看起来不像是任何他熟悉的战斗序列里的人，但是他说他被解职了，这就代表他要被赶出布里塔尼亚了，也难怪他刚刚在那里笑得那么惨。

 

“怎么了？要帮忙吗？我什么岗位都勉强能胜任的。”

 

尉官的眉头皱地更紧了，哪有号称什么岗位都能上的，不过也是，只要他现在能随便进入某个战斗岗位的话，他就能避免被赶出去的命运了。

 

“我正在招募机甲志愿兵，不需要任何资质，但是风险想必你也知道，要来吗？”

 

“可以啊。”那名尉官从身后拖着的拖车里找出一套制服和头盔给他。

 

“那快一点换好衣服，到I-9区报到。”尉官看着那小子接过装备就朝着集合地点去了，虽然他知道十有八九这家伙回不来了，他还是在心里替那个新晋的机甲师祈祷了一下。

 

Jenifer刚刚完成了她的起飞前准备，像她这样的王牌机甲师有自己的专用机甲型号。她在做完整个校准工作后耳机里传来了上面的命令。

 

“Gartland队长，一共给你们的中队配备了50名机甲志愿兵，你知道要怎么使用他们的，那么祝你们好运了。”

 

“是，长官。”Jenifer关掉通讯后露出了一个嘲讽的微笑，“炮灰的炮灰们啊，到底是碰到什么惨事要来做机甲志愿兵呢？”

 

Scott爬进了那架被分配给他的大众型号机甲，然后机甲的登录程序提示他验证身份。Scott随手将自己的手掌按上了识别装置。

 

“Scott Summers，布里塔尼亚一年级指挥系学生，目前职位状态：无，符合机甲志愿兵登录身份。您的身份已确认，祝您好运，Summers先生。”

 

Scott在AI的提示中打开他的机甲校准设备然后开始发出起飞请求。

 

布里塔尼亚指挥室——

 

“我方舰队与敌方第二舰队的距离进入的格斗间距，敌方第一舰队在我方身后加入战场，我方舰队已经进入对方主炮射程范围，对方登场时间比AI预估时间早了28秒。”

 

_足足早了28_ _秒？AI_ _的测算怎么可能出现这么大的误差？_

 

“阁下，亲王殿下命令全体舰船格斗机甲出动。”

 

“嗯，布里塔尼亚号格斗机甲出动。”

 

“是，全体布里塔尼亚号舰载机甲起飞准备。”

 

Logan的随身光脑猛地在那里响起来，他上次在Scott一夜未归后给他的光脑加了一个报警系统，一旦他们两个的距离超过一定范围就会报警。而现在Scott的位置显示的是——某台格斗机甲？？？

 

Logan突然疯了一样地开始调用他手边的控制台的信息，一连串的命令过后Scott的影像从控制台上弹了出来。

 

“现在格斗机甲出动都要总指挥亲自批准的吗？那您可够忙的，阁下。”

 

“Scott，你他妈在那里干什么？！！！”

 

“干什么？呃……我现在是一名机甲志愿兵，正在机甲上准备出动和敌军作战。”

 

“什么狗屁机甲志愿兵，系统怎么会批准你的申请的！！你他妈是我的副官！！”

 

“容我提醒您一句，指挥官阁下，我刚刚被您解职了，没有任何职务的我是可以接受征召担任机甲志愿兵的。”

 

“不行！！我不允许！！你给我回来！！”

 

“对不起，阁下，我只接受我的直属长官的命令，请您先给他下达命令吧。”

 

“他妈你的长官是谁？！！让他过来！”

 

“我也不知道，指挥官阁下。”

 

Logan扶着额头长叹一口气。

 

“Scott，现在不是赌气的时候，机甲志愿兵是炮灰里的炮灰，你是能成为帝国元帅等级的指挥官，刚刚解你的职是我冲动了，现在，拜托，告诉你的长官你的身份，取消出动然后给我回来。”

 

Scott随手按掉了Logan的通讯，然后向他的长官发出了已经准备完毕的信号。

 

Logan看着操作台上的影像就这么自己暗掉了恨不得在指挥室里把操作台给砸了，好在他的权限是最大的，所以他再度单方面地接通了Scott的通讯。

 

“阁下，您难道不用指挥了吗？”Scott的声音里有着明显的不耐烦，而Logan恨不得现在就直接冲过去扒开那架机甲把那小子给扛回来，他他妈还跟我扛上了？

 

“Scott，你说过只要你在那次模拟里搞砸了，你就永远也不提上机甲这件事的。你别忘了，那次模拟的结果是你阵亡了。”

 

“我这么说过吗阁下？”Scott歪着头看着已经气急败坏的Logan，“哦，的确好像是这样，那么——”

 

Logan刚刚要松一口气，Scott至少还是言出必行的，虽然他们两个的关系恐怕已经倒退到了某个Logan想也不敢去想的地步了。

 

**“你就当我这次食言了吧。”**

 

53.

 

Logan愣在那里说不出话来，Scott再度关掉了通讯，而Logan看了一眼，他已经飞离了布里塔尼亚号朝着对面的同盟第二舰队集群去了。

 

Logan早就给了全体机甲离舰的指示，他弄了半天也不过是锁定了Scott的位置打开了他的机上通讯而已，他的指挥官系统里似乎没有单独取消Scott的离舰资格的按键。本来也是，要是一台台机甲都配这么一个指令的话那整个操作台都是不够用的。

 

_上帝啊，Scott_ _出去送死了！！！_

 

Logan现在满脑子都是这么一句话，他突然回过头看着校长的方向，那位实际年龄比他小却满面风霜的老人站起身走到他的身边，用仅有他们两个人能听见的音量说：“阁下，终于有一个不会盲从阁下的指示挑战阁下权威的部下感觉怎样？”

 

“怎样？我得先把他抓回来才能讨论感觉如何吧？”Logan看了校长一眼，“你就一点不担心他？这么多年你的指挥系不可能有比他更强的人了。”

 

“阁下，他怎么说也是公爵级的身手，何况有您担心他的话，我就不用担心了，毕竟，我是属于那种盲从阁下权威的部下，相信阁下一定有办法解决的。”

 

Logan看了眼校长，然后站起身来：“那么指挥权就还给你了。”校长看到Logan正在下达准备一台格斗机甲的命令。

 

“阁下要亲自上机甲？”

 

“没错。”

 

“需要火力掩护吗，阁下？”

 

“不用了，成为变种人以来，还没痛快地用过能力呢，难得有机会就拿同盟那群杂碎试一试吧。”

 

_正好也借此机会跟Scott_ _交底吧，反正已经是最糟糕的情况了，也不会更糟糕了。_

 

“那祝愿阁下一切顺利。”

 

Logan转身离开了指挥室，他的机甲此时正停在最靠近指挥室的一个舱口。

 

“指挥官阁下，您的机甲已经全部校验完毕，可以随时离舰。”

 

“辛苦了。”Logan接过机械师递给他的头盔给自己戴上然后爬进了机甲里。

 

“起飞准备完成，请指示。”机甲AI的提示音在Logan将自己固定好以后响起。Logan将自己的光脑接入机甲的AI。

 

“目标锁定该机甲，起飞。”

 

“是，目标扫描中，确定位置，起飞。”

 

Logan驾驶着他的机甲朝着屏幕上象征着Scott的那个光点飞去。

 

Jenifer刚刚从布里塔尼亚号上起飞就开始让AI汇报所有她的部下们的位置，包括那50名被分配到她的中队的机甲志愿兵，然后她发现有台志愿兵的起飞时间比别的机甲都晚了好多。Jenifer心想着这大概是某个临上战场吓尿了的孩子，看他这样也没什么可能能活下来了，不过Jenifer还是本能地想要提醒他一句。于是她接通了那台机甲的通讯。

 

“G-3098B42，我是你的临时指挥官，Jenifer……”通讯刚接通时Jenifer正在转头弄她的机甲上的一些武器，结果她转过头发现对面居然是——

 

“Scott！！！上帝啊，你怎么会出现在这种地方？！！！！”Jenifer根本没有控制她的音量，她再三确认自己不是出现幻觉了。

 

“Gartland队长，我目前的确是你手下的机甲志愿兵，请指示吧。”

 

“Scott，你疯了？星战指挥系的未来指挥官和机甲志愿兵这之间的价值衡量需要我跟你解释一遍吗？”

 

“Jenifer，我只是想在这场战争里出一份力而已。”

 

“用炮灰的方式？？？Scott你是不是最近受了什么刺——”Jenifer刚想这么问，然后她想起来那天她和Logan干了什么，“那个，Scott，你冷静一点，我们马上就要切进战场的核心区域了，到那里我就没空管你了，趁现在还来得及，立即掉头回去！”

 

“为什么一个个都以为我会死在战场上，我只是机甲志愿兵，我又不是开不来机甲。我就是想过来干掉一两艘敌舰然后返航到底碍着谁了？”

 

Scott简直觉得莫名其妙，他不过是因为被解职无事可做决定出来干掉几艘同盟的星舰解气。怎么Logan也好，Jenifer也好，都好像他开了台机甲出来是多危险的事一样。开什么玩笑，以他公爵级的身手要是还不能从机甲战里生还，谁他妈还能生还啊？何况身为一个变种人他还免疫热武器，免疫镭射武器呢，只要他不是傻的在战场上直接被启动撞击程序的敌舰撞烂掉，Scott都想不出自己有任何受伤的可能性。

 

“该死的！”Jenifer闪过一颗导弹，一台敌方机甲在她的左前方出现了。她拔出自己的光镰闪躲过几枚连发导弹后近了那台机甲的身将它腰斩，“说到哪了，不管了，反正你赶紧给我回去！！”

 

Scott跟在Jenifer身后切进了战斗核心区，他拔出他的制式光剑以突进的形式滑过几架机甲然后将它们全部报废。

 

“太迟了，Jenifer，都已经进入核心战斗区了，这里随便掉头反而更危险呢。”

 

Scott启动推进器掠过Jenifer的身侧，然后替她干掉了右侧的一台机甲。

 

“右边交给了我了，左边你行的吧？”Scott的口气怎么也不像是在等待长官指示的小兵。

 

Jenifer只好叹了口气：“你等会被Logan拖回去打死的时候别指望我来救你。”然后她的光镰扫过了左边的机甲的脑袋。

 

Scott和Jenifer一路配合很快就突破了对方机甲的防御到达了对方战舰的范围内。他们照例闪过了几束舰载炮的射击然后进入了正常的射击距离。

 

“已经锁定敌舰的动力区了，镭射炮充能中。”

 

“恩，周围的障碍我已经都帮你扫除了，那么我去攻击另外那一艘了。”

 

“好吧Scott，自己小心点。”

 

Scott朝着另一艘就近的星舰飞去，突然一个陌生的机甲通讯接了进来，对方的权限高到Scott根本没有选择。而Logan坐在机甲驾驶室里的影像就这么出现在了Scott的屏幕上。

 

“Scott，现在，立即，给我从战场上撤离。”

 

Logan在他的机甲进入Scott驾驶的那台机甲的通讯范围的时候就迫不及待地接通通讯给他下达了撤退的指令。

 

54.

 

“Logan？你上机甲了？？你不在指挥室呆着发什么疯？”

 

“你好意思说我发疯？你自己现在在哪里？”

 

“好吧，我承认你是对的，刚刚那个的确是我把个人感情带进来了，你解我的职是对的。但是既然我已经没有职务了我想用什么方式参与这场战争就是我的事了。可是你呢？你总不见得也被解职了吧，身为一名指挥官你开台机甲跑来这里干什么？”

 

Scott突入另一艘星舰的范围然后开始举起机甲的镭射炮瞄准这艘星舰的动力区域。

 

“该死的，Scott你要我说多少次才明白！！这里不是你呆的地方，就算你是公爵级的身手，机甲战也太危险了。”

 

Scott一手按下镭射炮的发射按钮，那艘星舰的动力炉被击穿然后爆炸，连锁爆炸在动力区发生，它从中间开始断成两截。Scott驾驶着机甲在飞射散开的碎片里灵活地穿梭。

 

“危险在哪里？Logan，你有没有发现虽然你口口声声地说我也挺强的，但是从骨子里你从来没有相信过我一次。你从来也没有觉得我有独自把事情处理好的能力，总是跟在我身边一副随时准备挺身而出帮我收拾烂摊子的样子。是，你是完美的，最后事实总会证明你是对的，于是我开始反问自己，是不是我的一切决定都是错的，我做的一切都是不自量力的行为，我是不是一直在拿自己的愚蠢衬托你的英明神武？Logan，你知道当我挣扎在这些问题的答案里，无论我内心有多么不甘却还是去试图理智而逻辑地得出一个结论，这一切究竟有多伤吗？所以不，就算这次我是在赌气吧，我都已经不是你的副官了，你已经不是我的谁了，我要自己决定一次看看，是不是没有你我真的就是那么糟糕。”

 

Logan一边听着Scott的控诉一边闯入了核心战斗区，Scott的话让他觉得好像有人在用一把刀捅他的胸口，Logan无话可说，唯有将那种郁闷和疼痛发泄出来。镭射光形成的爪子从他的机甲的拳头里伸出来，Logan发疯一般地在那里摧毁敌方的机甲，因为他凶相毕露的打法一时间敌人都不敢来触他的锋芒。

 

所以他现在应该像Scott说的那样，相信他一个人也处理得来，不过就是机甲战而已，他可以做到的，现在就回到布里塔尼亚号上，Scott需要一个人安静一下发泄一下，等他发泄完了他就会回来的。

 

**_不！！这里战火纷飞，而Scott_ ** **_在那里，你让我怎么可能就这样转身离开，放他一个人在那里？？？_ **

 

所以Logan还是一路干翻了所有挡路的机甲直接突入了同盟星舰编队的范围，而Scott看见那架机甲出现在他的视野里的时候，自嘲地笑了笑。

 

**_看啊，Scott_ ** **_的保姆来了，因为Scott_ ** **_自己一个人的话，什么都干不好…………_ **

 

Scott转身朝着下一艘星舰的方向扑过去。

 

一发主炮的光束从Scott的头顶穿过击中了Scott的目标，Scott看了一下战场的实时雷达测绘，己方的舰队也已经到达了战场的区域，双方的星舰开始咬合在一起了，每一秒都有各种炮火从四面八方笼罩过来，机甲生存的空间越来越小，Scott已经要连续做了一大串规避动作却没有找到任何攻击的机会。

 

“Jenifer，你那边怎样？”

 

“没什么机会，我在考虑要不要申请返航了。这里周围的炮火太密集了，没有瞄准的时间了。而且已经有战舰启动撞击程序了，双方距离已经太近了。”

 

“看来也只有这样了，你干掉几艘？”

 

“两艘。你呢？”

 

“也是两艘…………Logan那家伙一直在我旁边晃太碍手碍脚了。”

 

“Logan？？他也来了？？今年的星战指挥系究竟怎么了？新加了机甲实战科目吗？”

 

“Jenifer，别拿我们开涮了，他啊，只是来看着他那个不成材的副官别不小心把事情搞砸了的。”

 

“Scott，虽然这里没有我说话的余地，但是我还是得说，他只是关心你，别对他太苛刻了。”

 

“是啊，Jenifer，你当然是要为他说好话的…………”

 

“Scott，事实上，Sh……”Jenifer闪过一束镭射光炮后她前方的那艘星舰在她眼前整个解体。之前她的视线这个被这艘星舰所遮挡，没有发现正在撞向它的另一艘星舰，两艘星舰在距离Jenifer很近的距离相撞，她此时再做出规避动作已经来不及了，尽管Jenifer躲过了大部分爆炸产生的破片，还是有那么几片巨大的残片插入了她的机甲的右半部分。

 

“Jenifer！！Jenifer！！能听到我说话吗？！！你的情况怎样？”Scott听到Jenifer骂了一声然后通讯里传来一声巨响他就知道坏事了，Scott启动所有的引擎朝着Jenifer刚刚的位置飞去。

 

“Scott，我还好…………该死的，我的右边引擎整个毁了，我现在试着退出这一块区域。”

 

“Jenifer，坚持住，我就来了。”

 

“Scott，你要去哪里，那边情势太混乱了。”Logan的通讯突然接了进来，整个战场已经完全咬合在一起了，奇怪的是那位总指挥完全没有打一波就突围的意思，他让整个第五舰队在进行强攻。所以Logan刚刚直接在机甲上接通了那位亲王。但是那家伙非常强硬地拒绝了Logan让他迅速突围的提议，简直就是想故意被困在这里一样。

 

！！！！

 

难道这一切——难道他真的是故意想被困在这里的？Logan开始联想起这整个事件：帝都在敏感的时间点上驳回了援助计划，在第五舰队的出征问题上皇权派只是象征性地和议会抵抗了一番，他们刚刚进入战场时那位亲王对援军到来没有任何欣喜的感觉，第一舰队不合常理地早出AI预计的足足28秒的登场，以及刚刚完全拒绝突围大有在这里死战到底的意思的亲王。

 

_如果本来他的本意就是要被围困在这里呢？？_

 

在Logan思考这一切的时候他身边的Scott突然朝着某处有两艘刚刚相撞的星舰的地点全速飞去。而对于Logan的质问他也没有任何想要理会的意思，于是Logan只好骂了一句然后跟了过去。

 

周围的炮火依旧猛烈，Jenifer在失去了半边引擎的动力后闪躲变得极为狼狈，她勉强靠着多年的经验一点点地脱离了两艘星舰相撞的范围。

 

“Jenifer！！我在附近了，你的坐标呢？我直接用挂钩把你拖出去。”

 

Jenifer报了一个坐标，Scott朝着那个方向飞了一阵，一架残破的机甲出现在他的眼前。

 

Scott将弹射钩锁对准Jenifer的机甲然后发射，第一次的尝试没有成功，挂钩弹在Jenifer那架机体的表面又反弹了回来。于是Scott只好收回了钩锁然后试图再试一次。但是这次旁边的星舰的炮火覆盖过来了，Scott在规避中错失了第二发的尝试。

 

“该死的！！”

 

“警告！机甲被镭射炮锁定。”同样的警告在Scott和Jenifer的驾驶室里响起。

 

“我知道被锁定了，你倒是给我向右转啊！！该死的！”Jenifer在驾驶室里大吼起来，她的机甲失去了半边动力后完全不听她的使唤。

 

Scott只有一发拉走Jenifer的机会了，不就是镭射炮锁定吗？先把Jenifer拉出来以后的事再说了。于是Scott不再移动他的机甲，就在原地瞄准起Jenifer的机甲。

 

“Jenifer，坚持住，这次一定能成功的！”

 

Logan刚刚赶上来就看见Scott的机体停在那里试图瞄准远方的一架已经破损了的机甲。而他的机载AI提示他Scott已经被旁边一艘星舰的镭射炮锁定了。

 

“Scott！！！你愣在那里干什么？！！！快躲开啊！”Logan在他的通讯里大吼。

 

“别管我，我不会有事的，我得先把Jenifer给救出来！”

 

**镭射炮充能完成，机体瞄准锁定——发射！**

 

………………

 

…………

 

……

 

有什么声音同时在Scott的机甲驾驶室里响起——他好像听见Logan叫他的名字；他听见Jenifer说“谢谢Scott，认识你很高兴，还有别怪Logan”；他听见他的AI说“钩锁发射失败，失去目标”。然后他看见他的眼前被一种像金属的丝线一样东西缠绕，将他的整台机甲被包裹在这种金属丝线里面，像是一条金属的丝茧里的毛虫，然后他顺着这些金属丝线的方向看过去，那些丝线来自一个方向。Scott在那些丝线结束的地方看见了Logan的机甲，他的驾驶舱已经破裂了，那些丝线从他的驾驶室里蔓延出来，而Scott注意到，那些丝线的源头来自于——

 

**Logan** **的手臂。**

 

55.

 

_“陛下，正如我所说的那样，老元帅阁下的所有身体细胞都已经重组了，为了强化元帅的骨骼，我们为他注入了艾德曼金属。他的细胞表现出了无与伦比的再生性，并且根据我们对元帅的端粒的详细分析表明，他的细胞在分裂时端粒没有任何的消耗，从理论上来说，元帅阁下的生命被固定在了当前点，他是不老不死不灭的。”_

 

艾德曼金属又被称为无限金属，身为金属它却有着一项有机生命体的特征——可以增殖和再生。当有足够的能量和物质作为供养的话，艾德曼金属就可以自我复制，这种金属具有记忆力，无与伦比的延展性、坚固性和柔韧性。只要控制了被称为母体的原核，就可以随心所欲地让这些增殖产生的子体呈现各种形状、硬度和密度。

 

那块原核就被移植在了Logan的额头，与他的大脑思维直接绑定，而Logan用来让艾德曼金属增殖再生的物质供给就是他本人的血肉。Logan无限再生的血肉催生出无限再生的艾德曼金属，在他的思维和五感覆盖的区域里，这些艾德曼金属所向披靡，这就是Logan真正的力量，他的无限增殖领域。

 

Scott愣愣地看着眼前的场景，他的脑袋一片空空，最后他问了一个再明显不过的问题。

 

“变种人？”

 

Logan看着Scott的方向然后慢慢地点了点头。

 

Scott是在去奥斯瓦尔的路上碰到了大元帅，他也是在那里变成了变种人，Logan和大元帅长得一摸一样，Logan也是个变种人。

 

Scott笑了笑，Logan忐忑地看着他，Scott看起来对于这一切的反应都太过于平静了，平静到了一种可怕的地步。

 

“就像我刚刚说过的那样——你能不能哪怕就相信我一次，就一次就好。”

 

“Scott，你被镭射炮瞄准了…………”Logan的声音里充满了不自信，好像他才是做错了的那个人，可是他做这一切只是为了救Scott，就算现在那些镭射光线还击打在他的金属丝茧的表面。

 

“把它打开。”

 

“攻击还没结……”

 

“把它打开！！！！！！！！”

 

Logan在Scott的吼声中将丝茧裂开一条缝，散逸的镭射光线在那条缝隙的表面横流。Scott以Logan根本来不及阻止的速度从他的驾驶室里窜了出来然后将手伸进了那个缝隙。Logan瞪大了眼睛，而Scott慢慢地收回了他的手——毫发无伤。

 

“你能不能相信我说的话，哪怕……就一次？”Scott摘下他的头盔，只留下呼吸用的面罩。“我说过我不会有事的，你觉得我只是小孩子在赌气逞强吗？”

 

Scott启动制服上的小型推进器将自己推送到丝茧的边缘：“让我出去。”

 

“Scott，你……”

 

Scott现在又是只带一副墨镜的样子了，他回头看了看Logan：“你不是想看看我的眼睛吗？你让我出去，我让你看看那里面究竟是什么。”

 

Scott现在这副平静的样子让Logan觉得很可怕，这比Scott冲着他发火可怕的多。Logan知道他是真的生气了。金属的丝茧裂开了一个人的高度，Scott从里面飘了出去。

 

一艘同盟的星舰从他们的头顶滑过，Scott抬起头看着那艘星舰，然后两束红色的镭射光从他的眼睛里射出来，随着他脑袋偏转的角度在星舰的正中央切开一条平整的切口，Logan看见星舰沿着Scott刚刚切割的断面分裂成两部分依着惯性朝着不同的方向横移，然后几乎同时从断面的部分开始爆炸。

 

原来Scott也是一个变种人，而他那天执意不肯睁开眼睛的真正原因是……

 

Logan觉得好像有什么东西在他的眼前碎掉了，似乎已经有些东西是不可挽回的了。

 

Scott漂浮在丝茧的外面朝着刚刚Jenifer的机甲的位置望去，那里什么都没有剩下。

 

“Jenifer死了。”Scott回头看了眼Logan，那些丝线正在朝着它们来的地方收缩“她爱的是你，为什么你刚刚不用这个去救救她呢。”

 

_她和你在我面前，我自然只有选择救你，虽然现在我明白的确是因为我的多此一举把一切都搞砸了。还有，她并不爱我，我也不爱她。_

 

有一艘星舰出现他们的右方，Scott转过头去将它直接射爆了。

 

“要好好打一场吗？”Scott冷不丁地问了这么个问题。

 

“什么？”Logan不知道Scott的打是指打谁？

 

“现在我们的周围都是同盟的星舰，而我觉得我好像需要射掉一点的东西来发泄一下，你要一起吗？”

 

Logan一点也吃不准眼前的Scott，他好像突然就换了个人那样，但是Logan现在的心里也乱的一塌糊涂，有免费的发泄对象是件好事，所以他点点头同意了Scott的提议。

 

Scott启动了他的推进器朝着一个方向飞去，而Logan直接在通话里告诉他不必那么麻烦。艾德曼金属再度从Logan的手臂里窜出来，卷起Scott的腰然后将他朝着一艘目标的方向送去。Scott在视线里出现了那艘星舰的时候用镭射光割开了那艘星舰的外壳。

 

一些金属的丝线从Logan的另一边手臂里窜出来然后这些丝线一圈一圈地绕上了一艘行进中的星舰。Logan猛地一收手臂，这些和星舰比起来几乎细不可查的丝线开始收紧，但是奇异的是星舰就像是一只被缠紧的空盒子那样扭曲地向里收缩，它的行进方向甚至都被这些丝线改变，终于星舰无法承受这些扭曲变形而从内部炸了开来。

 

Scott被Logan缠着腰送到了一艘星舰的表面，AI自动检测到了Scott的存在转过一束自卫的镭射炮对准Scott开火。Scott把手伸进这束巨大的镭射光里感受着能量滑过他的手心就像一般人把手伸进流动的小溪感受水流那样。他的足尖点在星舰的表面，身体被斥力推动地慢慢退后，Scott沿着他后退的方向切割下他的镭射光线，然后对着身前亮起的爆炸火光露出一个笑容。

 

一艘星舰试图加速冲过这个奇怪的地带，周围的友军正在以飞快的速度被摧毁，可是奇怪的是他们却找不到究竟是谁开的火。于是舰长只好命令尽快离开这个诡异的地方。而在这艘星舰的前方，银灰色的金属丝纵横交错形成了一张巨网。星舰以高速撞进了那张网，细如发丝的金属线却比金刚石还要坚硬，它们轻易地将这艘战舰切割开来。从前至后，这艘战舰甚至还维持着整体的架构从这张网的地方开出一段距离才最终四分五裂开来。

 

在Scott视线的远端出现了一艘同盟的星舰，他只能看见一个小点。Scott眯起一只眼睛，然后瞄准，一束镭射光射了出来，擦着那艘星舰的表面偏离了目标。Scott撇了撇嘴换了一只眼睛再度瞄准，那艘星舰因为遭到莫名的攻击很是紧张，Scott看见它正在原地掉头，这倒让目标放大了不少。Scott来回晃动了一下脑袋确定瞄准了以后再度射出了他的镭射光线，在看见远处的星舰变成一团火光后满意地掉头去寻找下一个目标。

 

Scott和Logan的屠杀在继续，那些巨大的星舰至死都找不到他们的敌人，和一艘星舰比起来简直如同蝼蚁一般的变种人却以摧枯拉朽之力将它们毁灭当场。终于以Logan为圆心在他的周围形成了一个巨大的残骸带，整个三维空间内再找不到一艘完整的同盟星舰。

 

而Logan将金属丝缠绕上自己的机甲将自己的身体拉了过去。他看了一眼整个战场的概况，然后机甲里传来了战场总指挥Erik Lehnsherr的命令——

 

“除了保留前往跳点以及空间跳跃的能量以外，所有星舰剩余能量全部输出进行攻击，不保留备用能源，30秒后全军突围。”

 

Logan开始收缩他缠绕在Scott腰上的那根金属丝。通讯那头的Scott问他想干嘛。

 

“可以了，Scott，我们该撤退了。”Logan在他们的通讯里这样回答。

 

56.

 

“怎么，终于想起来撤退了？不嫌太晚了吗？第五舰队已经进入同盟第一舰队的主炮射程了吧？”

 

Logan将Scott放进他的那台机甲，然后进入了自己的机甲。

 

“跟我来，然后看看这个。”

 

Scott和Logan的机甲飞到第五舰队现在集结处的侧翼，他们各自的雷达系统上已经标出了远处的同盟第一舰队。而在这两者之间是无数同盟第二舰队和刚刚第五舰队交战产生的残骸。里面甚至有一部分是Scott和Logan刚刚的杰作。

 

“Scott，看着那些残骸。”

 

Scott不明白Logan想让他看什么，但是突然之间，这些残骸以绝对违反它们原来各自运动方向的轨迹开始移位，就像是有人操纵着这些星罗棋布的残骸排出了一个奇怪的阵势。同时，耀眼的白光照亮了那一边的宇宙，第一舰队的主炮齐射了。Scott看着这些残骸各自移动的轨迹最终在主炮发射的线路上停了下来，然后这些残骸在原地与这些炽白色的能量同归于尽，留下它们身后整个完好无损的帝国第五舰队。

 

“这些…………”

 

“那位新任的亲王也是一名变种人，能力是磁控和金属控制等等，而这些残骸全部都带有金属。”

 

一束主炮的射线一路穿透了整个战场，没有任何的残骸挡在它的行进路线上。Scott看了一眼他的空间雷达——那束射线击中了第五舰队的旗舰。

 

“我们这几天做的一切，恐怕都是多余的……”

 

“你说什么？？你是说我们千里迢迢地赶来援救第五舰队，这么多的……这么多的伤亡…………就连Jenifer也……这一切，这一切……这一切他妈都是多余的？！！”

 

“我们先回布里塔尼亚再说吧。”

 

那名亲王的旗舰被击破了动力系统，而布里塔尼亚号以同样的速度护卫在他的旁边。Scott和Logan的机甲轻易地追上了布里塔尼亚然后回到了要塞上。

 

“阁下，您终于回来了，舰长差点要出动后备队去找您了。”

 

Logan向前来帮他们将机甲归位的机械师点了点头：“能给我们两个一点单独的时间吗？”

 

Scott的机甲在Logan身后也已经登舰了，他从里面爬了出来。

 

在场的人员点了点头撤离了舱口，只余下Logan和Scott和他们的那两台机甲。

 

“你也看到了，刚刚那些残骸挡住了所有的主炮的进攻路线，这里除了那个亲王没人能做到这个，他感知了那些主炮的进攻路线，移动了这些残骸用它们挡住了所有的进攻。”

 

“他怎么可能做到这些？那些进攻的第一舰队的舰只离我们的距离根本远到我们鞭长莫及，否则的话我就能站在这里直接用镭射光把他们都干掉了。”

 

“Scott，也许星球级并不是变种人能力的极限，至少不是那个Erik Lehnsherr的极限。”

 

“那照你所说，他甚至能感知到那么远的第一舰队的主炮的发射线路，那些星舰可都是金属做的。他干嘛不直接把那些都毁了？”

 

“所以这就是我想说的，这场战争从一开始就在他一个人完全的掌控之下，而从一开始他就是来输掉这场战争的，这也是为什么他挡住了那么多主炮的线路，唯独漏过了自己的旗舰的原因。”

 

“那我们，我们做的这一切到底算什么？？”

 

“我们是一个他没有预料到的变数，没有我们，他的计划应该是同整个第五舰队一起在消灭了那三名伯爵的私军后被同盟的第一第二舰队一起围困在这里。而有了我们，他就乘势把同盟的第二舰队灭掉，然后让我们都撤退出去，他独自被同盟的第一舰队围困在这里。我想布里塔尼亚的护航请求这会应该已经被他拒绝了吧。”

 

仿佛为了回应Logan的话一样，布里塔尼亚号开始加速了。

 

“所以有没有我们，他都是要被困在这里然后把布宜佩斯整个输出去？”

 

“恐怕是的，Scott，应该是皇帝他们有什么我们不知道的后续计划。”

 

“所以Jenifer之所以会死，完全是因为我多管闲事的原因？我什么也不做，那三名伯爵也一样叛变，Jenifer可以开心地过她自己的人生，换一份比机甲师安全地多的工作，也许和你谈个恋爱什么的。结果我们两个把她弄来这里，我还错失了最后的救她的机会，让她死在了同盟的炮口下，是这样的吗？”

 

“别这样Scott，这不是你的错，你不知道…………”

 

“那么这他妈是谁的错！！！是你的吗？！！！James Howlett！！！！！”Scott一把揪住了Logan的领口将他压到了舱口的金属墙壁上。Logan明白自从他在Scott面前表明了自己的变种人身份后，Scott再也没有叫过他的名字，这一切终于在最坏的时机以最坏的方式展现了出来。

 

Logan痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

 

“睁开你的眼睛看着我！！告诉我我有说错什么吗？任何一点？！！啊？！大元帅阁下！！”

 

“Scott，我可以解释……”

 

“解释什么？解释你是何等有趣地看着一个名叫Scott Summers的小丑耍猴一样在你面前上蹿下跳不自量力地试图挑战你吗？！！我那愚蠢的表演有没有哪怕一丁点取悦到您呢，我高贵又尊敬的奎丽尔大公，大元帅阁下！！！！”

 

“不，Scott，我从来没有——”

 

“闭嘴！！！！！”Scott揪起Logan的领口将他拉到自己的面前，然后再度朝着墙壁砸去，Logan没有用劲抵抗，他的后脑砸到墙壁发出一声巨响。

 

“一个什么也不是的家伙，居然妄想着挑战大元帅的权威，就好像自己能赢过他似的。你知道这当中最好笑的是什么吗？他居然用他自己想出来的大元帅的准则去要求大元帅本人，你有见过比他更蠢的吗？”Scott一边说一边笑，好像真的是在说着某个天大的笑话一样，而Logan连一句话都想不出来，只是觉得无尽的疼痛漫过他的胸口。

 

**_神啊，给我一个机会，让Scott_ ** **_可以原谅我。_ **

 

“Scott，对不起，对不起，我应该早一点坦白的，可是我对天发誓，我从来没有那样想过你。”

 

“不，你当然不用那么想，你是高高在上的胜利者，而我是可悲又可怜的蝼蚁，你甚至不必对我抱有任何想法，是啊，为什么要去想一个蝼蚁的事呢，那根本就无关紧要不是吗？”

 

“Scott，别，不是的！！不是这样的……”Logan更擅长凭着自己的直觉去思考问题，而现在他的直觉不停地在向他弹出三个字：你完了。Logan觉得自己兵败如山倒，却根本找不到一个可以挽回的点，他曾经以为他和Scott的关系已经不可能更坏了，他太天真了，地狱之下还有深渊。

 

“军事战争上我比不过你，那是天经地义的，这没什么。结果感情上我也输得一败涂地，我喜欢Jenifer，我向她求婚，结果她却选择了你，这也没关系，我可以退出然后平静地祝你们两个幸福的。可是为什么？！为什么？！！如果你喜欢她，为什么你在最后关头不去救她，如果你不喜欢她，你又为什么要抢走她？难道你做这一切只是为了告诉那个叫Scott Summers的家伙即使你不用认真也能在感情上赢过他吗？？”

 

“Scott，Jenifer的事情是我错了……”

 

“你他妈现在跟我说这个有什么用！有种你去和已经死掉的Jenifer说啊！！”

 

Logan能说什么呢？ _对不起，_ _Jenifer_ _。可是再给我选择一次，我还是只能去救Scott_ _，即使那根本是多余的，即使我应该给予Scott_ _他想要的信任，但是我赌不起，那是Scott_ _，我赌不起的。_

 

“听好了，大元帅阁下。我Scott Summers现在样样都不如你，这我承认，可是我不会一辈子都不如你的。在我比你强大以前，我会呆在你的身边好好地尽一名副官的职责，向这个世上最强的人好好学习。而等到那一天，等到我彻底赢过你的那天就是我离开你的那一天。因为在那之后，你就对我再没有任何的价值了。”

 

Scott将手伸进领口从里面掏出了那根坠着子弹的项链，然后他用力将这根链子从脖子上扯了下来：“这样东西是你的，我替你保管了22年，现在还给你。”

 

Scott将那枚坠着子弹的项链扔到了Logan的胸口就转身离开了，Logan甚至没有反应过来去接住它，那条项链擦着Logan的身体落到地板上发出“叮”的一声响。

 

等Logan目送Scott背影离开了舱口后他默默地蹲下，从地上捡起那颗子弹然后握在了掌心里。

 

**那颗子弹上仍旧带着Scott** **的余温。**

 

帝国皇家第一军事学院二三事  完


	7. 番外集

 

番外一  Gambit

 

“35号桌，10号位下注，蓝1。”

 

赌场的广播在循环提示35号桌刚刚究竟下了一个多么大的赌注，而在这座赌场的二楼一处包厢里，有个男孩坐在高背椅上看了看底下的情形，他有一双奇异的红色眼瞳。在他周围都是各色西装革履头戴墨镜的看起来有点像黑社会分子的家伙。

 

事实上也是如此了，那些家伙都是隶属于暗夜行者的打手，而现在他们围成一圈恭敬地看着眼前的男孩。

 

“少爷，这个注是不是下的有点太大了，要不要我出面跟他们说我们不接这么大的注。”

 

“不用，一次得罪两个公爵级的家伙可不值得。”

 

“两个？？”

 

“还没看出来吗？那两个家伙是一伙的。”

 

男孩朝着Logan和Scott的那一桌努了努嘴：“那个喝醉酒的和那个大嗓门的根本一开始就是说好的，他们的目标是旁边那个还在跟的家伙，就是这一把了，那家伙快完蛋了。”

 

黑衣手下们完全不敢质疑男孩的话，不提男孩是暗夜行者老大的养子的这一重身份，仅仅就说他本身，他在赌场上简直有种神助一样的直觉，反正自从他们跟着这位少爷以来，从来没有看到他在赌场上失过手，而可怕的是，这位少爷今年只有8岁。

 

“真正的大牌在那个喝醉的家伙手里，旁边那个在挑事的根本就是个幌子，不过他们也够不容易的，花一个晚上做局就是为了拿到那家伙的光脑吧。不知道里面有什么呢……”

 

“需要我们动用情报部门去调查一下吗，少爷？”

 

“不用了，公爵级的家伙出手我们还是少掺和为好。”

 

就在男孩和手下对话的期间广播宣布了那个被男孩指称是目标的家伙选择了All In。

 

“我们该走了，通知手下的人注意回避，待会这里就要打起来了。”

 

“是，少爷，那么您现在——”

 

“飞船已经在9号口等着了吗？”

 

“是的，少爷，老大已经吩咐过我们了，到了吉格瑞姆后还是由我们几个负责少爷的安全。”

 

“老爹也真是的，我才8岁就让我去管吉诺莎附近三个星系的赌场，未成年人保护法都让他给吃了吗？”

 

“这也是没有办法的事，少爷，您将来是要继承整个暗夜行者的，所以老大对您的要求才严格了点，何况以您在赌场上的天赋，您的确是最适合去整治那三块地盘的人选。”

 

“呵呵，Gambit。”

 

“您说什么，少爷？”

 

“哦，像刚刚那两个家伙那样，在开局的时候向对手示弱，引诱对手下更大的注码然后一网打尽的策略叫做Gambit。”

 

手下不知道为什么男孩又突然把话题拐到了那两个人身上。

 

“老爹现在的这副牌用的也是这个策略呢，还有什么比一个8岁的孩子更好的示弱方式了吗？”

 

“我明白了，少爷，那么我们要放出什么风声呢？少爷需要一个道上的称呼吗？”

 

“那你就放话出去，说Gambit来了好了。”

 

“是，少爷。”

 

男孩在和手下的对话中来到了他口中的9号口，一艘飞船在那里等着他们。手下恭敬地替男孩将飞船的舱门打开，男孩最后回头看了身后的赌场一眼后走上了飞船的舷梯。

 

这个男孩，他的名字是Remy Etienne LeBeau。

 

 

**而在那男孩离开之后又发生了些什么呢？**

 

 

“镒元素爆发！！你等的是镒元素爆发？！！！！”

 

“Erik，这究竟是怎么一回事？！！！Shaw在吉诺莎的中心引爆了镒元素？？”

 

“陛下，自我介绍一下，我的真名叫做Jake August，是一名暗夜行者的S级行刑人。”

 

“殿下，刚刚陛下在行宫遇刺了！！！陛下从三楼跳下落地时有一块玻璃碎片嵌进了腰部脊柱，直接切断了陛下那一部分的整个中枢神经。”

 

“这里是暗夜行者的总部，阁下是谁，为什么擅闯——呃啊啊啊！！”

 

“你的废话太多了。”

 

“阁下杀了整个暗夜行者的人，你究竟是谁？”

 

“你就是Jean-Luc LeBeau？暗夜行者的首领？”

 

“是的。告诉我你是谁，至少让我死个明白！！”

 

“你在接下针对帝国皇帝的委托的时候就应该把自己藏得再好一点的。”

 

“呃啊啊啊！！”

 

“真是脆弱如蝼蚁，顺便告诉你，我是Erik Lehnsherr。”

 

而等到Pietro花了连他自己都不敢相信的代价搞清了这一整个故事的来龙去脉的时候，已经是很多很多年以后的事了。

 

番外二  狗牌与子弹 1

 

星历1167年——

 

30岁的James Howlett刚刚拿到了布里塔尼亚指挥系的毕业资格，获得了整座学院成立以来历史最高成绩的James毫无疑问是帝国军部的下一颗新星。好几支舰队都向这位军部新贵发出了自己的橄榄枝，互相竞争下最高的职位直接开到了上校，并且允诺着一年之内晋升。这意味着James大概只要在那里混上一年就能直接扛起将星了。

 

但是令整个军部大跌眼镜的是，James把自己的第一个服役地点最终定在了某颗边境开拓行星上。那个地方全是被帝国流放的罪人，各种星际海盗，不法之徒，简直可以算是某种意义上的无主之地。帝国军方也仅仅是当地的一股势力而已，不过军部目前正在做将这颗行星正式纳入帝国版图的计划，而James自己提交了愿意承担这项任务的申请。军部本来是不会同意将如此具有潜力的年轻人放去这种危险的第一线做这种脏活的，不过时任的大元帅Philip Summers越过无数级直接批准了James的申请。

 

对此外界曾一度恶意地揣测成这是Summers家试图遏制Howlett家的后起之秀所以故意将他送去危险的地方。对此Philip的回答则是：“他要是会死在那种地方，他就不配做一个Howlett了。”

 

所以在今天，在这个只有编号的边境星球的帝国守备队迎来了他们空降的新长官，传说中的军方世家的少爷，布里塔尼亚的精英，未来的帝国元帅——James Howlett少校。

 

“我就知道帝都这帮贵族老爷会给我送个油头粉面的少爷过来，得了，我们今后啥也不用做了，就光伺候他就行了。”守备队原先的队长Dog Logan只看了一眼远处军港里的那位和周围格格不入的军服笔挺的家伙就转过身向身边的人开始吐槽。但是吐槽归吐槽，他们还是得去迎接这位新任长官的到来。

 

“长官。”Dog立正向站在军港入口的James行了个他自以为最标准的军礼，但是他对面的James还是微微皱起了眉头，“我叫Dog Logan，是这颗星球的守备队队长，今后会成为您的副手协助您收复整个星球的计划。”

 

“James Howlett。”James的声音冷的像冰一样，脸色也是，跟在守备队长后面的几个士兵默默地抖了抖身体，看来军部的传言的确一针见血。

 

**烈焰的Summers** **，坚冰的Howlett** **。**

 

军部两大世袭公爵家一直处于一种外人无法言喻的奇妙状态，一方面他们是永恒的对手，另一方面据说他们私底下又很是惺惺相惜？当然，性格迥异的双方当事人对后一条永远矢口否认。双方本家行星截然相反的气候条件造就了这两家人南辕北辙的性格。但是无论哪一种极端都足够让帝国的敌人喝上一壶。

 

“长官，我知道您的生长环境可能要求你…………呃……比较一丝不苟。”Dog想了半天应该怎么礼貌地向James提出谏言，中间有好几次他都想带上一些不雅的屏蔽词汇了，硬生生忍住的结果就是整段话变得磕磕巴巴的。好在James并没有打断他，只是以平静无波的神色等候Dog将这段话说完。

 

“但是这里和……那个帝都环境不太一样。在这里你……您可能需要入乡随俗一点，我指的就是……呃……怎么说呢，就是，相对……那个……粗俗一点？？因为您的计划可能会涉及到一点当地势力什么的……嗯，毕竟我们没有把他们一网打尽的军力……所以需要……那个策略叫什么来着……就是跟他们打成一片再互相撺掇最后慢慢把他们全部消灭那个？”

 

“你是指合纵连横？”

 

Dog翻了个白眼，James说的太文绉绉了，他完全没有听懂：“反正总之您这样的高材生应该明白我的意思的。妈……啊呸，这么说话真累。”

 

“知道了，你在建议我融入本地的环境，比如——你刚刚是想说妈的是吗？”

 

Dog第一次见识到有人能把骂人的脏字说的这样不带任何火气，他觉得四周的温度都因为这位新任的长官本体释放出的冷气团而低了好几度，他抖了抖身体提醒自己这只是心理作用。

 

“是的，就是这样，这是个……嗯……还不错的开始啦，只是您说‘妈的’这个词的语气真的有待改善……或许是改恶……妈的我要胡说到什么时候去。”

 

“妈的？”James之前的语气只是性格使然而已，但是他可是布里塔尼亚史上最好的学生，模仿他人语气这种事情根本算不上什么。

 

“哇喔，就是这样，是的没错！！”Dog也被他一瞬间的气质发生的改变震惊到了，所以到底那帮贵族还是有他们的过人之处的。

 

James学着他的新副手的样子露出一个相当随意的笑容，然后跟随着这群人朝着悬浮车走去。他的人生才刚刚开始，他需要学习的东西还有很多，即使在这个地处边远的星球上，都有着值得他去好好研究思考的东西存在。

 

狗牌与子弹2

 

两年以后——

 

漫天风沙卷过一处军事设施，零星的枪火在这周围响起，从已经残破的掩体的缝隙里望过去，有些还没来得及处理掉的尸体裸露在外，一些士兵在设施里不停寻找着战术位置，从他们已经完全变色的军服里依稀还能看见帝国军的影子。

 

“妈的，Logan，这帮婊子养的星际海盗，居然他妈连自己的老大都给卖了。这世上还有什么是他们不能出卖的吗？呸，操他妈的沙子，你还有弹夹吗？”

 

已经在这颗边境行星上呆了两年的James Howlett吐出了一嘴的沙子对着身边的副手抱怨了一下。如今的他已经完全看不出两年前的一丁点影子，估计整个帝都的上层贵族社交圈都已经完全认不出这位Howlett家的少爷了。他从前梳理得整整齐齐的头发因为现在随便找到个地方倒头就睡的缘故奇怪地朝着两边歪成了两丛，曾经理得干干净净的下巴如今胡子拉碴的，和整个鬓角连在一起让他看起来像是某个普通的边境行星的下层工人。

 

“那也是没有办法的事，头。只能说你的那个计划是真的把他们逼到墙角了。这帮家伙不把别人卖了自己就会没命了，与其大家一起死，不如把兄弟出卖了好给自己留条活路。”

 

Dog Logan一边说一边给James递了一个弹夹：“这是最后的弹药了，头你最好准一点。”  


“他妈对面至少一半人是我打死的，你们谁有我准。”

 

“是是，头你最强了！！”Dog一边点头一边敷衍地称赞着，他自己都没想到曾经以为的那个贵族少爷会这样和他们这些守卫边境的小兵们就这么打成了一片。要说以前他是因为军阶而听从James的命令的话，不知何时起这种服从已经发自内心，James用自己的人格魅力征服了Dog他们这些部下。

 

可惜的是，Dog放眼看了一下周围，这些和他们一起出生入死的兄弟们已经没剩下几个了。James为了最后的收网行动下了个很大的注，那些本地势力当然咬钩了，但是James还是没有充分估计到这些在社会下层摸爬滚打的混混们的下限。所以虽然计划仍旧是成功了大半，但是他们这些留守在这颗星球上的饵料恐怕也是真的要被吃掉了——除非他们能坚持到James分出去的那部分兵力端掉敌人的老巢后的回援。

 

已经5天了，Dog估计再一天他们就能等到回援了。但是，这种估计丝毫没有让他燃起希望，因为他已经把最后的一个弹夹给了James，而敌人虽然也被干掉了很多，但是比起残留的帝国军来说，敌人的数量碾压从开始的几倍反而变成了如今的几十倍。灭亡只在旦夕之间。

 

Dog并不怕死，他孑然一身，无牵无挂。虽说是个帝国军，但是这两年跟着James整合本土势力，什么场面都已经见识过了：吃过山珍海味，睡过俊男美女，杀过无辜也毙过大奸大恶，Dog认为他的人生已经值了，就算是今天交代在这里也已经了无遗憾。但是他身边那位——那位可不一样。

 

那位绝对会成为帝国未来的大元帅，Dog其实也不懂那些宏观战略什么的，但是他就是对他的头有信心。他那样全能的人一定能站得更高，只要他能更了解人性的丑陋，克服优渥的成长环境带给他的最后那一丝天真，他一定能征服整个宇宙。这样的人不该在收集人生的第一颗战利品的时候死去。Dog看着James又抓住敌人换防的瞬间干掉了一名敌军，他最终下定了决心。

 

“大家再坚持一下，现在天已经快黑了，我们的人黎明就能回援了。到时候老子保证让上面给你们每一个人升官，当兵的直接晋升军官，当官的再加两级！只要坚持住，好日子在向你们招手。”James看着他的部下们，山穷水尽间他在向他们每个人描述美好的未来。这些老兵油子们一个个咧开嘴大笑着好像James描述的好日子已经到手了一样。而在他身边Dog对着剩下的士兵们使了一个眼色，每一个人心领神会地点了点头。

 

恒星消失在了地平线，交战双方迎来了相对平静的上半夜，谁都知道下半夜才是决一胜负的时候，海盗们明白自己其实已经没有后路了，早晚他们都是要被消灭在这里的，不同的是，据说对面那位指挥官是帝国军方未来的支柱，他们能拖这么一个人陪葬也已经够本了。

 

James迷迷糊糊地从睡眠中醒来，他在上半夜会睡个3、4小时准备迎接残酷的下半夜。他坚信他的那些兄弟们会用他们的生命保护他，所以他睡得很熟，以至于醒来时发现自己被绑住身体时还一时没有反应过来。不过好在他的大脑已经本能做出了正确地应对，James并没有睁开眼睛，他装作继续在睡的样子听着四周的对话声。

 

“Howlett的疯狗居然会来我这里投诚，你要我怎么能相信你？”

 

“就凭我疯狗Logan的名声，你知道的，为了活下去我能出卖一切，就跟你一样，你的老大不是也已经被你卖了吗？”

 

“哼，你最好不要骗我，不然我第一个先杀了你。”

 

“放心，有这位公爵家的少爷在手里，我们就都死不了了，他的身价可不止这一颗小小的边境行星。”

 

“妈的，这家伙可真他妈沉，喂，少爷起床了，如果你还想要你的小命的话。”那名海盗首领的副手对着James的腰眼踢了一脚，James不好继续装睡，只好闷哼一声装作刚刚醒过来。

 

“谁，混蛋，谁他妈踢我。该死的，我怎么会在这里？？Logan？你背叛我？！！”James醒过来后一脸不可置信地质问他对面的Dog。

 

其实James一睁开眼睛就明白Dog的打算了，这是被他们废弃掉的一个陷阱，他们在这里构建了足以将所有人活埋的炸药，James难以置信地看着他的那些部下们，每个人都是一副猥琐又兴奋的样子，像是一个正常的兵痞知道自己将要出卖兄弟然后大发一笔的样子。

 

而James知道他们真正想做的是什么。

 

“不，你们不能这么做，我们说好的。”James的脸上全是不忍的表情。而那个不知情义为何物的海盗副手以为那是James因为被他深信的部下背叛了的缘故。

 

“真是个天真的少爷，都这个时候了你还在指望什么？你能明白在我们这些人眼里，活下去比什么都重要吗？就算活得毫无尊严，丧尽天良也一样。你当然不会明白，你生下来就是要做公爵的，我们这些人对你来说只是数字而已。而现在，你的命就握在这些数字的手里了，感觉怎么样啊，Howlett少爷？”海盗的副手吞下自己最后的良心，极尽所能地嘲讽着James，脸上尽是小人得志的疯狂。

 

“我们当然能这么做…………我们当然能这么做，头。”Dog之前低着头不看向James的方向，当他再度抬起头时，James从他的眼睛里看见了无比的坚定，他知道自己说服不了他了。

 

“我可以重新开始的，我们不算失败到头，这些牺牲不是必要的。”James看着他的那些部下们，他还想挣扎一下，但是似乎每个人都打定主意，James从那些云淡风轻的脸上看不出将要赴死的决然，其实小人物并不比那些伟大的英雄胆怯，只是很少有人仔细地去描写过他们的故事而已。

 

“为什么要重新开始，我们已经达到目的了不是吗？”Logan轻松地回答，然后打开了通往陷阱区的门。

 

狗牌与子弹 3.

 

那些海盗的残兵全部被James的部下引入了陷阱，他的部下们谈笑着将那些海盗带到一个个炸点旁边。然后James被Logan和那名海盗副手一起带到了触发陷阱的机关旁边。

 

“混蛋，你挡着我的道了！！前面就是个安全门，你难道想先进去把我们都关在外面吗，我告诉你，没门！！”Dog猛地踢了James的膝盖内侧一脚，James脚一软直接跪了下来。海盗的副手还不知道发生了什么事的时候，Dog扑到他身上然后按了那个爆炸装置的机关。

 

James猛地回过头，他们现在处在一处安全岛，但是他回过头就能看见爆炸的火光吞噬了一个个措不及防的海盗们，那些海盗们的惊恐表情清楚地写在脸上，与他的部下们的从容形成了鲜明的对比，火光中甚至有两名士兵对着James敬礼，James记得他们当年有多么不服他的领导而他又到底花了多少工夫才让他们对他心服口服。

 

“该死的疯狗，我和你拼了！！！”海盗副手手里毕竟拿着枪。扑倒在他身上的Dog和他纠缠了两轮就被他开枪射中了。

 

“头，快走啊！！”Dog发现James并没有向他预想的那样乘他缠住对手时先跑进安全门，他在犹豫什么，对手手里有枪，如果他被打死了，他们的牺牲才是真的白费了。

 

“喝啊啊！！”James知道一个合格的指挥官此时应该牢记住部下们的牺牲，放下那扇安全门，等待救援部队来把最后那个杂碎干掉，然后接收下这颗星球，在它的中心给那些牺牲的人们建一座纪念碑。而相反的，他挣脱开那本就绑的松松垮垮的绳子朝着还拿着枪的海盗副手冲了过去。

 

James看着那个家伙一枪枪地射在Dog身上，他的肉体还在抽搐，鲜血四溅，Dog像是条彻头彻尾的疯狗一样，用他最后的力气死死地绞住自己的对手，他的对手脸上满是狰狞的表情，他知道自己已经完了，不过无所谓了，对面那个冲动的少爷也一样死定了。他为了有射击的角度甚至架着他身上的Dog爬了起来。

 

一声枪响和一个骨骼错位的声音同时响起。

 

James徒手扭断那家伙的脖子，但是他的胸前也尽是鲜血，James和那位海盗的副手同时向着各自的身后倒了下去。

 

*****************************************************************

 

“James Howlett，左肺贯穿型枪伤。伤口愈合情况良好。度过细胞修复阶段后应该就能苏醒了。”

 

James朦胧中听见有人在叫他的名字，好像在说着受伤和治疗什么的，他模模糊糊地睁开眼睛，一名帝国将军站在他的医疗舱前。那名将军手里拿着一叠厚厚的报告。

 

“James Howlett少校，我是正式来通知你你在这颗星球上的任务已经完成了，你的回援部队彻底接手了这颗星球。现在这颗星球已经彻底纳入帝国的版图了，恭喜你。”

 

James脸上并没有什么欣喜的表情：“在你们发现我的地方，我剩下的那些部下们——”

 

“无人生还。”将军看了看报告后告诉了James这个结果，“事实上，你的回援部队找到你的时候你离死也不远了，那颗子弹偏了一点没有射进你的心脏，上帝到底还是站在你这一边的，Howlett。”

 

“上帝会眷顾踏着自己的部下的尸体前进的指挥官吗？”James嗤笑了一声。

 

“James Howlett。”那名将军收起笑容严肃地看着James，“布里塔尼亚也许教了你很多东西，但是有些东西是只有真正的战场上才能学会。你是一名指挥官，你和你的对手坐下来玩一局，各自的筹码是手下无数人的性命。你在把那块筹码压上赌桌的时候就应该想好要用它来赢什么，而不是被情感左右地把自己都压上去差点痛失好局。”

 

James抬起头看着那位将军，他没有回话。

 

“那处安全门离你只有几步，你应该安静地呆在门后面迎接你的胜利，哀悼那些自愿为你牺牲的部下们，而不是贸然地冲上去发泄你的不甘同时差点让所有人的努力毁于一旦。”

 

“是，长官。”James慢慢地从医疗舱里坐了起来，“以后不会了。”

 

“James，军部非常看好你，我们都认为能接替Philip阁下的就是你了，如果那枚子弹再偏上一点的话帝国会蒙上多大的损失。这根本不是区区一颗边境行星可以弥补的。”

 

“长官……”

 

“我知道你很伤心，James，毕竟有两年朝夕相处的袍泽之情，但是你今后会有更多的部下，当你成为帝国大元帅的时候千万人的生命都在你弹指之间，你若是不能冷静地看待这件事的话反而会带来更大的伤亡。”

 

“我会记住的，谢谢您，长官。”James笑了笑，“对了，长官，那枚打中我的子弹还在吗？”

 

一旁的医官听到他们两个的对话：“如果您是想问那枚从您的肺部取出的子弹的话，还在。”医官递过一个盘子，里面有一枚弹头，上面还带着James自己的血。

 

“我会带着这颗子弹，让它时刻提醒我不要再有这种冲动的行为了。”James从医官的手里接过了子弹。“我想去见见那些阵亡的部下们，可以吗？”

 

“当然，你的创伤愈合阶段已经完成了，适当的运动有益恢复。”

 

James向那位将军和医官告辞后慢慢地走到了医疗机构的地下，临时的灵堂里停满了一停停的棺材。帝国的国旗覆盖其上，在头部的位置装饰着每位阵亡官兵的姓名和鲜花。James从他们的遗体前一一走过，回忆着两年里和他们相处的点滴。

 

一名正在遗体前做着记录的士官看见了James，他赶紧跑过来行了个军礼。

 

“长官，有什么指示？”

 

“这些人，都通知家属了吗？”

 

“是的，长官，这些烈士们的家属都是住在本星系，最晚一周内可以到达。”

 

“那就好，如果家属们有什么要求，你来找我，我会尽我所能。”

 

“是，长官。”

 

“有没有家属的吗？”

 

“有的，长官。事实上——Logan上尉就是孤身一人。我们会把它所有的遗物全部呈交给帝国处理孤身烈士的机构处理。”

 

“Logan？”James沿着士官的指示来到Logan的遗体之前，“我能作为他的承办人来处理他的身后事吗？”

 

“您？”士官露出了惊讶的表情，“当然可以，长官，当然，那样就再好不过了，我相信上尉也更愿意长官而不是帝国的那些官僚机构来替他料理这些事的。谢谢您，长官，能跟着你真的是我们的幸运。”

 

“不，有你们才是我的幸运，30年后谁都不会记得今天在这里的人做出了怎样的牺牲，我们收复的这颗行星也不过是一颗再普通不过的编号行星。但是我想，在我James Howlett的人生里，我会牢记曾经有这么一群人，他们不只是我功劳本上的一个伤亡数字，他们曾是与我同吃同住的同袍兄弟，他们是用他们的肉身为我挡枪的救命恩人，他们是我的家人。”

 

士官从一旁收藏遗物的柜子里取出了属于Dog Logan上尉的铁盒子，James打开盒子看了一眼，Logan的狗牌在一众零碎物件的最上面静静地躺着。

 

James拿起了那块刻着Logan的牌子然后和那颗沾着自己血液的子弹放在了一起。

 

那两样东西跟着他从一名少校一直变成帝国的大元帅，在他280岁的时候，那枚子弹被取下来给了Scott Summers，而在他302岁的时候那颗子弹又再度被还了回来。James终究还是忘记了自己也忘记了他的那些家人，只不过，他的名字变成了Logan Howlett。

 

番外三 烈焰的Summers，坚冰的Howlett 1

 

星历1217年——

 

“阁下，第一舰队司令James Howlett元帅已经到了。”办公室里的Philip Summers抬起脸看着他的秘书。

 

“请他进来吧。”这位Summers公爵已经进入了人生的暮年，240岁的他一头银丝，但是从他那张棱角分明的脸庞上仍旧能看出他年轻时英俊的轮廓，情圣Summers的称号基本上是顺着他们一家的传承同时被军方各部门广为传唱。但是这一代的情圣似乎多了一位，年轻的Howlett公爵的战绩似乎也很辉煌。

 

“阁下。”James进入Philip的办公室后立正行了个军礼，以他如今的地位已经很少需要向别人行礼了，但是大元帅Philip Summers仍是那少数的几个人之一。

 

“坐吧James，来一支吗？”Philip打开一盒雪茄递给James，James欣然地从里面拿起一根给自己点燃。

 

“呵呵，一看见你在那享受雪茄的时候，我就很想让你爷爷也能看看你现在的样子。终于有个懂得享受生活的Howlett了，每次我看见你们一个个冷得跟冻了一千年的冰棍一样我就觉得我跟你们实在处不来。”

 

“哈哈，这大概要归功于阁下最初批准我去那颗边境行星的缘故，那时的我还不算太Howlett，所以在那两年里为了任务整个人都变了很多，后来觉得这样也不错就没有改回去了。”

 

“一晃已经50年过去了吧，时间真是太快了。我至今还记得我走进这间办公室从你爷爷手里接过大元帅这个位置时候的事呢。那个老古板，从我进门敬第一个礼开始就对我横挑鼻子竖挑眼的，一直等到我们把所有工作都交接完那死老头都没给过我一个笑脸。幸好你不像他，真是太好了，我当时还想着要是有朝一日我要把大元帅的位置再传给一个和他同一个模子里刻出来的孙子的时候，我一定要好好利用一下大元帅的职权修理一下那块冰块。说真的，要不是大贵族的基因谱系全都清清楚楚的话我都要以为你是我们Summers家的了。”

 

James笑了笑，大元帅这个职位像是有一种默契一样在帝国军方两大传统世家之间互相传递，150年前James的爷爷把它交给了Philip，而现如今它要再度从Summers家手里传回给Howlett家。

 

“我大概可以想象吧，阁下，反正我在接任家主位置时看的那些影像里，爷爷的确是板着个脸一丝不苟的样子。光看那个影像就冻得我半死，要是我现在这副样子被他看见的话大概会被打个半死吧。”

 

“哈哈哈，那个倔老头的话真的说不定啊…………只不过以公爵以上的贵族的生育难度，能活着看见到自己孙子的没几个。以Chris的年龄来说，我估计也是没法活着看见自己的孙子了。”公爵级的基因改造生育本来就艰难，再加上情圣Summers家通常安定下来的年纪就晚，所以Philip已经这把年纪了而Christopher如今也不过20多岁的年纪。

 

“Chris是今年进布里塔尼亚吗？”

 

“是的，今后如果我不在了，那个小家伙就拜托你替我照顾一下了。虽说总有一天他会成长成一只合格的狮子，但现在也不过是只到处发情的小公猫罢了，希望他不要让太多的美人们哭泣了。”

 

“阁下，容我说一句，您当年在布里塔尼亚的名声也没有多好，不知道有多少美人因为您而伤心哭泣呢。”

 

“Oops，被抓住了，不过James，Summers家家训第三条，美人是用来欣赏的，不是用来爱的。全心全意地爱上一个人，地将自己的弱点毫无保留地呈现给她既是危险的又是毫无必要的，你说呢？”

 

“再同意不过了，阁下。”

 

“我就说，与其说你是个Howlett，不如说更像是个Summers。希望有朝一日你把这间办公室再交给我的孙子的时候你们之间的谈话也能这么愉快。”

 

“希望如此，阁下。”

 

而在此时此刻，80岁的James Howlett和240岁的Philip Summers都没有想到，有朝一日，一个Howlett和一个Summers会用那样的方式纠缠在一起。他们的弱点在互相面前一览无遗，甚至他们互相变成了对方的弱点。在一次次互相争斗和合作中他们彼此伤害，彼此臣服，毁灭后再重生。

 

在真正的爱情面前，Summers家的家训变成了一个笑话。教会James这一点的Summers名叫Scott。奇怪的是，身为一名Summers，他倒是做事一丝不苟外加对改名叫做Logan的那位Howlett永远一脸冷若冰霜。

 

Logan想着，如果他的爷爷还在世的话，会不会评价Scott不像一个Summers，而更像一个Howlett。

 

可惜的是，这对于Logan来说永远都是一个谜。

 

烈焰的Summers，坚冰的Howlett 2

 

星历1413年，帝都皇宫中庭花园——

 

276岁的大元帅James Howlett在侍者的带领下来到了花园的入口。一处树荫下，帝国皇帝Brain Xavier，宰辅Norton McCoy，参谋部长Christopher Summers以及财政部长Liam Cassidy*正坐在一起喝茶。

 

“陛下。”James走到帝国皇帝面前低头行了个礼。

 

“坐，James。”皇帝指了指一处空着的座位，James随意拉开那个位子坐了下来。侍者早就知道大元帅的习惯给他递上了他的那一份下午茶。

 

“叛军最近活动地很嚣张啊，Chris。”James拿起骨瓷茶杯随意地灌了半杯红茶下去，尽管已经是按照他的口味调出来的，但是茶这种温吞吞的饮料对James来说总是不尽如人意。如果有可能的话，他情愿要上一杯够劲的浓缩咖啡或者烈酒，这些贵的要死又没什么味道的饮料还是让那群文臣来享受好了。

 

“是的，这里面没少了那群贵族派的家伙们暗中撺掇的份，Trask这个老狐狸自诩得计，结果还不是被亲儿子摆了一道。我就知道那只侏儒不会轻易干休的，居然敢擅自越规进行基因改造，当时就应该就直接把他关进监狱或者干脆杀掉。”Christopher Summers一脸忿忿不平地回答着James的话，不管平时的修养多好，对敌人手段犹如炼狱烈火是Summers家一贯的传统。

 

“Chris，我们现在所有的精力还是要放在变种人安全转化项目的研究上，那些叛军就当是野放在外的小白鼠好了。”Brain笑着抿了口红茶，和James的牛饮不同，那姿态绝对堪称教科书般优雅。

 

“说到这个，陛下——”宰辅Norton插了进来，“关于Sebastian Shaw从皇家科学院的实验室里逃出去这件事，Robert身为院长以及我在这件事上负有全责。这么重要的实验品也会弄丢，这是McCoy家的失职，请陛下责罚。”

 

“算了，你们俩也不要拼命往自己身上揽责任了，小Hank只是研究心重外加不知人性险恶而已，我不会怪他的。”

 

宰辅家的继承人Henry时年只有7岁，身为一名McCoy在皇家科学院长大是再正常不过的事了，那小家伙在做自己的研究报告的时候误闯了关着Shaw的实验室，结果被Shaw糊弄着打开了控制锁然后乘机逃了出去。事后当然被他爸爸和叔叔一起关在家里一通好打，至今还肿着两边屁股在家里被关禁闭呢。

 

“好了，不说这些个糟心事了，帝国最近还是有很多好消息的嘛，James你晋封大公爵位已经十年了吧，不来个十周年庆典什么的吗？”

 

“饶了我吧，陛下，谁要去奎丽尔那种冰天雪地的地方观礼啊。何况最近又多了那么多小家伙们，到时候冻坏了我可赔不起。”

 

“不去奎丽尔的话去哪里，要不下次去你母亲家系那边的奥斯瓦尔怎样？不过最近小家伙们的确是多了点，基因培育所的效率像翻了十个翻似的。”Brain笑着点了点头，帝国皇太子终于在5年前出生让他着实松了一口气，“贵族的传承比什么都重要，Liam，提醒我明年给他们的经费再翻个翻。我要奖励他们这几年的成果。”

 

“好的，陛下。”财政部长笑着在个人光脑上记下了这一点，“对了，Chris，听说你家的又一个胚胎被认定为培育成功了，还是男孩吧，这才几年呢，Alex也才刚3岁而已啊。运气太好了吧。”

 

“哈哈，不好意思。”Christopher说起这点整个人脸上的喜悦藏也藏不住。“不过这两年的确是胚胎培育成功的井喷期，这帮小家伙们都差不多大，看来帝国的下一代们都能从小培养感情了。不过大元帅阁下，这个我就得说说你了，你居然比我一个Summers还不知安定，Howlett家的下一代到底什么时候才能看见啊。”

 

“切，Chris，别以为现在你大了我管不了你了，说到不知安定，当年我可是和Philip阁下说好的要把大元帅的位置直接交给他孙子的，结果现在呢？我可不觉得我能熬到Alex成年。到时候只好勉为其难地把这个位置交给你了。”

 

“瞧您说的，阁下，以您的身体，做到Alex成年绝对是没有问题的。”

 

“那我也不敢把大元帅的位置直接交给一个布里塔尼亚刚毕业的小家伙。总之就这么说定了吧，再过几年我也就该退了。至于Howlett家的传承，反正这么多年也有足够多的被判定为有希望成功的胚胎被冷冻起来了，我已经交代过Darren了，他们会在我死后被正式解冻进行最后阶段的培养，第一个被判定为成功的胚胎就会获得Howlett家的继承权，那小家伙今后就拜托你了。”

 

“我知道了，阁下。”Christopher一脸郑重地答应了James的请求。当年他的父亲将他托付给了James，如今James又要将自己不知还在哪里的孩子托付给自己。“对了，阁下，要是您的孩子的话，男孩你会取什么名字，我想参考一下。”

 

“不知道，小孩子这个我真的拿他们没办法。”

 

“想想总可以的嘛。”Liam也在一边撺掇。

 

“那我想想啊…………嗯……Scott？Daken？随便啦……男孩子名字要那么好听干什么。”

 

“Scott……Scott Summers，听起来好像不错啊。”Christopher若有所思地点了点头。“怎么说都是大元帅的第一选择啊，不介意我先拿来给我家的小子用吧。”

 

“要就拿去，别到时候长大了觉得不好听来找我麻烦就好。”

 

“他怎么敢啊，阁下。”Christopher大笑起来，“那就这么说定了哦，Scott这个名字就给我家这个小子用啦，Scott Summers，不错不错。我得去告诉我家Alex他弟弟的名字定下来了。”

 

说完参谋部长就起身朝着花园深处走去。James奇怪地看了一眼：“小家伙们也在？”

 

“Charles老说没人陪他玩，我就把这帮小家伙们一起叫来了。”Brain朝着Christopher离开的地方比了个手势，“要不要一起去看看？”

 

“好啊。”帝国的几位大佬脸上尽是身为一名父亲的骄傲，他们纷纷站起来跟着皇帝朝前走，James也笑着跟在后面。

 

拐了几个弯后他们到了一处风景秀丽的角落，各种精巧的儿童玩具洒落在周围，一大堆侍者神情严肃地守候在四周，在这中间疯跑的这一群孩子随便哪个有个闪失都足以要了他们的命。

 

“Alex。”Christopher笑着招呼了下自家的儿子，Alex迈着歪歪扭扭的步伐一路小跑着扑进了父亲的怀抱。“嗯，让爸爸抱一下，Alex已经那么重了啊。不愧是要当哥哥的人了哦。爸爸告诉Alex一个好消息，弟弟已经有名字啦，叫Scott。Alex喜不喜欢。”

 

“Scott，喜欢！！Alex最喜欢Scott！！”Alex兴奋地在父亲怀里手舞足蹈。

 

“真乖，Alex，要赶快像个男子汉一样长大好保护弟弟哦。”

 

“嗯，Alex是好哥哥，Alex会保护滴滴的。”连话都说不太清的Alex握着小拳头上下挥舞一副随时准备为了那个还是一个胚胎的弟弟战天斗地的样子。James看着他的样子忍不住笑了出来。

 

“不许笑！！Alex会保护滴滴的，谁都不能欺负滴滴，你欺负滴滴的话Alex打你哦！！”Alex皱着一张完全没有长开的包子脸威胁一头银发的James Howlett。

 

“哈哈哈，不错不错，像个Summers。”James毫不保留地大笑出声，“没问题，我要是欺负你弟弟的话你一定打我。”

 

**以为只是在和小孩子在逗笑的James** **不知道自己一语成谶。**

 

“不要啊！！Sean不要Alex有滴滴！！Alex说过最喜欢Sean的！！” 现场的大人们的注意力被一声突然的大哭拉走了。一只路都不太会走的小豆丁看着被参谋部长抱在怀里的Alex哭得肝肠寸断。

 

财政部长哭笑不得地看着自家才两岁大的儿子，大概是因为年岁相近，自家儿子从小就特别黏参谋部长家的Alex，会叫爸爸妈妈后第三个词学的就是Alex。两家的大人觉得有趣也老让他们在一起玩，大一岁的Alex老是被叮嘱身为哥哥要好好保护弟弟，所以才养成了他一听说又有一个弟弟就恨不得为了他和全宇宙做斗争的样子。而Sean从唯一的弟弟变成其中之一这中间的失落也可想而知，也难怪他现在哭得连气都接不上来了。

 

Alex在父亲的怀里挣扎着让他把自己放到了地上，他几乎是以自己的全速跑到Sean身旁抱住他，Sean刚刚哭得连皇帝要抱他都不让，但是Alex就这么轻易地抱住了他。尽管在大人们的眼里，他也是个小豆丁，但是Alex仍旧学着他爸爸抱他的样子努力地圈住Sean。

 

“Sean，抱抱，不哭了…………”

 

“Alex……Alex…………不要不要Sean！！”Sean一边抽泣一边断断续续地把这话说完。

 

“不会的，Alex最最喜欢Sean了！”Alex一脸认真地保证。

 

“可是……可是……Alex有滴滴了。”

 

“Alex最喜欢滴滴，但是Alex最最喜欢Sean哦！”为了加强这句话的力度，Alex亲了亲Sean哭得肿起来的眼睛。

 

“最最喜欢？是比最喜欢还喜欢吗？”在小孩子们的世界里，两个最总是要比一个更强一点的。

 

“是的，Alex最最喜欢Sean，比最喜欢还喜欢！”Alex非常认真地做出了承诺。

 

得到了Alex的保证后破涕为笑的Sean带着一脸的眼泪鼻涕吧唧亲了一口Alex的脸颊，Alex完全没有任何嫌弃的样子。

 

“Alex最喜欢滴滴，Sean也最喜欢滴滴好了，但是Sean也最最喜欢Alex了。”

 

财政部长摇着头看着参谋部长：“真不愧是情圣Summers家啊，我家的Sean这辈子看来要为Alex流很多眼泪了。”

 

“小孩子家家懂什么啊，说不定今后反倒是Alex在Sean身上吃瘪呢。”

 

今天的预言似乎都特别准，只是几十年以后，在场还在世的所有人包括那位276岁的大元帅都早就把它给忘了。

 

 

 

注：Liam Cassidy，我wiki过了，616里没提到Sean的爹叫什么，就像Logan的爷爷也只有一个姓叫Mr. Howlett一样，Liam是Sean的某位祖先。我直接拿来当他老爹的名字了,其他的各位长辈的名字全部来自wiki。


End file.
